Le pouvoir d'un être
by Butterflyofevil
Summary: Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui ne supporte plus de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire...CHAP 17!
1. Elle détestait Draco Malfoy

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
Hermione était accoudée contre la table, elle fixait inténsement le tableau mais n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que racontait son professeur de sortilèges Mr Flitwick, il devait leur parler de la lévitation ou alors de la manipulation des quatre éléments, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux machinalement. A côté d'elle, Harry prenait des notes, c'est d'ailleurs ce que faisaient tous les élèves. Sauf elle.Harry leva les yeux de sa feuille.  
  
Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais?Tu dors?  
  
Hermione sursauta.  
  
Que..quoi?  
  
Tu dors! Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup et que tu dois être fatiguée mais toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir que ce cours sera primordial à savoir pour les ASPICs.  
  
Ah bon?  
  
Harry leva les sourcils puis les fronça.  
  
T'es sur que ça va?C'est toi qui me l'a dit.Eh oh réveille toi, c'est toi qui l'a demandé à Flitwick!  
  
Oui, bien sûr!Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon je suis réveillée!  
  
L'air incrédule, Harry haussa les épaules puis se replongea dans ses notes.Hermione appuya ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses mains, elle adopta un air rêveur. Il fallait dire que les cours de son professeur était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment, elle avait d'autres choses en tête.Son regard se perdit dans le vague puis se posa sur un élève.Hermione se redressa puis plissa les yeux.Elle ne devait pas le regarder, non, ça lui était interdit mais elle ne résistait pas.Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues.  
  
Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me répêter ce que je viens de dire?  
  
Hermione ne bougea pas.  
  
Miss Granger?Vous n'écoutez donc pas?Etant donné que ceci est très inhabituel, je vous épargnerai une punition, mais à l'avenir, restez attentive!  
  
Oui...professeur...je le serai.  
  
Mais elle n'y croyait pas une seconde.Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées et ses yeux de ce garçon.Mais que lui arrivait-il?  
  
Les ASPICs, les ASPICs... se dit-elle dans sa tête.Elle secoua la tête, regarda autour d'elle puis commença à écrire tout ce qu'elle entendait.  
  
L'heure passa ainsi, lentement.Puis M.Flitwick annonça la fin du cours et tout les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle.  
  
Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione.  
  
Tu te dépêches, s'exclama Ron, je commence à avoir fin moi!  
  
Oui, une seconde, je...  
  
Miss Granger, interrompit Flitwick, pourriez vous venir me voir quelques minutes, vous rejoindrez vos amis après.  
  
Bien sûr, je...j'arrive.Je vous rejoinds, ne m'attendez pas, dit-elle à l'adresse de ses deux amis.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.  
  
Il faut que je vous dise, miss, que je vous trouve distraite depuis quelques jours.Durant sept ans vous avez su m'écoutez et devenir une des meilleures élèves dans toute l'histoire d'Hogwarts, mais maintenant, alors que vous vous trouvez en situation d'examens proches, vous vous détournez des leçons que nous vous apprenons.Y a t-il un problème?  
  
S'il y avait un problème?Probablement, elle ne savait pas si c'était un problème, en tous cas si c'en était un, c'était elle qui l'avait engendré.  
  
Non, il n'y en a pas, je vous l'assure, je suis juste...fatiguée ces derniers temps.  
  
Bien, je peux le comprendre.Reposez-vous alors, vous pourrez le rendre le devoir pour demain Jeudi, en attendant, essayez de dormir un peu plus mais restez avec nous pendant les cours, vous le savez, c'est important.  
  
Merci professeur.  
  
Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Hermione quitta la salle.Harry et Ron ne l'avait pas attendu, l'estomac de Ron avait dû être plus fort que sa patience.Tant mieux, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter.Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et rejoignit la table des Griffondors.Ron et Hary étaient assis en face de Neville et Luna Lovegood., elle s'assis à côté de cette dernière.  
  
T'as été longue, dit Ron, Flitwick a dû encore te baratiner ces bêtises, pas vrai?  
  
Euh...ouais.Ouais, ouais, ce genre de trucs.  
  
T'a de la chance, intervint Neville, t'arrive à temps, encore un peu et Ron ne te laissait plus rien, aujourd'hui en plus, y a du poulet et Ron arrête pas de s'empifrer.  
  
Hein, demanda Ron en se levant, un bout de blanc accroché au menton.  
  
Tout le monde ria et Hermione dû se forcer pour faire la même chose.Puis, malgré elle, Hermione se mit à chercher du regard celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.Son regard se posa sur lui.Il riait, il devait sûrement encore se moquer des premières années et en regardant plus attentivement elle vit qu'en effet, un malheureux Poufsouffle d'une douzaine d'années avait eu la bêtise de passer à la table des Serpentards pour demander s'ils leur restaient quelques restes.  
  
Il était vraiment mauvais, il fallait le dire.Hermione se surprit à penser "Et alors?"  
  
Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à aller lui parler cette nuit-là?  
  
Elle plissa à nouveau les yeux et le dévisagea, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, tout en lui attirait Hermione alors qu'elle le détestait.Elle détestait Draco Malfoy.


	2. Une nuit à la bibliothèque

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Note de l'auteur:Je mets le deuxième chapitre maintenant, après j'attendrai de voir si j'ai des reviews pour continuer.Bonne lecture!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut etre par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriéte de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Chapitre 2:  
  
Hermione montait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure un escalier de pierre, un escalier interminable mais il n'était maintenant plus question de redescendre.Soudain, l'escalier disparut et Hermione se retrouva dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy se tenant devant elle.Elle se rapprocha de lui puis d'un coup il se réduit en cendres, elle hurla.  
  
Hermione ça va?  
  
Ginny se tenait debout en face d'elle.Hermione était dans son lit, couverte de sueur.  
  
Je t'ai entendu bougé puis je suis venu voir et tu as crié, tu as du faire un sacré cauchemar, qu'est-ce que c'était?  
  
Le souffle court Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
Rien, rien. J'ai oublié.  
  
D'accord, rendors toi, il n'est que trois heures.  
  
Se rendormir? Elle voulait qu'elle se rendorme? Hermione en était bien incapable. Elle se recoucha attendant que Ginny se rendorme puis quand elle entendit la respiration de son amie devenir plus forte elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit dans la salle commune des Griffondor.  
  
Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et repensa à son rêve:quelle horreur!Que signifiait cela?Qu'était-ce toute cette folie avec Malfoy?  
  
Flash Back  
  
Hermione clignait des yeux pour ne pas s'endormir .Elle révisait à la bibliothèque et il n'était pas loin de minuit. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait aller se coucher mais elle devait se préparer pour le contrôle de DCFM du lendemain. Après tout c'est ce que son père voulait, qu'elle réussisse ses contrôles, tous, ainsi elle réussirait ses examens et ses études. Hermione se mit à penser à son père. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora le jour où Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncé la mort de son père, ce jour elle n' y avait pas cru, elle avait hurlé de tout son souffle, pleuré toutes les larmes de son coeur. C'était Voldemort. C'était fini, elle ne reverrait plus jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus. Hermione se demandait si elle parviendrait à l'oublier. Voldemort était plus fort qu'eux tous, et il finirait par tuer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, ça aurait été tellement plus simple d'être de son côté...NON!Elle ne devait pas penser ça, elle n'en avait PAS le droit!C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait si seule, personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Même Harry, lui n'avait jamais eut le temps de connaitre ses parents, de les aimer. La guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait que commencer, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter et endurer d'autres choses par la suite. Ils allaient devoir se battre, et Hermione savait qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, elle allait devoir quitter d'autres des gens qu'elles aiment. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son ouvrage: Les fantômes, doit-on en avoir peur?  
  
Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire?A quoi cela servait?Pourquoi M.Pinch, le professeur de l'année ne leur apprenait pas plutôt à maitriser les sortileges impardonnables?  
  
Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Tout cela était trop dur pour elle. Après tout, il y a quelques années, elle était une élève sage qui allait au collège privé de Richieshire et qui n'avait pas eu un seul problème, le simple fait de répondre à un enseignant lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Et voila qu'elle se demandait si elle allait survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année et qu'elle mettait au point des plans avec ses camarades pour détruire Voldemort. Tout cela était parfaitement ridicule, elle n'avait rien à faire là non, et pourtant elle devait rester à Hogwarts, avec les autres et se préparer à affronter la mage noir.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle l'aperçu, Draco, que faisait-il ici, à la bibliothèque, qui plus est, à cette heure tardive?  
  
Il avait bien de la chance lui. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été plongé dans le monde des ténèbres, il n'avait aucun remord à ce qu'il faisait et n'allait pas souffrir de perdre ce qu'il aime car il n'aimait personne.  
  
De la chance?Elle était folle. Elle en était sûre maintenant, c'était ça, l'assassinat de son père l'avait rendu folle!  
  
Malgré tout, il fallait dire que Malfoy avait arrêté les critiques désobligeantes envers Hermione depuis le début de l'année, il ne se gênait pas pour insulter Harry et Ron mais elle y échappait, il avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire.  
  
Hermione continuait à le regarder, n'en détachait pas son regard, elle devait être fatiguée. Soudain, Draco se tourna vers elle, et lui souri d'un air arrogant. Il se dirigea vers elle.  
  
Alors Granger toujours en train de bouquiner?Fais gaffe, à force de ne pas dormir tu vas avoir une sale mine.  
  
C'est ça, c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy?  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils et un léger sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres.  
  
Oh là, ça va!T'es pas contre un peu de compagnie.  
  
Au point où elle en était, même Malfoy lui ferait se sentir moins seule, elle ne le contredit donc pas.  
  
C'est vrai alors, tu me jettes pas.  
  
Pas le courage!Et je veux pas utiliser ma salive pour un être comme toi.Toute façon, j'allais me coucher.  
  
Hermione se baissa pour ramasser son sac et laissa apparaitre son décoleté.  
  
Dis donc, t'es très olé olé cette année, qu'est-ce qui te prends, ta mère a pas assez de fric pour se nourrir t'es obligé d'en récolter pour elle. Moi ça me dérange pas je peux bien t'aider à en avoir plus!  
  
Il éclata de rire, Hermione devint rouge de fureur, il avait touché un point sensible. La ferme Malfoy!  
  
Je suis meme libre tout de suite si tu veux, alors où tu veux qu'on aille?  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione devienrent brillants, elle se retint d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
Lâche moi, je te deteste, ne m'approche pas.  
  
Mais elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, Draco lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
Faut profiter de la vie Granger, t'en a plus pour longtemps!  
  
Hermione se mit à pleurer, de plus en plus fort, elle se mit à taper sur Malfoy.  
  
Je te haie, je te haie, tu n'a aucun coeur, comment fais-tu pour te regarder en face le matin?Je te haie!  
  
Moi au moins je vivrais, dit-il en lui caressant la cuisse.  
  
Hermione se laissa faire, elle se blottit contre lui et il l'a porta jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque.  
  
Je savais que tu étais une garce.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien, elle laissa Draco faire.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
C'était impossible, ils n'avaient pas pu faire cela!  
  
Mais si, et elle était consentente. Depuis ils n'en avaient pas reparler et Hermione redoutait le moment où il viendrait la voir.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'attends vos reviews.  
  



	3. Ensemble pour une année

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur:Merci beaucoup à mes trois premiers reviewers, cela m'encourage à continuer, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes chapitres mais demain pour moi c'est les vacances, je devrais bien avancer !Toute de suite, place aux réponses aux reviews !  
  
Fantomatik :Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, voilà la suite !  
  
Zoulou : Oui, j'ai vraiment l'intention de continuer, je dois dire qu'après le deuxième chapitre, je doutais beaucoup de la suite mais là j'ai plein d'idées !  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Je dois dire que je suis très contente que tu me mettes une review, j'ai adoré ta fic, tu peux pas savoir à quel point, lol !Ca m'a inspiré ! Tu verras bientôt pourquoi Malfoy a arrêté, je te laisse le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 2:  
  
RAPPEL : C'était impossible, ils n'avaient pas pu faire cela!  
  
Mais si, et elle était consentante .Depuis ils n'en avaient pas reparler et Hermione redoutait le moment où il viendrait la voir.  
  
MISS Granger ?  
  
Hermione détourna l'attention de son ouvrage « Sortilèges à travers les âges ».  
  
Oui...professeur ?  
  
McGonagall était essoufflée, elle avait dû courir après Hermione.  
  
Vous êtes plongé dans vos pensées !Cela va faire dix minutes que je vous appelle !  
  
Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas...  
  
Oui oui oui, certainement...Miss, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau. Immédiatement !  
  
Hermione prit une mine grave.  
  
Non rassurez, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, il s'agit d'une simple réunion des préfets en chef.  
  
Le cœur d'Hermione s'accelera.En effet, cette année Draco Malfoy et elle étaient tous deux les préfets en chef de Poudlard. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Malfoy, depuis la bibliothèque.Elle essaya malgré tout de paraître rassurée.  
  
Bien, j'y vais, merci professeur.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réunion !Et à ce moment là en plus, ils n'avaient eu aucune réunion à part celle du premier jour et il fallait que la premiere tombe ce jour-là.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.Etant donné son rôle, elle connaissait le mot de passe...  
  
Patte de crapeau, prononça t-elle.  
  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce principale.  
  
Miss Granger !Nous vous avons attendu.  
  
Nous ?Pensa t-elle.  
  
Effectivement, Malfoy était assis sur une des chaises en face du bureau de Dumbledore !  
  
Je vous en pris, prenez place !  
  
Hermione s'assit à côté de Malfoy avec un peu d'appréhension. Le serpentard ne lui jeta même pas un regard.  
  
Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réunis je peux commencer. En premier lieu, il faut que vous sachiez, que les professeurs et moi sont tombés d'accord avec moi, sur le fait de vous garder dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives était une mauvais idée. Comme nous vous l'expliquions au début de cette année, nous avions fait ça pour éviter les différents entre vous deux, mais je crois que nous avons fait que les accroître et les encourager en vous séparant de la sorte, il est tant maintenant que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance et que vous appreniez, enfin, à vous appréciez .Vous vous installerez donc dès demain dans l'appartement des préfets et y regnerez jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.  
  
Hermione tremblait, de peur, de colère, elle hésitait. Mais ce qui était sûre, c'etait qu'elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette cohabitation. Elle regarda Malfoy, celui-ci semblant imperturbable. Il ne bougeait pas, restait passif.  
  
Ceci étant dit, je veux également vous rappelez que dans deux mois, se tiendra le bal de Noël, et que vous ne devez en parler à personne, d'ici environ quarante jours, nous commencerons les préparatifs, pour le moment , soyez discrets. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Avez vous des questions ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, elle avait la bouche bien trop sèche, alors même si elle avait eu des questions, elle aurait été incapable de les formuler. Draco lui se mit à parler.  
  
Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, professeur. Si Hermione et moi devons mieux nous entendre, peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée que de nous faire emménager dans notre appartement commun dès maintenant .  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux, leva un sourcil puis s'exclama finalement.  
  
Je vois que Mr Malfoy a pris de bonne résolutions. C'est une tres bonne idée, je vous libère donc maintenant pour que vous puissiez aller rassembler vos affaires. Dans une heure, retrouvez le professeur McGonagall devant la salle commune.  
  
Draco se leva et Hermione fit de même. Celle-ci était complètement chamboulé. Draco ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis deux semaines, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'il avait détesté totalement la nuit qu'il avait passé et voilà qu'il était pressé d' « emménager » avec elle.  
  
Il y avait forcément un piège là-dedans.Mais dans quoi c'était-elle donc embarqué ?  
  
Une heure plus tard, Hermione descendait de la tour des Griffondor, suivie par des elfes de maisons qui portaient ses bagages, ainsi que Harry et Ron. Ce dernier avait l'air profondément furieux par le fait qu'Hermione allait passé tout ce temps avait le Serpentard.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Dumbledore devient gaga ! Il comprend rien, Malfoy...  
  
Ca va Ron, de toutes façons, c'était ce qui était initialement prévu, puis, on ne fait que partager une salle commune, c'est pas grave. Si je ne lui adresse pas la parole il en fera de même. Hermione ne savait pas si elle voulait avoir raison ou tort mais de toute évidence elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.  
  
S'il t'embête, commença Harry...  
  
Je sais, je sais ! Je n'ai plus douze ans vous savez, je sais quoi faire.  
  
Oui ! Tu es une grande, grande fille, dit Harry en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.  
  
Hermione le prit dans ses bars puis ce fut le tour de Ron, ce serait la premiere fois qu'il se séparerait à Poudlard depuis leur rencontre.  
  
Quand Hermione arriva dans le hall, Malfoy était, encore, déjà là.  
  
Sa...salut.  
  
Hermione eut pour unique réponse un sourire, franchement pervers, de la part du blondinet. Elle se mit à paniquer et se tourner vers la porte, McGonagall arrivait à ce moment là, Hermione fut convaincu que Dieu existait, ou alors peut-être Merlin...  
  
McGonagall leur demanda de la suivre et ils se mirent à parcourir tout Poudlard jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à une grande porte où un tableau de un homme étrange, plutôt enrobé, qu'Hermione pensait connaître.  
  
Voilà, jeunes gens, nous sommes arrivés, je m'excuse mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous faire visiter, vous découvrirez donc l'endroit par vous-même. Pour pénétrez dans vos appartements, vous n'aurez qu'à dire le mot de passe, Aristoka, à Sir Emeric Lensiston...  
  
Emeric Lensiston, un ancien directeur de Poudlard qui avait enseigné là Défense contre les forces du Mal à Dumbledore, se souvint Hermione, elle avait vu son portrait dans le bureau de son directeur.  
  
...Je vous laisse, sachez quela salle de bains étant en réparation à cause Mimi Geignarde, vous serez dans l'obligation d'utiliser la pièce d'eau située jusque à côté de la chambre de Mr Malfoy.  
  
En voilà une nouvelle...pensa Hermione.  
  
McGonagall partit laissant les deux jeunes étudiants seuls, dans un silence de mort qui fut brisé par Malfoy.  
  
Faudrait peut-être qu'on entre, à moins que...  
  
Entrons, se précipita Hermione, Aristoka !  
  
Hein, que quoi ?  
  
Lensiston leva le nez de son livre.  
  
Certains mes jeunes amis.  
  
La porte pivota et Hermione passa directement devant son ennemi de toujours. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était splendide. La pièce était décoré aux couleurs rouges et or, garnit de meubles anciens et Hermione pouvait entendre qu'un feu crépitait dans une cheminée. Elle parcourut la salle et découvrit que les deux chambres n'étaient séparées que d'à peine trois mètres, à la droite de celle recouverte de vert, demeurait une petite pièce, qui semblait être la salle d'eau  
  
C'est pas le manoir mais bon je peux me contenter de ça.  
  
Moi je trouve ça magnifique, répondit Hermione, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut.  
  
Moi j'aurais une petite idée de ce qu'il me faut...  
  
Hermione se retourna lentement et s'aperçu que Draco la regardait d'un air...plus que douteux ! Gênée, elle ne répliqua pas mais essaya de changer de sujet.  
  
Alors, il va falloir s'entendre, nous devons...  
  
Hermione s'arrêta car Draco se rapprochait d'elle.  
  
Nous...  
  
Il était tout près, elle ne pouvait pas continuer.  
  
On s'en fiche, Granger ! J'attends ça depuis longtemps, impossible d'être seul à Poudlard, faut en profiter.  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et essaya de l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête et le repoussa.  
  
Non !Malfoy, non !  
  
Oh quoi, on a déjà fait plus que ça, non ?  
  
Lâche moi, il est hors de question qu'on recommence.  
  
Sur ce, elle poussa brutalement et courut vers sa chambre.  
  
Là, elle avait la certitude que Malfoy n'était pas pour elle et qu'elle avait était totalement folle et inconsciente de ne pas le repousser l'autre soir. Mais maintenant, ils allaient être plus proches que jamais et elle ne savais pas comment elle allait se débrouiller pour l 'éviter. En même temps, cela l'avait attiré de ne plus être la petite fille sage mais de là à...bref c'était stupide !  
  
De son côté Malfoy n'était pas furieux du fait que la Griffondor ait repoussé ses avances, il allait prendre le temps...  
  
°°°  
  
Fini pour ce chapitre, il est déjà plus long que les précédents. Dans le chapitre 4, vous allez en apprendre plus sur Malfoy et ses intentions et en attendant, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et à la prochaine ! 


	4. Réveil difficile

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me reviewer. Ce qui me fait plaisir c'est que je vois que la plupart reviennent aux différents chapitres et j'en suis très contente. Voici les réponses :  
  
Alba : Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise. En effet, c'est vrai que je trouve le chapitre 3 différent des autres mais c'est fait exprès, j'ai quand même un peu modifié l'histoire. Continue à reviewer ça m'encourage beaucoup et merci !  
  
Lisandra : Merci beaucoup ! En fait, ce n'est pas que je veuilles atteindre à tout prix la perfection c'est que j'avais vraiment l'impression que je pouvais faire mieux et c'est vrai que ça me semblait plus facile d'arrêter l'histoire et d'en commencer une autre. Mais maintenant je suis motivée à bloc et j'ai bien l'intention d'amener l'histoire là ou je le désire !  
  
Cily : Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic ! C'est vrai que maintenant tu es un peu plus éclairée sur Draco. Mais effectivement faut-il se fier aux apparences, lol ? Tu le verras par la suite. Je ne peux que te dire merci et j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours !  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : : T'as le don pour me faire rire avec tes reviews délirantes, lol ! Eh bien, que te dire de plus sinon que je continue et c'est grâce à despersonnes comme toi qui me soutiennent ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, et sèche tes larmes, ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus joyeux que les précédents !  
  
Le chapitre 4 arrive !On n'a pas encore totalement démarré l'intrigue principale mais ce chapitre va vous aider à mieux comprendre les personnages et surtout je suis de bonne humeur, ce chapitre sera donc écrit en conséquence ! Je suis pas sure que ça se dit ça...  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Bip, bip, bip, bip !  
  
Hermione leva péniblement son bras pour éteindre le réveil moldu qu'elle emmenait à Poudlard depuis sa sixième année dans l'école de sorcellerie. La jeune sorcière n'avait que très peu dormi pendant la nuit et évidement elle était encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Elle tira avec énervement les couvertures qui reposaient sur elle et se leva. Quelques secondes plus tard, un toussotement la fit se rasseoir. La chaleur de la précédente soirée l'ayant contrainte à dormir avec une simple culotte, elle avait sûrement du prendre froid. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, fixant le plancher et plissant les yeux de fatigue, puis tourna la tête vers son réveil.  
  
Par Merlin 7h, pensa t-elle, si je me recouche juste cinq ou dix minutes, j'aurais largement le temps de me préparer.  
  
Hermione se recoucha donc et s'endormit instantanément. Malheureusement, elle ne se réveilla que quarante cinq minutes plus tard. En ouvrant les yeux, Hermione ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte à quel point il était tard mais les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à entrer dans la pièce, malgré les rideaux, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle s'était rendormi. Elle jeta donc un regard inquiété vers son réveil et en apercevant l'heure, elle poussa un cri de panique.  
  
Eh merde ! Quelle abrutie! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Soudain son angoisse se fit plus forte quand elle se rendit compte que son premier cours de la journée était la potion. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour arriver dans les cachots de Rogue, et Hermione n'était même pas totalement en sous-vêtements. Elle attrapa les premiers vêtements qui ressemblaient à un uniforme et s'habillait en vitesse puis rangea ses affaires. Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle se dépêcha de sortir de chez les préfets et courut vers les cachots. Malheureusement elle ne connaissait pas bien l'endroit et elle dut faire le tour deux fois pour arriver dans le couloir qui allait l'amener à la salle de potions. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, le souffle coupé, elle tourna la poignet et entra.  
  
Rogue était occupé à noter quelque chose sur le tableau.  
  
Ouf, pensa t-elle.  
  
Elle s'assit donc, rassurée, sur la seule place qui restait Ron ayant pris la place d'Hermione à côté d'Harry croyant celle-ci malade, c'est-à-dire à côté de Millicent Bullstrode, une élève de Serpentard qui n'avait pas l'air très sympatique. Hermione posa son sac et s'apprêtait à ouvrir son cahier quand...  
  
9h15 miss Granger, neuf heures et quart ! Vous avez quinze minutes de retard !Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point c'est grave ? Rogue se retourna pendant qu'il disait ses dernières paroles. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait vraiment l'air énervé.  
  
Si cela avait été Malfoy, pensa t-elle, il n'aura même pas souligner son...  
  
Même elle fut sortit de ses pensées par son professeur, apparemment en colère qui semblait attendre des explications de la part de la Griffondor.  
  
Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous laver les oreilles...  
  
Hermione aperçu un groupe de Serpentards rirent ouvertement à ces paroles.  
  
Mais, continua Rogue, j'exige que vous arriviez à l'heure pendant mon cours. Peut être que votre professeur d'histoire de la magie tolère un tel comportement mais il est hors de question que vous fassiez votre loi ici Granger !  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à lui ? Il parlait comme si elle avait commis un crime , et cela avait le don d'énerver profondément Hermione. Elle, qui ne manquait jamais aucun cours, faisait toujours ses devoirs et obtenait les meilleurs résultats, se faisait descendre en flèche devant tout le monde pour un petit retard.  
  
C'est pas la mort non plus, marmonna Hermione, malgré elle.  
  
Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Rogue avec étonnement.  
  
Elle avait dit ça tout fort ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dise toujours tout, tout fort ?  
  
Je...rien, dit-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.  
  
Non ! Vous venez de dire quelque chose, miss Granger. Veuillez le répéter !  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite mais le regard menaçant de Rogue lui fit ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Je...disais simplement que ce n'étais pas si grave...mais...  
  
Vous osez être insolente à ce point ? Venez ici miss Granger ! Tout de suite.  
  
Hermione s'exécuta mais dès qu'elle se leva et qu'elle s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur, un brouhaha s'installa dans la salle. La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers les élèves, l'air plus que gênée. Elle découvrit avec effroi que tous les élèves, les Griffondor y compris la regardait en rigolant, sauf Harry, Ron, Neville et étonnement Malfoy qui la regarda avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.  
  
Eh bien, miss Granger, quel accoutrement ! Je vois que vous avez arrêtez de lire Sorcière Hebdo !  
  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et baissa lentement la tête vers ses vêtements. Elle se figea. Dans la précipitation, la Griffondor n'avait pas fait attention aux habits qu'elle avait enfilée et elle aurait peut-être du !  
  
Mon dieu, je suis stupide ! pensa t-elle.  
  
Elle avait en effet mis en guise de sa jupe écossaise grise, une espèce short qui ressemblait plus à une jupe culotte, couleur kaki ! Et pour combler le tout, à la place de son habituel chemise blanche, elle avait enfilé l'horrible chemise bleue informe, cadeau de sa tata Ghislaine, dont les parents d'Hermione avaient obligé celle-ci à la mettre dans sa valise.  
  
Et je me suis même pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas une jupe, mais quelle idiote, pensa t-elle.  
  
Hermione n'aurait pas été dans une classe, elle aurait été se frapper la tête contre un mur pour aller ensuite se jeter au fond d'un lac ou sous un train.  
  
Malheureusement, elle était toujours dans les cachots avec une trentaine d'élèves qui ne se tenaient plus de rire à cause d'elle et son professeur de potions pour qui c'était un jour sarcastique.  
  
Eh bien vous faîtes de la concurrence à Sibille Trelawney, quelle dommage que vous ayez arrêter la divination, votre professeur vous aurait adopté sur le champ !  
  
Puis-je retourner à ma place monsieur ?demanda Hermione d'une voix faible et timide.  
  
Vous ne croyez tout de même que je vais gâcher cette heure pour vous Granger, bien sûr que vous retournez à votre place. Cette comédie a assez duré !  
  
La jeune Griffondor retourna donc s'asseoir à côté de ce qui lui servait de voisine, celle-ci ne manquant pas de lui faire une remarque.  
  
T'essaye enfin de plaire aux mecs Granger ? Faut dire qu'avec le physique que t'as, faut bien que tu te fasses remarquer comme tu peux !  
  
Hermione haussa les sourcils. Cette espèce de tête de castor osait dire qu'Hermione avait un physique ingrat.  
  
Dis-donc Thérèse, tu te la boucles, réplique Hermione, c'est toi qu'à pas un physique facile !  
  
Thérèse, en plus tu m'appelles Thérèse...  
  
En plus, aucune référence...  
  
Bien évidemment, la serpentarde ne pouvait pas connaître cette réplique puisqu'elle était tirée d'un film moldu. Mais Hermione s'en fichait totalement ! Ce début matinée l'avait mise totalement hors d'elle, elle pensait que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire quand...  
  
J'allais oublié, commença Rogue, vous me ferez ce soir et demain une retenue d'une heure à six heures précise et bien sur 30 points en moins pour les Griffondor, comme toujours !  
  
Ne jamais penser ça, se dit-elle.  
  
Elle avait effectivement trouver pire.  
  
Le cours se déroula très lentement, Rogue n'omettant pas de souligner à Hermione sa tenue peu approprié toutes les deux minutes, à tel point qu'à la fin, celle-ci ne le remarquait même plus.  
  
Quand l'heure sonna, Hermione rangea précipitamment ses affaires et fut la première à quitter la salle.  
  
Elle courut vers la salle commune de préfets en faisant bien attention de ne pas se tromper de chemin. Arrivée là, elle posa ses affaires et se changea en un temps record.  
  
Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand soudain Draco apparut près de la porte.  
  
Tu fais tout ça pour moi, c'est gentil dis donc !  
  
°°°  
  
Et voilà c'est la fin !On peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment du suspense mais bon, je coupe là parce que dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à un règlement de compte Hermione/Draco et je veux le garder mon chapitre joyeux en entier, lol ! Je dédis ce chapitre à ma muse Cloclo qui m'a tenu compagnie pendant toute l'écriture de ce chapitre et qui a du courage car je tiens à dire qu'il est 3h12 du matin à l'heure où je le termine lol !J'attends vos reviews et au prochain chapitre ! 


	5. Des larmes

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous !Merci à tous mes revieweurs, j'ai atteint les 20 reviews, ça fait plaisir ça !Les réponses :  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Tu va me faire mourir de rire toi lol ! Mais fais attention, ça m'ennuierait que tu casses ton ordi et que tu puisses plus me lire à cause de moi ! Pour la réplique, je pense pas que tu sois la seule à pas avoir compris lol, c'est issue du Père Noël est une Ordure, eh oui c'est une de mes références ! C'est pas une réplique à proprement dite du film mais en fait c'est « Je vous signale que Thérèse n'est pas moche, elle n'a pas un physique facile, c'est pas la même chose ! » lol ! Continue tes review délirantes, j'adore ça !  
  
Alba : Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir fait accrocher ! C'est vrai que moi non plus j'apprécie pas les premiers chapitres mais je vais essayer de continuer dans le même sens que dans les chapitres 3 et 4, merci de ton assiduité, voilà la suite !  
  
Cily : La voilà la suite, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer !Merci !  
  
DebbyHermione : Whaou, merci, c'est très gentil de dire ça ! T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, ma muse ne m'a pas encore lacher, j'espère que ça va pas arriver de si tôt !Tu peux en tous cas découvrir le chapitre 5 !  
  
La folle de Draco : J'adore ton pseudo lol, on est beaucoup dans son cas !Pour ta proposition, si je peux t'aider ce sera avec plaisir, d'ailleurs je t'ai répondu par mail tu verras !En tous cas ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, merci beaucoup !  
  
Voici le chapitre 5, et c'est maintenant que vous pourrez voir une réflexion plus profonde sur nos personnages !Je vous laisse voir ça !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 5 : Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand soudain Draco apparut près de la porte.  
  
Tu fais tout ça pour moi, c'est gentil dis donc !  
  
Hermione se retourna brusquement et aperçu une tête blonde qui la regardait le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Ne crois que je passe ma vie à penser à toi Malfoy !  
  
Hermione n'osait pas le regarder, elle avait dit ça très vite, en baissant le regard.  
  
Ca doit t'être difficile. Alors j'espère que t'arrive à dormir après la nuit qu'on a...  
  
Tout ça je préfère l'oublier, tu vois !dit-elle précipitamment. Ce n'était rien. Absolument rien ! J'étais mal et tu en a profité !  
  
J'en ai profité ?ironisa Malfoy. D'après ce que j'ai vu t'avais pas l'air de détester, dit-il en reprenant l'habituel sourire qu'Hermione détestait tant.  
  
Je...je te l'ai dit, je...bafouilla Hermione.  
  
Je sais, lui coupa Malfoy en se moquant d'elle. Tu étais mal. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu cette impression quand...  
  
Quand rien Malfoy !dit Hermione, la voix d'un coup pleine d'assurance. Pour moi il ne s'est rien passé. Je te déteste et ça a toujours été comme ça, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normale, c'est clair ? Tu prends ça comme tu veux, mais cesse de me regarder ainsi, tout est pareil, rien n'a changer.  
  
Tu n'assume pas Granger ?  
  
Si, figures-toi Malfoy, j'assume ce que j'ai fait, même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. Alors, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on reparle de ça , jamais !Tu m'a entendu ?  
  
A la fin de ses paroles, Hermione était rouge de rage. En vérité, elle était plus furieuse contre elle que contre Malfoy mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.  
  
T'a l'air de me dire ça comme si moi je voulais changer quelque chose. Tu te prends pour qui là ? Comme si tout d'un coup tu allais devenir quelqu'un ! Sale sang de bourbe !  
  
Et Malfoy partit de la pièce en ayant perdu totalement son sourire, Hermione redécouvrait le Draco Malfoy qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la fin de leur sixième année.  
  
Tant mieux, pensa t-elle.  
  
Après tout, ils étaient toujours ennemis et elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'il lui fiche la paix.  
  
Malgré tout, Hermione aurait voulu que les explications durent plus longtemps.  
  
Histoire de fixer les choses, pensa t-elle.  
  
Mais les choses en étaient-elles vraiment ainsi ?  
  
De son côté, après avoir quitté la pièce, Draco regrettait déjà ses paroles. Ce n'était pas qu'il se sentait coupable mais plutôt qu'Hermione ne voudrait plus lui parlé après.  
  
Draco repensa à la mission que lui avait confié son père. Mais pourquoi diable avaient-ils besoin de Granger ? Avait-elle un tel pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait s'associer avec cette sang de bourbe ? C'était contraire aux idées de Voldemort. Et pourtant, il la voulait avec lui.  
  
Draco avait mal à la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Après tout, Granger n'avaient pas été si désagréable pendant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Sur le moment, elle n'avait absolument rien dit, elle s'était seulement laissé faire, mais après qu'ils aient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle s'était exprimé comme si elle ne s'adressait pas à Draco.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il regarda aux alentours, ils y avaient des centaines de livres autour de lui, des ouvrages de toutes sortes, il était dans la bibliothèque, couché sur des oreillers et des coussins, il se trouvait dans le coin détente souvent réservé aux premières années, et à côté de lui, se trouvait...Hermione Granger !  
  
Tout lui revint alors en mémoire.  
  
Hermione ne dormait pas, elle avait les yeux ouverts et semblait fixer le vide. Draco prit alors un ton arrogant et dit :  
  
Alors, Granger, tu es toujours là, c'était...  
  
Hermione lui coupa alors la parole.  
  
Il y a des tonnes de livres ici, tu as vu ça ? Je ne suis jamais venue ici mais j'aurais du, il y a même un livre qui parle du Tournoi des trois sorciers et qui donnent des tuyaux, ça aurait pu nous être utile, ça nous aurait évité de passer nos nuits à consulter tous les livres du reste de la bibliothèque, ce simple ouvrage aurait suffit.  
  
Hermione avait dit ça avec une étrange lassitude et Draco l'avait ressentit. Il remarqua bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait et curieusement il n'insista pas.  
  
C'est étonnant le nombre de choses qu'on peut trouver ici, continua Hermione.  
  
Tu as l'air de passer beaucoup à la bibliothèque, c'est surprenant que tu n'es jamais découvert cet endroit auparavant.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas surprenant. Tu as vu ce qu'il y a marqué sur la pancarte à côté de la porte ? Coin détente. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de me détendre. En réalité, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de vivre normalement.  
  
Draco n'avait jamais entendu Hermione parler ainsi. A vrai dire, il n'avait guère entendu d'elle que les insultes qu'elles lui proférait et les réponses qu'elle donnait aux professeurs en classe. Malgré tout, il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'exprimait pas de cette façon tout le temps et au ton qu'elle employait, il l'a sentait à bout.  
  
Il ne savait quoi dire. Le méchant Malfoy semblait s'être échappé de son corps, car à ce moment précis, Draco n'avait pas la moindre envie d'insulter ou de se moquer d'Hermione Granger. Et il ne pensait même plus aux ordres que son père lui avaient donné la concernant.  
  
Hermione continua :  
  
J'aurais aimé être à Serpentard.  
  
Draco tourna brusquement la tête et la regarda. Mais Hermione poursuivit.  
  
Après tout, vous ne vous souciez de rien. Ce doit être amusant de se moquer de tout et de ne faire que ce qu'on veut.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et Draco put voir des larmes couler sur le visage de la Griffondor. Comme instinctivement, il se mit à dire ce qui lui passait la tête, du moment qu'il aurait pu faire cesser ses larmes.  
  
Tu sais, c'est pas si drôle, on se déteste tellement. Il n'y a que de la compétition entre nous. Ou alors certains sont tellement stupides qu'ils ne savent même pas ce que veut dire le mot compétition.  
  
Hermione sourit. Draco se tut donc et l'observa. En cet instant Hermione semblait si fragile, vulnérable.  
  
Hermione, elle, se sentait si fatiguée, usée. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Draco lui, continua à contempler celle qu'il avait tant de fois appelé sang de bourbe et qui ne lui inspirait en cet instant qu'une seule chose : l'envie de la protéger.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il fut lui aussi fatigué et s'assoupit à son tour.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, le jour se levait. Tout le monde dormait encore à Poudlard, les élèves étaient tous couchés dans leur dortoir. Tous, sauf deux : Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco se réveilla brusquement. Il avait dut avoir un sommeil éprouvant. Il ne se rappelait pas de quoi il avait rêvé mais ce ne devait pas être si agréable que ça.  
  
Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Hermione. Le regard doux qu'il avait adoptait quelques heures plus tôt s'effaça. Il avait dormit avec cette fille, cette sang de bourbe, et encore plus, il avait eut de la tendresse pour elle. C'était impossible, non, lui, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait aucunement ressentir tel sentiment pour cette sang impure.  
  
Draco se leva brusquement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il saisit ses affaires et s'habilla extrêmement vite. Puis il regarda Hermione et tenta de se raisonner. Il se rappela ce qu'il était, ce qu'elle était et son visage prit une autre expression, une expression arrogante.  
  
Ce qu'il avait ressentit cette nuit semblait s'être envolé. Ca y était ! Il avait exécuté la première partie de sa tâche.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Hermione restait là, bouche bée par ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Elle repensé à son tour à cette fameuse nuit. Elle se repassa dans sa tête tous les détails de cette soirée. Draco paraissait si doux quand il s'était réveillé la première fois. Mais après...  
  
Flash-back  
  
Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, les rayons du soleil traversant la vitre de la fenêtre l'aveuglant. Hermione examina premièrement ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle puis se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait rien, elle se leva promptement et s'habilla.  
  
Draco n'était pas là, il était parti. Il allait sûrement tout raconté aux Serpentards. Quand elle allait arrivé dans la grande Salle, tout le monde allait rire, se moquer d'elle, Hermione en était persuadée.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de passer la journée dans le coin détente de la bibliothèque. Elle dormit d'abord jusqu'à environ midi et consacra la deuxième partie de la journée à lire, ce qui lui procura un bien fou. Lire avait toujours été une passion pour elle, jamais une contrainte. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'échappait du monde.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Hermione s'assit sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer quand Hermione les rouvrit et se leva subitement. Elle avait déjà manqué une journée de cours, ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer.  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre et en apercevant 9h20, son deuxième cours commençant à 9h30, elle prit son sac et se précipita hors de la salle.  
  
Malgré tout, ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Malfoy.  
  
Non, ce jour là, quand elle était descendue dîner, personne ne s'était moqué d'elle, personne ne l'avait même regardée à part ses amis Griffondor qui s'étaient empressés d'aller lui demander ce qu'elle avait pour avoir manquer les cours de la journée. Elle avait alors inventé un gros mensonge et avait mangé en silence, étonné par le comportement de Malfoy, qui n'avait rien dit.  
  
°°°  
  
Fin du chapitre 5. Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire, enfin surtout la fin. Vous avez pu voir que je m'occupe aussi du point de vue de Draco maintenant et je trouve ça beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Cette fois-ci ce chapitre est pour Marianne ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et merci de me lire ! 


	6. Gâcher une vie

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Hello, je sais que je me suis faite attendre mais faut dire que j'ai essayé de passer moins de temps devant mon ordi pendant la deuxième semaine de vacances et c'était justifié, je commence à saturer à un peu et vaut mieux vous faire patienter un petit peu que d'écrire nimporte quoi, je pense que vous êtes d'accord. Ce chapitre est dédié à...personne en particulier, sinon à mes revieweurs qui ne sont pas nombreux, certes, mais qui sont fidèles et qui m'encourage. Voila d'ailleurs les réponses aux reveiws :  
  
La folle de Draco : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! C'est très important pour moi de savoir que ce que j'écris plait car je doute beaucoup et savoir ça, m'aide ! Sinon, toi, faut que tu m'envoie ton chapitre et j'attends ton résumé aussi, faut qu'on en parle sur MSN, mais en ce moment le mien plante en j'ai tendance à être déconnectée au bout de quelques minutes, faut que j'arrange ça. Aussi je me mets souvent occupée mais hésite pas dans ces cas là à venir me parler parce qu'en général je suis quand même dispo pour certaines personnes ! Sinon je te fais des gros bisous, j'ai hâte de voir ta fic et surtout arrête d'écrire pendant les cours, c'est pô bien. Merci d'être là !  
  
Cily : Une review courte mais claire et concise, lol ! Merci, merci, continue à suivre et à reviewer j'adore ça !  
  
DebbyHermione : Merci milles fois !La voilà la suite ! Au fait, je connais bien ton pseudo, il me semble que je t'ai déjà vu sur la partie fanfic de harrypotter.com, et d'ailleurs sur la fic de TeddyJes...si c'est le cas, tu peux me dire si elle a bientôt fini le chapitre 15 car moi j'attends de voir le chapitre en entier sur ff.net pour lire car j'aime pas trop lire ici de façon saccadée mais c'est dur d'attendre, lol ! Merci encore et j'espere que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !  
  
Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! En espérant que vous allez aimer !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
La...la potion de transformation de...elle est à utilisée...hum...  
  
30 points en moins pour Griffondor ! hurlait Rogue pendant qu'Hermione se rasseyait sur le banc qu'elle occupait avec Harry, rouge de honte de n'avoir pu répondre à la question de son professeur de potions.  
  
De pire en pire Granger, vous devenez une véritable petite délinquante juvénile, continua l'ancien Mangemort un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.  
  
Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait raison. C'était de pire en pire, elle, qui était pourtant une étudiante modèle quelques mois auparavant, étudiait de moins en moins et ne pensait presque plus à son avenir.  
  
La cloche retentit et chaque élève rangeait ses affaires pendant qu'Hermione restait assise, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air désemparé.  
  
Hermione ? appela Harry en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
  
Hermione leva la tête et vit qu'Harry la contemplait, ce dernier se rendant enfin compte du désespoir de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée et pourtant il ne la voyait presque plus étudier. Désormais ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose.  
  
Hermione, de son côté, regarda aussi son ami. Elle aurait tant voulu expliqué à Harry ses tourments, le pourquoi de ses agissements mais elle savait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Elle aurait tant voulu lui avoué tout.  
  
Oui Harry je ne vais pas bien. Depuis la mort de mon père, je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Je vais tout perdre, tu vas tout perdre toi aussi d'ailleurs, et me lever le matin devient une véritable torture. C'est pour ça que j'ai couché avec Malfoy, que je l'ai laissé faire alors que je ne ressentais rien.  
  
Mais elle ne dit rien à Harry, elle se leva de sa chaise et les deux amis quittèrent la classe.  
  
Hermione, ça ne va pas ? commença Harry.  
  
Je vais bien, je vais très bien, répondit Hermione précipitamment.  
  
Mais non, je vois bien que...  
  
Ecoute, je vais bien je viens de te le dire, je suis la première de la classe d'accord ? Sûrement même de toutes les septième années, alors j'ai bien le droit d'être fatiguée. Et si tu...tu...  
  
Elle avait dit cela très fort, d'un ton très énervée et maintenant elle le regrettait déjà. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et fondit en larmes.  
  
Harry s'assit près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je sais bien que cette année est dure pour toi mais toi et Ron vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et quand l'un de vous va mal c'est normal que je m'en préoccupe.  
  
Ce que disait Harry n'aidait en rien Hermione, au contraire elle pleurait encore plus.  
  
Hermione, je...  
  
Mais il se rendit compte que ses paroles ne servaient à rien. Elle attendait juste un peu de réconfort. Alors Harry la serra plus fort et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue fasse son apparition près d'eux.  
  
Bien, bien, bien. Ca vous suffit pas Granger de faire votre intéressante pendant mon cours, il faut en plus que vous alliez vous exposer avec le petit Potter devant...  
  
Oh ça suffit maintenant !  
  
Harry s'était levé subitement sous le regard abasourdi d'Hermione.  
  
On s'énerve Potter ? réplique Rogue.  
  
Vous êtes. Insensible à ce point ? Vous voyez pas qu'Hermione n'est pas bien ?  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione fixèrent Harry toujours brillants de larmes. Non, là, elle trouvait qu'il allait trop loin, elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde connaisse ses problèmes, qu'on parle d'elle, ça s'était hors de question.  
  
Ca va Harry, c'est bon, viens.  
  
Hermione s'était levé à son tour et s'était placé devant son ami. Elle le tirait maintenant par sa manche en se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait à la grande salle.  
  
Harry jeta un regard de dédain à Rogue et suivit Hermione.  
  
C'était pas la peine Harry, commença Hermione, il a toujours été comme ça, il le restera toujours.  
  
Mais, je pouvais pas...  
  
Merci Harry. Mais ça va maintenant, je me fiche de Rogue.  
  
Le survivant se tut donc à ses paroles et les deux amis gagnèrent la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la salle était déjà pleine, c'était l'heure du dîner et chaque élève mangeait à sa table.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, le brouhaha de la salle lui faisant mal à la tête. Harry la prit alors par le bras et la dirigea vers la table des Griffondor pendant que la plupart des élèves qui la voyaient se retournaient sur son passage.  
  
Hermione se demanda premièrement pourquoi puis en réfléchissant un peu elle se dit qu'en pleurant son mascara avait dû couler et ses yeux étaient sûrement tous rouges, la fatigue accumulée n'arrangeant rien.  
  
A la table des Serpentards on ne se gênait pas pour la huer et siffler quand elle passa près d'eux pour atteindre les rouges et or. Ce fut d'ailleurs ces sifflements qui incitèrent Draco Malfoy à se retourner. Quand il la vit, ses yeux devinrent ronds. Il la contempla, se demandant ce qui arrivait à cette Sang de bourbe. Ce fut les moqueries de son pseudo ami Blaise qui le sortit de ses pensées.  
  
Regardez là, dit-il en rigolant, c'est pire que d'habitude, on fait pas mieux dans le genre sang de bourbe paumée qui s'est pris une porte dans la tronche.  
  
Il avait dit ses dernières paroles plus fort, ce qui poussa Hermione à se retourner de son côté, provoquant de plus en plus de rires à la table.  
  
Hermione regarda Draco, malgré elle et remarqua que lui ne riait pas, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle le fixait. A ce moment là, il commença à glousser avec les autres mais s'arrêta dès qu'Hermione eut le dos tourné.  
  
Cette dernière prit place à sa table à côté de Ginny, en face de Harry et Ron. Les deux rouquins qui s'étaient arrêté de manger, l'observèrent à leur tour, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Hermione.  
  
Ron s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Harry le fit taire en posant sa main sur bras et en faisant non de la tête. L'avant-dernier des Weasley le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension mais Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron abandonna.  
  
Ginny, de son côté, avait bien compris le problème et voulant apaiser son amie, elle commença sur un sujet qui se voulait plus léger.  
  
Alors, il paraît qu'il y a des bals organisés pour les septième années. Vous en avez bientôt un, d'ailleurs.  
  
Harry, satisfait de l'intervention de Ginny, continua.  
  
Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça, et les sixième années ne peuvent pas y venir ?  
  
Tu sais, c'est comme le bal organisé pour le tournoi des trois maisons, répondit Ginny, on a le droit mais seulement si on se fait invité par un dernier année.  
  
Donc y a encore ces histoires de cavaliers et tout le reste, intervint Ron, pourvu que ce soit moins compliqué cette année...  
  
Oui, c'est sur que si tu recommence à aller demander à une fille à moitié Vélane et complètement narcissique et égocentrique de t'accompagner, ça risque de compliquer les choses, rigola Ginny.  
  
Ron baissa les yeux, légèrement honteux par cette action stupide qu'il avait exécuté trois ans auparavant, puis un silence s'installa autour d'eux, chacun des trois amis regardant Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à la conversation.  
  
Tu dois te réjouire, dit Ginny rompant le silence, au dernier bal, tu était somptueuse et en plus tu avais un cavalier plus que charmant, continua-t-elle s'attirant le regard grognon de Ron.  
  
Ouais, répondit simplement Hermione.  
  
Ce seul mot provoqua une sorte de tension, qui dura jusqu'à la fin du repas, chacun n'insistant pas auprès d'Hermione en voyant qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas envie de parler.  
  
Vers 19h30, alors que Ron proposait un tournoi de jeu d'échecs, Hermione répondit qu'elle était trop fatiguée et quitta la table sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, et celui moqueur des autres élèves.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ginny, d'une voix anxieuse.  
  
Tu sais cette année, c'est dur pour elle, répondit Harry, premièrement il y a, enfin vous savez, le décès de son père, ce n'est pas facile à gérer, je sais ce que c'est, elle doit être perdue. Puis, toute cette pression que cause le fait qu'elle soit préfète en chef...  
  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a refusé d'abandonner son poste quand Dumbledore le lui a proposa quand...quand son père est mort.  
  
Je pense qu'elle voulait que sa mère soit fière d'elle, continua Harry, d'après ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, elle n'a plus que sa fille alors...  
  
Ouais, dit Ginny le regard dans le vide, pauvre Hermione, elle qui était si chaleureuse et bonne vivante avant.  
  
Faut lui laisser du temps, c'est tout, elle doit...comment dire, faire son deuil à elle, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Sans compter qu'on sait tous que bientôt il faudra affronter Voldemort.  
  
Depuis quelques temps, Ginny et Ron ne frissonnaient plus en entendant le nom du mage noir. Peut être parce qu'ils acceptaient la réalité, ou qu'ils passaient tout leur temps avec Harry.  
  
De son côté Hermione en quittant la grande salle, s'était dirigé instantanément vers les toilettes des filles. Elle voulait être seule et elle savait que si elle gagnait sa salle commune, Draco Malfoy la rejoindrait bientôt et c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Elle était donc assise, appuya contre la paroi d'un des lavabos, le regard plongé dans le mur d'en face, dénouée de toute pensée.  
  
Soudainement, mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui habitait les toilettes vola vers elle et la regarda.  
  
Granger, t'es bien ma seule visiteuse, commença t-elle en se lamentant, tu m'aimes bien, tu viens toujours ici. J'espère que tu vas pas recommencer tes potions bizarres.  
  
Mimi faisait allusion au Polynectar qu'avait préparé Hermione en seconde année pendant près d'un mois tous les jours et à celle d'invisibilité qu'elle avait réalisée l'année passée lorsque la cape d'Harry avait été confisquée.  
  
T'es pas bavarde aujourd'hui, continua Mimi, bien sûr, qui voudrait parler à l'horrible, méchante petite Mimi Geignarde ?  
  
Et cette dernière se mit à tourner très vite autour des toilettes en raclant les murs et en poussant des cris pleurnichards comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.  
  
Hermione en avait marre.  
  
Pas moyen d'être tranquille, dit-elle en se levant brusquement et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Elle quitta la pièce très énervée et se décida à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Si Malfoy était là, tant pis, elle l'ignorerait, après tout, elle l'avait supporté pendant plus de six longues années et elle l'avait dit, rien n'avait changé entre eux alors il n' y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être tranquillement dans sa chambre à cause de lui.  
  
Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers la salle des préfets, arriva devant le portrait du sorcier Lensiston, dit le mot de passe Aristoka et pénétra dans la salle commune où elle put découvrir qu'en effet, Malfoy, était là, assis sur un des canapés, un verre à la main, sûrement rempli d'une substance qui altère l'esprit, comme aimait le dire le père d'Hermione.  
  
Granger, commença Draco.  
  
Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se précipita dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, laissant un Draco à l'air ahuri.  
  
Ce dernier se leva après plusieurs secondes resté là à comprendre qu'Hermione l'avait tout simplement jeté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire on ne sait quel discours arrogant.  
  
Il posa son verre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Sans frapper à la porte, il entra et la découvrit sur son lit, en pleurs.  
  
Il s'arrêta net et fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Lui, Draco Malfoy, héritier du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à la situation, et devant lui, les filles se mettaient plutôt à glousser et à se remaquiller qu'à pleurer.  
  
Devait-il la réconforter, la laisser là, appeler quelqu'un ? Pas une minute, il ne pensa à se moquer d'elle et à aller raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
Face à un véritable dilemme, il se décida à aller vers elle et à s'asseoir sur son lit. Maladroitement il lui dit :  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Granger, y a un problème ?  
  
Hermione ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Elle se leva rapidement et Draco fit de même.  
  
Il n'y a rien, mentit elle, laisse moi !  
  
Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, insista Draco, je vois bien que ça va pas. Allez dis moi, si je peux...  
  
DEHORS ! hurla Hermione.  
  
Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour Draco, pour une fois et il avait presque honte de le penser, il avait été gentil et elle l'avait jeté. Une fois de plus.  
  
On se calme, Granger, j'essaye juste de t'aider ?  
  
C'est ça, tu veux juste aller cancaner ! La sale sang de bourbe a perdu son père alors elle va...  
  
Tu...tu as perdu ton père ?demanda Draco, décontenancé.  
  
Mince alors, tout s'expliquait, son attitude, son inattention pendant les cours, son désintérêt pour tout et la mine qu'elle avait. Le père d'Hermione était mort.  
  
Hermione, elle, était persuadée que Draco était au courant mais à vrai dire, hors mis les professeurs, les Griffondor et quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, les autres ne l'étaient pas.  
  
Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'ajouté quelque chose.  
  
Draco se passait et se rapassait cette phrase de son père dans sa tête.  
  
Ses parents sont des moldus qui ne savent pas se défendre, il sera très facile de les supprimer.  
  
C'était l'œuvre de son père et de sa clique de Mangemorts.  
  
T'es content, Malfoy, continua Hermione en sanglotant, t'as eu le scoop de la journée, tes copains vont pouvoir se moquer davantage de moi, pourquoi tu cours pas leur raconter tout, hein ? C'est ce que t'attends depuis le début. Mais tu sais quoi Malfoy, je m'en fiche, vas tout leur dire, ça m'est égal, d'accord. Maintenant rien ne pourra être pire de toutes façons. Allez, vas-y !  
  
Draco était toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il quitta la chambre d'Hermione lentement puis se dirigea vers la sienne. Il s'assit sur son lit, les pensées tournées vers sa camarade.  
  
Comment n'avait-il pu pas s'en rendre compte ? C'était évident, et son père l'avait prévenu.  
  
Sans ça, elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire...pensa-t-il.  
  
Rien ne pouvait être pire, avait-elle dit, oui, il avait gâché sa vie, c'était sûr.  
  
Draco s'allongea et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait tellement coupable, et cela était encore pire, car il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil chose, la culpabilité. Un sentiment qui n'atteignait que ces gens stupides et faibles, tout comme l'amour.  
  
°°°  
  
The end !  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors, faut me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews, on hésite pas ! Draco serait-il en train de changer ? Hermione sombrera t-elle encore plus ? Harry, Ron et Ginny réussiront-ils à la faire sortir de là ? Tout ça vous le saurez dans le prochaine chapitre qui arrivera bientôt. 


	7. Fais ce qu'on te dit

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous. Autant le dire tout de suite, je suis super déçue, j'ai 3 reviews par chapitre à chaque fois, ça stagne, et ça m'encourage franchement pas. J'ai fait un effort pour vous mettre le chapitre 7 là et j'ai déjà fait le 8 mais vu qu'apparemment faut marcher comme ça pour avoir des reviews, je crois bien que si j'en ai pas plus je le posterais pas de si tôt. Vraiment désolé à ceux qui prennent la peine de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ma petite histoire mais là, c'est vraiment décourageant. Mais on s'inquiète pas, je publierais bien sûr la suite mais ce serais juste peut être pas avant une centaine d'années ! Les réponses à mes revieweurs que j'adore et spéciale dédicace à ma Elo que j'adore pour me lire avant tout le monde et m'encourager et à Roxanne qui m'a corrigé le premier chapitre. Ouh la ça fait beaucoup de baratin tout ça, je sens que y en a qui doivent s'impatienter si bien sûr ils ont pris la peine de lire ce petit mot de ma part, héhé, place aux R/R :  
  
DebbyHermione : Merci beaucoup, tu pourrais me dire si Jess a fini le chapitre 15 sioupli ? Bon alors, pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir, ça me réconforte de savoir que y a quand même des gens qui apprécient. Continue, je te fais des bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !  
  
La Folle de Draco : Merci ma belle, contente de voir que ça te plait toujours ! Je souhaite que ça continue. Sinon j'ai publié ton chapitre 1, et il est en ligne normalement ! Allez gros bisous la puce, on se reparle bientôt au fait, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, kissouilles !  
  
Alba : Merci, merci, merci, je croyais que t'avais définitivement déserter mais ouf tu es revenu, lol ! J'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews, ça me va droit au cœur ), puis continue surtout et merci ! Bisous !  
  
Voilà pour les R/R ! En passant j'e fais un peu de pub, allez voir dans mon profil et vous verrez qu'il y aura deux fics, j'en ai écrit une, vous devez normalement être en train de la lire, à moins de vous être égaré sur ff.net, quoique y a pas trop de risques, et la deuxième, c'est celle de ma folle de Draco, surtout ne ratez pas ça, et tout comme moi, elle adore les reviews alors on n'hésite pas ! Maintenant, place (enfin) au chapitre 7 et bonne lecture à vous !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
Alors Hermione, le bleu ou le gris ?  
  
Hein ?  
  
Hermione ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ?  
  
Si, si bien sûr, je pensais juste à autre chose.  
  
Toi et tes cours...murmura l'interlocutrice d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione fit semblant de ne pas entendre, tentant de cacher son visage offensée. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde pense qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux cours ?  
  
Alors Hermione, je prends quoi ?  
  
Hermione leva les yeux. Ginny lui présentait deux pulls, de la même couleur pour Hermione, et pourtant, Ginny lui demandait de choisir pour l'un des deux. Sans réfléchir Hermione dit à cette dernière qu'elle préférait le pull de droite, qui s'avérait être le gris. Il fallait dire qu'Hermione n'était pas vraiment réputée pour avoir d'excellents goûts vestimentaires, et pourtant, Ginny l'avait invitée à aller faire les magasins avec elle ce samedi de Novembre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été emballée mais, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis, elle avait dit oui.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que les deux jeunes filles arpentaient les magasins de vêtements de Pré au Lard, et Hermione s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Elle se contentait de suivre Ginny partout où elle allait et de la regarder essayer des tenues que la Griffondor de dix- sept ans n'aurait jamais porté. Hermione n'était pas du tout intéressée par la mode, ce qui était plutôt rare pour une jeune fille de son âge.  
  
Après quelques minutes d'attente à la caisse et après une longue conversation de Ginny avec la vendeuse sur les talons compensés où Hermione avait cru qu'elle allait bien finir par s'évanouir, les deux amies sortirent du magasin et Ginny proposa à Hermione qu'elles aillent prendre quelque chose de chaud aux Trois Balais.  
  
Ca va Herm, demanda Ginny lorsqu'elles furent assises à une table.  
  
Hermione leva la tête et regarda Ginny, l'air agacée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir marre de tous ces gens qui lui demandaient comment elle allait.  
  
Très bien Ginny. On a passé une bonne après-midi et...  
  
T'as pas besoin de dire ça, la coupa la rouquine, je sais parfaitement que tu as détesté, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai fait ça pour te distraire mais j'aurais mieux fait de t'amener dans une bibliothèque.  
  
Ginny avait parler d'un ton irrité, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cette dernière prit un air triste, elle en avait marre de mentir à ses amis, sur ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement.  
  
T'as raison Ginny, je...je n'ai pas aimé cette sortie, tu sais bien que toutes ces histoires de fringues, de coiffure, et le reste, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus...  
  
Ca ne t'intéresse carrément pas.  
  
Ouais, rigola Hermione contente de se libérer enfin.  
  
Je le savais, je dois t'avouer. Mais, enfin je veux dire, je pensais qu'on en aurait profiter de ce moment pour regarder un peu ce qui pourrait refaire ta garde-robe, enfin, tu sais on a de plus en plus de permission pour ne pas mettre l'uniforme et je crois que bientôt, on aurait même un jour par semaine où il ne sera pas obligatoire en cours, alors peut être que ça te plairait qu'on essaye de te trouver des trucs.  
  
Hermione reprit son air triste. Elle voyait où Ginny voulait en venir. Elle se sentit d'un coup totalement mal à l'aise et avait l'impression d'être inférieure à Ginny car, elle, elle ne se maquillait pas, ne passait pas deux heures le matin à se coiffer, et ne portait pas de vêtements à la mode.  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa gorge se serra. Hermione éprouvait le besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Elle se leva donc brusquement de sa chaise sous l'œil déconcertée de Ginny.  
  
Mais, Hermio...  
  
J'ai pas envie de rester là d'accord, tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas passé une super après midi, faut que je rentre, je suis fatiguée.  
  
Ginny s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Hermione s'enfuit en courant ne laissant pas le temps à son amie de s'exprimer.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut sorti du bar, Hermione ralentit et s'immobilisa quelques instants, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle croisa les bras et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se sentait si moche, si nulle, et puis se dit que finalement rien n'avait à voir avec son look, rien n'allait chez elle.  
  
Elle entreprit de rentrer à Poudlard et se dirigea donc vers le château.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, à la table des Griffondor, Ginny, Ron et Harry n'avaient rien d'autre comme sujet de conversation qu'Hermione.  
  
Et tu ne l'as pas vu depuis qu'elle est partie des Trois Balais ? demanda Ron à sa sœur.  
  
Non, enfin, Lavande et Parvati m'ont dit qu'elles l'avaient vus près de la salle commune des préfets lorsqu'elles allaient voir Trelawney.  
  
Comment était-elle ? demanda Harry, l'air inquiet.  
  
Hum, pas très bien. Lavande m'a dit qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle était toute chiffonnée.  
  
Je comprends pas, intervint Ron, ça aurait du lui faire plaisir.  
  
D'un côté je peux la comprendre quand elle s'ennuit dans les magasins, dit Ginny, mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle est partie tout d'un coup.  
  
Les trois Griffondor restèrent muets, ils voyaient Hermione s'éloigner de plus en plus d'eux, tandis qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la consoler de ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
°°°  
  
A quelques mètres de là, dans la salle commune des préfets, Draco Malfoy revenait de son dîner avec les Serpentards. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hermione lui avait annoncé la mort de son père. Depuis deux semaines ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, s'évitant du matin au soir. Hermione s'était fermé à toute forme de discussion avec Draco et le jeune homme lui même ne savait pas comment réagire. Et surtout, il se demandait pourquoi, c'était bien le but de son père et de Voldemort après tout, et Draco le savait, Lucius l'avait bien prévenu mais pour Draco, c'était quand même une sorte de choc. Pendant des années, ils avaient méprisé ses moldus, ils les méprisaient toujours d'ailleurs, et pourtant la mort de l'un d'entre eux lui provoquait une étrange sensation, surtout si c'était le père de Granger.  
  
Draco s'assit sur l'un des canapés, le regard perdu, ne sachant que penser quand soudainement son père Lucius Malfoy apparut devant lui, le faisant sursauté et se lever brusquement du canapé.  
  
Ca c'était une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait carrément pas.  
  
Mais, on ne peut pas transplaner à...bafouilla le jeune blondinet.  
  
Sort d'invisibilité petit idiot, murmura Malfoy père en attrapant son fils par une oreille, faisant presque hurler ce dernier.  
  
Mais...  
  
Que fabriques-tu ? hurla Lucius, qui s'en laisser le temps à son fils de répondre continua :  
  
Je t'ai pourtant bien TOUT expliqué ! Tu dois nous amener cette Hermione Granger.  
  
Mais je suis en train de...  
  
Ca non mon garçon.  
  
Vous nous espionner ?  
  
Bien sûr nan, ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore protège tout. Un des Mangemorts était au Chemin de Traverse à trois reprises et la fille n'a pas l'air...  
  
Je...  
  
Depuis quand on me coupe la parole, souffla Lucius en resserrant sa main plus fort que jamais sur l'oreille de son fils. Je te préviens, continua-t- il en plissant les yeux, nous ne pouvons plus vous surveiller maintenant, la sécurité a été renforcée, alors je te fais confiance, t'a plutôt intérêt à faire ce qu'on te dit. Temperatum disapirum.  
  
Et il disparut sous l'effet du sort d'invisibilité temporaire, laissant Draco, l'oreille rouge, complètement désemparé, qui se laissa tomber les genoux à terre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient en avoir marre de son père et de ses mangemorts.  
  
Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, parfaitement lisses, puis laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps avant de prendre le premier objet à porté de main, c'est-à-dire un livre de sorts et de le jeter à travers la pièce, le livre rebondissant sur la porte de la chambre d'Hermione avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol.  
  
Draco leva la tête et observa cette porte. Il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir si Hermione était là, si elle avait tout entendu, mais c'était peut-être le cas, il se leva donc lentement pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
Il arriva devant la porte et s'immobilisa. Un son s'échappait de la pièce, une mélodie plutôt. Apparemment, Hermione était effectivement présente mais ne semblait avoir rien entendu. Draco fit donc demi-tour et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
°°°  
  
En effet, Hermione n'avait rien entendu. Elle était allongée sur son lit, vêtue d'une simple nuisette à fleur que lui avait donné sa mère l'été précédent. Elle avait le son de sa chaîne hifi au maximum, et la voix de Kurt Cobein, le chanteur de Nirvana se répandait dans la chambre.  
  
Hermione ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Elle en avait juste marre, c'est tout. Elle se demandait comment reprendre le dessus, pourquoi elle était dans un tel état et surtout si tout cela finirait un jour, si elle pourrait redevenir comme avant.  
  
Puis tout d'un coup, ce fut comme un électrochoc, elle se leva brusquement et se mit à faire le tour de sa chambre. On ne pouvait rien faire à sa place. C'était à elle de se bouger. Elle s'immobilisa un instant puis avança de quelques pas afin d'arriver devant son miroir.  
  
De pire en pire, pensa-t-elle.  
  
En effet. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était vraiment relâchée. C'était sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais été ce que tous les garçons de Poudlard appelaient un canon, mais au moins elle prenait un minimum soin d'elle. Même si auparavant ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à une touffe de foin qu'à une chevelure, elle les coiffait le matin, autant qu'elle le pouvait, et elle essayait quand même de paraître le plus possible présentable. Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle s'en contrefichait, elle s'habillait de plus en plus mal, avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main et ses cheveux, qui s'étaient un peu lissés avec les années étaient presque aussi touffus qu'auparavant. Elle se regarda de plus près et il lui sembla qu'elle avait pris quelques kilos. Là c'était le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau.  
  
Hermione souffla et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle avait à nouveau une bouffée de chaleur, elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais cela ne lui servit à rien, elle décida donc d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle sortit donc hâtivement (maître Meriadoc...) de sa chambre, mais au moment où elle fermait la porte derrière elle, Malfoy quittait lui aussi sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la vit et qu'elle le vit, ce fut comme un arrêt sur image. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines et voilà qu'ils se rencontraient. Ils s'observèrent longtemps avant qu'Hermione brise le silence.  
  
Tu m'excuses Malfoy mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils et son petit sourire réapparut. Une chaleur envahit le jeune garçon, il était content d'entendre la voix d'Hermione, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.  
  
Bon, je vais dans le parc, content ?  
  
Draco la regarda des pieds à la tête et éclata de rire.  
  
Je peux savoir...commença Hermione mais Draco la coupa.  
  
Et tu contait y aller dans cette tenue j'imagine, t'inquiète, habillée ou non, ça change rien, aucun garçon ne veut de toi.  
  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle ne se sentait même pas véxée, plutôt contente d'ailleurs.  
  
Je préfère effectivement n'avoir aucun garçon qui veut de moi, plutôt qu'une bande de filles complètement hystériques qui te sautent dessus dès quel te voit, dit Hermione, la voix pleine d'assurance, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête.  
  
Draco ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Qu'il veuille se l'avouer ou non, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Hermione sourire, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon noir plutôt large et d'un simple tee-shirt blanc. Elle découvrit que Draco n'avait pas bougé, et son expression était toujours la même. Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils puis commença à marcher vers la sortie, toujours en regardant Malfoy avant de disparaître.  
  
Draco mit un certain temps avant de détourner son regard de la porte par laquelle Hermione était sortie. Il baissa enfin les yeux au bout de quelques minutes, avant de se sentir tout à coup totalement stupide. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et sortit lui aussi de la salle commune, mollement.  
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qui allait faire ce soir là que Pansy Parkinson, que Malfoy arrivait tout de même à fréquenter malgré sa tête de bouledogue et sa manie de parler tout le temps de choses totalement stupides, lui sauta au cou.  
  
Mon Drakinou...  
  
Draco se retira tout à coup de l'étreinte de Pansy. Il ne s'était jamais rendit compte à quel point la serpentarde avait une haleine absolument putride et repoussante.  
  
Le dentifrice, ça existe, dit Draco.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle, laissant Pansy, qui essayait de comprendre ce que venait de dire son petit Drakinou. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle saisit enfin et dit :  
  
Eh, mais...  
  
Mais Draco était déjà loin. En effet celui-ci ouvrait la porte de la Grande Salle, où pratiquement tous les élèves se trouvaient. En effet, c'était vendredi soir, et à huit heures et demi, soit les élèves finissaient de manger, soit ils se détendaient, en jouant aux échecs ou en discutant entre amis.  
  
Draco regarda de plus près, Hermione ne se trouvait pas là, cet imbécile de Potter et son larbin Weasley jouaient tranquillement à la table des Griffondor mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leur amie. Draco scruta les alentours, puis se rappela soudain qu'elle avait dit se rendre dans le parc. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de chercher Granger. Il secoua la tête, puis se rendit à la table des Serpentards où l'attendait ses deux gorilles comme le disait Potter, Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient en train de s'empiffrer de gâteaux à la crème.  
  
Il s'assit sans faire de bruit et appuya sa tête contre ses coudes. Au bout de quelques minutes il n'avait pas changé de position. Il tourna enfin la tête pour voir Goyle en train de mettre dans sa bouche quelque chose qui lui paraissait immonde et se retint de vomir sur place. Il se leva précipitamment et quand il eut quitté la Grande Salle, il se dirigea inconsciemment vers le parc. Il ouvrit les portes de Poudlard et un courant d'air froid le parcourut, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait pas prévu de sortir ce soir là donc il n'avait pas prit de pull et portait un simple tee- shirt noir.  
  
Draco marchait dans l'herbe, lentement, puis il se rappela qu'Hermione se trouva elle aussi quelque part dans le parc et il avait envie de la rejoindre, de l'énerver un peu, et de la voir s'énerver contre lui. Après tout, il ne la connaissait que comme ça, lui qui lançait une insulte à la figure et elle ripostait avec le même genre d'insultes. Il rit à cette pensée, puis s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il l'avait connu autrement, cette nuit-là, cette nuit qu'Hermione voulait tant oublier. Une question obsédait Draco.  
  
Que s'était il passé cette nuit là dans la tête de Granger pour qu'elle accepte de faire ça avec lui ?  
  
Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il l'aperçu. Hermione, assise en tailleur contre un arbre, semblait ne rien faire.  
  
Draco s'avança rapidement vers elle et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait. Hermione se leva et fit face à Draco.  
  
Demander à Hermione depuis combien de temps elle était là fut la seule question qui vint à l'esprit de Draco, une question qui ne servait à rien, sinon à briser la silence qui s'était installé.  
  
Eh bien, depuis que je suis partie, tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?  
  
Rien, rien c'est sûr, répondit Draco.  
  
Hermione le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se décide à ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Je vais y aller.  
  
Draco ne répondit rien. Il la regarda sans aller, l'air hébété, un air qu'on avait pas l'habitude de voir sur son visage.  
  
A quelques mètres de là, Hermione regagnait le château, elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre quand elle vit un regroupement d'élèves, devant la Grande Salle. Hermione, qui était assez petite, ne voyait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle poussa quelques élèves et péniblement, elle se retrouva devant eux. Elle s'arrêta instantanément et poussa un cri sourd que personne à part un élève qui se trouvait à côté d'elle entendit. Ce dernier semblait terrifié et Hermione l'entendit prononcer :  
  
C'est impossible, nan...  
  
°°°  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, je peux vous le dire, ce chapitre a été très, très dur à écrire et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, je l'ai beaucoup changé, refait mais le voilà après un petit temps d'attente. Vu que j'étais pas super contente de ce chapitre, j'ai fait le 8 et comme je le dis plus haut, c'est à vous de voir s'il sera posté. Eh oui, c'est que quand on fait quelque chose, on aime bien savoir que ça intéresse quelqu'un d'autre que nous...  
  
Hommage spéciale à Kurt Cobein, quand je l'écoute il m'inspire, alors je lui dis merci. 


	8. Sort funèbre

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Un seul mot :je vous aime ! Non en fait trois mais bon...on va pas chipoter ! J'ai culpabilisé comme jamais de vous faire une mini-crise pour mes reviews ou plutôt mon absence de reviews mais quand je vois le résultat, j'ai juste envie de dire MERCIIIIII !!! Ca fait plaisir ! Ma boîte a failli exploser. J'espère que c'était pas seulement parce que vous ai « menacé » de pas poster le chapitre 8 et que ça va continuer...sinon j'appliquerais à la règle l'expression « On prend les mêmes et on recommence »...qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? LOL alors je me suis demandé je poste ou j'attends, j'attends ou je poste ? Non je rigole bien sûr j'ai voulu le poster plus tôt mais à cause du virus qui circule j'ai du tout revérifier avec mon père sur l'ordi avant de me connecter mais heureusement ça a été vite fait ! J'ai une petite pensée pour ma Vanou qui voyait pas l'utilité d'installer un anti virus sur son ordi et que j'ai pas vu depuis une semaine...si Dieu existe, qu'il fasse qu'elle ait pas cette bip bip de Sasser ! Enfin tout ça pour dire que, faites gaffe un virus c'est très vite attraper alors je veux vous voir vous précipiter sur AVG, Norton, MacAfee, etc...C'était bien long, pour la suite je vais investir mon blog, mais bon, bonne humeur oblige, grâce à mes lecteurs géniaux ! Un petit remerciement particulier à Alba qui s'est déchaîné sur les reviews et à tous les autres. Sans plus attendre les réponses :  
  
Cily : LOL mais j'avais jamais encore fait de vraie fin à suspense, fallais bien que j'expérimente, mais en même temps ça me permet de pas tout dévoiler en même temps ! En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi je vois que tu es toujours là pour m'encourager et je te remercie beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, bisous !  
  
Julianna : Merci c'est très gentil, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, en tous cas je suis super contente que ça te plaise !  
  
Gwenaelle : Mais c'est que j'aurais bien aimé venir plutôt mais je pouvais pas, disons que comme ça tu seras d'autant plus contente ! Moi je lis des fics tout le temps et j'ai fini par m'habituer aux fins à suspense et puis quand je vois le nouveau chapitre de ces fics ça me fait encore plus plaisir ! En tous cas merci à toi !Kiss  
  
Minerve : Ce que tu pourrais mettre ? Hum je sais pas disons que dans les reviews ma politique c'est « C'est l'intention qui compte » ! Nan parce que, en fait moi quand je review des fics, j'écris ce que je pense du chapitre, je félicite si ça me plait, bon c'est vrai j'hésite à critiquer si ça me plait pas mais dans ce cas là j'essaye de laisser quand même un petit mot ! Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir quelque soit le contenu ! Enfin bref LOL petit baratin sur les reviews et un peu de pub, DONNEZ MOI DES REVIEWS ! LOL tu veux savoir si c'est Voldemort, à toi de voir tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Merci, continue à reviewer !  
  
Kate : Merci Kate c'est gentil ça, ne t'inquiète pas maintenant que j'ai eu deux petits découragements où je voulais arrêter c'est reparti et normalement si ça continue comme ça, ça devrait pas s'arrêter !Encore une fois merci et bisous !  
  
Lily93 : Merci Lily, je te remercie vraiment pour cette review, c'est vrai que je désespère mais c'est vrai que quand tu vois que les fics qui ont moitié moins de chapitre et dix fois plus de reviews c'est totalement décourageant et, effectivement, ça te rend pessimiste ! Mais là ça va, j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews, dont la tienne et je t'en suis super reconnaissante ! Bisous !  
  
Noya : Merci, merci, merci, merci...je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise, qui aime qui ? Tu vas le voir...des petits indices par ci par là pour vous aiguiller et a toi de trouver lol, merci à toi, bisous !  
  
Celine Malfoy : T'a hâte qu'ils soient ensemble hein ? Je comprends bien, mais ça se fait pas d'un coup, et pis d'abord, qui te dit qu'ils vont être ensemble ? Tu doutes là ? Ben lis et tu sauras lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Emma.T : Contente que mon chapitre te plaise, merci ! Voilà, voili la suite !  
  
Ania : LOL c'est gentil, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs comme toi, moi il me plaisait pas ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi peut être parce qu'il a été long à écrire. Enfin bref je me répète mais merci à toi, continue de reviewer, à la prochaine !  
  
Alba : Alors...met ses mains devant elle et commence à compter avec...1, 2, 3...7 reviews ! Whaou je t'adore toi, tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais trop, trop contente quand j'ai vu tes reviews, tu peux pas savoir, ça m'a fait troooooop plaisir ! C'est gentil, trop gentil, je suis super contente se tape la tête parce qu'elle se répète que tu apprécie parce que tu es une de mes premières revieweuses et donc je vois que tu es fidèle donc que tu aimes. Je le dirais jamais assez MERCIIIIIIII ! Continue comme ça, tu es géniale et tu m'a vraiment, vraiment encouragé. J'espère franchement pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture Alba, bisous et merci encore !  
  
Sniffle : La voilà la suite, un peu de patience dans ce monde de fous, lol ! En tous cas merci, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes et que tu review, j'espère que ça va continuer, merci à toi, bisous !  
  
Ragnagna : Aaaah une ragnagna délurée, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin pour me forcer à cliquer sur le petit bouton log-in, puis document manager, puis edit story ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aime ! Et je te préviens je vais te harceler pour que tu update ta fic aussi souvent que moi (héhé, mais non, mais non, mes chevilles enflent pas !) Bon alors pour ces hypothèses, hum, ben c'est une idée ! Faudrait y penser, mais dans ce chapitre y aura pas beaucoup le balafré et son clébard de Ron (nan je le pense pas mais je viens de lire une fic où c'est un pauvre type donc...serait- ce la tienne ? Lol ! Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre, à toi de le découvrir ! Gros bisous et merci !  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu poussé ta mère à te priver d'ordi je me le demande ? Pitete que c'est parce que les méchants messieurs en blouse blanche menace de t'envoyer dans ce qu'ils appellent « centre d'aide aux personne malade psychologiquement et/ou psychiquement » ? Dis donc elle est dangereuse ta môman, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir venir assez tôt pour lire ce chapitre, bisous !  
  
Voilà, vous m'avez gâté avec les reviews, encore merci, merci milles fois, vous méritez bien un petit chapitre !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Rappel  
  
Hermione regagnait le château, elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa chambre quand elle vit un regroupement d'élèves, devant la Grande Salle. Hermione, qui était assez petite, ne voyait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle poussa quelques élèves et péniblement, elle se retrouva devant eux. Elle s'arrêta instantanément et poussa un cri sourd que personne à part un élève qui se trouvait à côté d'elle entendit. Ce dernier semblait terrifié et Hermione l'entendit prononcer :  
  
C'est impossible, nan...  
  
Circulez, circulez !  
  
Des professeurs affluaient de partout et se précipitaient sur le jeune garçon qui reposait sur le sol juste devant les tables des quatre maisons.  
  
Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jour où elle avait retrouvé son père ainsi, inanimé, quand elle aperçu un morceau de papier sur le ventre du garçon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus que le professeur Dumbledore passait devant elle très vite, l'air, pour une fois, paniqué.  
  
Où est Mme Pomfresh ? hurlait-il presque.  
  
La dite Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques secondes plus tard et plusieurs professeurs l'aidèrent à porter le garçon à l'infirmerie, faisant tomber le papier.  
  
Personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait l'avoir vu alors Hermione s'avança lentement et saisit la feuille. Mais ce qu'elle vit la terrifia :  
  
Bientôt vous subirez tous le même sort funèbre !  
  
Hermione bouscula quelques élèves et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle y arriva enfin après une longue course et quand elle aperçu Dumbledore en compagnie de tous les professeurs au chevet du garçon, à bout de souffle, elle leur tendit le papier.  
  
Où avez vous trouvé cela ? lui demanda le professeur Rogue avec un ton dur.  
  
Il était par terre, je l'avais vu sur...sur l'élève qu'on a agressé, puis vous l'avez emmené ici et il est tombé donc je l'ai ramassé, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.  
  
Rogue la fixa de ses petits yeux perçants tandis que les autres professeurs la regardaient, paniqués.  
  
Merci miss Granger, dit enfin Dumbledore après un silence qui devenait plutôt embarrassant, vous pouvez...  
  
Mais...le coupa Hermione, qu'est-ce que...  
  
Vous pouvez y aller ! dit Dumbledore sèchement.  
  
Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Le regard que lui lançait le directeur suffit à la faire partir immédiatement. Elle retourna à la salle commune et rejoignit la table des Griffondor, où elle découvrit Harry et Ron qui la regardait d'un air soulagé.  
  
Mais où étais-tu ? demanda Harry d'un ton paniqué.  
  
Hermione le fixa bizarrement, qu'avait-elle encore fait ?  
  
J'étais juste aller voir comment aller l'élève qui...  
  
Justement, on était inquiet, ajouta Harry, on nous a dit pour l'élève et personne ne savait qui c'était, on a eu très peur.  
  
Vous voyez je n'ai rien.  
  
C'est rassurant, je peux te dire que Ron a frôlé la crise cardiaque et moi aussi.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron, dont le visage virait au cramoisi, puis ne se souciant absolument pas de cela, dirigea sa tête vers Harry.  
  
Harry, il y avait un mot sur le corps de...enfin du garçon, je me rappelle plus exactement ce qu'il y avait marqué mais en gros, on va tous mourir.  
  
Harry et Ron la regardaient désormais d'un air horrifié et Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle, sa longue chevelure traînant sur le sol ainsi que l'étoffe rouge qu'il portait. Le brouhaha de la salle se tut sans que Dumbledore ait besoin de rien faire.  
  
Chers élèves, commença-t-il, que tout le monde soit rassuré, le jeune Emeric Finch-Fletcher va bien.  
  
A ce moment on pu entendre dans la salle des soupirs de soulagements de la part de toutes les maisons sauf à la table d'une, les Serpentards, où une grande partie huait. Sans y faire attention, Dumbledore continua :  
  
Surtout n'ayez pas de craintes, il n'a aucune blessure et devrait sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici quelques jours, le temps de calmer le choc qu'il a eu.  
  
A la table des Griffondor, tout le monde paraissait soulagé. Tous sauf Hermione. On aurait pu penser que c'était dû au fait qu'elle avait trouvé le fameux papier, visiblement écrit par l'agresseur d'Emeric mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose. La jeune préfète en chef de Poudlard avait le regard rivé sur la table des Serpentards, et plus particulièrement sur l'un d'eux. Hermione regardait en effet Draco, d'un air dégouté. Ce dernier huait le discours de Dumbledore avec ses pseudos amis. De temps en temps il rigolait méchamment. Ce spectacle ayant le don de l'agacer elle voulut détourner le regard mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'endroit où se trouvait Dumbledore elle vit qu'il n'était plus là. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit la voix du directeur qui appelait, elle, Harry et Ron à le rejoindre en dehors de la salle. Les trois amis le suivirent donc jusqu'à son bureau et lorsqu'ils furent installés, le professeur entama son discours.  
  
Bien. Merci de nous avoir signalé pour le message miss Granger, je suppose que vous en avez déjà parlé à vos deux amis, (Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête), donc c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué tous les trois. J'ai bien entendu confiance en vous trois mais je vous le dis tout de même, il ne faut en parler à personne. Effectivement, j'ai bien peur que cette agression soit l'œuvre d'un Mangemort ainsi donc que cet effrayant mot mais je ne veux pas de panique dans l'école, il y en a déjà assez depuis maintenant plus d'un an comme ça. Surtout je ne veux pas que vous soyez inquiets, Emeric n'a rien, et nous faisons le maximum pour protéger l'école. J'ai bien peur que désormais, nous n'autoriserons plus Hagrid à s'absenter de Poudlard en dehors des vacances d'été, mais il le faut bien. S'il est là, il n' y aura plus aucun problème. Vous pouvez y aller, il commence à se faire tard.  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas entièrement convaincus mais ils partirent malgré tout sans protestation. En arrivant en bas du bureau du directeur, Ron s'arrêta brusquement, incitant ses amis à faire de même.  
  
Il est marrant lui, commença t-il, il ne veut pas qu'on panique mais attends on peut se faire tuer nimporte quand et...  
  
Hermione le stoppa en posant une main sur son épaule.  
  
Arrête, il fait ça pour nous, il ne faut pas paniquer, ça c'est sur, on devrait sortir cette histoire de notre tête. C'est déjà pas marrant de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, alors on devrait juste arrêter de se prendre la tête.  
  
Harry et Ron regardaient maintenant Hermione d'un air ahuri.  
  
Pas se prendre la tête ? Mais...  
  
Ca va ! s'énerva Hermione. Oui, pas se prendre la tête, j'en ai marre, je vais dans ma chambre.  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Harry et Ron de répondre, Hermione tourna les talons et s'empressa de gagner la salle commune des préfets en chef. Quand elle arriva, elle se précipita sur un des canapés et s'assit en soupirant. Elle s'apprêta à aller prendre sa douche quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle leva la tête et découvrit Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ah, t'es là Granger, s'exclama Malfoy, ok ! Apparemment Emeric machin- chose va bien.  
  
Ouais, répondit Hermione sur un ton dur, tu dois être déçu.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa qu'Hermione avait dû le voir glousser avec les autres Serpentards. Voulant dissimuler le malaise qu'il ressentait, Draco se mit à sourire.  
  
Un simple réflexe de Serpentards. Tu sais Granger, j'ai rien personnellement contre ce pauvre malheureux Sang de bourbe mais...  
  
Comment sais-tu que c'est un enfant de moldus ? demanda Hermione  
  
T'a la mémoire courte Granger, c'est le petit frérot de Justin, du même nom que le gamin, tu sais, l'abruti qui s'est fait agressé par ton pitoyable petit héros raté de Potter en deuxième année.  
  
CE N'ETAIT PAS HARRY, hurla Hermione.  
  
On pouvait dire qu'elle s'en rappelait de cette deuxième année, la persécution d'Harry, le Polynectar, l'apparition de l'elfe Dobby, tout lui revenait en mémoire, et elle se mit à sourire, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux retombent sur le blondinet qui se tenait devant elle, ce dernier souriant également.  
  
T'es plutôt changeante comme nana, une fois tu me gueule dessus, et deux secondes plus tard, tu prends cette air stupide et tu te mets à sourire.  
  
Ca va Malfoy ! Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai bien le droit de sourire, un problème avec ça ?  
  
Wouhou, dit Malfoy en faisant sembler de frissonner, j'ai peur.  
  
Pffff...  
  
A ce moment Hermione décida d'écourter la conversation, voulant éviter une énième dispute qui serait évidemment accompagné d'insultes en tous genres. Elle murmura donc un bref :  
  
Gamin !  
  
Et rejoignit sa chambre. Draco, qui avait pris l'habitude que la jeune fille parte en plein milieu de chacune de ce qu'il appelait 'conversation', alors il ne s'étonna même pas et quitta la salle commune.  
  
Hermione, de son côté était allongée sur son lit et écoutait de la musique, en l'occurrence, Angie, des Rolling Stones. Elle ne cessait de changer de position. C'était encore une attaque d'enfants de moldus, Voldemort devait être dans les parages. Hermione commençait à frémir quand elle se rappela ce que Dumbledore avait dit : 'ne pas paniquer' ! Facile à dire, bien sûr, mais absolument vrai.  
  
La musique l'apaisait peu à peu. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement et elle finit par s'endormir totalement. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et s'assit sur son lit en tailleur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, c'était le noir complet, il devait être très tard. Malgré cela, elle avait beaucoup dormi et son sommeil lui était passé. Elle entreprit donc d'aller boire quelque chose puis de lire quelque chose.  
  
Lorsque qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et pénétra dans la salle commune, elle sursauta. Le paquet de mouchoirs qu'elle tenait à la main glissa sur le sol quand elle vit Malfoy en train d'embrasser une jeune fille.  
  
Whoooooo, s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Putain Granger !  
  
Hermione se tourna machinalement, gênée, mais quelques secondes plus tard, le grondement de Malfoy l'incita à pivoter de nouveau vers lui. Son regard se posa sur le torse de Malfoy, qui ne portait plus son tee-shirt, mais il fut tout de suite dirigé vers une autre personne. Cho Chang se tenait à côté de Malfoy, en soutien gorge.  
  
Tu dors pas toi à cette heure là ? demanda Draco, d'un ton arrogant.  
  
La salle commune est à nous deux et je te signale qu'on a pas le droit d'inviter quelqu'un ici, sauf cas exceptionnel.  
  
On peut dire que c'est un cas exceptionnel Granger, nan ? Le désir m'appelle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un thon comme toi ?  
  
Hermione plissa les yeux, et Draco fit de même. Au milieu de tout ça, Cho ne savait apparemment plus ou se mettre. Elle entreprit apparemment de chercher son tee-shirt et quand elle le trouva, elle l'enfila rapidement et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco, qui prit un air encore plus colérique. La jeune fille se précipita alors vers la sortie.  
  
Si tu veux vraiment assouvir tes pulsions d'obsédés sexuels Malfoy, fais le ailleurs qu'ici !  
  
Cause toujours Granger ! Tu ferais la même chose si tu pouvais. Malheureusement pour toi, aucun mec ne veut de toi, c'est con !  
  
Pauv' type ! Au moins moi je me tape pas tout ce qui viens sonner à ma porte !  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Granger ?  
  
Oh moi rien.  
  
Hermione se mit à sourire puis à toussoter, mais sa toux était louche et Draco put y distinguer le mot Pansy.  
  
Excellente nuit, murmura Hermione qui essaya de regagner sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Malfoy vienne se poster devant elle.  
  
Ah non, tu vas pas te dégonfler comme à chaque fois que tu m'adresses la parole, dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux bleu-gris.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer ainsi pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione détourne la tête et parte en direction de la cuisine.  
  
Pour ta gouverne Granger, cria presque Draco pour qu'Hermione l'entende de là où elle était, sache que j'ai invité des Serpentards à venir ici demain.  
  
Draco entendit des grands bruits de pas et vit Hermione se rapprocher de lui l'air furieux.  
  
Hein ?  
  
Je te préviens juste. Excellente nuit ! dit Draco avec un grand sourire, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, laissant une Hermione totalement ébahie.  
  
°°°  
  
Voilà, la fin du chapitre 8. C'est peut-être un peu court, j'ai pas fait attention car j'ai fait ce chapitre immédiatement après le 7. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous préviens, j'espère voir autant de reviews que la dernière fois, lol !  
  
Autre chose : Ma première revieweuse par mail (mici Lily) m'a demandé pourquoi des fois je disais Draco, d'autres fois Malfoy, et des fois Hermione, d'autres fois Granger. C'est très simple, ça dépend du point de vue. En général, en tous cas pour le moment, quand c'est selon le point de vue d'Hermione, j'emploie Malfoy et Hermione, et quand c'est du point de vue de Draco, j'utilise Granger et Draco. Quand c'est omniscient la plupart du temps je prend les prénoms. Voilà !  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je trouve perso que des fois ça part un peu dans tous les sens, en tous cas je le préfère à l'autre mais c'est à vous de voir. A la prochaine ! 


	9. Faire son deuil

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating:PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Alors ! Premièrement merci pour les reviews, c'est clair, y en moins que la dernière fois, mais je m'y attendais et c'est pas catastrophique. Donc merci à tous ! Ensuite pour le chapitre, faut que je prévienne tout de suite, je l'ai fait pendant la soirée d'hier, j'étais légèrement nase et surtout j'avais pas le moral donc ça risque d'être un peu triste, mais rien de grave, ça se calme à la fin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même ! Petit détail en plus, y a pas encore la soirée des Serpentards, on peut dire que j'avais pas la tête pour écrire ça, ç'aurait sûrement été bâclée. Bref, lisez quand même ! Place aux R/R, je précise, elles seront peut-être un peu courtes, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot ce soir :  
  
Cily : Tu es toujours là, et je te remercie beaucoup ! Surtout tu prends le temps de me reviewer et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est tellement agréable de voir quelqu'un comme toi ! Pressée de voir Herm avec les serpents ? Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! Promis !  
  
Johanna : Merci, merci, merci, je suis contente que tu aime, et t'inquiète pas, elle a pas à se plaindre la Hermione (y a plus de mecs mignons chez les Serpentards :P)  
  
Ania : C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à me descendre en flèche, mais j'y peux rien, lol, je sais pas si je pourrais y changer quelque chose à ça, lol ! Effectivement je me suis rendue compte que les chapitres étaient vraiment courts et surtout qu'il étaient surtout fait de dialogues, ça change pour cette fois ci ! Et merci pour cette review !  
  
Alba : LOL, ah oui je sais, y sont trop courts, au moins, ils peuvent que devenir plus longs comme dit Ania, alors que si je vous ponds trente pages d'un coup, ben vous serez déçue après si je reviens à beaucoup moins ! Merci d'être là, bisous.  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Ah mais là j'ai vu que t'avais posté le nouveau chapitre (même deux, whaou !) et donc je suis très fière de toi petite tape amicale sur ta tête LOL ! J'espère que ça te plait au moins, et que tu ne trahi pas la confiance que tes parents y zon mis à l'intérieur de toi pour rien ! En tous cas j'adore tes reviews, continue comme ça lol, bisous et merci !  
  
Sniffle : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour les Serpentards c'est au prochain chapitre, mais j'espère quand même que tu vas aimer celui-là ! Kisses.  
  
Mahel : Aaaaah une des personne que je mourrais d'envie d'attraper et de lacérer y a quelques jours. Mais euh, c'est que c'est pas bien de lire et de partir comme un voleur, lol, c'est vexant, contente que ça te plaise grosse flemmarde, lol, allez, comme t'a été zentille je t'en veux pas, je suis un amour non ? Allez encore merci et pis à la prochaine !  
  
Kenya Malfoy : Merci, je sais que je me répète mais ça me fait super plaisir que tu amies, j'espère que ça va continuer lol, kisses !  
  
Juju : Whaou, cette review était un super compliment, je te remercie vraiment vraiment, c'est grâce à des gens comme toi que je calme un peu et que je cesse de douter (ce qui me pousse finalement à écrire quelque chose de minable lol) ! Merci à toi, gros bisous !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : LOL, aaaah espèce d'impatiente ! Ca viendra quand ça viendra et pis c'est tout ! Encore merci et à bientôt !  
  
Voilà, maintenant place au chapitre, oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin, lol, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Tous les formulaires sont ici Mme Granger, si vous ne voulez pas les remplir tout de suite, il n'y a pas de problème, je vous les laisse juste.  
  
Ca ira, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Hermione était assise sur un canapé rouge, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle écoutait sa mère parler avec le notaire, qui essayait de lui faire remplir des papiers de décès, seulement quelques heures après qu'on ait découvert le corps du père d'Hermione.  
  
Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, cette dernière vit l'homme habillé tout de noir s'approcher d'elle et s'agenouiller. Il commença à lui parler mais Hermione n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, encore un type qui allait lui dire qu'elle devait faire son deuil, qu'elle souffrait sûrement plus qu'il ne devait l'imaginer. 'Pauvre type' pensa-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que ce gros lard pouvait bien connaître en matière de souffrance. Quelques papiers signés, quelques billets de banque échangés, voila ce que c'était pour lui. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Hermione se tourna vers l'homme. Apparemment il venait de lui poser une question étant donné qu'il la regardait maintenant d'un air interrogatif.  
  
Hermione ? insista le notaire. Ca va aller ?  
  
La gorge asséché, Hermione ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête pour lui indiquer une réponse affirmative. Comme s'il la croyait, l'homme murmura un bref 'Bien' et retourna à ses papiers. Ce type devait être fou. Comment pouvait-on pratiquer un tel métier. C'était donc voir la souffrance de tout le monde qui lui faisait plaisir.  
  
Sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, Hermione se mit à pleurer, bruyamment. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ce ne fut que la voix de sa mère qui la sortit de cet état de torpeur.  
  
Hermione...murmurait-elle, la voix déchirée par les larmes.  
  
Hermione ne supportait pas d'avoir à assister à ce spectacle. La jeune fille se leva d'un pas brusque, essuya ses larmes puis regarda sa mère avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire faux, presque une grimace, un geste simplement fait pour la rassurer. Mais Hermione vit que sa mère allait lui dire quelque chose, et ne voulant rien entendre, elle se précipita vers les sanitaires. Elle poussa la porte coupe feu et s'agenouilla contre les lavabos. C'est dans cette position qu'elle se laissa aller, pleurant bruyamment, toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle enleva le pull couleur cassis qu'elle portait, et le jeta devant elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux, et entourèrent ceux-ci de ses bras. Hermione resta dans cette position pendant près d'une heure, sans ouvrir les yeux, sans dormir, sans penser à rien, sinon à ce qui venait de se passer. Sa mémoire ne cessait de lui montrer ses immenses yeux marrons, grands ouverts, animés d'aucune vie. Hermione essayait de chasser ce souvenir mais en vain. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, quand elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient des toilettes. Curieusement, ce fut une voix masculine qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
  
Hermione, hum, ta maman t'attend, nous avons réglé la plupart des détails, je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous toutes les deux. Mais nous aurons besoin que vous reveniez ici demain. En attendant, reposez-vous toutes les deux.  
  
Avec grande difficulté, Hermione parvint à articuler un bref 'J'arrive' et se leva. Elle vit une pendule accroché sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle dut s'essuyer les yeux pendant un petit moment pour parvenir à déchiffrer ce qu'indiquaient les aiguilles de la pendule. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin. Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'Hermione s'amusait avec ses complices Harry et Ron, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait à ce moment dans cet endroit sans vie, morbide, les pompes funèbres. C'était une jeune fille de 17 ans, qui venait de perdre son père. Hermione ne savait pas comment ça se passait, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un de ses parents disparaîtrait ainsi, si vite, si tôt. On l'avait simplement appelé et lorsqu'elle était arrivé auprès de sa mère, la nouvelle était tombée, comme un coup de massue, elle avait eu l'impression si horrible qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur pendant quelques secondes, mais qu'on lui avait remis juste après et ça c'était le pire. Elle avait voulu le voir, on lui avait accordé. Mais désormais elle le regrettait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait voulu le voir. Cette image la hantait à présent.  
  
Des brusques coups contre la porte la fit sursauté. Hermione se retourna, tremblante, et vit la silhouette de sa mère se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, enlacés, chacune essayant de protéger l'autre. Puis ce fut au tour des amis des Granger d'arriver près d'elles et de prendre Mme Granger dans leurs bras. Hermione en profita pour s'échapper et se dirigea vers la sortie de cet endroit glauque. Il faisait froid dehors. Le vent lui glaçait le dos et les bras. Elle avait oublié son pull dans les toilettes et ne portait sur elle qu'un jean large et un débardeur noir. Hermione marchait à travers la fraîcheur de la nuit, ses cheveux volant derrière sa tête à cause du vent. Elle arrivait maintenant au parking, où seulement trois voitures étaient garés, celle de sa mère, et sûrement celles des Fisher- Noise, amis des Granger, ainsi que celle du notaire. Hermione s'appuya contre le capot de l'Audi vert foncé de sa mère. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, encore. Le peu de mascara qu'elle avait mit avait couler et ses yeux lui piquaient. Malgré elle, Hermione se mit à sangloter, puis ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus accélérés, et elle s'agenouilla à terre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qui l'appelaient qu'elle se calma. Elle se mit alors à courir en se frottant les yeux, jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée des pompes funèbres, où elle aperçut sa mère, tenue par les coudes par ses deux amis. Elle se dirigea vers eux et les Fisher-Noise la prirent alors dans leurs bras. Les quatre individus marchèrent alors jusqu'au parking, et Hermione et sa mère montèrent dans leur voiture, alors que leurs amis firent de même dans la leur. Mais alors qu'elle allait attacher sa ceinture, Hermione distingua un papier blanc parmi les plans qui étaient étendus à l'avant de la voiture. Elle déplia le papier et ses yeux se figèrent sur les mots écrits à l'encre : 'Bientôt, toi et tes amis vous subirez le même sort funèbre'.  
  
Hermione se réveillait en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Elle poussa un cri malgré elle. Elle venait de revivre la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques mois auparavant dans les moindres détails. La précision de la scène, qui n'était en réalité qu'un rêve, lui donnait des sueurs dans le dos. Sa respiration était saccadée, et s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione se remémorait la scène. Tout semblait si vrai. C'était comme si elle revivait cette épreuve une deuxième fois, tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit, tout ce qu'elle avait vu, elle l'avait à nouveau vécu pendant cette nuit. Excepté une chose. Hermione respirant avec difficulté fronça les sourcils. Ses mains étaient tremblantes. Ce papier, ce message, elle ne l'avait pas découvert cette nuit-là, jamais. La première et unique fois où elle l'avait vu c'était un jour auparavant, au moment de l'agression d'Emeric Finch- Fletcher. Le jour de la mort de son père, elle n'avait jamais aperçu ce morceau de papier. Dans son rêve, tout était si réel, tout était semblable à ce qu'Hermione avait vécu, à part ça, ce détail.  
  
Hermione frissonnait. Il faisait froid dans sa chambre. Elle qui était quelques instant auparavant couverte de sueurs, était maintenant parcourue de frémissements. La fenêtre était restée ouverte pendant la nuit, Hermione se rappelait qu'elle l'avait entrebâillée le soir précédent et qu'elle s'était endormie rapidement, en oubliant de la fermer. Elle se leva donc de son lit et se précipita pour le faire. Ne portant qu'une chemise de nuit, plutôt enfantine d'ailleurs toute bleue avec des chats blancs, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et tâta son front. Il était bouillant. Hermione éprouva à nouveau une sensation de chaleur et enleva sa robe de chambre. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval et le froid lui revint, ainsi qu'un mal de crâne par la même occasion. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, elle en était sûre désormais, Hermione était malade, elle avait dû attraper froid pendant la nuit. En soupirant, Hermione se dirigea donc près de la porte mais quand elle l'ouvrit, elle put voir que Malfoy se tenait de l'autre côté. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Bon dieu, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Hermione d'un ton las.  
  
Du calme, je venais juste voir si t'allais bien Granger, je t'ai entendu crier.  
  
Seigneur, est-ce que cet égoïste de Malfoy viendrait prendre de mes nouvelles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas mourir demain et tu veux pas partir en te sentant coupable ? aligna Hermione tout en poussant Draco et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
Coupable de quoi d'abord ? ricana Malfoy, et puis t'en fais pas, j'ai pas que ça à faire que de m'assurer de l'état d'une Sang de bourbe telle que toi. Mais si tu veux tout savoir Granger, tu m'a réveiller avec des cris stupides. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es enfin regarder dans une glace et t'as eu peur ?  
  
C'est ça rigole Malfoy, répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers lui avec un comprimé blanc et un verre d'eau à la main, je sais pas si tu connais ce mot, mais j'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout, tu peux aller dormir.  
  
Mmm, un cauchemar, alors, réfléchissons, dit Malfoy en levant les yeux vers le plafond, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu rêver ? McGo t'apprenait que t'avais seulement 179 sur 180 aux ASPICs !  
  
Hermione le fixa d'un air détaché, fatigué, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Elle avala son comprimé et s'assit sur un des canapés en murmurant un bref 'Ouais c'est ça'. Draco, lui, fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Granger de ne pas répliquer quelque chose face à ses insultes. Il s'assit donc sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, et haussa les sourcils.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Oh rien, répondit Draco sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, c'est juste que...d'habitude tu fermes pas ta gueule Granger quand je te parle. Alors c'était quoi ce cauchemar ?  
  
Hermione, qui avait baissé la tête, le regardait de nouveau, d'un air surpris. Quel était le problème de Malfoy au juste ? 'Encore un plan pour se moquer de moi', pensa Hermione. Elle se tut donc et ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione n'était plus du tout fatiguée. Ce rêve l'avait pour le moins retournée, elle ne faisait qu'y penser. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. De temps en temps elle regardait l'horloge qui était accroché au mur, cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle l'examina, elle indiquait cinq heures du matin. 'Déjà' pensa-t-elle. Elle tourna le regard en face d'elle, Malfoy était étendu sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés, la respiration plus forte que quelques minutes auparavant, il devait dormir. Hermione, elle, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et en entrant, la première idée qui lui vint fut de se regarder dans la glace qui accompagnait la grande armoire. Elle se dirigea donc vers cette fameuse glace, et observa son reflet. Un reflet qui ne lui renvoyait pas ce qu'elle désirait, ce jour-là semblait être pire que les autres. Son visage faisait peur à voir. Des cernes s'étendaient sous yeux, rouges et gonflés. Son nez était dans le même état. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle n'avait cessé d'éternuer. Sa peau demeurait pâle, blême. Hermione descendit son regard plus bas, et observa son corps, un corps qui ne lui plaisait plus depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait accumulé les kilos, des morceaux plutôt épaix de graisse se dessinait sur son ventre ainsi que sur ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas catastrophique mais agaçant. Elle qui était alors si fine auparavant. On se moquait déjà d'elle à propos de ses origines moldus et on la surnommait miss-je-sais-tout, s'il fallait encore qu'on la critique sur son poids, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.  
  
Cette nuit était vraiment trop longue. Le temps passait si lentement. Hermione avait l'impression d'accumuler les problèmes. Elle s'assit sur le canapé qu'elle occupait précédemment et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle était sur le point de craquer. Mais alors un ronflement de Malfoy la sortit de cette torpeur. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione. Cet imbécile de Malfoy ronflait, pas extrêmement fort, certes, mais il ronflait. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et ne voulant pas réveiller le blond, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ca non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveille, ses ronflements étaient vraiment tordants. Hermione, une fois dans la cuisine, se dirigea instinctivement vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit machinalement. Elle allait se précipiter sur le morceau de tarte aux fraises qu'il restait de la veille quand elle se rappela son reflet dans la glace. D'un air embêté et coupable, Hermione reposa donc l'assiette dans le compartiment et saisit un yaourt 0% à contre-cœur. Elle attrapa une cuillère dans le tiroir et mangea son yaourt lentement. Juste après elle retourna dans le salon et tenta vainement de s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressentit un coup de fatigue et se rassit à nouveau. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Malheureusement, son sommeil fut de courte durée puisque seulement dix minutes plus tard, le bruit de son réveil la sortit de ses rêves, ainsi que Malfoy par la même occasion.  
  
Déjà sept heures, merde, c'est impossible, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Granger, renchérit Malfoy, va éteindre ça !  
  
Même si cela l'agaçait d'exécuter les ordres de M.Malfoy, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller arrêter ce maudit réveil. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune en zigzaguant et se recoucha. Malfoy fit de même et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rendormirent tous les deux.  
  
°°°  
  
Voilà c'est fini. Vous pouvez pas vous plaindre, il est plutôt long celui- là. Y a pas beaucoup de dialogues, pas mal de longues réflexions, c'est vraiment ce que j'avais envie de faire cette fois-ci. C'est déjà plus joyeux vers la fin, mais vous avez le droit de penser que c'est déprimant au début. Normal, j'étais pas dans un super état d'esprit quand j'ai commencé. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je pense que dans ce chapitre, je reviens un peu dans la dynamique du début de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire, plus dramatique. Et surtout, j'avais au début de fonctionner avec pas mal de flash-back mais ça m'a vite déplu, malgré ça y en a un qui arrive en force dans ce chapitre. Mais ça devrait pas durer normalement. J'ai eu ma thérapie pendant ce chapitre, maintenant ça devrait aller. Malgré tout, j'espère que vous serez pas déçus, et vous inquiétez pas, vous les verrez vos Serpentards dans le prochain chapitre. Oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me motive. Je vous dis à la prochaine. 


	10. Les Serpentard

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating: PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, preuve de mon étourderie maladive, au lieu de proposer un changement de résumé, j'ai proposé un changement de titre, et après je m'étonne de foirer mes contrôles de maths...bref ! Donc sur vos conseils, je vous remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir répondu, j'ai changé de résumé, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de changer de titre, il correspond assez à mon histoire, vous le verrez mieux par la suite. Plus tard, je corrigerai les autres chapitres, vu que j'ai mis un résumé, encore moins correspondant à l'histoire, au début, va falloir que je corrige ça mais pour le moment j'ai pas le courage ! Le chapitre est arrivé relativement vite, comparé à ma dose de travail considérable et mes crises de nerfs assez quotidiennes en ce moment ! Et voilà je raconte ma vie...tout ça pour vous dire que si vous avez de la chance, j'écrirais pendant le week- end de quatre jours, sinon on verras après, mais ça ira peut-être un peu moins vite que d'habitude. Je remercie les revieweurs, continuez comme ça, ça me fait très plaisir! Les réponses :  
  
Virginie1: Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! Donc je pense que t'as une grande partie des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, et dans mes notes ! Merci encore, continue à lire et si t'as d'autres remarques, n'hésite pas ! Y a une deuxième réponse à ton autre review un peu plus bas.  
  
Lisandra : Tu adores ? C'est gentil ça ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça va rester comme ça, merci et bisous !  
  
Alba : Hum...dis moi tu as bugué ? En tous cas tu m'a fais passer le cap des 100 reviews plutôt facilement ! La question reste : as-tu fais exprès ? lol ! En tous cas ben c'est gentil ce que tu as écrit je suis ravie que ça te plaise, ça fait chaud au cœur des personnes aussi gentilles mais disons que t'as failli faire exploser ma boîte, chaque seconde j'entendais « Vous avez des e-mails » lol ! Mais t'a peut-être bugué ! Merci et bisous !  
  
Cily : Comme tu vois j'ai changé de résumé ! Je suis contente que le chapitre ait plu, parce que je n'étais pas sure vu que c'était un peu le même état d'esprit qu'au début et au début la fic ne plaisait vraiment pas...mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça et surtout de décrire ce qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir. Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir. Kiss  
  
Lizzie : Merci, tu es une de celle qui m'a fait changer de résumé lol, j'attendais les avis, je l'ai ait eu, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce résumé te convient mieux, kisses.  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Whaou, bééé euh c'est trop de compliments lol je suis pas sure de les mériter mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout de la part de l'auteur de la fic que j'adore lol mici, ça te va le résumé ? Bisous.  
  
Cmonchéridray : Bah dis donc, merci, si ça te plait, tu sais que je suis super heureuse ? LOL, beh merci en tous cas, comme tu vois j'ai pas changé le titre, mais le résumé, ben ça s'imposait lol, merci encore, bisous !  
  
Alena : Tu sais ce que me dit ma prof d'allemand pour les flemmards, autrement dit, ma classe ? Ce sont les futurs chômeurs, vous êtes des déchets de la société ! Beh tu me prouves que tu n'es pas un déchet de la société merci, rassures-toi, je ne crois pas une seule seconde à ce que me dit cette folle mais bon, ça fait plaisir de voir que je t'ai sorti de là, merci et bisous !  
  
Virginie1 : Wep encore une review, un autre conseil ?Aaah encore une victime de mon étourderie, beh comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de changer de titre mais de résumé ! Alors moi je suis super heureuse quand je vois ce que tu m'écris, tu t'imagines, le résumé est mauvais, ça te plait, pis en fait c'est pas ça et ça te plait quand même, de la part d'une de mes auteurs favorites de ff.net ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Au fait, le nouveau chapitre de « Je n'oublierai jamais » arrive bientôt ? Bisous en tous cas et j'espère à la prochaine !  
  
Sniffle : Et voilà j'ai pris ma décision, tu aimes le nouveau résumé ? J'espère...merci pour ta review, kiss !  
  
Stéphanie : J'ai changé le résumé, j'espère que tu préfère mais je ne changerai pas le titre je le rappelles, bisous !  
  
Emmanuelle : Reviens au début, je sais que c'est chiant, la mise en page est mal faite (je réparerais ça plus tard...) et c'est mal écrit mais t'aura en partie la réponse à ta question ! Contente que tu aimes mon histoire ) Kisses !  
  
Lily93 : On va pas se mentir, c'est vrai que je t'ai détesté pendant une petite seconde, je récupère au fur et à mesure les personnes qui n'ont pas voulu me reviewer au début alors que je désespérais totalement, mais bon si t'es flemmarde je te pardonne lol ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre oui !  
  
Mahel : Whaaa ça c'est d'la review ! Beh jsuis très contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer parce que c'est vrai que quand je lis le résumé, ça donne pas super envie d'aller plus loin, pis les premiers chapitres sont catastrophiques, etc...mais tu as été plus loin et maintenant tu en est à m'écrire ma plus grande review ! La jsuis contente parce que j'ai fait passer le message, c'était pas juste un passage démoralisant et fait pour dramatiser la fic, mais juste pour faire comprendre ce qu'endurait Hermione et parce que j'étais dans un jour sans, comme je dis tjr et que ça m'inspirait de le raconter maintenant ! Dis moi ce que tu penses du nouveau résumé ? Merci pour cette gentille review, tinkiet je mors pas, je m'énerve sur le coup mais j'espère pas avoir fait fuir les gentils revieweurs ! Bisouxxx  
  
Ania : Les explications viendront au fur et à mesure, contente que ça t'es plu, c'était le but lol ! Merci encore !  
  
Samiaaaa : Ca, ça me fait super plaisir qu'on me dise que ma fic était original parce qu'au début c'était vraiment le GRAND but quand j'ai commencé, j'en avais marre des fics qui commençaient toutes pareilles et qui au final mêlait au même dénouement, je vais pas dire lequel car je risquerais de me faire lyncher par certains qui pourraient se reconnaître si par hasard ils lisent ma fic et les R/R, mais j'ai voulu changer ! Hum, je suis d'accord que le résumé peut faire penser que l'histoire est surtout très penchée sur le cul mais le titre...bref j'ai pas changé le titre mais le résumé je suis totalement d'accord avec toi et c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait un nouveau ! Continue de lire et de reviewer car j'adore cette review constructive que tu m'a envoyé, lol ! Bisous  
  
Enfin le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, les plissant pour ne pas ressentir de picotement au niveau de la vue. Les rayons du soleil arrivaient directement sur elle malgré les rideaux de la salle commune. Non sans quelques ronchonnements, Hermione se leva du canapé qu'elle occupait et ressentit une douleur au niveau du dos. Elle avait dû dormir dans une très mauvaise position. Ses étirements furent donc accompagnés de gémissements dus à ses courbatures. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se tortiller dans tous les sens, Hermione fixa longuement le sol et se rassit sur le canapé, épuisée par le manque de sommeil qu'elle ressentait. Lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent sur ce qu'il y avait devant elle, Hermione fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer une seconde plus tard. Malfoy était étendu sur le fauteuil, à deux mètres d'elle. D'abord étonnée, Hermione se leva premièrement à la hâte du canapé. Mais elle soupira ensuite quand elle se rappela le pourquoi du comment ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, à dormir autre part que dans leur chambre, l'un en face de l'autre, dans leur salle commune. Cet horrible cauchemar revint alors à la mémoire d'Hermione, qui laissa échapper un grognement assez fort, ce qui ne manqua pas de sortir Malfoy de son sommeil. A peine avait il ouvert les yeux que ce dernier s'exclama :  
  
Granger ! Mais qu' est-ce que tu fous là ?  
  
Hermione n'avait pas envie de parler, et le laissa trouver seul, la réponse à sa question. Malfoy s'assit donc sur le fauteuil, manifestement énervé du fait qu'Hermione n'avait rien dit, et cette dernière déduisit qu'il se rappelait enfin de tout, quand il murmura un bref 'ouais'. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent donc pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Draco se rende compte de la situation.  
  
Mais quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il  
  
Très bonne question ! J'ai oublié de reprendre ma montre après ma douche hier, attends je vais la chercher.  
  
Sans se douter une seconde de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, Draco laissa donc Hermione se diriger calmement vers la salle de bain. Il soupira et attrapa le magazine qui traînait sur la table basse. Il ricana quand il vu le titre 'Sorcière Hebdo', un de ces stupides magazines pour nenettes, comme disait son camarade Blaise. Rien que la couverture le faisait pouffer de rire. Des titres comme 'Rester belle même avec l'uniforme', 'Essayer la nouvelle potion pour affiner la silhouette' ou encore 'Le classement des 20 plus beaux Aurors' ornaient la couverture du journal. Après l'avoir ouvert, Draco éclata littéralement de rire lorsqu'il découvrit l'édito et fut alors pris de convulsions qu'il n'essaya même pas de calmer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Hermione pousser un hurlement qu'il s'arrêta. En fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et heurta Hermione près de la porte qui courait vers lui.  
  
Merde Grang...commença Draco, qui fut alors interrompu par Hermione.  
  
La ferme Malfoy ! Il est 13h30 ! dit-elle d'un ton complètement angoissé et paniqué.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Draco qui ne semblait pas réaliser.  
  
Il est 13h30 et on a raté tous les cours de la matinée, dit Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
C'est pas grave Granger, on va juste...  
  
Les ASPICs ! Peut-être que les cours de cette matinée vont tomber aux ASPICs...et je ne les aurais même pas fait.  
  
Sans laisser le temps à un Draco qui était franchement irrité par Hermione qui en faisait toute une histoire, cette dernière se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, avec un uniforme chiffonné et les cheveux mal coiffés. Draco n'avait même pas eu le temps de rentrer dans sa chambre, et il menaça Hermione d'enlever cent points aux Griffondor, en temps que préfet-en-chef il en avait le droit, si elle ne l'attendait pas. Ils sortirent donc de la salle commune aux alentours de 13h45 et Draco laissa Hermione marmonner des choses incompréhensibles pendant tout le trajet. Il distingua quand même 'totalement irresponsable' et 'vais rater les examens' pendant qu'il la regardait d'un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle s'énerver toute seule.  
  
Draco avait toujours trouvé exaspérant la façon qu'avait Hermione de considérer les cours comme si c'était la seule chose importante dans la vie. Jusqu'à cette année, il ne l'avait jamais vu faire autre chose que travailler. Pendant ses premières années à Poudlard, Draco avait ressenti du mépris pour elle, parce qu'elle était toujours la première en tout, et qu'elle le dépassait dans toutes les matières, chose à laquelle il n'avait alors pas été habitué. Mais il s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle travaillait beaucoup pour y arriver. Il s'était dit en rigolant qu'elle ne devait faire que ça dans sa vie, et Draco avait alors une nouvelle raison de se moquer d'elle. Elle ne devait avoir rien d'autre à faire. Mais pendant cette septième année, Draco s'était surpris à se sentir mal pour elle, pendant qu'il se réveillait la nuit et qu'il la découvrait, dans la salle commune, en train d'étudier, alors qu'elle devait avoir comme toujours parfaitement tout assimilé. Mais cette fois-ci, Draco était amusé par la situation. Il ralentissait ses pas au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait avec Hermione dans le château, pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphoses.  
  
Hermione, elle, se sentait totalement exaspéré par la situation, et était au bord des larmes. Pendant toutes ses études à Poudlard, la seule fois où elle avait manqué un cours, c'était pour assister aux funérailles de son père. Elle s'était donc rendu aux différentes leçons avec quarante degrés de fièvre, une gastro-entérite, ou encore une angine. Et c'était maintenant, seulement quelques jours avant les ASPICs, qu'elle était absente, et surtout, sans aucune raison valable. Pendant une seconde, Hermione se demanda même si on pouvait être enfermé à Azkaban pour absentéisme, mais se rendant compte du ridicule de ses pensées, elle secoua la tête, et encore plus agacé, elle saisit le bras de Malfoy, et le traîna pratiquement jusqu'à la salle, non sans quelques « protestations » du blondinet.  
  
Putain, Granger, tu vas me lâcher ! Je te préviens, j'enlèverais cinq cent point à ta maison si...  
  
Premièrement Malfoy, dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, tu n'en as pas le droit, et deuxièmement, si on continue à marcher à TA vitesse, c'est à nos deux maisons qu'on retirera cinq cent points. Alors maintenant, c'est soit tu te dépêches, soit je continue à te traîner comme ça jusqu'à la salle de classe !  
  
Hermione avait dit ses dernières paroles avec tellement de colère dans la voix, que Draco ne dit rien, et se contenta de tirer son bras vers lui pour faire lâcher Hermione, en grognant. Hermione murmura un bref 'Bien', et tous deux se dirigèrent à la hâte vers la classe de métamorphoses. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Hermione et Draco, notamment Harry et Ron, qui regardaient leur amie, d'un regard d'incompréhension. Apparemment, le rouquin s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Hermione vit Harry lui donnait un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise. Hermione et Draco, se dirigèrent donc vers les seules places qui restaient, c'est-à-dire celles de devant, et la jeune fille sursauta en poussant un cri que seul Draco entendit, quand le chat qui se trouvait devant eux, se transforma brusquement, pour redevenir le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière les fixait d'un air sévère et vit qu'Hermione allait dire quelque chose. L'animagus fut plus rapide.  
  
Allons, ça n'existe donc pas les réveils chez vous ?  
  
Euh...si...il n'a, pas...enfin nous n'avons pas entendu, fut les seuls paroles qu'arriva à bredouiller Hermione.  
  
Oh, parce que maintenant vous essayer de me faire croire que vous venez seulement de vous réveiller ! Je m'attendais à plus de sérieux de la part des deux préfets en chef, et surtout, à une explication. Vous viendrez me donner une raison valable après le cours.  
  
Sans bruit aucun, Hermione et Draco s'assirent et pour une fois, Hermione ne leva pas sa main de tout le cours. Le Serpentard remarquait qu'elle rongeait tous les ongles de ses doigts et qu'elle semblait très angoissée, la jeune fille redoutant en effet, le moment où elle devrait fournir des explications à son professeur, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas. Draco lui, ne s'inquiétait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il manquait un cours. Il se rappela un sourire aux lèvres, la fois où il avait suivit à l'heure du déjeuner, une jeune fille de Serdaigle dans les toilettes des filles afin qu'il fasse quelque chose de considéré comme 'Politiquement incorrect' à Poudlard, et où Mimi Geignarde avait bloqué la sortie. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pu sortir qu'à la tombée de la nuit, mais ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes, les professeurs croyant l'excuse que Draco avait inventé à la dernière minute, ce dernier ne se rappelant même pas ce que c'était.  
  
Lorsque le cours se termina, Draco entendit Hermione soupirer et il la vit se cogner la tête contre sa table. Les deux préfets en chef laissèrent le temps aux autres élèves de sortir de la classe et se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur professeur.  
  
Bien, commença McGonagall, vous accepterez évidemment le fait, que je ne crois pas plus à la petite souris (Hermione sourit en pensant que cette histoire n'était pas seulement connue dans le monde moldu) qu'à votre histoire de réveil que vous n'entendez pas.  
  
Vous avez sûrement raison professeur, continua Hermione, à votre place je n'en croirais pas un mot, mais c'est la vérité. En fait, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit en criant, et j'ai réveillé Malfoy...Draco ! Et nous avons alors discuter et nous nous sommes endormis dans la salle commune alors qu'il était très tard. La matin, le réveil a sonné, je l'ai éteint, et nous nous sommes rendormis, par inadvertance.  
  
Vous avez crié...et monsieur Malfoy et vous aviez discuté ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, incrédule.  
  
C'est ça, dit Hermione, l'air gênée et plus anxieuse que jamais, un simple cauchemar, vraiment bête.  
  
Oui, commença Malfoy voyant que ce en quoi McGonagall doutait était la discussion qu'il avait prétendument eu avec Hermione, je lui ai demandais pourquoi elle m'avait réveillé en hurlant, et elle m'a dit que ça me regardait pas, alors on s'est disputé, mais on a fini par s'endormir, continua-t-il, parfaitement calme.  
  
Ah, je vois que vos rapports sont toujours aussi excellents. C'est d'accord pour cette fois, jeunes gens, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Allez-y, si vous ne voulez pas encore manqué un cours.  
  
Hermione et Draco hochèrent la tête en guise de oui, et sortirent de la classe.  
  
Vraiment pas douée Granger, commença Draco.  
  
Tu voulais que je fasse quoi Malfoy ? Que je dise à McGonagall que des petits martiens tout verts nous ont enlevés pour tester leurs expériences sur des humains, et qu'après ils nous ont relâchés parce qu'on les a menacés avec nos baguettes, c'est ça ?  
  
Ca aurait déjà été mieux.  
  
Hermione grogna à cette réplique et dépassa Malfoy avant de disparaître dans la foule, laissant Draco, qui se tordait de rire. Ce dernier fit rattrapé par le Serpentard Blaise Zambini. Ils se serrèrent la main comme à l'habitude et Zambini commença :  
  
Dis donc vieux, tu t'est amusé avec Hermione Granger ? Je croyais que les Sang de bourbe c'était pas ton truc.  
  
T'inquiète Blaise, répliqua Draco, il s'est rien passé avec cette fille. Les enfants de moldus c'est pas mon truc en effet, dit-il en rigolant d'un ton arrogant.  
  
C'est ce que je me disais, on se voit ce soir.  
  
Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et le regarda partir. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Hermione et lui, ce serait sûrement parvenu aux oreilles de son père, et il aurait cru que Draco avait réussi sa mission. Mais en ce moment, Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de suivre les ordres de son père. Spécialement celles qui concernaient Hermione. Cette dernière l'agaçait mais il n'avait pas envie de la plonger dans son milieu. Il estimait qu'elle avait subit assez de choses comme ça avec la mort de son père. Mais ce dont Draco ne se rendait pas bien compte, c'était qu'il ne réagissait jamais comme ça, et que quelques temps plus tôt, il aurait volontiers amener Hermione auprès de son père. Mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plus de mal. Du moins de lui gâcher sa vie, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait arrêter de la persécuter ou de se moquer d'elle. Il s'était bien sûr poser la question de pourquoi il était aussi « gentil » puis il avait simplement trouvé comme réponse qu'elle l'amusait, la voir s'énerver contre lui le faisait rire.  
  
Le reste de la journée fut ponctué par les cours et entre ceux-ci, les moments où Hermione courait à travers tout Poudlard, afin de trouver les professeurs qui enseignaient les leçons qu'elle avait manqué le matin, et de s'excuser. Draco lui, se contenta d'aller trouver Rogue qui avait retiré cinquante points aux Griffonfors pour l'absence d'Hermione, et qui n'en enleva pas un seul aux Serpentards. Quand l'heure du dîner vint, Hermione alla rejoindre, épuisée, Harry et Ron, et s'assit sur le banc en soupirant de soulagement.  
  
Alors Hermione, commença Ron, tu t'es tellement amusé avec Malfoy que vous avez décidé de sécher la matinée ?  
  
Quoi ? demanda Hermione, regardant le rouquin en ayant l'air de le prendre pour un fou.  
  
Ca va, je rigole, répondit Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ni toi, ni Malfoy, étaient là ce matin, on se demandais ce qui se passait.  
  
C'est vrai, on s'est inquiété, commença Harry, on sait de quoi est capable Malfoy.  
  
Mais non, s'exclama Hermione en pouffant de rire, c'est juste que...j'ai pas beaucoup dormi donc quand le réveil a sonné, je l'ai éteint et je me suis rendormi, et c'est pareil pour Malfoy, lui aussi s'est réveillé dans la nuit.  
  
Voyant que ses amis la regardait d'un air suspicieux, Hermione prétexta qu'elle n'avait pas faim pour quitter la table au plus vite, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer. Après tout, ne pas manger ne pouvait lui faire que du bien alors elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets le ventre vide. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé, elle s'orienta immédiatement vers sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle mis le CD des Red Hot Chili Peppers dans sa chaîne qui marchait habituellement grâce à l'électricité mais à Poudlard Hermione la faisait fonctionner grâce à un sort, et se coucha sur son lit. Elle resta ainsi à penser pendant près de dix minutes, allongée sans bouger. Elle ria quand elle pensa à ce qu'avait dû s'imaginer la plupart des gens lorsqu'il s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle et Draco n'étaient pas là. Après réflexion, elle regretta d'avoir autant angoissé. Draco ,lui, était resté parfaitement calme. Et Hermione ne savait pas comment il faisait. Elle aurait voulu prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, elle se mettait à angoisser terriblement. Draco semblait ne pas accorder d'importance aux choses, et Hermione l'enviait pour cela. Mais après tout, c'était ce qu'on avait dû lui enseigner pendant toute son enfance.  
  
Lasse se penser à Malfoy, Hermione se leva de son lit et éteint la musique. Elle se mit alors à son bureau et consulta sa liste de ses devoirs à faire. En effet, depuis qu'elle était très jeune, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de faire une liste chaque semaine des important travaux qu'elle avait à rendre, et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'avançait dans ses devoirs, en exécutant les travaux, à faire même pour un mois plus tard, le plus tôt possible. Elle reprit donc l'exposé en histoire de la magie pour le mois suivant, et se plongea dans les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques jours auparavant. Les minutes défilèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione entende de la musique dans la pièce d'à côté. Celle-ci était très bruyante et ressemblait à de la techno. Que fabriquait encore Malfoy ? Exaspéré, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et se précipita dans la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle découvrit un bon nombre d'élèves, apparemment des Serpentards, qui se trémoussaient au son de la musique. Hermione avança lentement et vit que des bouteilles d'alcool étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta d'un air horrifié lorsqu'elle découvrit deux adolescents en train de se rouler tout bonnement des pelles au beau milieu de la pièce.  
  
Allez vous léchouiller ailleurs que...  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un garçon ivre se jetait littéralement sur elle une bouteille à la main, avant de s'écraser par terre, provoquant l'hilarité générale et permettant ainsi à Hermione de s'échapper. Elle marcha donc d'un pas précipité vers la cuisine pour voir si Draco était là, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle commune. A son grand malheur, elle ne découvrit qu'un couple, qui, comme le disait sa mère, consumait son amour, et elle repartit d'un air dégoûté. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle, qu'un autre garçon lui attrapait le bras. Elle se retourna et vit la tête de Goyle qui lui souriait d'un air stupide. Il empestait la bière et Hermione sentit cette haleine putride davantage lorsque le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de danser. Tournant la tête, Hermione refusa poliment et se desserra de l'étreinte du garçon pour poursuivre sa recherche de Malfoy. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle soupira et se décourageant, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle l'aperçu, Draco, qui discutait avec deux des camarades de sa maison. Rouge de rage, Hermione se leva et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers son colocataire. Elle se planta devant lui, et le saisit par la manche de son tee-shirt gris à manches longues, pour l'attirer à l'écart.  
  
MALFOY ! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Quoi ? Dit Draco d'un air innocent. La musique est pas assez forte, peut être que tu veux que je la monte.  
  
QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CA ? cria Hermione pour éviter que sa voix ne soit couverte par la musique.  
  
Eh Granger, je t'ai prévenu que j'avais invité quelques Serpentards aujourd'hui, pourquoi t'as l'air étonné ?  
  
MALFOY ! Y a une différence entre quelques Serpentards et...ET TOUT CA !  
  
T'aime pas la musique ? BLAISE UN SLOW !  
  
Apparemment Blaise Zambini faisait le DJ. Ce dernier fit donc retentir un slow à travers la pièce. Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser, puis Hermione vit des couples se former avant de tourner dans la salle commune. Elle pivota vers Malfoy, qui la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Evite moi de danser avec Pansy, je t'en prie Granger.  
  
Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit des « Draaaaayyyyyyy » qui s'approchait d'eux. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas loin. Hermione se mit à sourire à son tour, et se laissa faire par Draco qui la saisit à la taille. Hermione entoura à son tour le cou de Malfoy de ses bras et une sensation étrange la saisit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches, et Hermione regrettait amèrement la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci elle se sentait bien. Elle le sentait tout près contre elle, et elle se laissa aller. Hermione était sur le point de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco lorsque Pansy débarqua devant eux.  
  
Excuse Pansy, Granger a insisté, dit Draco en rigolant.  
  
Et sans prévenir, il amena Hermione jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et ils continuèrent leur danse.  
  
Dis donc Malfoy, commença Hermione, depuis quand tu fuis ce bouledogue de Parkinson comme la peste ?  
  
Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout le reste du slow. Hermione se demandait même si Draco avait bu un coup de trop, pour l'inviter à danser et, de plus, il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Draco avait un peu bu, certes, mais il n'était pas soul, enfin, juste assez pour ne pas se préoccuper de ce que devait penser les autres Serpentards, pour ce qui est du fait d'avoir inviter Hermione, cela l'amusait de tester ses réactions, et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à danser avec ce putois de Pansy Parkinson. A la fin du slow, Hermione et Draco se séparèrent, avec difficulté. De l'autre côté de la salle, Blaise Zambini discutait avec un de ses amis Serpentards.  
  
Alors Blaise, tu crois qu'il veut ajouter une sang-de-bourbe à son tableau de chasse ?  
  
Il y arrivera pas, elle est trop coincé.  
  
Et elle le déteste...  
  
On parie que je la met dans mon lit avant lui ?  
  
Ok.  
  
°°°  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Et voilà, le chapitre est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude. La prochaine fois, fin de la soirée. Y a un peu de suspense, c'est une idée qui m'est venu comme ça, à la base je voulais finir la soirée dans ce chapitre mais j'ai eu envie d'un cliffangher pour une fois ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout reviewer ! 


	11. Une moins que rien

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating: PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le nouveau chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais par contre j'ai été un peu déçue, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que c'est pas dû au fait que j'ai changé de résumé, sinon je préviens tout de suite : EH OH C'EST MOI ! LA FOLLE AVEC SA RELATION MALSAINE ! Bon bah voilà je peux pas faire grand chose d'autre, j'espère que ça viendra tout seul. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et puis que vous allez reviewer quand même, c'est pas parce que je dis rien quand j'en pense pas moins. petite moue boudeuse Sinon y a un truc que je comprends pas, c'est qu'on m'affiche plus les tirets du bas dans les dialogues et les astérisques. J'ai changé de tiret mais si quelqu'un sait pourquoi ça serait gentil de me le dire. Un petit truc en plus, pour ceux qui l'attendaient, et ils doivent être nombreux, le nouveau chapitre d'Une Alliance innatendue de TeddyJes est arrivé. Je dois l'avouer, c'est en grande partie ce qui m'a motivé pour écrire ce chapitre, mais chut, c'est un secret, je voudrais pas la faire rougir non plus si Jess passe par là. Comment ça je parle trop ? Bon, puisque je l'avoue, voici les réponses aux reviews (à mes gentils revieweurs qui, eux, me sont fidèles autre petite moue boudeuse)  
  
Cily : Effectivement je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Mais c'est des Serpentards, ils sont pas là pour rien ! Contente que tu aimes toujours, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, bisous !  
  
Lizzie : C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ? Je suis contente, j'avais pas d'idée au début, puis ça m'est venu comme ça ! Contente aussi que tu ai aimé le chapitre, merci, kiss !  
  
Minerve : Ouais mais ça il le sait pas, et tu crois vraiment que Draco va lui dire ? Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer, en espérant que tu aimes, bisous !  
  
JohannaMalfoy : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis, je suis vraiment, vraiment contente, parce qu'au début c'était pas gagné ! Bref, merci à toi, bonne lecture !kiss   
  
Ragnagna : Coucou ! En forme pour un nouveau chapitre ? Je vais réfléchir à l'idée d'une partouze à trois, l'idée pourrait être intéressante...nan mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais raconté ? Jte signale quand même que si y avé de l'argent à avoir, ce serait tout pour miss j.k rowling, et nous : queue dalle ! pas un copek ! Faut dire qu'elle a tout inventé dans son esprit moins tordu que le notre, et que c'est à nous de développer le plus intéressant AH BAH LE BALAFREEE !!! Nan mais tu vois, t'as une movez influence sur moi, avant je le supportais moi le survivant pis voilà...heureusement kia daniel radcliffe pour le rattraper...bon je sais, tu n'aime pas le film, ni les acteurs, mais franchement avoue klé trognon...pis la tu pourras pas dire kil a la gueule de ET !!!mdrrrr ! Fin bref, j'espere ke tu vas laimer mon chapitre, sinon jte trucide jte préviens, a coup de pioche, pis a merde....joré pa la suite de ta fic zut alors, bon bé jme contentré de te torturer mdrrr, mais nan je te trucideré pa ma ragnagnaaaaaaaa ! Vala, enjoy ! Kissouilllles !  
  
Manehou : C'est gentil ça, j'espère que ça va continuer ! les autres chapitres arrivent, patience...voici déjà le chapitre 11, puis les autres je sais pas vu que je les écrit au fur et à mesure, mais en général quand je mis met j'ai de l'inspiration, en général ! Donc pour la suite jve voir sa dans la semaine ! Bisous !  
  
Virginie1 : Alors, déjà merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente de les voir, elles sont très objectives et ça me fait très plaisir. Effectivement j'ai eu envie de le changer un peu Malfoy, à force de vouloir le faire bien coller à ce qu'il est dans le bouquin, je fais pas démarrer l'histoire, mais ça va changer. Pour la fin, bééé que te dire ? Je pense que tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'il y ait une sorte de confrontation entre les deux Serpentards, je te laisse découvrir mais disons que c'est pas un évènement majeur, et j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de la jouer duel entre beaux mâles, mais si t'aime pas trop l'idée, je peux comprendre, j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer le chapitre. Pour ta fic, béé voilà encore une preuve de mon étourderie, j'ai loupé le chapitre 4 !!! Je vais pouvoir le découvrir. Triste que ce soit fini, j'aimais bien l'histoire ! Sinon j'espère qu'après ta fic H/Hr, tu reviendras a D/Hr, je suis plus du tout dans le trip Harry avec Hermione, j'ai décroché l'été dernier et ça me branche plus, mais peut-être qu'avec toi ça sera mieux. Merci encore, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire et à me donner ton avis, bisous !  
  
Alba : En fait c'est très gentil que tu m'envoie tout plein de reviews comme ça et que tu veuilles faire grimper mon compteur mais le truc, c'est qu'après j'ai du mal à évaluer si le chapitre a bien marché ou pas, vu qu'il grimpe très, très vite. Mais avec une review c'est bien aussi, n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions sur le chapitre, une seule fois ça ira, et ça me fera tout aussi plaisir, tout en évitant de faire péter ma boite et mon compteur lol ! Merci à toi, j'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre, et que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bisous !  
  
Eole : Whaou, ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu me dis, merci beaucoup à toi ! Une fic originale, je me répète peut être mais c'est un des compliments qui me fait le plus plaisir, vu qu'à la base, c'était mon objectif. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, merci ! Bisous !  
  
°°°  
  
Et maintenant le chapitre !  
  
°°°  
  
Alors on parle de moi ?  
  
Draco avait à peine quitté Hermione, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'on l'épiait. Il avait toujours eu un sixième sens pour ces choses là, depuis qu'il était tout jeune, son père le faisait surveiller par ses serviteurs. Et cette fois-ci, il ne se trompait pas, deux de ses camarades de Serpentard discutaient en le regardant avec insistance. Il s'était donc dirigé vers eux, ce qui avait eu pour but de les faire taire instantanément.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Draco, répondit Blaise, d'une voix anxieuse alors que Draco le regardait dans les yeux, l'air méfiant.  
  
-Et bien, c'est peut-être le fait que lorsque l'on parle en m'observant de cette façon, j'ai tendance à penser qu'on converse à propos de moi, enchaîna le blond, je me trompe ?  
  
-Carrément Draco.  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils et fit à ses deux compagnons un sourire qui paraissait faux, puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla.  
  
Mais il n'était pas dupe, Blaise et Jonathan, l'autre Serpentard, parlaient de lui. Sûrement pas seulement de lui d'ailleurs. Draco tourna la tête à la recherche d'Hermione, mais il ne la trouva pas, elle devait sûrement être allée se coucher. Draco se mit à rire, en pensant qu'elle et lui avaient dansé un slow ensemble, ça c'était quelque chose pour le moins inattendu, il ne se serait jamais imaginé ça auparavant, et pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait invité, ou plutôt obligé, à danser avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris mais il avait apprécié, la jeune préfète en chef dansait plutôt bien à son goût, et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, chose encore plus inhabituel. Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne se rendit pas bien compte qu'il était là, au beau milieu de la salle commune, le regard perdu dans le vide, alors que tout le monde se dandinait autour de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Maud, une fille qui appartenait à sa maison, lui proposa de danser, qu'il sortit de sa passivité. Il accepta, la jeune fille étant vraiment ravissante. En effet, elle était longiligne, d'environ 1m70, parfaitement mince. Ses cheveux blonds et impeccablement lisses avaient de jolies reflets dorés. Quant à ses yeux, Draco ne parvenait pas à savoir s'ils étaient bleus ou verts, mais il les trouvaient magnifiques. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille n'avait rien en commun avec Hermione. Les deux adolescents se rapprochaient chaque seconde un peu plus, Maud était très entreprenante, elle caressait désormais le dos de Draco, leurs bouches étaient très près l'une de l'autre. Ils allaient se frôler, quand, tout à coup, Draco s'immobilisa. Maud ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui mais le jeune garçon restait totalement passif. Vexée, la jeune fille essaya de comprendre ce qui avait troublé Draco. Elle passa une main sur son visage, puis regarda autour d'elle, et observa son partenaire d'un air d'incompréhension. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que Draco venait d'apercevoir Hermione. Cette dernière sortait de sa chambre, un livre à la main. Le Serpentard la contempla. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, et avait laissé quelques mèches s'échapper de son chignon. Elle avait également ôté sa robe de sorcier et portait un pantalon beige et un pull kaki à col roulé. Draco sourit, Hermione ne savait décidément pas se mettre à son avantage. Son pantalon la serrait et laissait apparaître ses formes alors qu'au contraire son pull cachait tout. Le blond remarqua que la Griffondor avait bien changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle qui était si maigrichonne et si plate avant, ce n'était plus la même. En même temps, elle paraissait moins petite fille fragile et innocente ainsi, une chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement avant. Hermione ralentit et regarda dans la direction du blond. Apparemment elle venait de se rendre compte que Draco l'observait. Ce dernier tourna donc la tête rapidement et vit que Maud n'était plus là, il l'avait complètement oublié celle-là. Le préfet en chef se rendit alors compte de la situation. Il avait abandonné cette jolie blonde pour regarder Granger ! Une grimace se fit alors voir sur son visage et il soupira en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle. Pansy Parkinson l'intercepta alors.  
  
-Draco ! Je t'ai cherché partout, on s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, je vais demander de mettre un slow à...  
  
Pansy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Draco était déjà partit. Il s'amusait à l'écouter s'égosiller pendant qu'elle l'appelait. 'Quelle plaie cette fille !', pensa-t-il. Depuis environ cinq ans, elle le suivait partout où il allait. Au début il avait trouvé ça flatteur, utile, un bon moyen d'avoir toujours quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, comme disait Blaise, mais depuis quelques temps, elle l'agaçait au plus haut point. Draco en avait assez de toutes ces filles qui lui tombaient dans les bras en claquant des doigts. Pas une seule ne le connaissait vraiment. Tout ce que ces groupies savaient de lui, c'était qu'il était l'héritier des Malfoy et elles ne voyaient que les apparences. Les jeunes filles de Serpentards avaient beau pouvoir se montrer comme étant des pestes et des garces la plupart du temps, si elles avaient un peu réfléchi et qu'elles avaient appris à le connaître, elles ne se seraient sûrement plus approché de Draco. Ce dernier s'était forgé une sorte de carapace et ne montrait que ses mauvais côtés : arrogant, suffisant, égoïste, il ne savait même pas lui même s'il pouvait être autrement. Jamais il ne s'était senti suffisamment en confiance pour se montrer tel qu'il était et de toutes façons, cela avait l'air de contenter les Serpentards. Ils se ressemblaient tous, si égocentriques, préoccupés par leur misérable petite vie, qui ne serait bientôt dévouée qu'à une seule chose, servir leur mage noir, pour toujours ou du moins, pour le reste de leur vie. Draco n'avait aucun véritable ami, tous le fréquentaient par intérêt, ou peut être pour ne pas être seul, mais jamais ils ne discutaient comme des amis, même des copains. On l'écoutait parler, chose qu'il faisait à merveille, et on l'approuvait. Il avait toujours eu un physique avantageux, spécialement pendant les deux ou trois dernières années, ou il avait beaucoup grandi, et cela aidait beaucoup la chose.  
  
Draco se dirigea lentement vers la table qui servait de bar. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière bien alcoolisée et la bue d'une traite. Il en déboucha alors une autre et entreprit de l'avaler elle aussi, quand une voix l'interrompit.  
  
-Alors on se saoule ?  
  
Hermione venait d'apparaître devant lui. Elle lui sourit.  
  
-Ouais Granger. T'as totalement raison, je me saoule. Mais je bois que de l'alcool je te promets, dit-il en rigolant.  
  
-Ok je vois, t'as déjà du abusé de la bouteille. Je crois que ça va, t'as l'air d'avoir bien bu, je te conseille de pas continuer.  
  
-Oh mais je vois que la petite Hermione veut me donner des conseils. Tu sais quoi Granger ? Tu peux te les garder.  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione disparut de son visage. Elle hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils et s'en alla, laissant Draco, seul avec sa bière. Ce dernier porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et le liquide commença à couler dans sa gorge. Il observa la salle et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, il s'étrangla brusquement. Il posa sa bouteille et commença à tousser bruyamment. Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers lui mais reprirent leur conversation lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que c'était Draco. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard et regarda ce qui l'avait troublé d'un air énervé. La jeune fille était assise dans un fauteuil et lisait. Mais Blaise la regardait d'un air pervers. Sans se poser de questions, Draco se dirigea vers son camarade serpentard.  
  
-Tu regardes une sang de bourbe maintenant ? demanda Draco d'une voix forte, ce que ne manqua pas d'entendre Hermione qui se précipitait désormais vers les deux garçons d'un air furieux.  
  
-Une sang de bourbe, commença Hermione quand elle fut près d'eux, alors comme ça je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe ! Je ne mérite même pas qu'on me regarde, je ne suis rien, c'est ça ?  
  
Draco ne trouvait rien à dire. Il était saoul mais pas complètement idiot et il savait que s'il s'était adressé à Blaise en lui disant que ça l'embêtait qu'il regarde Hermione, ça aurait été mal pour lui. Il avait alors dit ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans s'imaginer qu'Hermione avait entendu. Cette dernière le regarda, d'un air dégoûté et tourna les talons pour partir. Blaise laissa échapper un rire et abandonna Draco pour aller retrouver Jonathan.  
  
-Je laisse tomber le pari mec, cette sainte nitouche ne m'intéresse pas.  
  
-Oh je vois, t'a peur de pas rivaliser avec Malfoy !  
  
-Ouais c'est ça, ironisa Blaise, elle est intouchable la Granger, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec cette vierge.  
  
A quelques mètres de là, Draco restait immobile. Hermione avait vraiment eu l'air très en colère, et il l'avait déçu. Il se passait et se repassait dans sa tête le regard de dégoût qu'elle lui avait jeté. Elle était maintenant rentré dans sa chambre et sur un coup de tête, Draco décida d'aller la rejoindre pour s'expliquer. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il regarda longtemps le bois, soudain intéressé par son architecture, puis il se décida à frapper. Sans aucune réponse, il frappa à nouveau et fini par ouvrir la porte. Hermione était assise sur son lit, elle avait défait ses cheveux et enlevé son pull, laissant apparaître un haut noir qui s'attachait derrière la nuque. Lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, Hermione se retourna et se leva précipitamment.  
  
-Dégage Malfoy ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.  
  
-Ecoute Granger...  
  
-Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir, je vaux la peine qu'on me regarde, et même qu'on me parle. Attention Malfoy, si tu sors pas tout de suite d'ici je vais te contaminer !  
  
-Granger ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
  
Hermione le regarda d'un air ironique, mais Draco ne la laissa pas parler.  
  
-J'ai dis ça pour qu'il arrête de te regarder comme ça.  
  
-C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, dit Hermione, je mérite pas...  
  
-T'ES A COTE DE LA PLAQUE GRANGER !  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tu t'énerves, alors je peux savoir en quoi je suis à côté de la plaque ?  
  
Pa...parce qu'il...il te regardait avec un air pervers, bredouilla Draco.  
  
Hermione éclata de rire. Blaise la regardait d'un air pervers maintenant. Et cela embêtait Draco, elle avait vraiment tout entendu ce soir.  
  
Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air moqueur.  
  
Il te fixait avec ses yeux de prédateur, et puis, tu pourrais te plaindre à un professeur ! Je connais Blaise et quand il fait ses yeux là il a quelque chose derrière la tête, dit Draco qui avait entreprit de trouver comme excuse le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on enlève de points à sa maison, mais qui avait vite oublier cette idée.  
  
Et toi Malfoy, t'as rien à te reprocher toi peut-être, dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois ou tu me fixes d'un air pervers, si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué, d'ailleurs tu fais tout pour que je le remarque.  
  
Draco resta bouche bée. Il comprit alors le ridicule de la situation. Les paroles d'Hermione l'avait définitivement désaoulé. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi lorsque Blaise regardait Hermione ? Pourquoi avait-il seulement réagi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi s'était-il mêlé de cette histoire ? Après tout, il aurait dû la laisser se débrouiller toute seule.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai compris, murmura Hermione, en fait...en fait je ne suis rien pour toi ! Je veux dire, je croyais qu'on s'entendait un peu mieux, ou du moins qu'on se supportait, mais en fait, tu veux juste m'ajouter aux filles que tu as réussi à avoir. T'as gagné maintenant ! Mais ça te suffit pas, tu veux être le seul à avoir profité de la sang de bourbe ! C'est la seule raison qui te pousse à me parler ! Tu me dégoûte.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de parler, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait enchaîné ses mots d'un coup, ses paroles lui étaient venu comme ça, elle ne pensait pas les lui dire mais c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et maintenant tout se précisait. Même si c'était loin d'être le grand amour entre elle et Malfoy, ils restaient respectueux, ils ne s'insultaient presque pas, et des fois, ils parlaient. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione eut la certitude de savoir pourquoi. Draco se servait d'elle, une sang de bourbe, que c'était original !  
  
-Tu n'y es pas Granger, réussi à articuler Draco.  
  
-Maintenant dégage Malfoy, murmura Hermione.  
  
Je...  
  
DEGAGE ! hurla Hermione.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione, qui se précipita sur son lit pour pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses draps tandis qu'elle se jetait sur le premier oreiller venu, pour taper dessus. Malfoy n'était qu'un odieux petit prétentieux. Tous n'étaient que des odieux petits prétentieux. Personne ne se souciait d'elle. Elle ne voyait presque plus Harry et Ron en dehors des cours, ils devaient en avoir marre de la voir toujours dépressive. Parce que c'était ce que Ron lui avait dit, d'après lui elle était dépressive. Tous les autres ne s'occupaient pas d'elle. Les seules personnes qui venaient lui parler, lui demandaient de les aider pour leurs devoirs. Ces imbéciles ne voyaient pas à quel point cela pouvait la blesser. Mais avec Malfoy cela semblait différent. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé à discuter, Hermione s'était senti bien parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui parler. Elle le savait...et maintenant qu'elle y pensait...Elle se leva de son lit et se frotta les yeux rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide! A y réfléchir, sa théorie était absolument idiote. Quel avantage tirait Draco à dire qu'il avait ajouter Hermione à son tableau de chasse ? Ce serait plus une honte pour lui qu'une victoire. Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, se maudissant intérieurement. Puis sans réfléchir, elle quitta sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de Draco, courant dans toute la salle commune. Elle ne le trouva pas et à bout de souffle, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Son regard se posa alors sur la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et lorsqu'elle vit que Pansy Parkinson était très occupée à danser avec un autre Serpentard, elle se précipita vers la chambre du préfet en chef et entra sans frapper. Draco était debout près de la fenêtre, il avait mis de la musique, du rock, assez violent au peu qu'elle entendit car dès qu'il distingua qu'Hermione était dans la pièce, Draco se tourna vers elle et éteignit la musique. Il paraissait complètement sobre désormais et avait l'air très dur. Sans le laisser parler Hermione entama :  
  
-Malfoy, je sais que...que j'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi tout à l'heure. J'ai parlé sous le coup de l'énervement mais...  
  
-Laisse tomber Granger, répondit Draco à mi-voix.  
  
-Non ! Non, je ne laisse pas tomber, j'ai beau...enfin on a beau ne pas être amis, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. J'ai tiré des conclusions hâtives, des déductions sans savoir et je le regrette.  
  
-Laisse tomber ! D'accord Granger ?  
  
Hermione n'insista pas. De toute évidence Draco lui en voulait et elle pouvait très bien le comprendre. Elle avait été odieuse et même si elle le regrettait, cela ne changeait rien. Elle détourna les yeux et entreprit de quitter la pièce. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva près de la porte, Draco se précipita vers elle, et posa sa main sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Hermione se tourna vers lui et ils restèrent un moment, à se fixer dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione commença à se sentir gênée et elle baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement. Pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise, Draco enleva sa main et fit demi-tour. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Je ne t'en veux pas Granger.  
  
Hermione sourit et leva la tête vers Draco. L'ambiance était tendue, la tension palpable. Le temps s'était assombrie, la nuit claire avait laissé place à une nuit sombre, les feuilles des arbres tremblaient au souffle du vent. Il faisait froid, Hermione s'étant découverte frissonnait. L'ayant remarqué, Draco attrapa une robe de chambre et la lui donna. Il aurait été tenté de la lui mettre directement mais le silence gênant qui régnait dans la pièce le poussa à garder ses distances. Hermione enfila donc le vêtement, chacun de ses mouvements étant très lents. Il régnait dans la pièce une ambiance particulière. Chacun des deux adolescents se fixant, d'un regard profond. Soudain, un éclair se fit voir, suivit d'un bruit sec et fracassant. Hermione sursauta au son de l'orage qui retentissait. Ce dernier fut suivi d'une pluie très forte, tonitruante, mais qui ne parvenait pas à casser le silence entre Hermione et Draco. Ce fut autre chose qui vint le troubler.  
  
-Viens voir Draco, y a Pansy qui...oh ! dit Blaise qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre.  
  
-Blaise ? s'exclama Draco.  
  
-Je venais te prévenir que Pansy était en train de s'amuser avec deux mecs mais apparemment je vous dérange...  
  
-Non ! Non tu ne nous déranges pas Blaise, s'empressa de répliquer Draco, on était juste...  
  
-Y a pas de problème gars. T'as le droit de t'éclater un peu, tu sais j'avais fait un pari avec Houston, au premier de toi et moi qui dompterait la sang de bourbe mais j'ai bien fait de décrocher, ricana Blaise.  
  
Et le Serpentard brun sortit de la pièce. Draco regarda Hermione et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. La jeune fille se sentait offusquée, blessée. Elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, elle n'était rien aux yeux des autres. Deux Serpentards avaient fait un pari pour savoir qui allait réussir à coucher avec elle le premier et désormais Blaise devait raconter à toute sa maison qu'elle n'était qu'une fille, s'ils pensaient qu'elle en était une, avec qui Draco s'amusait. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et se précipita au dehors de la chambre. Ne se souciant pas de ceux qui la regardaient en ricanant, elle courut à travers la pièce et sortit, en pleurs. Elle dévalait maintenant les marches des escaliers, Draco courait derrière elle pour essayer de la rattraper. Blaise avait encore tout fichu par terre. Il se sentait si bien quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Draco mais il avait fallu que Zambini intervienne, et gâche tout. Il avait dû lui faire du mal, Hermione n'avait déjà pas l'air d'avoir énormément confiance en elle, Blaise avait empiré les choses. La jeune fille risquait de croire que Draco s'amusait effectivement avec elle, alors que c'était totalement faux, pas une fois ce soir il avait triché lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Hermione.  
  
Cette dernière était maintenant arrivé en bas du château. Il n' y avait pas un chat. Les bougies étaient éteintes et les portes toutes fermées. Hermione prononça alors la formule 'Lumos' et sa baguette, qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, s'éclaira. Elle regardit autour d'elle, légèrement effrayée par le silence pesant qui régnait. Ce fut alors que Draco fit son apparition. La jeune fille détourna la tête, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Le blond vint alors se placer devant elle et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu sais que ce que dit Blaise est totalement faux, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? prononça Draco, d'une voix faible.  
  
-Ils ont fait un pari sur moi, dit Hermione, la voix déchirée par les sanglots, un pari sur moi, tu te rends compte ? Je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe juste capable de distraire les mâles. JE NE SUIS QU'UNE MOINS QUE RIEN ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
La jeune fille se laissa aller à pleurer et Draco la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant toute seule. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses plaintes furent de plus en plus fortes, puis se stoppèrent. Draco desserra son étreinte puis murmura :  
  
-Tu n'es pas une moins que rien Granger, les Serpentards sont des moins que rien ! Tu ne dois pas te sentir insulter par une réplique de Blaise, ce n'est qu'un idiot. Quant à ce pari stupide, crois-moi c'est eux qu'il faut plaindre s'ils n'ont que ça à faire pour s'amuser.  
  
Hermione laissa échapper un rire, légèrement étouffer par ses pleurs, puis entreprit de sécher ses larmes avec ses mains. Draco lui tendit alors un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione. Le blond se leva alors et aida la brune à se mettre sur pieds. Ils se firent alors face et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui le brisa.  
  
-Quand tu dis que les Serpentards ne sont que des moins que rien, s'exclama- t-elle, est-ce que tu t'inclus dedans ou bien...  
  
-Bien sûr que non Granger, répondit Draco, moi je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.  
  
Tous les deux laissèrent échapper un petit rire et se sourirent avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui allait les conduire à leur salle commune. Ils montèrent les marches en silence, se jetant des coups d'œil l'un vers l'autre de temps en temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements des préfets, ils découvrirent que tous les Serpentards étaient partis, laissant évidemment derrière eux, un désordre monstre.  
  
-On ferait mieux de ranger et de nettoyer tout ça, dit Hermione sagement, c'est une vraie porcherie, on devrait le faire maintenant, on sera débarrassé comme ça.  
  
-Si tu veux Granger, répondit Draco qui se précipitait dans la cuisine.  
  
-Tu viens ? demanda Hermione d'une voix forte pour que Draco l'entende.  
  
-T'affoles pas, je vais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule, je prends juste un cachet d'ulmeriamus et j'arrive.  
  
L'ulmeriamus était un puissant médicament qui luttait contre les profonds mal de crâne. En entendant les paroles de Draco, Hermione fronça les sourcils et quand le Serpentard revint, elle le regarda d'un air méfiant.  
  
-Pitié, dis-moi que t'es sobre, s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-Bien sûr que je suis sorbe, rigola-t-il, justement j'essaye de faire partir cette merde de mal de tête!  
  
-Alors j'avais raison tout à l'heure, dit Hermione l'air fière, tu avais vraiment abusé de la bouteille !  
  
-Oh si peu ! répliqua Draco.  
  
Hermione sourit et commença à ramasser ce qui se trouvait par terre. Draco la regarda d'un air satisfait et lorsque le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur lui et qu'elle le fixa d'un air de reproches, il attrapa un sac poubelle et y mit toutes les saletés, dont les trois quarts étaient constitués de bouteilles de bière, dedans. Environ une heure plus tard, la salle était à peu près propre. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermaient tous seuls et elle s'étendit sur le canapé. Draco prit alors place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.  
  
-C'était une soirée...mouvementée ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
  
Draco la regarda et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il approuvait. Cette soirée avait effectivement été riche en évènements, et aussi en émotions. Draco avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre lui et Hermione. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus depuis quelques temps de mépris entre eux. Seulement de l'indifférence et quelques moqueries. Mais ce soir ils acceptaient tous les deux de cesser cela. En voyant Hermione pleurer, Draco avait ressentit une boule dans le ventre. Il la voyait mal, et cela lui faisait mal. Il avait accepté de laisser transparaître un peu de son humanité, de son bon côté pour la consoler. Quant à Hermione, elle s'était laissé aller, sans aucune peur que Draco la rejette, ou se moque d'elle et parte en hurlant de rire. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'une grosse brute. Après tout, peut être que tout ça n'était qu'une façade, peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière le Malfoy quasi inhumain qui jubilait en voyant les autres souffrir. Hermione ne doutait pas de cette pensée.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, et, sur le point de s'endormir, elle changea de position et s'assit sur le canapé.  
  
-Faudrait peut être que j'aille me coucher dans mon lit pour une fois, dit elle, parce que les courbatures, merci !  
  
-Ouais !  
  
Tous les deux se levèrent et se firent face.  
  
-Bon ! Bonne nuit Draco !  
  
Draco sourit. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione l'appelait Draco. Auparavant elle ne l'avait nommé que par 'Malfoy' mais ce soir là c'était différent.  
  
-Bonne nuit Granger !  
  
Hermione sourit à son tour. Apparemment Draco préférait les noms aux prénoms. Le Serpentard se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, et lorsque Hermione vit la porte se refermer, elle s'orienta alors vers la sienne, enfila un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et se mit dans son lit, sous les couvertures toutes fraîches. La jeune fille s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, apaisée.  
  
°°°  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai développé la relation Hermione/Draco. Il était temps, comme me le faisait remarquer certaines personnes. Onze chapitres et toujours pas grand chose, j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette fois-ci ! Sinon, en répondant aux reviews je me suis aperçue que j'en avez plus que je pensais donc...merci à tous! A la prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal, du moment que c'est constructif ! 


	12. Se chercher

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating: PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Un grand retard, je suis désolée. J'ai vraiment galéré pour ce chapitre, quelques petits problèmes persos, et puis y a eu la sortie d'HP3 et j'avais plein de trucs à faire pour ça, et j'avais la tête complètement dedans, alors je suis revenue dans mon trip Harry/Hermione des films...mais heureusement j'avais déjà écrit avant, je voulais continuer mais j'ai juste fais une page en plus, je pouvais pas davantage. Heureusement l'inspiration est revenue, le moral avec HP3 aussi, c'était génial vraiment énorme ! Je l'ai déjà vu deux fois, enfin bref, c'est pas un blog ici. Donc je m'excuse encore de ce retard, surtout que c'est pas habituel. Je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est plus court, et j'ai relu à toute vitesse. Merci aux revieweurs, tout de suite les réponses :  
  
Cily : Merci de ta review, c'est très gentil. Eh bien tu vois, je fais avancer l'histoire mais je vais pas précipiter les choses, mais quand j'ai écris j'étais tentée de les faire s'embrasser puis ma lucidité est revenue et puis, quand j'y pense, c'est pas le moment encore. Voilà, merci à toi.  
  
JohannaMalefoy : Merci à toi pour cette review, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours, continue à me reviewer, merci !  
  
Sophorasi : Merci ! Oui c'est vrai j'ai voulu entièrement centré le chapitre sur Hermione et Draco, après avoir décrit longuement la souffrance, la mort, etc...Mais plus l'histoire avancera, plus ce sera centré sur eux. Encore merci pour ta review !  
  
Sln : C'est très gentil, merci pour ce compliment, ta review est très sympa, merci !  
  
Minerve : Eh oui, fallait bien quand même que je commence à les rapprocher, mon côté sadique ou je sais pas quoi me poussait à continuer à les faire s'engueuler, après tout c'est super cool d'écrire, je veux dire quand tu lis le bouquin, des fois y a des trucs qui te gonfle, Draco qu'est carrément absent du tome 5, Cho et Harry qui s'embrassent, les jumeaux qui s'en vont...bref je m'écarte, pitié dis-moi que t'a lu le tome 5...enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je fais ce que je veux avec mes persos et là il est temps pour Hermione et Draco...merci à toi pour ta review !  
  
Virginie1 : J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions sur ce chapitre en live ! Toi faut que tu me dises ton avis sur HP3, et que JE TE DISES LE MIEN ! Et puis j'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta Harry/Hermione ! On se reparle bientôt, j'ai trouvé pas mal d'indices dans HP3 pour Draco/Hermione, faut que je te les exposes. Bisous !  
  
Manehou : Lol, à tes ordres ! La voial la suite, et merci pour ta review, bisous !  
  
Lady Lyanna : Merci, contente que tu aimes, ça fait plaisir, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, bisous !  
  
Ania : Merci, c'est vrai que pour la première fois, je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, enfin maintenant que je le relis ! Pour le moment j'ai pas du tout, du tout, du tout l'intention de finir ma fic, et j'aurai encre plus de temps pour l'écrire cette été, au mois de Juillet, entre deux cours de maths, lol ! Voilà, bisous !  
  
Draco-tu-es-à-moi : Merci pour cette review super gentille ! C'est vrai que faut pas précipiter les choses, je suis sure que t'as cru qu'ils allaient se jeter dans les bras pendant ce chapitre, ou pitete pas lol, mais en tous cas c'était pas pour le moment. Continue à me reviewer, ça me fait très très très plaisir, bisous ! Au fait, si tu vois dans les reviews de ta fic, les reviews qui sont faites par Caro, c'est moi !  
  
Littlro : Oh c'est super gentil, tu vois, tu me mets juste derrière Diabolik de Spontex :P, ça me fait super plaisir, pis si tu aimes ma fic, ça me touches beaucoup, j'espère que ça va continuer. Pour la suite je suis un peu en retard dsl :$ mais la voilà enfin ! En fait si tu vois une autre fic dans ma bio, c'est pas la mienne c'est celle de Karo, pas moi Caro, mais Karolanne, et j'espère qu'elle va bientôt m'envoyer son prochain chapitre, hésites pas à la lire quand même ! Sinon, pour savoir si'ils vont (enfin) être ensemble, ou pas (on hésite encore ?) il va falloir lire ! Bisous !  
  
Jun Rogue : Effectivement c'est mieux avec du romantisme...mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, au début j'allais pas faire un gentil tit Draco, pour Rowling, c'est qu'une sale fouine qui embête méchamment le balafré, donc j'ai préféré commencer avec un prédateur obsédé lol...Merci de ta review, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Et puis quand tu dis que je suis une bonne écrivain, ça me fait très plaisir, merci, merci beaucoup, bisous !  
  
°°°  
  
Et voilà, place au chapitre !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 12 :  
  
Hermione montait doucement les marches qui allaient la conduire à la salle commune des préfets. Elle se sentait exténuée, ses mouvements étaient très lents. Elle avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à travailler, toute seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait ainsi eu le temps de terminer son devoir de potions, la salle étant très calme, car ce samedi, c'était journée à Pré-au-Lard pour tout le monde. Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de sortir. Elle avait préféré rester seule à étudier. Le château était encore désert. En effet, la sortie était prolongée jusqu'à vingt et une heure le soir, et même si Hermione ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, le soleil brillant, faiblement certes, mais toujours, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour les élèves de rentrer. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son après-midi passée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui avait fatiguée Hermione. En effet, dès que les élèves étaient partis, assez tôt le matin, la jeune fille avait commencé une séance de sport. Elle avait premièrement entamé un jogging autour du lac, mais ne pouvant presque plus respirer au bout de trois tours, elle avait fini par faire de l'aérobic dans sa chambre. Son entraînement avait continué après le déjeuner puis s'était achevé une heure après. Elle était alors montée dans la fameuse bibliothèque, où il n'y avait personne, hormis elle et deux premières années de Serdaigle. Mais désormais elle était fatiguée et avait décidé d'aller se reposer un peu dans sa chambre avant le dîner.  
  
Elle arriva devant la porte, et y découvrit le portrait d'Emeric Lensiston qui semblait perdu dans la lecture d'un livre dont Hermione n'arrivait pas à lire le titre. Sans réfléchir Hermione chuchota 'Parchemins enflammés' et tenta d'ouvrir la porte conduisant à la salle commune, mais celle-ci resta immobile. Hermione fronça les sourcils et leva lentement la tête vers Lensiston, celui toujours absorbé par son ouvrage.  
  
-Hey vous ? hurla pratiquement Hermione.  
  
-Plait-il jeune fille ? demanda le sorcier. Je suppose que votre requête doit être très importante si vous osez m'interpeller de cette façon.  
  
-Oui et bien, vous n'avez pas ouvert la porte, répondit Hermione, d'un ton agacé.  
  
-Ah, je regrette jeune demoiselle mais seules les personnes détenant le mot de passe de cette salle commune, en l'occurrence les préfets en chef de Poudlard, sont autorisés à entrer.  
  
-Mais je suis préfète ! scanda Hermione. Vous le savez bien. Je viens de vous le dire le mot de passe, Parchemins enflammés !  
  
-Jeune fille, vous vous expliquerez avec ce vieux Dumbledore, il est toujours enclin à écouter les plaintes des élèves sur les règles de Poudlard, mais pour le moment, cette salle commune n'est autorisée qu'aux...  
  
-Mais je suis préfète, l'interrompit Hermione. Quel est le problème avec ce fichu mot de passe ?  
  
-Vous arrivez un peu tard jeune fille, vous l'avez peut-être entendu en allant épier ces chers préfets en chef, mais le mot de passe a été changé hier.  
  
Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fixa le plancher en réfléchissant. 'Changé hier...' se dit-elle, puis elle se tapa violemment la tête avec la paume de sa main. Evidemment, dans la soirée, le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de changer le mot de passe, le dernier datant de quelques semaines, et la Griffondor en avait trouvé un original...mais qu'est-ce que c'était...  
  
-Bon écoutez Sir Lensiston, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce fichu mot de passe. Mais vous me voyez tous les jours, et vous savez que je suis préfète. Alors maintenant laissez moi passer !  
  
-Le polynectar fait fureur en ce moment chez les jeunes, répondit Emeric Lensiston d'un air distrait en se replongeant dans sa lecture.  
  
Hermione devint rouge de colère. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle donc pas à se rappeler de ce mot de passe ? C'était elle-même qui l'avait trouvé. Certes il était près de vingt deux heures lorsqu'elle l'avait fait mais c'était bel et bien son idée ! Et pourquoi cet ancien directeur stupide ne voulait donc pas la laisser passer ? Hermione était furieuse. Furieuse contre elle- même, furieuse contre le sorcier qui occupait le tableau qui gardait sa salle commune et qui refusait de lui ouvrir. Sans réfléchir elle s'assit par terre et regarda le tableau en serrant les dents. Si elle ne s'était pas retenu, la préfète lui aurait sauté dessus, comme avait fait Sirius Black à la grosse dame qui gardait la salle commune des Griffondor, lors de sa troisième année. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il finisse par céder mais l'homme paraissait bien décidé, et faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Hermione se leva alors brusquement et se mit à frapper très fort contre la porte.  
  
-On se calme jeune fille, finit par dire le sorcier, vous voulez peut-être que j'appelle Rusard pour qu'il vous écarte de là ?  
  
-Laissez-moi passer vous !  
  
-Vous n'arriverez à rien avec la violence ! Alors je vous conseille de retourner bien gentiment dans votre dortoir.  
  
Hermione donna un dernier coup de pied contre la porte et laissa échapper un 'bordel de merde' bien pensé. Elle recula de quelques pas et entendit alors un rire familier.  
  
-Besoin d'aide Granger ?  
  
Draco Malfoy apparut alors devant Hermione et la regarda en souriant. Cette dernière poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.  
  
-Tu tombes bien Draco, j'ai oublié le mot de passe, et cet abrutit (Lensiston se tourna vers les deux préfets d'un air soupçonneux) ne veut pas me laisser passer.  
  
-Tu m'en dira tant. Mais dis-moi Granger, si je te laissais là, ça ferait travailler ta mémoire d'essayer de le retrouver.  
  
-Oh non, murmura Hermione entre les dents, tu n'a pas intérêt à me laisser là.  
  
Whou j'ai la pétoche, plaisanta Draco en faisant remuer les doigts de sa main droite devant Hermione.  
  
Hermione fixa alors Draco en plissant les yeux. Ce dernier laissa échapper un dernier ricanement, murmura 'Spidipi Amunes' et laissa passer la Griffondor devant lui, la porte se refermant dès que le Serpentard fut entré.  
  
-Mais oui, s'exclama Hermione comme si Merlin en personne venait d'apparaître devant elle, comment ais-je pu l'oublier ?  
  
-Granger, prononça Draco en se tournant vers elle comme s'il la prenait pour une folle, t'aurais pas pu prendre quelque chose de plus...  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui.  
  
-De moins...continua-t-il.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Enfin quelque chose d'un peu plus cohérent, un peu plus utilisé dans la vie de tous les jours. Tu sais, quelque chose que tu sors pas de tes bouquins poussiéreux, finit-il par dire maladroitement.  
  
Hermione fit la moue. Elle s'était cassé la tête à trouver un mot de passe difficile et voilà que ça ne convenait pas à Draco. Quel était le problème ?  
  
Le blond devina qu'Hermione était vexée et d'un air un peu coupable, il ajouta :  
  
-Mais où est-ce que t'a été chercher ça premièrement ?  
  
-Spidipi Amunes ? demanda Hermione prenant un air fier. Si tu avais lu 'L'incroyable histoire des peuples de sorciers guerriers au XIIe siècle' tu saurais que cela représente l'arme de défense des femmes guerrières. C'est une sorte d'araignée avec un pouvoir...  
  
-Ouais...l'interrompit Draco. Tu m'excuses Granger, mais j'ai une douche à prendre.  
  
-C'est dingue ça, s'exclama Hermione l'air furieuse, dès que je commence à parler on m'interrompt. Que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ! Personne n'accepte ce que je dis, c'est totalement inintéressant ou quoi ?  
  
-Non mais...  
  
-Et puis quoi ? Je vais pas me mettre à parler maquillage et coiffure avec les filles et quidditch avec les garçons pour qu'on m'accepte. Je préfère passer ma journée avec un bon bouquin plutôt que faire les magasins et voler après un vif d'or. Et si ça pose un problème, tant pis ! conclut Hermione, le teint rouge écarlate.  
  
Et elle partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de s'adresser à lui lorsqu'elle parlait et que toute cette conversation n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Quelqu'un avait du lui reprocher quelque chose et elle s'était défoulée sur lui. Après tout il n'avait rien dit de mal. Draco s'appuya contre le mur et mit ses bras de chaque côté de son torse. Il avait peut-être dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexée. Mais elle se vexait pour tout aussi...Draco laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et réalisa que finalement, il se débrouillait toujours pour être dans la même situation. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas retrouvé devant cette porte ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à rebrousser chemin que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec devant lui, le frappant violemment au nez et le faisant tomber par terre. Hermione qui se trouva de l'autre côté de la porte, poussa une exclamation et se précipita vers Draco qui était étendu sur le sol, le visage couvert de sang.  
  
-Draco ? Draco ?  
  
Mais Draco ne répondit pas, il n'entendait pas. Hermione l'avait bel est bien assommé. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le secoua comme un pruneau mais il restait immobile. Elle cria alors son prénom encore plus fort mais en vain. Hermione commença alors à sangloter et se leva rapidement en s'appuyant sur les avant-bras. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et avant de la franchir, elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de Draco, mais quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se précipita au dehors de la salle commune des préfets et courut à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ses yeux le piquaient et sa vue était encore trouble. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. On avait du le transporter là après sa chute. Au bout de quelques secondes, il voyait mieux. Il se leva légèrement et aperçu Hermione, elle était là, assise sur son lit, et elle le regardait en souriant.  
  
-Tu es réveillée ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas. Je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
  
Draco sourit en entendant ces paroles et remarqua qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh vint troubler ce silence.  
  
-Allons miss Granger reprenez vous, M.Malfoy n'a fait qu'une mauvaise chute, rien de plus. Vous ne l'avez pas tué non plus. Maintenant il a juste besoin de repos et je doute que votre présence l'aide à guérir, vous devriez partir, dit-elle en fourrant un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche de Draco.  
  
-Non, coupa ce dernier la bouche pleine, je préférerais qu'Hermione reste, ajouta-t-il toujours en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Mme Pomfresh le fixa d'un air désapprobateur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à ses occupations en marmonnant.  
  
-Tu voulais que je reste, murmura Hermione, pourquoi ? J'ai bien failli te tuer, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Regarde-moi Granger, prononça Draco, tu as entendu Pomfresh, je n'ai rien, ne te fais pas de souci. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas du me trouver devant ta porte...  
  
-Tiens c'est vrai, coupa Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là ? On m'espionne maintenant ?  
  
-Je venais juste voir ce que t'avais, répondit Draco l'air embêté, tu n'avais pas l'air, comment dire, au meilleur de ta forme...  
  
-C'est rien ! l'interrompit vivement Hermione. J'étais juste énervée, mais maintenant ça va.  
  
Draco la regarda d'abord, d'un regard de soupçon, puis finit par baisser la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Mais aux alentours de 22h, Mme Pomfresh finit par chasser Hermione de l'infirmerie, Draco s'étant endormit. La jeune fille le regarda une dernière fois et finit par se diriger vers sa salle commune. Arrivée à destination, elle prononça le mot de passe en regardant le tableau d'un air de défi et se précipita vers sa chambre. Sans fermer la porte, elle entra et se plaça devant son armoire. Elle choisit un pyjama blanc à marguerites et se coucha dans son lit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent l' « accident » de Draco, ce dernier ne sortit pas de l'infirmerie. Sans le dire à personne, Hermione lui rendait visite environ deux fois par jour, elle l'aidait pour ses devoirs de temps en temps. On pouvait dire que leur relation s'était considérablement amélioré, ce qui avait été surtout le grand changement, c'était qu'ils ne se provoquaient plus avec des insultes. Chacun ne trouvant pas l'autre finalement si antipathique, ils n'en voyaient plus vraiment l'intérêt.  
  
Harry et Ron, de leur côté, voyaient Hermione de moins en moins, et elle leur manquait beaucoup. Ils savaient que la jeune fille avait besoin de temps pour se remettre mais après tout ils étaient tous deux ses meilleurs amis, et elle avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais, du moins d'après leur avis.  
  
-Ron...demanda Harry alors que le dîner était servi dans la Grande Salle et qu'une fois de plus Hermione n'avait pas désiré se joindre à eux.  
  
-Oui ? Quoi ?  
  
-Peut-être devrions nous parler à Hermione, je sais qu'elle préfère rester seule, mais je sais aussi que c'est pire après, il faut absolument qu'on lui dise quelque chose !  
  
Ron avait acquiescé, tous deux avaient admis que finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi présents qu'ils devaient l'être et que peut-être Hermione avait-elle juste besoin qu'ils viennent d'eux mêmes.  
  
Mais Hermione, curieusement, se sentait encore plus mal lorsque Harry et Ron étaient près d'elle. Ils lui rappelaient des faits douloureux et elle se sentait gênée près d'eux. Elle ne désirait donc pas être davantage auprès de ses deux amis et passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, dans sa salle commune, ou à la bibliothèque.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Il n'était qu'à peine vingt heure mais elle tombait déjà de fatigue. Le soleil se couchait lentement, faisant place à une obscurité certaine. De nombreux morceaux de parchemins étaient disposés sur son bureau, à côté de sa bouteille d'eau et de ses pots vides de yaourts allégés, le son émanant de sa chaîne hifi se répandait fortement dans la chambre. Les yeux mi-ouvert, mi-clos, Hermione somnolait. Elle avait une fois de plus travaillé toute la journée, seule, dans sa chambre. Les dernières notes de la chanson qu'elle écoutait se firent entendre et le silence s'installa paisiblement pendant qu'Hermione sombrait dans un sommeil léger.  
  
Peut-on être ensemble...  
  
Une voix résonnait aux oreilles d'Hermione. La Griffondor était couché sur un lit, un lit à baldaquins. Les draps étaient aussi doux que la soie et d'une jolie couleur rosée, il n'y avait pas de couverture. Comme dans beaucoup de films moldus, plusieurs pétales de roses rouges étaient disposés un peu partout autour d'elle. Hermione se leva du lit et découvrit un endroit très peu familier. Un peu de brouillard lui gâchait la vue mais elle put découvrir qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, l'air ébahi, et remarqua son accoutrement. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge, aussi longue qu'elle cachait de peu ses pieds et dont les manches couvraient le haut de ses mains. Elle avança et entendit du bruit derrière elle. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna et vit un jeune couple courir vers elle et s'arrêterr juste un mètre ou deux avant qu'ils ne la percutent. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais quand un marmonnement traversa sa bouche, la jeune fille remarqua que les deux jeunes ne semblaient pas la voir. Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à les appeler.  
  
-Wouhou ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte afin de savoir s'ils l'entendaient.  
  
Mais apparemment les deux adolescents semblaient ne rien voir et entendre. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, doucement, puis plus violemment, leurs langues semblant s'entremêler et ne plus vouloir se séparer. Assistant au spectacle, Hermione voulut s'éclipser mais ses pieds paraissaient fermement encrés dans le sol. Elle regarda les deux jeunes plus attentivement et recula sa tête d'un mouvement rapide. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu leurs visages, Hermione avait cru reconnaître...mais c'était impossible...Mais lorsqu'elles les avaient vu dans le détail, elle en était sure. Le garçon possédait de beaux cheveux blonds, presque blancs dont quelques mèches retombaient devant lui, et de magnifiques yeux gris impénétrables, qu'Hermione n'avait vu que chez une seule personne au monde. Son teint pâle contrastait avec son jean et son pull noir. Quant à la fille, une magnifique chevelure châtaigne, parsemé de quelques mèches blondes de ci de là, retombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient quand elle regardait son compagnon. Hermione se mit à respirer bruyamment. C'était elle qui se retrouvait devant son nez, elle et Draco Malfoy ! Mais seulement, les deux jeunes gens semblaient plus âgés, pas de beaucoup mais quand même, leur style et leur façon de se tenir n'étaient pas les mêmes, semblaient plus murs. Hermione ouvrit grand la couche. Elle, enfin son 'futur elle' était parfaitement longiligne et portait un joli pantalon beige avec un cache cœur un peu plus foncé. Les adolescents recommencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille stoppe le baiser.  
  
-On ne peut pas...  
  
-Je t'en prie, suivons notre coeur, peu importe les autres, peu importe ce que cela peut engendrer, enfuyons nous et partons loin, là où l'on ne pourras nous séparer, l'interrompit le jeune homme.  
  
-Non Jason...  
  
Jason ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle Jason ? Hermione fronça les sourcils et tapota sur le bras du garçon. Il ne fit pas attention et recommença à embrasser la jeune fille.  
  
Soudain, sa vue devint trouble et Hermione ferma les yeux, afin de les rouvrir lentement et de se retrouver dans sa chambre de préfète. La nuit était complètement tombée. Elle avait simplement rêvé, un rêve très étrange d'ailleurs, Draco et elle, en train de s'embrasser passionnément en pleine forêt. En réfléchissant un peu, elle se rendit compte que la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister lui était quelque peu familière, en effet, elle sortait tout droit, mot pour mot, d'un film qu'elle adorait, 'Le temps d'apprendre à se connaître'. La Griffondor poussa un soupir à cette pensée avant d'entendre du bruit qui semblait venir de la salle commune. Elle se leva promptement et courut jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait le son, apparemment des voix d'ailleurs. Elle arriva près des canapés et découvrit Draco, appuyé sur des béquilles, et escorté par ce qui semblaient être des Serpentards de première ou deuxième année. Le jeune homme de 17 ans grimaçait et levait les yeux au ciel. Il s'adressait aux pré-ados d'un ton énervé.  
  
-Ca va les nains, je peux marcher tout seul !  
  
-Mais Mme Pomfresh nous a dit de ne pas te quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu sois couché dans ton lit, se risqua un des garçons.  
  
Draco s'arrêta, et le regarda avec des yeux qui semblaient rempli de haine.  
  
-Ecoute espèce de vaurien, s'irrita-t-il, je ne suis pas invalide alors si tu tiens à la vie je te conseille de dégager immédiatement.  
  
Rapidement, l'air effrayé, les trois écoliers partirent en courant, laissant Draco qui poussa un soupir avant de se retourner et de se retrouver devant Hermione.  
  
-Besoin d'aide Malfoy, plaisanta-t-elle en le voyant se soutenir sur ses béquilles.  
  
-Très drôle Granger !  
  
-Alors, y a les béquilles, les gamins qui te suivent partout pour savoir su tu vas bien, tout le tralala, j'y ait été fort, dis donc !  
  
-Ouais Granger, tu l'as dit, tu devrais penser à faire un stage dans à Ste Mangouste pour maîtriser tes pulsions meurtrières.  
  
-Eh oh Malfoy, tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je sais que c'est pas marrant, je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai fait du ski, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux sur la piste bleue et j'ai dévalé la minuscule pente en hurlant. Je me suis débrouillée pour me casser la jambe et j'ai eu un plâtre pendant un mois..., se souvint Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Draco la regarda en souriant également et en haussant les sourcils. Après avoir secouer la tête Hermione continua.  
  
-Enfin bref, c'est pas drôle, mais va passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée...  
  
-Et je ne t'en veux pas, coupa Draco, mais tu comprends, que cette année je suis enfin débarrassé de ses larbins en ayant MA chambre de préfet alors j'ai pas besoin d'autres incapables qui me suivent partout.  
  
-Vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas être avec ces gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle !  
  
-Tu ne me connais vraiment pas Granger, arrête de te fier aux apparences !  
  
-Je me fie aux apparences maintenant ! Attends j'ai dû mal entendre, JE ME FIE AUX APPARENCES ? s'énerva Hermione.  
  
-Ouais Granger, répondit simplement Draco.  
  
-Alors là mon petit Malfoy, tu fais erreur ! Est-ce moi qui maltraites les gens simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi riches que moi ? Moi qui traitent de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les enfants de moldus ?  
  
-Oh tiens c'est Malfoy maintenant, je n'ai plus de prénom, interrompit Draco.  
  
-Ne changes pas de sujet Malfoy !  
  
-Mais je ne changes pas de sujet Granger. C'est toi qui te met à criser ! Arrête un peu ou va définitivement te faire enfermer !  
  
-Connard...murmura Hermione en serrant les dents.  
  
-T'as dit quoi ? demanda Draco en plissant les yeux.  
  
-J'ai CONNARD !  
  
-Tu...TU M'A APPELE CONNARD ? EH OH LA MISS JE SAIS TOUT HYSTERIQUE TU TE LA FERMES !  
  
-Connard !  
  
Draco chercha quelque chose à répliquer et finalement fixa Hermione pour finir par laisser échapper un léger rire, ce que fit aussi la jeune fille.  
  
-J'crois que si on veut un jour espérer tenir sans s'insulter pendant une semaine entière, faudrait mieux que l'on ne se parle carrément pas, finit par dire Hermione.  
  
Draco acquiesça d'un haussement de sourcil puis tourna le dos à Hermione et s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre quand :  
  
-C'est bien que tu sois revenu, la salle commune paraissait vide sans toi.  
  
Les mots avaient franchi la bouche d'Hermione sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Lorsque Draco pivota à nouveau vers elle, la jeune fille baissa automatiquement les yeux et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'arrête au bout d'un moment mais désormais seulement un mètre les séparait et Draco avançait toujours. Il était tout près d'elle. Hermione haleta mais au moment où il rapprochait sa tête d'elle, il se pencha rapidement sur le côté et saisit le sac qui reposait par terre.  
  
-Tu m'excuses Granger, j'avais oublié ceci.  
  
Il leva le bras pour lui montrer ce qu'il tenait sans sa main et lui fit un petit sourire arrogant en haussant les sourcils rapidement avant de regagner sa chambre.  
  
Hermione restait immobile. Son visage était fermé, elle se sentait complètement stupide. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle avait cru qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre elle et Draco mais maintenant, cela paraissait absolument ridicule. Elle fit un geste de la main vers la chambre de Draco avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de mettre sa tête dans ses mains en entamant un rire amer.  
  
De son côté Draco s'était assit sur son lit et fixa un coin du mur de sa chambre, le regard perdu. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers Hermione, la jeune fille lui était apparue si belle, si douce. Mais lorsqu'il s'était approché, il savait qu'ils ne devaient rien se passer entre eux. Cela aurait conduit immédiatement Hermione vers son père et donc vers Voldemort. Et ça, Draco ne le voulait, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Hermione.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
C'était une belle après midi de Décembre. Draco et Hermione étaient assis par terre autour de la table basse de leur salle commune. Plusieurs parchemins se trouvaient à côté d'eux, certains par terre. Ils préparaient le bal de la semaine suivante. Depuis le jour où Draco était revenu de l'infirmerie, aucun des deux n'avaient reparler de ce « rapprochement ». Ils étaient là, tous les deux enfermés dans la même pièce afin de faire la meilleure organisation possible. Pendant qu'Hermione griffonnait quelque chose, Draco s'arrêta et la regarda.  
  
-Granger ?  
  
-Ouais ? répondit Hermione sans lever le nez de son parchemin.  
  
-Granger, je me disais...tu aurais voulu que ce soit différent...je veux dire au début de l'année. Enfin tu sais je veux dire...  
  
-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, coupa brusquement Hermione en levant la tête vers Draco. Et je pense que...que tu connais la réponse.  
  
-Et pourquoi tu...  
  
-Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de reparler de ça !  
  
-Ok ! Ok Granger ! Bon alors t'as fini ?  
  
-Exactement ! Je vais présenter notre plan de soirée à Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione se précipita au dehors de la salle commune en direction du bureau du vieux sorcier. Le bal de Noël était à la fin de la semaine et Hermione l'attendait avec impatience. Une fois de plus elle allait devoir passer des heures à se préparer mais une fois de plus elle allait pouvoir prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, être jolie.  
  
°°°  
  
Fini ! Je vous l'ai dit, c'est pas très long, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, mais là j'ai vraiment eu du mal, et le résultat est pas top, donc j'espère que ça vous plait quand même. Vous voulez plus de Draco/Hermione ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! 


	13. Troublée

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating: PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, plusieurs choses ont fait que j'avais pas le temps ni l'envie d'écrire, donc ce chapitre a pris du temps, même si on dirait pas comme ça. J'espère qu'il est pas trop court, parce que je me suis pas vraiment rendue compte. En tous cas, on peut dire qu'il se passe des choses, et c'est que le début. Merci aux revieweurs, vous me motivez vraiment, voici les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ania : T'es gentille ! Merci vraiment, tes compliments me font très plaisir et j'espère vraiment que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire. Bisous et encore merci !  
  
Minerve : Ah oui, on est beaucoup à avoir eu envie de vomir à la page 514 (quelle mémoire pour une fois !) du tome 5 ! lol ! Sinon tu vas voir qu'ils vont désormais plus se rapprochés. En commençant cette histoire je pensais pas que je mettrais autant de chapitre avant ça. En tous cas j'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Bisous et merci !  
  
Virginie1 : Commençons par la fin, lol, pour ce qui est de HP3, je sais plus si j'ai eu le temps de t'exposer toutes mes théories et les indices fumeux que j'ai trouvé mais en tous cas je vais le revoir pour la cinquième fois Samedi et comme à chaque fois j'en trouve des différents, peut etre que ça sera quelque chose de plus fragrant cette fois ! Ensuite pour Jason et le reste, ah les rêves, bien sûr que j'expliquerai ça plus tard dans l'histoire mais j'ai peut etre involontairement laissé plané un peu trop de doutes, faudrait que je revoie ça. Pour Draco qui se prend la porte, ça m'est venu comme ça, c'était imprévu, puis je l'ai imaginé devant cette ravissante porte, je me suis dit qu'Hermione devait être derrière logiquement, et dans mon esprit elle allait avoir envie de s'excuser donc d 'ouvrir la porte et...paf ! Et je me suis marré toute seule comme une gogolle et je me suis dit après beaucoup de réflexion intense en me demandant si ça passerait ou pas, que ça passerait ! Plus de Draco/Hermione ? Tiens donc...y en a pas assez ? Oui je sais, comme tu dis je vais y rémédier, alors après t'avoir mis l'eau à la bouche y a quelques jours, voici le chapitre ! Bisous !!!  
  
Johanna Malfefoy : Merci, je suis pas sure de mériter l'adjectif génial, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. H2site pas à me dire ce que t'en pense et merci ! Bisous !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Toi aussi t'as pas compris ? Dis donc j'ai vraiment du l'écrire n'importe comment ce rêve...j'espère que y en a quelques-uns qu'ont saisi mais ça m'étonnerait...c'est vrai que j'avais depuis longtemps l'idée de ce rêve mais apparemment vaux mieux que les idées me viennent tout d'un coup, comme avec la porteBon j'espère que tu vas aimé quand même ce chapitre. Merci pour tout, bisous !  
  
Litllro : Ma petite folle de Draco a apparemment disparu du net...je suis triste...mais j'espère qu'elle reviendra bientôt ! T'es accro ? Whaou, alors là, je peux te le dire, c'est ce que j' ai dit dans ma première review pour la fic de TeddyJes quand j'ai découvert ses 11 chapitres et je suis très loin de son niveau...merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça va te plaire toujours, bisous !  
  
Ayuluna : Ayuluna en personne ? My god...this is so...whaou j'en perd mon français, je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et que tu sois là...nan tu m'avais pas laissé de reviews mais c'est génial que tu soit passé par là pour voir ma fic, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les compliments ! Mes respects noble auteur lol ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours par la suite et merci encore, bisous !  
  
Cassou : Oui des chapitres y en aura encore, je suis pas prête de terminer, l'action commence tout juste...d'ailleurs j'ai renoncé à commencer deux fics dont l'idée germait dans ma tête mais je me suis dit que ce serait bête étant donné que j'en ai déjà une sur le feu...c'est très gentil pour les compliments ça me fait très plaisir, encore merci ! Pour le petit Draco tout doux tout gentil, hum, va falloir attendre, faudrait pas non plus que ce soit l'opposé de ce qu'il est dans les bouquins, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que l'action commence seulement, parce que c'est difficile quand même de le faire avoir une relation avec Hermione puisqu'il est détestable à la base avec elle...sinon autant prendre quelqu'un d'autre, ce que je veux pas...bref, notre Dray va s'adoucir, et moi j'espère que ça te plaira toujours ! Bisous !  
  
Fan : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça va continuer, bisous !  
  
Ambre Turner : Whaou, je sais pas quoi dire, merci ! C'est super gentil ce que tu dis et ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que ton avis changera pas par la suite, et continue à reviewer, merci mille fois, bisous !  
  
Sandrine Lupin : Merci à toi, c'est gentil ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça changera pas, merci, bisous !  
  
°°°  
  
Pfiou, j'ai mal aux mains, moi, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et désolé si elles sont légèrement expéditives à la fin mais j'ai les doigts en compote moi, allez savoir pourquoi...bref, voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde !  
  
°°°  
  
Chapitre 13 :  
  
-Dracooooooo ?  
  
Depuis quelques jours, Draco évitait les Serpentards, le coup de Blaise lui avait laissé un arrière goût. Mais aujourd'hui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller prendre son repas dans la Grande Salle avant tout le monde, il reconnut l'horrible voix de Pansy Parkinson qui l'appelait. Il voulut faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais elle était tout près de lui et elle le rattrapa sans grande difficulté.  
  
-Draco ! Enfin, tu ne m'entends pas ? -Draco lui jeta un regard rempli de haine, ce qui fit frémir Pansy- bref, c'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! Je me disais que vu que le bal est dans pas longtemps, enfin...on pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble.  
  
Pansy lui fit ce qui était sûrement censé être son plus beau sourire mais qui ressemblait fortement à une des grimaces du professeur Rogue. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se hâta de partir, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de s'asseoir à sa table, il entendit la voix de Pansy, qui lui disait :  
  
-Tu sais, on dit que t'es plus comme avant, que tu renie tes origines, on dit même que t'es plus digne d'être à Serpentard.  
  
Draco plissa les yeux et se retourna brusquement vers elle d'un air malveillant, qui semblait lui demander plus d'explications. La jeune fille fit alors un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents jaunes et déformés et ajouta :  
  
-Mais ça t'est égal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ce bal...  
  
Draco n'y croyait pas. Il avait toujours imaginé Pansy bête à manger du foin mais cette fois-ci il la soupçonnait d'avoir inventer cette histoire pour qu'il l'invite. Malgré tout, après la soirée en compagnie des camarades de sa maison, il n'aurait pas été si difficile d'imaginer qu'ils aient des soupçons à son égard. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourquoi auraient-ils des soupçons ? Tout simplement parce qu'il agissait étrangement avec Hermione Granger, qu'il appelait quelques mois auparavant sang-de-bourbe. Mais par merlin, pourquoi agissait-il comme cela ? Il devait arrêté à tout prix. Et tant pis pour ce que lui avait dit son père, dès qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec Granger, afin d'en faire une proie plus facile pour les Mangemorts –du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait- il éprouvait à son égard quelque chose qui le poussait à être correcte, gentil, chose qu'il lui était totalement interdite. L'air déterminé et d'une voix sèche, il répondit donc :  
  
-D'accord. Tiens toi prête samedi devant ta salle commune !  
  
Et sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre quoique ce soit, il fit demi-tour et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé, l'appétit totalement coupé. Il se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets la mine renfrognée et quand il arriva devant la porte, il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il vit justement Hermione en train de donner le mot de passe à un Emeric Lensiston à moitié endormi et pénétrer dans la salle commune. Non, il n'avait pas envie de la voir ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui faisait cet effet là ? Cette petite prétentieuse l'énervait à un point, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une miss-je- sais-tout...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant Draco, troublant ses pensées, laissant passer Hermione, qui avait eu le temps de se changer et portait une ravissante robe bleue à bretelles qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux.  
  
-Draco ! Ouf, tu m'as fait peur.  
  
Draco ne savait pas quoi dire, il trouvait Hermione magnifique comme ça, et la voir ainsi alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde le troublait. Hermione le troublait. Sans réfléchir et voulant chasser cette pensée, il dit sans réfléchir :  
  
-Cesse de m'appeler Draco, Granger !  
  
Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.  
  
-Mais Draco...  
  
-JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER CA GRANGER ! T'ES SOURDE EN PLUS ! SALE SANG-DE- BOURBE !  
  
Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'en alla, laissant Hermione qui s'effondra contre le mur. Pourquoi agissait-il comme cela avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'Hermione se torturait l'esprit pour savoir ce qui avait pris à Draco. Il était gentil avec elle depuis quelques temps et il ne l'insultait presque plus alors pourquoi maintenant. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec la paume de sa main et se releva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'apprêtait à partir en direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle aperçu de filles de Serpentard qui discutaient.  
  
-Et t'as vu la tronche de Marc ? Ce crétin boutonneux a cru que j'irais au bal avec lui, commença la première provoquant l'hilarité de sa camarade.  
  
-Quel imbécile ! Et le pauvre type de Gryffondor qui me court toujours après, Colin quelque chose, il a osé me le demander aussi, dit-elle.  
  
Et toutes les deux s'engouffrent dans un couloir dans des éclats de rire. Hermione croisa les bras. Après tout, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des était pareils ? Ce n'était que Malfoy, un Serpentard, c'était dans sa nature. Et d'ailleurs, c'était stupide maintenant qu'elle y pensait, de pleurer car il l'avait juste insulter une fois de plus. Se croyant apaisé, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor afin d'aller faire une visite surprise à Harry et Ron.  
  
Arrivée devant la porte, elle vit la Grosse Dame en pleine conversation avec l'homme qui occupait le tableau d'à côté, et sourit. Elle était toujours la préfète de la maison et par conséquent elle connaissait le mot de passe. Elle murmura donc 'Lune de Cristal', se sécha les yeux avec ses mains et pénétra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle souffla, sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, ainsi que quelques larmes et prit une grande respiration. Cette salle commune lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, ses escapades avec Harry et Ron, leurs discussions autour du feu. Elle leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Tout lui paraissait si beau, mais si lointain, comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir d'éclater en sanglots mais alors Harry et Ron crièrent ensemble 'Hermione' et se jetèrent à son coup. L'étreinte dura deux bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille sente les larmes remonter et une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge. Elle s'écarta donc légèrement d'eux et leur fit un sourire radieux.  
  
-Hermione, murmura Harry, je suis tellement content de te voir, ON est tellement content de te voir, ajouta t-il, la salle commune est vide sans toi.  
  
Se rappelant que les paroles d'Harry étaient les mêmes que celles que la jeune fille avait dit à Draco le soir où ce dernier était revenu de l'infirmerie, Hermione prit un air plus dur et se mit à fixer le vide pendant plusieurs secondes, mais trop contente de ses retrouvailles avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle les reprit dans ses bras et leur murmura à quel point elle était heureuse de les voir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu tous les trois un tel moment de complicité, que l'émotion gagna à nouveau rapidement la jeune fille.  
  
-Alors c'est pas trop dur de vivre avec cette bouse de Malfoy ? demanda Ron lorsqu'ils se furent séparés.  
  
-Euh...on ne se parle pas.  
  
-Bien. Et il n'a pas intérêt à dire quelque chose.  
  
Hermione sourit à cette remarque mais ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle leur mentait une fois de plus, mais elle préférait mille fois ça plutôt que de leur avouer la vérité.  
  
En quittant la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione se sentait mieux mais épuisée. Elle décida d'aller se coucher et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais en pénétrant dans les appartements des préfets elle s'arrêta net en entrant dans la salle commune. Draco était debout, devant elle, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était en train de peloter une jeune fille blonde à moitié nue. Le Serpentard non plus n'était pas très habillé, sa chemise était par terre et sa ceinture était défaite. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Hermione figé, laissa échapper une acclamation de surprise, qui stoppa le couple dans leur action. Draco regarda Hermione et remarqua qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Une expression d'horreur le frappa alors. Il venait de la blesser. Bien entendu il avait invité cette fille dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à Hermione et il pensait bien qu'elle allait les voir s'ils restaient dans la salle commune. Il avait voulu se prouver que ça ne lui ferait rien de la peiner mais en réalité il s'était trompé. Hermione se sentait trahi, leur étreinte dans les couloirs de Poudlard ne signifiait donc rien pour lui. Et même si c'était le cas, ça lui était égal de la faire souffrir ? Remarquant la respiration saccadée d'Hermione et les larmes transparentes qui perlaient désormais dans ses yeux, le Serpentard murmura à la jeune fille qu'il embrassait quelques secondes auparavant et qui s'avérait être Maud Martinez, de s'en aller.  
  
-Comment ? Tu me vires ? Après que j'ai accepté de venir ici, tu me laisses encore tomber pour cette sang-de-bourbe, ce thon ?  
  
Ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elle disait, Draco lui tendit ses vêtements d'un geste brusque et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte. La jeune fille lui lança un 'Espèce de puceau' en sachant très bien que c'était faux, et, le teint écarlate, elle partit en claquant la porte. Hermione fixait le sol, mais elle se mit alors à fixer Draco dans les yeux, le regard embué par les larmes. Draco ne cligna pas, mais il se sentait honteux. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il se hâte de remettre sa chemise et sa ceinture et lui refit face. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent dans cette position, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à briser le silence.  
  
-Granger, je suis...  
  
-LA FERME ! le coupa Hermione, le regard rempli de haine.  
  
Et sans attendre, elle se précipita vers sa chambre. Draco réagit instantanément. Il courut vers elle, se posta devant la porte et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot.  
  
-Granger je suis désolé, okay ? C'est vrai, j'ai joué avec toi, mais je voulais pas te blesser.  
  
-C'est marrant, commença Hermione en un rire qui sonnait volontairement faux, les gens disent toujours ça après avoir agi, mais sur le coup y a jamais personne !  
  
-Et alors ? s'énerva Draco. On est pas mariés à ce que je sache.  
  
Hermione le dévisagea. Quel salaud ! Quel magnifique salaud ! Il avait dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.  
  
-T'es vraiment...souffla-t-elle, tu as toujours dit que tu me détestais, et là, t'es tout gentil puis..., et ça rime à quoi de me prendre dans tes bras et ensuite d'aller faire mu-muse avec la première garce qui te tombe dessus ?  
  
Draco ne trouvait rien à redire. Il s'abstint donc de parler et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux chocolat d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une fois de plus, il fasse tout passer comme ça avec un regard. Il lui avait fait du mal, et elle lui en voulait. C'était inutile d'ajouter quoique ce soit.  
  
-Maintenant Malfoy –elle accentua ce mot- si tu voulais bien te pousser, que j'accède à ma chambre.  
  
Draco fut obligé se la laisser passer. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il savait que s'il la laissait partir maintenant, cela allait creuser un fossé entre eux et ils ne serraient plus jamais aussi proches qu'ils avaient pu l'être.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Draco saisit donc le bras de la jeune fille et la ramena vers elle. Hermione se laissa faire, ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se tenaient face à face. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille, il lâcha son bras et ramena sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille, lui caressant la joue. Elle était si belle. Son regard se perdit dans les yeux d'Hermione et il lui chuchota :  
  
-Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, je ne voudrais jamais plus te faire de mal.  
  
Il laissa tomber sa main et la prit par la taille. Ils étaient si proches maintenant. Draco approcha sa tête et posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne réagit pas tout de suite mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle ferma les yeux, saisit doucement le Serpentard à la nuque et entrouvrit la bouche, Draco glissa ainsi sa langue et caressa celle d'Hermione doucement. Il pressa ses lèvres plus fort et lorsque la respiration commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent. Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione qui les avait toujours clos. Il sourit en la regardant se passer rapidement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Lorsque les paupières de la jeune fille se soulevèrent, elle et Draco s'observèrent longtemps en restant silencieux. Draco s'avança à nouveau vers elle, remit une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le visage d'Hermione derrière son oreille, et caressa à nouveau sa joue avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Il l'embrassait, et il se sentait si heureux, comme en train de planer. Il y avait eu tellement de baisers, avec tellement de filles, mais avec Hermione ce n'était pas pareil. Cette dernière passa ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard, elle aussi se sentait euphorique. Toute la colère qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Draco quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu. Leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement et ils se séparèrent. Draco approcha alors sa main et saisit celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille était si belle, si attirante. Il avait envie de la prendre, de la caresser...mais il devait se contenir.  
  
-Whaou, finit par dire Hermione. Draco...  
  
-Hermione.  
  
Elle sourit. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il venait de prononcer ces deux syllabes et cette idée le fit sourire à son tour.  
  
-Alors, continua Hermione, c'était quoi ça ? Je veux dire, ça voulait dire quoi ce baiser ?  
  
Encore une fois, la jeune fille compliquait tout. Draco ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire et attrapa l'autre main d'Hermione non occupé dans la sienne.  
  
-Ca veut dire que je me moque pas de toi Hermione, dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux gris acier.  
  
-Oui, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble, dit-elle.  
  
Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit. Après tout, que signifiait vraiment ce baiser ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? C'était impossible, complètement impossible ! Que dirait son père ? Que diraient les autres ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Un acte irréfléchi, ce n'était qu'un acte purement irréfléchi, rien de plus. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça même s'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant l'envie d'embrasser une fille.  
  
Hermione remarqua le regard paniqué du jeune homme et s'empressa d'ajouter :  
  
-Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble. C'était juste que...enfin...on en a ressenti l'envie tous les deux...et...et c'est tout ! C'est pas vrai ?  
  
Draco ressentit alors un énorme picotement au niveau de la poitrine. Bien sûr que ce n'était rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. C'était ridicule ! Et dire que quelques minutes avant, il embrassait Hermione et il se sentait si heureux.  
  
-Ouais bien sûr, lui dit-il.  
  
Tous deux avaient un regard si triste. Hermione était au bord des larmes et Draco en aurait été de même si on ne lui avait pas appris dès son plus jeune âge que pleurer c'était pour les ignares, les faibles et surtout pas pour les Malfoy ! Il baissa les yeux et desserra ses mains de celles d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux pendant trois secondes puis quand il les rouvrit, il regarda une dernière fois Hermione avant de l'écarter avec son bras et de partir en direction de sa chambre, et de fermer la porte. La jeune fille resta sans bouger, sa respiration s'accélérant davantage à chaque seconde. Puis d'un pas décidé, elle se précipita vers la chambre du Serpentard. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un Draco, assis sur son lit, la tête plongé dans ses mains. Quand il la vit, il se leva précipitamment et se mit face à face avec elle.  
  
-Je veux pas te faire souffrir, murmura-t-il.  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu me fais souffrir Draco, chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui.  
  
Ils étaient à nouveau très proches. Draco pouvait entendre le cœur de la jeune fille battre anormalement vite. Le sien était dans le même état. La jeune fille était si proche de lui. Soudain Hermione se rapprocha de lui, posa ses mains sur sa nuque et captura les lèvres de Draco. Cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus violent, plus brusque, chacun désirant tellement l'autre. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Draco ne put s'empêcher de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Dans un murmure, Hermione prononça :  
  
-Draco, je suis bien avec toi. Je ne veux pas penser à après, je veux juste rester auprès de toi.  
  
Draco put entendre la jeune fille sangloter. Il lui caressa la joue et lui embrassa le front. Il la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Hermione, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
  
-Chut ! Je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle, ne dit pas ça.  
  
Il la regarda. Ses yeux auraient pu l'obliger à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Il la reprit dans ses bras. Hermione et Draco, fatigués par cette soirée, s'assirent sur le lit du jeune homme et finirent par s'allonger.  
  
-Il faut que j'aille dormir...chuchota Hermione.  
  
-Reste, coupa-t-il. Reste ici.  
  
Il savait qu'il n'allait rien se passer. Il le savait car il l'avait dit, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Hermione se lova dans les bras de Draco et ce dernier l'entendit s'endormir. Lui en était incapable. Il se passait trop de choses dans sa tête pour cela. Aimait-il Hermione ? Il ressentait des sentiments forts pour elle, c'était sur. Mais il savait que ça leur porterait préjudice à tous les deux s'ils continuaient. Il regarda Hermione. Il sourit en pensant à un livre moldu sur lequel il était tombé l'année précédente, un roman à l'eau de rose, comme ils disaient, un passage était 'Elle avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'elle dormait'. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione, c'était ça, un ange. En faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, Draco déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, posa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Draco, mais lorsqu'elle les sentit autour d'elle, elle leva sa tête vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci la regardait en souriant.  
  
-Me dis pas que tu n'as pas dormi, s'exclama Hermione en prenant un ton maternel.  
  
-Nan, je me suis réveillé y a environ une demi-heure.  
  
-Ok !  
  
-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et sourit. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ils restèrent dans cette position. Ils durent se résoudre à se séparer pour que chacun aille revêtir son uniforme mais lorsque Hermione quitta sa chambre, Draco se rassit brusquement sur son lit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il avec Hermione Granger ? Celle qu'il était censé mépriser, pire, celle qu'il était censé amener auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne pour lui faire ce dont Draco ignorait. Ce dernier n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments pour personne, ou peut-être de la haine, de la colère, même de la jalousie, mais ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver pour Hermione était très loin de cela. Et il devait l'arrêter tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il se décida donc à aller lui parler, pour clarifier les choses. Au pire elle souffrirais peut- être maintenant mais ce ne serait que pour la sauver et elle oublierais vite. Il quitta donc rapidement sa chambre et se précipita vers celle de sa colocataire. Il frappa à la porte à trois reprises mais sans réponse. Il se décida donc à entrer et lorsqu'il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une Hermione en sous vêtements. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la lingerie mauve de la jeune fille avant que celle se précipite derrière les rideaux et que lui baisse les yeux vers le sol incessamment.  
  
-Draco ! s'écria la jeune fille, les joues en feu. Mais, je t'avais bien dit de m'attendre.  
  
-Je sais, je sais, bafouilla Draco, mais je voulais te dire...excuses-moi !  
  
-Ouais ouais, s'exclama Hermione de plus en plus rouge ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ! Nan tu sais, je veux même pas savoir, dehors !  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Quoi tu veux pas que je te fasses un défilé de lingerie non plus !  
  
Draco se hâta de quitter la pièce, laissant Hermione, remplie de rage. Quel sans gêne ! Elle se sentait très énervée. Mais en même temps, cette pensée lui échappait de l'esprit à chaque seconde. Une boule se forma au niveau de son ventre. L'anxiété la gagnait peu à peu, dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? Elle l'avait bien précisé, ils avaient profité juste de l'instant présent, mais maintenant qu'allaient-ils faire ? Où cela allait-il les mener ? « Nul part... » pensa Hermione, absolument nul part. Ils n'en avaient absolument pas le droit, c'était impossible, rien que pour leur propre sécurité. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le voudraient-ils ? Ils se prétendaient les pires ennemis, et ils se retrouveraient à cet instant en train de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione n'y comprenait tout simplement rien. Que ressentait-elle pour Draco ? Sûrement pas de l'amour, de l'affection peut- être. Ou tout simplement un manque, elle avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près d'elle. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller voir ses meilleurs ennemis ? D'ailleurs elle était allée les voir, alors ce ne pouvait pas être un manque. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne ressentait et ne ressentirait jamais d'amour pour Draco Malfoy, elle en était certaine, bien que son cœur lui soufflait le contraire.  
  
Ses pensées étaient floues, désordonnés. Le cours d'histoire de la magie allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Bien que son instinct d'élève modèle la poussait à assister à sa leçon, Hermione ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de passer la prochaine heure à ne rien faire, pour clarifier ses pensées bien confuses. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Binns en saurait ? Même quand Justin Finch Fletcher s'était réveiller en hurlant en plein cours après avoir fait un cauchemar, le professeur ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pas plus que les rires des élèves insistants.  
  
Puis elle prit sa décision. Elle rangeait dans son armoire l'uniforme qu'elle en avait sorti et en tira un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et un pull noir. Elle enfila tout ça en vitesse, chaussa ses Converse noires et quitta sa chambre. Draco était assis sur un des fauteuils, en train de lire la Gazette des Sorciers. Hermione eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'article qui faisait la une du journal « Weasley, les jumeaux qui vont détrôner Zonko », esquissa un sourire à la vue de la photo de Fred et George devant leur magasin, et se dirigea vers la porte promptement, ne voulant aucune question de la part du Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir et qu'elle se mit à dévaler les escaliers, elle croisa en chemin Luna Lovegood, qui regardait avec des yeux ronds les alentours, comme si elle s'était égarée. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, celle-ci détourna le regard pendant que Luna commençait à se diriger vers elle en souriant.  
  
-Hermione Granger ! Ca fait très, très longtemps.  
  
-Ouais...grogna cette dernière.  
  
-Je vais à mon cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.  
  
-J'en suis ravie !  
  
-J'ai hâte de revoir les Sombrals.  
  
-Hagrid enseignent les Sombrals aux cinquièmes années ! Tu ne vas donc pas...  
  
-Oh mais tu ne savais pas, je refais ma cinquième année, on a estimé que j'avais pas assez réussi mes BUSEs. Tu sais, comme Cho Chang qu'a refait sa septième année à cause des ASPICs. Bon, j'ai hâte de voir les Sombrals, mais j'y pense maintenant toi aussi tu vas pouvoir les voir !  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard de dédain. En effet, les Sombrals étaient des créatures qui ressemblaient fortement à des chevaux, mais qui ne pouvaient être vu que par les gens qui avaient côtoyé la mort de très près, autrement dit, celles qui avaient vu quelqu'un mourir devant leurs yeux. Et cela n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Mais, en écoutant ses paroles, cette dernière déduisit très vite que Luna devait croire la rumeur qui racontait que le père d'Hermione était morte devant elle.  
  
Sans lui accorder un autre regard, la Griffondor se précipita au bas des marches et courut jusqu'à la grande porte de Poudlard. En regardant à travers la vitre, elle vit qu'il semblait faire froid dehors. L'herbe remuait au contact du vent, le lac était traversé par des vagues qui ondulaient gracieusement. Hagrid courait vers sa cabane en tenant dans ses bras ce qui semblaient être un Minipon, une créature magique qu'Hermione avait découvert dans le Monstrueux livre des Monstres, et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gros raton-laveur, sauf que celui-ci crachait un poison mortel. Mais Hermione, après avoir vu défilé chez Hagrid un chien à trois têtes, un dragon, une araignée géante, un hippogriffe et même un géant, ne s'étonnait plus de voir un animal provoquant la mort avec lui.  
  
Elle poussa l'énorme porte et posa un pied par terre. Elle marcha assez lentement sur le sol de pierre et arriva près des arbres. Ayant pour seul bruit, le sifflement du vent, elle se laissa glisser contre un saule et ferma les yeux. Le froid lui glaçait le sang mais Hermione s'en moquait bien. Cette sensation de sérénité, qui se faisait trop rare chez elle en ces temps, l'envahissait totalement. Elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine pour se donner un peu de chaleur et inclina sa tête sur le côté...  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Elle marchait le long d'un sentier fait de fleurs et de brindilles. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages cachaient le soleil dont les rayons parvenaient à filtrer quelque peu. Sans se préoccuper de quoique que ce soit, Hermione marchait, et marchait. Elle parvint à nouveau dans une forêt, remplie d'hêtres. La luminosité était faible. Hermione tendit l'oreille, il y avait du bruit à sa gauche. Un rire, des paroles, puis d'autres rires. Sa curiosité la titillait, elle s'avança en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible et arriva devant deux adolescents qui se tenaient par les mains face à face, le regard plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Comme hypnotisé, Hermione ne se soucia pas de savoir qui étaient ces deux adolescents, ni même s'ils l'avaient remarqué. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et observa la scène.  
  
-Je t'aime, murmura le jeune garçon, dont les cheveux étaient blonds comme le blé, et les yeux d'un bleu-gris éblouissant.  
  
Hermione vit des gouttes se former aux bas des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol, semblant réfléchir et le releva quelques secondes plus tard. Le garçon se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Hermione, observant la scène, se mit à sourire malgré elle. Puis soudain, ce fut comme un arrêt sur image, les deux adolescents, leurs bouches collées entre elles, cessèrent de s'agiter et pendant un instant il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, le vent avait cessé de souffler. Puis le décor changea brutalement. Hermione se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, circulaires, dont les murs étaient fait de pierre et où plusieurs tableaux représentant des sorciers célèbres étaient accrochés. Une étrange atmosphère traversait la salle. Hermione, vêtue d'une longue robe couleur rouge sang restait immobile. C'était comme si on lui avait lancé un sortilège de stupéfixion, ses pieds étaient comme ancrés dans le sol. Puis soudain, une porte devant elle s'ouvrit en faisant un bruit fracassant et deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce tandis que la se refermait brutalement en grinçant. Les visages des deux personnages étaient cachés par des cagoules mais au son de leur voix, Hermione put déduire qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent juste devant Hermione, sans la voir.  
  
-C'est le dernier combat ce soir. La jeune fille veut prendre la place de notre maître et honnêtement, elle a beaucoup de pouvoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être vaincu...  
  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et fit sursauter Hermione. Une silhouette féminine entra, son visage était caché dans l'ombre mais la Gryffondor pouvait voir les voiles de sa robe sombre voleter autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux hommes, et leva son bras. Brusquement un éclair traversa la pièce. Le mur s'effondra derrière Hermione qui hurla et se précipita le plus loin possible du mur, avant d'arriver devant la mystérieuse silhouette, dont Hermione pouvait désormais voir le visage. Elle poussa un cri quand elle vit les traits qui appartenait à une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux châtains, et aux yeux amandes dont la couleur noire ne semblait pas naturelle. C'était elle, c'était Hermione, qui se tenait devant elle, mais elle semblait étrangement...maléfique. Son regard était effrayant, sombre, cruel. Elle leva à nouveau son bras et le plafond commença à s'écrouler. Elle allait être engouffrer sous les briques de pierre...  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser. Elle se frotta les yeux, cherchant à réfléchir parmi le bruit de sa respiration précipitée. Encore une fois, elle avait rêvé d'elle-même, mais différente, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait eu l'impression de s'être retrouvée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'elle n'était que face à elle-même, Hermione Granger.  
  
Très vite, elle se calma, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se leva lentement, la tête lui tournant il lui fallu s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et au moment ou elle se retourna pour se diriger au château, elle sursauta quand elle vit Draco juste en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et, la respiration encore plus forte et rapide, elle lui dit :  
  
-Draco, jamais tu préviens ?  
  
-Je t'ai fait peur ? murmura le jeune homme.  
  
-Nan ! réplique Hermione d'une mine boudeuse.  
  
-C'est pas important ! McGonagall s'inquiétait que tu sois pas en cours, personne ne t'as vu, hormis moi bien sûr, mais si j'avais dit...enfin, comme je suis préfet-en-chef, j'ai été chargé d'aller voir ce que t'as. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
  
Elle avait dormi si longtemps ? Si ils étaient en cours de métamorphose, c'était qu'il devait être au moins 11h. Son rêve lui avait sembler court pourtant.  
  
-Besoin d'air ! Raconte ce que tu veux, je reste ici.  
  
-Hermione, dis moi ce que t'as ! C'est à cause de cette nuit ? T'es mal à l'aise. Si ça peut te rassurer, ok, moi aussi, je pense que c'est une erreur, on reprends comme avant, je veux dire...  
  
Hermione sentit ses entrailles se nouer, une boule se formant près de sa gorge, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle tenta de le cacher. Ce qu'elle était stupide ! Bien sûr, Draco considérait que c'était une erreur. Elle devait s'en persuader même si elle s'était senti si heureuse, vivante lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.  
  
-C'est vrai, coupa Hermione, ouais t'as raison, oublions ça !  
  
La jeune fille partit sans laisser le temps au Serpentard de répondre. Ce denier resta figer. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Maintenant, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler. Draco se laissa glisser contre l'arbre sous lequel était Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. Ses pensées étaient tellement confuses. L'impossible était en train d'arriver, l'inimaginable, Draco ressentait des sentiments pour la Gryffondor. Ne voulant plus se poser de questions, il se leva promptement, ignora la pluie qui débutait et qui commençait à mouiller ses cheveux et ses vêtements et appela le nom d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne se retournait pas. Il cria plus fort.  
  
-HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ATTENDS !  
  
Heureusement le parc était désert. Hermione l'entendit alors et se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Draco arriva alors et lui fit, leurs visages ruisselant tous deux d'eau.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
°°°  
  
Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai relu en vitesse, je suis désolée...je suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon...oubliez pas les reviews et à la prochaine ! 


	14. Souffrance, vie, mort

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating: PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser, je suis affreusement en retard, mais c'est pas entièrement ma faute, j'ai écris les trois quarts de ce chapitre il y a plus de deux semaines et c'est ce moment que mon père a choisi pour refaire mon PC, bref y a eu des complications et on a pu le remettre qu'hier soir, donc j'ai profité de ma soirée pour le terminer, et le voilà ! J'espère pas avoir trop fait patienter, quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Autant dire qu'il est plutôt différent des autres, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues et il aura peut être aucun sens, parce que pour l'écrire je me suis mise en mode réflexion intense assez glauque, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! L'histoire avance, enfin, même si j'ai pas privilégié l'action ! Si vous voyez un petit changement de registre vers la fin, soyez pas étonné, y aura deux semaines qui se sera passer, mais en général je pense être rester dans le même ton. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez, bref, j'attends les reviews ! D'ailleurs, voici les réponses à celles du chapitre précédent :  
  
Carol : De la torture lol ? Arf, je suis méchante alors, t'inquiète pas c'est inconscient...en vrai je suis toute gentille ! Quoi c'est pas vrai ? Arf, j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu, en tous cas voici le chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
Sandrine Lupin : LoL ah mais si c'est normal, je suis l'auteur, j'ai tous les droits mdr, je me rappelle ce que disait Rowling une fois du genre que c'était génial de penser qu'elle avait le droit de faire subir tout ce qu'elle voulait à ses persos, elle pouvait leur faire arriver n'importe quoi ! C'est un peu pareil pour le suspense lol ! Sauf que moi, je mets pas 3 ans à revenir hum hum !!!Bon allez sans plus attendre je te laisse découvrir la suite et merci pour ta review !  
  
Draymione : A vos ordres, servi comme sur un plateau, désolé pour l'attente...merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
  
Virginie1 : Niark niark mon sadisme naturel reprend le dessus, je te préviens, ce chapitre est coupé de la même façon, par contre c'est pas pour ça que tu dois te précipiter sur la fin, ça gâcherait tout le suspense et je te connais, c'est exactement le genre de trucs que tu pourrais faire lol ! D'ailleurs tu m'a embêté jusqu'au bout pour que je poste, mais je te l'ai dit, pas ma faute à moi, snif j'y suis pour rien, m'assassines pas ! Bon, vi, j'aime pas les histoires d'amour joyeuses, en tous cas pas les écrire, parce que les tiennes j'adore hihi ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'avant c'était Draco qui se demandait s'il l'aimait et qui changeait d'avis comme de chemise, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il y a du love dans l'air, ça va être la torture, surtout pour Draco, mais j'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir, mais tu verras que le Draco tout chou-tout mignon c'est pas pour tout de suite désolé ! Arf tu me connais, j'aime bien les faire galérer, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Mon sadisme naturel...Arf pour en revenir à cette histoire de rêve, hum, là j'avais envie de le zapper, j'expliquerai plus tard, ça marche pas période, en ce moment c'est mode réflexion, des fois c'est action, dreams...fin bref, j'en dis trop, lis, et review surtout, j'adore que tu me donnes ton petit avis, même si je sais que je l'aurais de toute façon...bisous !  
  
Alpo : En une après midi ? Wahou, elle est si longue que ça ? Arf ça passe vite, je suis contente sue ça t'es plu, vraiment et merci pour tes compliments ! La suite elle arrive tout de suite, et pour le reste, faudra attendre un petit peu ! A la prochaine !  
  
Dragonia : Mici, contente que ça t'es plu Ca fait peur ses rêves ? Voui, j'avoue, mais t'as pas vu les miens...en tous cas j'espère que tu les a compris parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le brouillard pour tout le monde sur ce point là ! Mici pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !  
  
Amélie : Mici, mais dis moi, t'as l'intention de me faire rougir lol ? Parce que c'est pas dur, arf qu'est ce que tu veux, je pleure, je ris, je rougis, je m'éclate, je m'énerve, et je dis n'importe quoi lol, il est tard c'est pour ça lol, rassures-toi je suis pas toujours comme ça ! Bon bé c'est vraiment gentil, tu as la suite maintenant !  
  
Manehou : T'es perspicace dis donc, je suis alléluia là, tu commence à comprendre les rêves d'Hermione, et tu est la seule personne lol ! Hum toutes ces questions, tu t'attends quand même pas à ce que j'y réponde maintenant ? Lis et tu sauras lol ! Allez je te remercie pour ta review, bisous !  
  
Silverkidia : J'aime bien ton pseudoje sais même pas pourquoi...hum, c'est très gentil, vraiment merci, moi qui pensait qu'on la lisait en 10 minutes...des fics qui t'occupent une nuit...j'en aurais plein à te conseiller, va voir du côté d'Ithilwyn, Teddyjes, Ayuluna, Virginie1, Ivrian, Charisma6, Ragnagna, et j'en passe...allez je te remercie pour ta review, et voilà la suite !  
  
Ellissia : Ca m'embête encore plus maintenant d'avoir mis la suite au bout d'un mois...j'aurais du la finir le jour où je l'ai commencé, et pas attendre le lendemain, arf, tant mis, allez je te remercie beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours par la suite, bisous !  
  
Ayuluna : Merci pour ta reviewc'est vrai, c'est flatteur pour moi d'avoir une review de toi, surtout s'il elle est aussi gentille, en plus le coup du mec qui s'embrouille c'est ça que je voulais faire passer, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi. Par contre pour ce chapitre on passe un peu à autre chose, enfin je te laisse voir ! J'espère que tu te sera rappeler de ma fic, désolé encore pour l'attente, allez bisous !  
  
Litllro : Vi, ma fidèle lectrice, mais je te le dis, c'est vraiment agréable de voir tes tites reviews sur les chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis très contente que ça continue à te plaire ! OoO le fameux rêve ! Okay, petite annonce, j'expliquerai ça dans quelques chapitres, j'espère que ça t'as quand même pas embrouiller ! Merci encore à toi, je te laisse découvrir la suite, bisous !  
  
Lilouthephoenix : La suite est maintenant, après un petit temps d'attente, je suis désolée, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, allez bisous et merci pour ta review !  
  
Enora Black : Merci, je suis très flattée que ça te plaise, et maintenant, le défi ça va être que tu continues à aimer, j'espère que ce sera le cas, continue à me donner ton avis sur les prochains chapitres !  
  
°°°  
  
Voilà, je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et voici enfin le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !  
  
°°°  
  
---Rappel---  
  
La jeune fille partit sans laisser le temps au Serpentard de répondre. Ce denier resta figer. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Maintenant, elle ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler. Draco se laissa glisser contre l'arbre sous lequel était Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. Ses pensées étaient tellement confuses. L'impossible était en train d'arriver, l'inimaginable, Draco ressentait des sentiments pour la Gryffondor. Ne voulant plus se poser de questions, il se leva promptement, ignora la pluie qui débutait et qui commençait à mouiller ses cheveux et ses vêtements et appela le nom d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne se retournait pas. Il cria plus fort.  
  
-HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ATTENDS !  
  
Heureusement le parc était désert. Hermione l'entendit alors et se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Draco arriva alors et lui fit face, leurs visages ruisselant tous deux d'eau.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
------------  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux et regarda Draco, plongeant dans le regard bleu-gris du jeune homme, un regard qui la faisait fondre, qui lui permettait de se sentir tellement vivante qu'elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait accepté si longtemps de se perdre dans ses yeux, d'ignorer le monde alentour, d'ignorer la réalité, une réalité bien trop dure à accepter pour elle. Jamais ils ne pourraient être heureux ensemble, c'était une fatalité, l'amour ne pourrait jamais existé chez ces deux êtres sans qu'il n'y ait quelque chose pour s'y opposer : Lucius Malfoy, les Serpentards, sa destinée à être Mangemort, et Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son entourage à elle. Tout cela était trop compliqué, il fallait arrêter tout tant qu'elle en était encore capable, car bientôt, elle le sentait, elle ne pourrait plus se refuser à l'accepter, elle avait besoin de Draco Malfoy, sa présence la rassurait, lui procurait un réel moment de bonheur et son absence la minait et creusait un énorme vide en elle. Mais il n'était pas trop tard, elle pouvait tout arrêter maintenant. Tout stopper d'un coup et bientôt ce sentiment s'effacerait pour toujours et disparaîtrait dans l'infini de l'oubli.  
  
Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout était fini, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui était fini ? Quelque chose avait-il seulement commencé entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor ? Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que ce qui se passait entre eux deux étaient bien plus fort que des mots ou des gestes et elle se sentait liée à Draco. Un sentiment qu'elle voulait renié, une émotion si forte, un frisson qui la parcourait tout au long de son corps, démarrant à l'intérieur de sa tête, parcourant sa nuque, descendant le long de son dos.  
  
-Hermione...prononça à nouveau le jeune homme.  
  
-Non Draco, réussi à articuler la jeune fille soudainement sortie de son état de léthargie par le son de la voix du jeune fils de Mangemort.  
  
La pluie tombait violemment, provoquant un bruit irréel à chaque goutte de pluie qui s'écrasait sur le sol. L'eau gelée leur glaçaient le sang, engourdissant leur corps davantage à chaque seconde. Pourtant, une bouffée de chaleur envahissait chacun des deux adolescents, ils étaient ensemble, et même s'ils ne l'avaient compris qu'au fin fond de leur cœur, c'était ainsi que leur force respective était à son maximum. Le ciel était de plus en plus sombre, midi n'était toujours pas arrivé et pourtant quelqu'un qui se serait réveillé d'un profond coma aurait juré que la nuit était déjà tombé. Il régnait dans le parc une obscurité troublante, un silence uniquement rompu par le bruit de la pluie et celui des battements de cœur précipités de Hermione et de Draco. Une larme coula silencieusement le long de la joue de la Gryffondor. Elle aurait tout donné pour haïr le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Une attitude arrogante, une aversion totale pour ce qui touchait aux moldus, une suffisance incroyable, tout ce qui aurait dû permettre à Hermione de détester Draco. Et pourtant plus elle le regardait, plus elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne posa pas tout simplement ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple, en vérité, tout était beaucoup plus complexe, et l'esprit totalement embrouillé, Hermione choisit la voie de la raison malgré que les tremblements dans sa voix trahissait ses véritables pensées lorsque, enfin, des paroles traversèrent sa bouche.  
  
-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus supporter de faire semblant, de me cacher. Je voudrais retourner en arrière, je donnerais tout pour oublier ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines.  
  
-Pourquoi ? chuchota Draco.  
  
-Parce que maintenant j'ai découvert qui tu étais Draco Malfoy.  
  
C'était fini, elle l'avait achevé. Au plus profond de lui-même Draco s'effondra. Elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle l'avait toujours détesté, mais désormais elle le haïssait parce qu'il avait joué avec elle. Ce qu'il pouvait regretter lui aussi. Il regrettait d'avoir voulu la connaître parce qu'il avait découvert une jeune fille irrésistiblement attirante, gentille, agréable, avec un caractère à le faire fondre, sa façon de lui tenir toujours tête alors que les autres ne faisaient que dire Amen à ce qu'il disait. 'Oui Draco quand tu veux je me tuerais pour toi' Mais elles, autant qu'elles étaient, ne savaient pas ce que c'était de mourir pour quelqu'un, d'aimer une personne au point de vouloir se noyer dans ses yeux, se perdre dans son cœur. Draco ferma les yeux, se rappelant un vers qu'Hermione avait prononcé l'année précédente dans la tour d'astronomie alors qu'elle se croyait seule.  
  
'Est-ce que le désespoir de la mort est un prix à payer ?  
  
Est-ce que l'infortune de l'enfer se cache en nous, attendant de frapper ?'  
  
Cette nuit-là il l'avait vu partir, après s'être disputé avec cet imbécile de Weasley en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, parce qu'il la critiquait encore pour son travail. 'Tu deviens accro au boulot Hermignonne' avait-il dit. Draco s'en souvenait parfaitement car ce soir-là, elle était parti précipitamment sans laisser paraître une seule seconde son émotion, mais le Serpentard qui savait lire à travers les humains avait deviné sa peine. Mais ce soir là il n'avait rien voulu d'autre que la suivre pour se moquer d'elle, l'humilier une fois de plus, pour se donner une contenance. Quand il l'avait trouvé, assise en tailleur au milieu de la tour, elle lui avait paru innocente, belle, un fruit défendu, un ange déchu, une âme pure bafouée par le mal qui régnait autour d'elle. Le visage trempé de larmes, des mèches bouclées tombant gracieusement jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle se contentait de pleurer son chagrin.  
  
'Les ténèbres possèdent l'âme de chaque personne  
  
Agacé vidé, crois-moi mon amour,  
  
Elles attendent sagement que l'heure sonne,  
  
Une innocence volée, tu m'a pris ma vie pour toujours.'  
  
Draco sortit cette image de ses pensées, il ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard et se retrouver de nouveau en face de celle qui était en train de le posséder. Dans quelques instants elle allait le tuer, il le savait. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa phrase c'était comme si des mains lui enfonçaient une lame gigantesque en plein dans le cœur, et désormais, elles tournaient et tournaient le couteau, lacérant de plus en plus sa chair. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse souffrir davantage. Alors sans prévenir, il posa son index sur la bouche de la jeune fille.  
  
-J'ai compris Granger, on ne peut pas.  
  
Puis soudain il la vit froncer les sourcils et attraper le poignet de Draco fermement. Sans attendre elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le cœur de Draco fit alors un bond. Si son âme avait un visage, elle aurait fait le plus beau sourire du monde. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux mouillés d'Hermione, les caressant délicatement, et détacha son poignet de celle de la Gryffondor pour lui attraper violemment la taille, ce qui la fit sursauter. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, quand la jeune fille fut habituée à ce baiser plus ardent et plus passionnel, elle passa une de ces mains dans la nuque de Draco. Ils se détachèrent finalement au bout d'une minute avec difficulté, la respiration saccadée et bruyante, les lèvres brûlantes.  
  
Draco pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Hermione contre sa peau, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et chacun se noyait dans les yeux de l'autre, voulant s'abandonner à cet instant pour toujours.  
  
-Tu n'as rien compris, souffla Hermione.  
  
Leurs visages étaient désormais inondés de gouttes d'eau, celui d'Hermione mouillé encore plus par les larmes qui avaient coulé. Draco laissa échapper un sourire inhabituel. Celui-ci n'avait rien de sadique, arrogant, et il rendait son visage si doux et si angélique qu'Hermione aurait pu s'abandonner totalement à lui. Ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, pendant que ces mots ne quittaient pas l'esprit de Draco.  
  
'Asservie par ton propre souvenir,  
  
Sans foi ni loi j'ère à en mourir,  
  
Une ombre qui passe,  
  
Un ange, un diable face à face,  
  
Un esprit embrumé,  
  
Un corps possédé,  
  
Tu es à moi mon amour,  
  
Tu as atteints le point de non-retour.'  
  
Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Draco ne put s'empêcher de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de l'enlacer. Il caressa son dos et déposa de furtifs baisers sur son cou. Il releva la tête, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de la fille qu'il désirait tant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus langoureusement, plus longtemps et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Draco resserra Hermione plus fort, sentant que s'il se détachait d'elle, la terre allait s'arrêter de tourner, le sol se dérober lentement.  
  
'La vie n'est que souffrance, la mort une délivrance' disait Hermione dans la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre, chacun souriant sincèrement, le plaisir d'aimer et de partager cet amour leur était refusé depuis si longtemps. Puis, soudain, Draco prononça ses mots sans réfléchir :  
  
-Tu es si belle...tu es à moi.  
  
Ce fut comme si la magie s'effaçait brusquement, comme si le charme était rompu. Il était trop tard, le carrosse redevenait citrouille et la musique s'éteignait lentement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Comment pouvait-il dire qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle lui appartenait, comme un vulgaire objet ? La jeune fille s'arrêta instantanément. Fixant sans comprendre le jeune homme qu'elle pensait connaître, un beau conte de fées aussi éphémère que le bonheur qu'elle avait cru ressentir. Etait-il lui aussi une ombre, qui était-il ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi se tenait- elle dans ses bras ?  
  
Sans attendre elle se dégagea se lui et tenta de deviner ses pensées dans son regard. Mais elle ne perçu rien, pas le moindre signe qu'elle se trompait et qu'elle avait juste entendu de travers une de ces paroles. Son air honteux lui faisait comprendre que son ouïe ne lui jouait aucun tour.  
  
-Je – suis – désolé. ânonna-t-il.  
  
-Je ne t'appartiens pas Draco. Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que j'étais le jouet dans les mains de l'enfant ? Je n'appartiendrai à personne, jamais, et encore moins à toi.  
  
-Je...  
  
-Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Comment ais-je pu croire qu'en toi, Draco Malfoy, il pouvait exister une lueur de bien ? J'ai même cru que tu m'aimais. Quelle conne !  
  
Hermione essuya rageusement son visage avec le dos de sa main et, le souffle étouffé par les sanglots, elle courut vers le château et disparut derrière l'immense porte d'entrée, laissant Draco seul, apeuré par son propre esprit. Il venait de détruire la relation avec la seule personne qu'il ait jamais pu aimé. Son esprit restait figé, pas par le froid, mais par la peur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Si Draco n'avait pas eu l'horrible sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il aurait couru, couru si vite jusqu'à arriver au lac gelé par la pluie et le froid et s'y serait laissé tomber.  
  
Un démon habitait son corps. Un démon qui se reposait depuis quelques semaines attendant son heure et qui venait de se réveiller. Avec la sensation que son cœur avait cette fois été réellement arraché de son corps et piétiné par une horde de trolls et de géants, il tenta de se souvenir. De se souvenir de ce moment, cet instant où il avait prononcé les paroles qui n'avaient d'autre issue que de blesser Hermione. Il ne se rappelait pas, cette partie s'était échappé de sa mémoire pour aller se réfugier très loin de lui. Deux personnes habitaient son corps. Le premier : Malfoy, le petit Serpentard presque démoniaque et Draco, qui n'avait pour existence que ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, un sang sale, très peu pour les Malfoy, mais peu importait pour Draco. Hermione lui torturait l'esprit, révélant deux identités, un diable et un ange. Qui l'emporterait sur l'autre ? D'un côté, la colère, la jalousie, la haine, de l'autre l'amour. Dans les films, le bien l'emportait sur le mal, mais dans la vie, n'est-ce pas le contraire qui se produit ? Les hommes qui se tuent à imaginer un monde parfait ou le gentil héros triomphe du méchant ne font- il pas que se cacher la vérité ? Ou s'arrêtait le bien ? Ou commençait le mal ? Trop de question sans réponse. Dumbledore VS Voldemort. Pour tous, l'un représentait le mal, l'autre le bien. La mort et la vie. Mais la vie, c'était cela le bien ? Mensonge. Pendant toute son existence on avait appris à Draco à souffrir jusqu'à rejoindre Voldemort, rejoindre la mort. Souffrance, vie, mort. Après la souffrance, ne reste-t-il pas le bohneur ? Trop de questions sans réponse, trop pour l'esprit, le corps, le cœur de Draco qui se démantibulait chaque seconde un peu plus. Hermione. Elle était en train de l'assassiner.  
  
La jeune fille courait, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues de plus en plus humide. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs de Poudlard, heureusement personne pour l'entendre pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle se détestait pour avoir cru qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Draco Malfoy. Et elle le détestait surtout parce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle l'aimait. Mais il n'était qu'une pourriture et cette idée accentua les sanglots de la jeune fille. Elle courait, courait, là où cela la mènerait, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle voulait tuer ce sentiment qui grandissait en elle. Elle monta les escaliers du château, enjambant la moitié des marches et lorsqu'elle fut arrivé devant une porte qui lui était familière, elle s'arrêta devant, s'appuyant les mains sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle, épuisée par une course qui n'était en fait qu'une fuite.  
  
Hermione plissa les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas un chat, pas un bruit, juste celui de la respiration de la Gryffondor. D'un pas lent, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol lorsqu'elle avançait, Hermione poussa finalement la porte qui se trouvait devant elle et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une pièce circulaire éclairée par plusieurs fenêtres et décorée par des cartes du ciel. Un télescope se tenait devant chaque fenêtre, pointant vers l'horizon, attendant d'être utilisé. Soudain, un sentiment d'apaisement s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur d'en face, bercée par le bruit de la pluie qui cognait contre les vitres. Ses vêtements glacés la faisaient frissonner mais la boule qui se trouvait au niveau de l'estomac gagnait le dessus sur ses préoccupations. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, la jeune fille se mit à trembler. Trembler de colère, de tristesse...et de manque. Elle avait envie de sentir Draco tout contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de penser que pendant qu'elle s'imaginait dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, lui ne voyait qu'une fille de plus à utiliser pour en suite rabaisser.  
  
Hermione savait que Draco se servait des jeunes filles de Poudlard, il passait la nuit avec elles et ensuite ne gardait le souvenir que d'un bon coup en plus et les discussions dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor qu'elle entendait la nuit alors que toutes la croyaient dormir ne servaient à rien, la réputation de Draco était déjà connue d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'enfouit la tête dans les mains. Comment avait-elle pu se laissait dominer par ce sentiment ? Draco la contrôlait et faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Quand elle croyait qu'il l'aimait elle s'était senti pousser des ailes et maintenant c'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar, et Hermione ne voyait pas comment en sortir. Des images lui parvinrent alors à l'esprit. Elle revoyait Draco en train d'enlacer Cho Chang, Maud Martinez, elle l'imaginait avec Parvati Patil qui avait raconté en détail sa nuit avec le beau prince de Serpentard, plusieurs autres filles étaient passé par là, elle le savait, Susan Bones, Amelie Duchovny, Jennyfer Jensen, Pansy Parkinson...Hermione se retourna à temps sur le côté et vomit sur le sol de pierre. La respiration haletante, elle se rassit et d'une main elle fit apparaître un long mouchoir, l'autre étant occupée à tenir son ventre qui se tordait de douleur. Un goût amer remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et elle se pencha à nouveau pour déglutir. N'ayant pas le courage d'essuyer ni de se lever, elle rampa jusqu'à quelques mètres et s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur. Une vague chaleur l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux, sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand...  
  
-Evitez de bousculer les autres, Warrington ! Vous autres, en rang, vous allez...  
  
Le professeur d'astronomie s'arrêta en voyant Hermione, pareil à une loque, affalée sur le sol, trempée jusqu'aux os, pâle comme un linge et se tenant à quelques mètres d'un liquide jaunâtre assez répugnant et qui, Hermione venait de s'en rendre compte, dégageait une forte odeur dans la pièce. Elle était accompagnée d'une vingtaines d'élèves qui devaient être en première ou deuxième année d'après ce que jugea Hermione. Tous la regardaient avec stupéfaction, et même si elle s'en fichait complètement, elle partit en courant de la salle en bredouillant un 'Désolé' au professeur, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle.  
  
Ignorant le mal qu'elle ressentait dans les jambes, elle se remit à courir et sans s'en rendre compte elle arriva devant les appartements des préfets, murmura le mot de passe à voix à peine audible, celle-ci s'étant complètement cassé pendant les sanglots de la jeune fille, et pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle respira un bon coup et se précipita dans la chambre pour enlever ses vêtements trempés. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sous- vêtements, elle en profita pour s'observer dans son miroir. Elle se plaça devant et ne put que constater qu'elle avait retrouvé une silhouette fine, des jambes minces et un ventre plat. Elle aurait dut se réjouir mais la vue de son visage lui glaça le sang. Une figure pâle, blafarde, des yeux cernés. Ses cheveux étaient désormais plus longs, formant de grandes boucles mais sans vigueur. Hermione s'avança et observa ses yeux. Inexpressifs, emprunts de douleur, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Essayant de se calmer, elle enfila une jupe noire arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et un débardeur blanc. Elle se couvrit également d'une veste également blanche pour ne pas avoir froid.  
  
Souhaitant à tout prix respirer un peu d'air frais, Hermione quitta sa chambre mais lorsqu'elle arriva près du canapé noir de la salle commune, face à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant passer Blaise Zabini.  
  
-Draco je t'annonce officiellement qu'on joue contre Gryffondor le mois prochain, si tu...oh Granger !  
  
Hermione se figea devant le sourire de Blaise qui la regardait maintenant d'une expression perverse. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les Serpentards mais depuis le début de l'année c'était pire car au lieu de l'ignorer et au pire de la rabaisser, ceux qu'ils faisaient précédemment, les garçons de la maison l'observaient désormais avec toujours le même sourire malsain, toujours la même idée derrière la tête. La jeune fille avait fini par s'y habituer mais se retrouver seule à seule dans une salle commune avec l'un des pires d'entre eux avait quelque chose de vraiment dérangeant. Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, elle s'assit sur le canapé rapidement.  
  
-Draco n'est pas là, prononça-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Elle s'attendait à le voir partir mais au contraire, il accentua son sourire et vint s'asseoir tout près d'Hermione. Cette dernière sentant la peur l'envahir, se dégager vers la droite, rejointe par Blaise quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
-Ca tombe bien qu'on est pas cours tout de suite, commença-t-il, j'ai mon temps, apparemment toi aussi, on se connaît pas beaucoup ce serait le moment...d'approfondir notre relation.  
  
Tout en disant cela, Blaise posa sa main au dessus du genoux d'Hermione et remonta sous sa jupe jusqu'à sa cuisse. La jeune fille ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir, la panique pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Elle finit par se lever.  
  
-Draco n'est pas là, tu ferais bien de t'en aller ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Oh non Granger, tu préfères que je reste n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Après ces dernières paroles, il se leva à son tour et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Cette dernière voulut reculer mais après quelques pas, elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et Blaise, qui accentuant son regard, se colla à elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.  
  
-Mais lâche-moi, LACHE MOI !  
  
-Oh je t'en prie me dis pas que t'aime pas ça !  
  
Après avoir laissé éclater un rire guttural, il lui mordit l'oreille et passa une main sous son débardeur. Hermione essayait de se débattre, elle tenta de le frapper au torse mais au moment où elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre, Blaise la frappa au visage et lui écarta les bras en les tenant contre le mur.  
  
-Laisse toi faire ! dit-il plus fermement après avoir perdu son sourire.  
  
Blaise arracha alors la veste d'Hermione et la jeta à terre. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, elle n'avait plus aucune force pour se débattre. Essayant vainement de lui donner des coups dans les chevilles elle tordait son visage dans tous les sens pour échapper aux baisers du garçon. Ce dernier attrapa alors le débardeur d'Hermione et tenta de l'enlever, mais voyant qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, il le déchira au niveau du ventre. Il serra alors Hermione contre elle et la fit tomber par terre sur le dos avant de se placer sur elle.  
  
-NON ARRETE ! cria Hermione la voix déchirée par les sanglots.  
  
Mais Blaise ne se stoppait pas. Il embrassait désormais le cou d'Hermione qui se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait. Il se faisait de plus en plus violent, mais au moment où il commençait à embrasser la naissance de la poitrine d'Hermione, celle-ci rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait et lui donna un coup de pied entre les jambes aussi brutalement qu'elle le pouvait. Blaise laissa alors échapper un cri rauque et s'écarta sur le côté desserrant son étreinte sur Hermione qui en profita pour le pousser de toutes ses forces et pour se relever. Elle courut alors aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à la porte et sortit à bout de souffle de la salle commune des préfets. Elle courut ainsi jusqu'aux escaliers, descendit les marches et toujours en pleurs, des sanglots étouffés par sa respiration accélérée, elle arriva jusqu'au hall de Poudlard, totalement désert en cette heure. Elle regarda de tous côtés, espérant voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais ne distingua personne, sa vue brouillée par les larmes l'empêchant d'apercevoir cette forme qui se rapprochait. Elle se remit alors à courir, désespérée et après quelques pas, se cogna violemment à quelqu'un. Tous deux parvinrent à rester debout et Hermione distingua alors un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, et aux yeux d'un bleu-gris magnifique. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras sans penser à rien d'autre que ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Blaise, ou plutôt ce qui avait failli se passer. Elle sanglota alors contre lui, et le jeune homme la serra aussi autant qu'il le pouvait.  
  
-Draco, dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de pleurs, j'ai...j'ai eu si peur.  
  
Le Serpentard l'enlaça plus fort, ne se demandant même pas ce qui lui était arrivé. La jeune fille pleurait dans ses bras et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle arrête, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, la tristesse d'Hermione le rendait fou. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement et desserra son étreinte pour la regarder. Il aperçu alors une Hermione aux traits déformés par la peur, les cheveux embrouillés, les yeux remplis de larmes et dont le mascara avait coulé et s'étendait désormais en deux masses noires au dessous des cils inférieurs. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sa jupe remontée d'au moins dix centimètres et son débardeur en plus d'être disloqué à certains endroits était totalement froissé. La détresse de lisait dans les yeux d'Hermione et Draco ressentit alors une vague de panique.  
  
-Hermione qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête faiblement de gauche à droite et éclata en sanglots tout en resserrant le Serpentard contre elle. Celui- ci ne voyant qu'une explication sentit alors la colère s'emparer de lui.  
  
-Hermione, on t'a fait du mal ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? chuchota-t-il tout contre elle.  
  
Les pleurs de la Gryffondor doublèrent. Voyant ceci comme une réponse affirmative, le visage de Draco se tordit de fureur et il se desserra d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, lui chuchotant :  
  
-Tout va bien, je suis là, calme-toi.  
  
Tout en disant cela il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura qu'il fallait la conduire à l'infirmerie et voyant qu'elle était épuisée il la porta jusque là, les couloirs étant de toute manière vides. Mme Pomfresh lui donna un lit et Hermione dut inventer une excuse dans laquelle elle disait avoir trébuché dans la forêt. L'infirmière après avoir donné à Hermione une bonne dose de chocolat et de mixtures assez infectes et pratiqué sur elle plusieurs sorts pour faire disparaître les griffures sur le corps et le visage de la Gryffondor, laissa les deux adolescents seuls, après que Draco ait juré de ne pas rester trop longtemps. La jeune fille se calma peu à peu.  
  
Abandonné dans le silence, Draco n'y comprenait rien. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ? Quelque chose avait dû la choquer pour qu'elle retourne vers lui après ce qu'il avait dit. Malgré la tristesse de celle qu'il aimait, Draco se sentait mieux car il était près d'elle. Un sentiment parfaitement égoïste s'emparait de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son démon remontait à la surface. 'Tu es à moi', avait-il dit. Cette fois encore il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il voulait Hermione pour elle, il voulait l'aimer et qu'elle l'aime sans se soucier de son bonheur, c'était donc cela ? A ce moment-là, son sentiment d'apaisement s'enfuit au galop lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état de la Gryffondor. Devait-elle être heureuse rien que parce qu'elle était avec lui ? Il était persuadé que non, ces pensées étaient si floues, si troublantes, quelques secondes auparavant il se sentait heureux rien que parce qu'elle était près de lui, sans penser à sa souffrance, et maintenant qu'il la regardait et qu'il imaginait ce qu'on lui avait fait, la fureur s'emparait de lui. Deux personnalités, deux âmes bien distinctes. D'un côté l'amour, de l'autre sa vie. Il observa alors Hermione. Une déesse, aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait fait surgir en lui une âme, tout en l'ayant détruit, pour elle il se sentait de faire tout. Il la serra brusquement dans ses bras, ayant besoin d'être près d'elle. Sentant qu'elle répondait à l'étreinte il ferma les yeux. Sa peau si douce, son odeur de vanille, il se desserra et la fixa dans les yeux. Ce regard noisette, les quelques tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez, ses lèvres roses. Il lui caressa la joue et essuya une larme qui glissa tout du long. Il descendit ses yeux jusqu'à son cou, plus bas, et arriva jusqu'à ses vêtements déchirés. Son visage devint plus dur.  
  
-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ! Dis moi qui t'as fait ça ! dit-il d'un ton aussi ferme que protecteur.  
  
-Non Draco, non ça n'a plus d'importance, assura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Le Serpentard serra alors une de mes mains de la Gryffondor, et de l'autre lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête.  
  
-Je veux savoir Hermione !  
  
Cette dernière leva alors les yeux vers lui, se prit la tête dans les mains, et finit par dire :  
  
-Je voulais pas, je voulais qu'il parte, sanglota-t-elle, mais il voulait pas partir. Alors il...il a voulu m'obliger à...à...mais je l'ai frappé à temps...mais...il voulait...  
  
La respiration de Draco s'accéléra. Il le savait, il en était sûr. Ne voulant pas qu'Hermione souffre davantage à cause de cette ordure, il la fit taire d'un geste et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant plus fort que jamais.  
  
-Qui c'était Hermione ? lui chuchota-t-il.  
  
-Zabini. C'est...c'est Blaise Zabini, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Draco. Il se leva brusquement, le visage déformé par la rage. Il serrait les poings, son cœur battait aussi vite que s'il venait de faire une course de plusieurs kilomètres.  
  
-Je vais le tuer, je vais lui faire payer ! rugit-il alors que d'un pas décidé il se précipitait vers la porte.  
  
Hermione de se lever à son tour mais Mme Pomfresh accourut vers elle pour l'empêcher de partir.  
  
-DRACO ! NON ! hurlait-elle.  
  
Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie et monté les escaliers, il se trouvait devant les appartements des préfets. La respiration saccadée il hurla le mot de passe comme pour laisser s'exprimer sa rage. Arrivant dans la salle commune, il n'y avait personne. Il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir si Blaise serait toujours là. Il fouilla les appartements et hors de lui, quitta l'endroit en claquant la porte. Ses pas le portant devant la tour des Serpentards il arriva bientôt devant le portrait d'un vieux sorcier à l'air aigri, descendant de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Il rugit 'anaconda' et pénétra dans la salle commune. Le cœur battant, il découvrit une salle vide. Laissant un hurlement étouffé s'échapper de lui, il donna un coup de pied de toutes ses forces dans une commode à côté, sur laquelle était posé un vase qui tomba et se brisa. Blaise surgit alors du dortoir des garçons, l'air surpris.  
  
-Draco, c'est toi ! Préviens mec...  
  
Sans plus attendre, Draco se jeta sur lui le faisant tomber par terre, l'attrapa d'une main par le col de sa chemise d'une main le tirant vers lui, et le frappa au visage aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de l'autre main. Il lui donna plusieurs coups avant de cogner violemment la tête contre la sienne et de la lui projeter contre le sol. Blaise saignait, son visage était couvert de bleus et de contusions, sa lèvre était ouverte mais Draco s'en moquait, il se leva brutalement, attrapa Blaise au passage et le plaqua contre le mur, cognant son crâne contre la pierre.  
  
-Toi espèce de petite merde ! hurla-t-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce...qui...t'arrive ? souffla Blaise qui ne pouvait presque plus respirer.  
  
-QU'EST CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? QU'EST CE QUI M'ARRIVE ESPECE DE SALAUD ?  
  
Tout en disant cela Draco l'attrapa et le propulsa sur le mur d'en face.  
  
-SI TU RETOUCHES A HERMIONE JE TE TUE ! T'AS ENTENDU ? JE T'ECRASE !  
  
Blaise laissa alors échapper un rire rauque. Ignorant le regard de haine de Draco qui recommençait à lui donner des coups il réussit à dire :  
  
-Alors c'est ça. Le Malfoy au sang pur se laisse tourner la tête par la Sang-de-Bourbe. Depuis quand tu te laisses souiller par une sang impure ?  
  
Draco le saisit alors violemment par les cheveux. Il éclata alors la tête de Blaise contre le mur. Ce dernier laissa alors échapper un cri, du sang dégoulinait du sommet de son crâne. Draco la respiration haletante lui cracha alors au visage, laissant échapper sa haine et son dégoût pour Blaise. Reprenant son souffle il lui donna un ultime coup de poing dans le ventre le faisant glisser contre le sol et d'un regard menaçant il lui lança :  
  
-Tu te permets ne serait-ce qu'une seule de fois, Zabini, de retoucher Hermione, et je te le ferais payer si fort que tu me suppliera de t'achever. Et si tu racontes ce qui vient de se passer t'es mort !  
  
Draco cracha à nouveau sur le corps ensanglanté de Blaise et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards, sa rage se dissipant peu à peu après avoir battu presque à mort celui qui avait osé brutaliser Hermione. Cherchant à reprendre son souffle, il s'arrêta un moment près des toilettes des garçons. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait tué Blaise. Mais il s'était efforcé de penser à Hermione, comment aurait-elle réagi s'il devenait un tueur ? Hermione...quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel elle était il aurait pu devenir fou...Hermione, sa jupe remontée, son débardeur déchirée, son air choqué, les traces de griffures sur ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre...Draco imagina ce que Blaise aurait pu faire à Hermione et courut à temps jusqu'à un des lavabos des toilettes et vomit. Tandis que les derniers restes de son petit déjeuner disparaissaient il releva la tête vers le miroir qui était accroché sur le mur du dessus et put y découvrir un jeune homme aux traits tirés et déformés par la rage et la douleur. Il fit apparaître un mouchoir et se lava la bouche avant de le lancer derrière lui et de se frotter les yeux. Il remarqua alors que ses mains étaient recouvertes de coupures, de bleus et d'égratignures. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Tremblant légèrement, Draco releva à nouveau la tête lentement et ravala sa salive en dévisageant ce qu'Hermione avait fait de lui.  
  
La vie est tellement plus facile lorsque l'on ne ressent rien. Draco ferma les yeux et le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui apparut à l'esprit. Ce dernier lui était apparut une fois durant l'été entre sa cinquième et sixième année et lui avait prédit qu'il ferait un grand Mangemort. Draco s'était senti fier mais c'était avant qu'il ne se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Cette idée datait d'environ un an plus tôt mais depuis qu'il ressentait pour Hermione ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant, le fait même de penser à Voldemort lui donnait envie de vomir. Et pourtant la mort, le crime, faire souffrir quelqu'un jusqu'à la mort, tout ce que lui avait enseigné son père n'était pas effacé de son esprit, et ne lui donnait pas la nausée comme lorsqu'il pensait au puissant Lord. Il eut brutalement la vision de son père et son estomac ne put tenir plus longtemps, il se pencha vers le lavabo pour déglutir une nouvelle fois. Un visage dur aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux impénétrables. Jouir de la douleur, c'était tout ce que cet être était capable de ressentir. Draco se rappela les gifles et coups de canes qu'il avait du subir jusqu'à sa onzième année avant que son père ne l'initie au sortilège Doloris lorsqu'il était furieux. Draco n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il ne voudrait pas rejoindre les rangs de son précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait obligé, forcé, il devrait devenir un Mangemort. Draco se laissa glisser contre le mur, se prenant la tête dans les mains et étouffant des sanglots qui lui remontaient à la gorge. La pensée d'Hermione parvint alors jusqu'à son esprit. Jamais elle ne l'aimerait. Du moins jamais elle ne l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était.  
  
'On ne change pas ce qu'on est, on essaye de tuer sa vraie nature, de la laisser dans un coin de son esprit, mais un jour elle refait son apparition, plus présente que jamais et elle dévore le personnage qu'on a voulu devenir.'  
  
C'étaient les paroles qu'avait prononcé Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il avait retrouvé et torturé un ancien partisan de Voldemort qui avait quitté ses rangs et n'était jamais revenu après qu'il ait été anéanti par Harry Potter.  
  
Un jour ou l'autre la nature de Draco ressurgirait, comme dans le parc de Poudlard quelques heures auparavant. Le diable qui vivait en lui ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment et lorsqu'Hermione aurait compris qu'il était réellement, elle l'abandonnerait pour toujours.  
  
Le regard de Draco se brouilla alors. Il se releva brusquement et attrapa le premier objet qui lui vint à la main, c'est-à-dire un livre de sortilèges abandonné dans un coin, et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur d'en face. Laissant échapper un rugissement, il balança alors une chaise cassé appuyé contre la porte d'un des cabinets, une vieille baguette cassée, un Rappel-Tout à moitié fêlé et finit par donner de violents coups de pied contre le mur avant de s'effondrer à nouveau à terre. Se prenant la tête dans les mains il s'aperçut que sa lèvre commençait elle aussi à saigner et que ses mains étaient recouvertes de bleus. Il allait se les passer sous l'eau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Draco releva la tête et eut juste le temps de se relever, de balayer la pièce d'un sort et de se tourner qu'Harry faisait son entrée.  
  
'Le défiguré, manquait plus que lui', pensa Draco.  
  
Ce dernier se raidit en apercevant le Serpentard et se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus proche. La vue de l'homologue masculin d'Hermione l'insupportait davantage ces derniers temps, peut être parce qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il la voyait plus que lui-même, son meilleur ami. C'est avec cette pensée que cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Hermione ne lui parlait presque plus, du moins en dehors des heures de cours ou des moments où ils parlaient devoirs. Draco était ainsi le seul qui la voyait le matin lorsqu'elle se réveillait, entre les cours lorsqu'elle venait prendre ses livres, et le soir lorsqu'elle revenait se coucher. Plus rien n'avait grande importance à ses yeux en dehors des personnes qu'il aimait, surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu Sirius. Il s'était rendu compte que le temps qui lui restait avant que Voldemort procède à une véritable attaque était précieux et qu'il voulait le passer en compagnie des personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Alors il abandonna sa fierté et se tourna vers Draco.  
  
'Est-ce qu'Hermione va bien ?' s'entendit-il prononcer sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de poser la question.  
  
Draco, lui, ne se tourna pas. Il devinait les gouttes de sueurs qui s'échappaient de son visage et s'imagina qu'il devait ressembler à une espèce de mort-vivant, il préféra alors resté dos à Harry. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait dit l'intriguait. Le balafré qui lui posait une question n'ayant aucune ressemblance avec 'Et si tu la fermait', ça ne sonnait pas très bien, du moins plutôt irréel. Hermione allait-elle si mal pour que son ennemi de toujours aille lui demander des nouvelles d'elle. Ou peut-être avait-elle tout avoué. En temps normal, Draco se serait assuré qu'Hermione n'aille pas cafarder après ce qu'ils avait vécu pendant une nuit, de peur d'éventuelles, plutôt probables, ou même certaines représailles de la part des deux incapables qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Incapables qui d'ailleurs lui avaient fait plusieurs coquards et lançaient quelques sorts dont il avait eu du mal à se défaire. Il fallait donc éviter de les contrarier en leur annonçant qu'il avait passé la nuit avec leur meilleure amie. Mais dans ce cas là, il savait qu'elle n'allait rien dire, la honte, la peur du rejet, bref elle n'en aurait pas été capable. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait quelques semaines auparavant. Afin de s'assurer de ce qui l'attendait, Draco jeta un coup d'œil au miroir le plus proche de lui et observa discrètement le visage d'Harry. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien dans son expression qui trahissait une envie particulière de meurtre, du moins pas plus que d'habitude, juste un dégoût profond mélangé à une sorte de moue faisant fort penser à un gamin pris la main dans le sac après avoir volé un biscuit. Brièvement soulagé mais pas moins étonné, Draco ouvrit un des robinets, de peur qu'Harry discerne dans sa voix la colère, la panique et les divers sentiments insupportables qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.  
  
-Ta copine va bien, murmura Draco le plus bas qu'il put, de sorte quand même qu'Harry l'entende. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry ait assez de discernement pour comprendre que Draco n'avait pas envie de lui parler davantage mais il n'en fut guère ainsi.  
  
-Et je suppose Malfoy, que tu l'emmerde pas trop...s'exclama Harry, un ton de rancœur dans la voix.  
  
Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas en coller une à son 'interlocuteur'. Ce dernier avait décidément l'intention d'être encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. Pour Draco, il était quand même assez évident qu'il avait envie qu'on lui foute la paix. Sans se soucier d'à quoi il pouvait ressembler, il se retourna vers Harry et comprit qu'il ne devait pas être loin du mort-vivant lorsque le visage, déjà grimaçant d'Harry en sa compagnie se transforma en une mine de dégoût particulier. Il se tenait maintenant face à lui, et s'avançait dangereusement, ne savant pas exactement pourquoi il tenait absolument à le rendre encore plus défiguré qu'à l'habitude. Les poings serrés il s'arrêta devant lui. Cet air de pauvre petit malheureux héros, ses yeux verts émeraudes, ses cheveux en bataille, un visage qu'Hermione avait si souvent contemplé. Un jour il avait entendu confié la jeune fille à une de ses stupides copines qu'elle le trouvait attirant. Cet abrutit savait tout d'elle, il avait tout vécu avec elle, quand elle allait mal elle se confiait à lui, c'était son meilleur ami. Cette face de rat, ce balafré, cet incapable connaissait Hermione mieux que personne. Ses poings étaient de plus en plus serrés, même ses ongles pourtant si courts lui rentraient dans la peau. Il vit une vague d'incompréhension dans le regard du survivant et se ressaisit tout à coup. C'était comme si on le sortait d'une transe particulièrement intense. Il plissa les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Un voile devant ses yeux, il sortit en courant des toilettes et courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Il dévala les escaliers, parcourut l'immense hall et ouvrit la lourde porte du château. Sa respiration était saccadée, son souffle court, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il parcourut le parc et se retrouva près d'un grand chêne, le seul qui était à l'écart des autres, tout près du lac. Il se sentait fiévreux, tremblant, et il ne voyait qu'une explication à tout cela. Hermione. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il se tenait en face du type qui avait passé le plus de temps avec elle l'avait fait bouillir, il aurait été capable de le tuer, tout comme il aurait été capable de tuer Blaise un peu plus tôt, et aussi, il s'en rendait compte, non sans une certaine frayeur, tout ce qui aurait été un obstacle entre lui et celle dont il était fou. C'était cela, il était fou d'elle, fou, complètement fou. Il ferma les paupières et la seule image qui lui apparut était celle d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes pétillants. Il secoua la tête et se remémora ses vêtements déchirés, son air de détresse. Il poussa alors un cri de rage, étouffé par le souffle du vent et des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient des arbres et donna un coup de poing aussi fort qu'il le put au chêne dont un morceau d'écorce se détacha et tomba lentement sur le sol. Il regarda alors sa main rougit et recommença à frapper l'arbre, puis une autre fois, encore et encore, du sang dégoulinant sur l'écorce. Il continua ainsi pendant plus d'une minute, la vue brouillé, le sang affluant dans ses veines si bouillant...jusqu'à un moment où il n'en put plus. Ne parvenant pas à reprendre son souffle il laissa échapper une plainte et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il rampa alors jusqu'au lac et contempla son reflet dans l'eau. Un visage blafard, tel une ombre errante, Draco n'avait plus l'impression d'exister. 'Hermione...Hermione...' il avait besoin de l'avoir tout contre lui. Telle une drogue elle le bouffait, le rongeant de l'intérieur. 'Hermione...Hermione...'  
  
Draco se releva avec difficulté, les pieds à seulement quelques centimètres de l'eau. La pluie recommençait à tomber, mais moins rudement que plus tôt, des gouttelettes fines s'écrasaient dans le lac, et sur le visage et les vêtements de Draco. Essayant de faire le vide Draco ferma les yeux, mais n'arrivait pas à faire taire le bourdonnement dans sa tête. Comme dans les films moldus, il avait du apprendre cela pour le cours d'étude des moldus, il eut l'impression que sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, mais qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Des personnages méprisants allaient et venaient, des Mangemorts, des bourreaux, des tueurs. Draco se prit la tête dans les mains. Les sortilèges que son père pratiquait sur lui, sa mère qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir, son père qui lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un incapable, ses lèches-bottes qui le suivaient partout alors qu'il voyait les autres s'amuser ensemble, son père qui le frappait, on lui disait que son avenir n'avait qu'un seul but, être Mangemort, les hommes que son père torturait, tous les élèves rigolant à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il cherchait un manuel de Magie noire, des tueurs qui défilaient au manoir, des cadavres, lui seul, les coups de canne...puis plus rien. Et Hermione. Hermione qui rigolait avec les Gryffondors, Hermione qui levait la main en cours de potions même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas interroger, Hermione qui pleurait dans la tour d'astronomie, Hermione assise seule à la bibliothèque, Hermione qui lui parlait, Hermione qui lui claquait la porte au nez, Hermione près de lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses vêtements déchirés, elle dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, son corps contre le sien...tout devint flou, et Draco réouvrit les yeux. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, hormis elle. Mais Hermione ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il était, et elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant qu'il l'aimait elle. Les yeux dans le vide, Draco avança lentement dans l'eau glacé...  
  
°°°  
  
Un chapitre de fini ! Alors vous avez aimer, détester ? Dîtes moi si vous trouvez que ça change trop de style, si vous avez des commentaires si vous avez adoré (meuh bien sur Caro lol). Désolé pour la fin, me trucidez pas mais je la sentais comme ça, si vous voulez me motiver à écrire la suite vite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu, je vous dis à la prochaine et je vous souhaite bonnes vacances ! 


	15. La passion

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating: PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bijour ! Alors premièrement, je sais ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas écrit et je n'ai pas d'excuses. Enfin, deux semaines de vacances, mais à part ça, j'étais pas super motivée et comme pendant les vacances je fous rien, voilà ce que donne ! (Pas bien Caro) Mais voilà, je suis de retour, avec le chapitre 15 ! Déjà 15 ? Ca passe vite...enfin bref, faudra s'habituer à ce rythme parce qu'avec le lycée, donc les cours, les devoirs et le reste je vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à moi, mais bon, je tiens trop à cette ch'tite fic pour l'abandonner (A) et comme je veux pas me faire trucidé par Virginie, je vais la continuer, et même la terminer, c'est bien, nan ?:D (Vive moi, mdr !) Bref, j'arrête mes bêtises, ça doit être la réaction pré-rentrée, nan nan c'est bon je me tais ! Pour ce chapitre, disons qu'il ressemble pas mal au précédent. J'ai passé la journée dessus en écoutant Saez et Metallica donc je préviens ça se ressent. D'ailleurs, les chansons que vous pouvez voir, ou plutôt lire, ce sont en premier 'Solution' de Damien Saez, ensuite 'No Place for us' toujours de Saez, et puis ensuite 'Die, die my darling' et 'Devil's dance' de Metallica. J'avais vraiment envie d'inclure ces chansons, et c'est marrant, elles collent parfaitement au contexte. Vous allez voir, dans ce chapitre, le titre de l'histoire prend toute son ampleur. D'ailleurs, il est encore sage et gentillet, mais le prochain sera très probablement classé R, je préviens tout de suite, enfin je peux toujours changé d'avis d'ici là. Pour aller dans le hors sujet, j'ai fait une connerie avec mes chapitres, mais j'explique à la fin. Ouh là je baratine moi, mais en attendant j'emmerde tout le monde. Je remercie énormément les revieweurs, vous avez été adorable et très nombreux, j'y réponds tout de suite :

Sophorasi : Effectivement je l'ai bien ressenti en l'écrivant, c'est plus tragique, après j'espère ne pas tomber dans le mélo...c'est venu comme ça, je m'impliquais de plus en plus dans l'histoire et après un petit break, le fait de continuer en faisant plus correspondre l'histoire à moi, j'ai préféré. Je suis contente que ça t'es plu. Et merci !

Shetane : Tu adores ? C'est gentil ça, très très gentil ! Draco torturé, ça me plait moi, le côté sadique, comme d'hab, ah là là...eh bien merci pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup, et la voilà la suite, je suis pardonnée pour le retard ?

Raphou : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Mirchi !

Minerve : Toujours là, à me reviewer, j'en suis très très contente ! Le côté réaliste c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer, ainsi que le fait que la vie c'est pas les gentils/les méchants, ce qu'on voit beaucoup dans l'univers d'HP malheureusement...je suis ravie que tu l'ai ressenti comme ça ! Merci pour ta review !

Ylen : Tout d'un coup ? Tu dois en avoir marre à la fin...lol ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Honnêtement je suis rassurée, le dernier chapitre ne fait pas de coupures avec les autres, j'avais peur de ça après tout le temps...fleur bleue ? Aie tu vas avoir du mal avec moi, je peux l'être de temps en temps mais alors vraiment tous les 36 du mois, et je ne peux vraiment pas écrire de truc fleur bleue, ça me correspond pas franchement, mais ça veux pas dire qu'ils vont finir par tous se suicider ! Mdr ! Encore merci !

Cathe : Lol c'est à ce point là ? Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais vaux mieux attendre un peu et pas écrire de conneries c'est pas vrai ? :D Allez je te remercie vraiment !

Ayuluna : Tu sais que je suis super contente que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous ? C'est vraiment flatteur ! Merci encore pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup, c'est très motivant :) ! Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'encourage vraiment pour tes problèmes, t'as tout mon soutien ! Allez bises et encore merci !

Carol : Héhé, moi méchante ? Mais nan...mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait un peu duré le suspense, fallait bien que ça tombe ! Contente que tu aimes, et merci !

Virginie1 : Hep hep hep m'agresses pas ptdr ! Nan franchement je pensais poster avant, j'ai dis bonnes vacances parce que je partais moi, si t'as pas oublié (hum hum) et puis le manque de motivation a fait que voilà, j'ai attendu, mais finalement, deux jours avant la rentrée, c'est bien nan ? Mais la prochaine fois je te prendrais au mot, tu m'as harcelé jusqu'au bout, surtout aujourd'hui mais c'est quoi ça Virginie, cette façon de m'asticoter, hein ? Où va le monde ? Mdr ! Bon allez, tu m'as quand même motiver, j'ai failli, je dis bien failli, attendre demain matin pour poster ! Bon bah t'as fait fort côté compliments ! Mirchi bien, t'es choune ! Bon je sais, je t'ai fait un peu souffrir, miss blue flower (c'est stylé, nan ?), mais tu me connais, je suis pas trop dans le trip je t'aime, je t'adore, et tu me dis d'enjoliver l'histoire, mais je peux pas moi, honnêtement si je commence à faire ça, c'est ma fin ! Donc happy face, I'm sorry lady, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour le style d'écriture, bé merci choupinette (c'est mignon, nan ?), je crois pas qu'il ait changé depuis la dernière fois, juste, toi qui en avait marre de mes je t'aime moi non plus, tu vas être servi, mais si tu veux voir un amour magnifique style Pretty Woman, c'est râté, donc je flippe un peu moi, parce que j'espère que tu vas aimer mon chapitre, mais je doute un peu, tu vas me rassurer pitié. Hors sujet, j'ai fini par te l'envoyer A bout de Souffle ou pas ? Je suis désespérante, je sais...Merchi encore, gros bisous !

Dragonia : Lol, paniques pas, paniques pas ! Les secours arrivent : 'Nous vous mettons en liaison téléphonique avec la police, toudoudou (ça c'est la petite musique)' Il est dans un sal état, j'avoue, mais après je te laisse lire pour voir ce qui va lui arriver. Héhé, bonne lecture !

Yolela : Merchi ! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Moi-même j'ai vraiment définitivement préféré écrire ce chapitre que les autres, et si tu l'aime, moi happy ! Encore merci !

Poupoux : Son père ? Tiens, ça fasait longtemps ! Il est un peu à la trappe celui là, je dois dire qu'il me les brise un peu lui ! Nan mais franchement, suffit pas les problèmes que mon pov'ti'Draco a, faut que môsieur le paternel en rajoute ! Nan mais ! Toujours comme ça, les géniteurs...mais je m'écarte ! En fait je vais dire la phrase classique, je te laisse découvrir la suite en lisant ! Et merci beaucoup !

Enora Black : Salut toi ! Moi ça va, héhé ! Eh bien, merci à toi, je suis ravi de voir que ma fic continue à te plaire, et ça, même en avançant dans le temps. Je passerai voir ta fic, sûrement dans la semaine :) Encore merci !

Littlro : Dis donc toi, tous ces compliments, juste pour moi ? C'est gentil, wow, merci, merci beaucoup beaucoup! Dans l'eau ? Nan y veut juste se rafraîchir, je t'assure, fait chaud à Poudlard ! Pas convaincue ? Oh bah moi j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mdr ! Allez je te laisse lire ! Merchi encore !

M dougy dog : C'est sympa le pseudo, je l'aime beaucoup, héhé ! Et pis tous ces gentils compliments, que dire à ça ? C'est whaou, vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci, je peux rien dire d'autre, merci, un énorme merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre ! :roll:

Lilouthephoenix : Tijour là ? :D Mici beaucoup à toi La suite arrive tout de suite, continue à me donner ton avis, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours !

Rekha : Bah merci ! Whaou je suis abasourdie, ça te plait vraiment ? OoO merci ! C'est super gentil, ça me super plaisir ! Pour Draco, tu veux que je transmettes ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai me faire lapider pour la suite, mdr ! Allez tu peux la lire, merci !

°°°

Voilà, merci pour ces reviews, vous avez été vraiment gentils, tout ça pour moi ? Merci !!! Je dédis quand même ce chapitre à Virginie qui m'a embêté jusqu'au bout (quoi Virginie c'est vrai nan ? mdr) mais qu'est quand même ma chieuse préférée qui m'encourage ! (Et qui va se dépêcher d'écrire sa nouvelle fic, hein ?) Donc merci à toi......Et puis à Teddyjes qui m'a fait écrire une page entière de conneries, le gros canular, et qui m'a fait flipper avec cette idée d'arrêter d'écrire (terrible la blague Jess, ptdr !) Et puis que j'adore, mais qui veut pas que je l'appelle vénérable auteure, bouh ! Et sans oublier ma Blou, alias Ragnagna qui m'a fait découvrir ce dieu qu'est Saez (si, si, zavez qu'à écouter) et que j'adore parce que c'est une fille fantastique ! Allez je me tais, enfin ! Bonne lecture !

°°°

Chapitre 15 :

---Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, hormis elle. Mais Hermione ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il était, et elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant qu'il l'aimait elle. Les yeux dans le vide, Draco avança lentement dans l'eau glacé...---

Un douleur lancinante s'empara alors de lui. Ce fut comme si on l'empalait vivant, comme si on enfonçait profondément plusieurs lames dans sa chair. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri sourd. Sourd, car il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il allait faire preuve de courage, jusqu'à la fin, jusque dans la mort. Il ne méritait plus d'occuper ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule place sur cette terre. Il n'avais plus aucun espoir, aucune raison de vivre, d'ailleurs en avait-il jamais eu une ? Oui une fois, lorsqu'il avait eu l'illusion que son amour pour Hermione pourrait le sauver de la noyade et que le démon qui habitait son corps saurait s'effacer et laisser place au bonheur, à la joie. Mais ça n'était pas sa vie, le démon était juste là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Certains naissent pour être heureux et laisser une trace de leur passage sur terre, une trace de bien-être, car ils ressentent au moins une fois dans leur vie qu'ils se doivent d'être heureux et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se détruire pour se prouver qu'ils existent. Les autres errent à jamais tel des ombres dans l'inconnu en se demandant si la mort peut être pire que la vie. Certains veulent s'en sortir, d'autres pas. Certains veulent vivre, aimer, se sentir aimer, découvrir des choses nouvelles tout en continuant à vivre le quotidien, sans se poser de questions, ce qu'ils prennent pour du bonheur leur suffisant amplement. D'autres restent en apnée, la tête sous l'eau, gardent les yeux ouverts et grincent des dents en regardant les autres se balader une canne blanche entre les mains. Veulent-ils se regarder toute leur vie dans un miroir sans ni voir aucun reflet ? Oui...se prouver qu'on existe, car on touche à la mort. La mort...fait-elle parti de la vie, est-elle la fin de la vie ? Des milliards de médicomages se demandant laquelle de ces deux questions méritent une réponse affirmative. Chacun ne se demandant pas si la vie n'est-elle pas simplement une épreuve pour savoir si on a droit à la mort.

Avec ces questions en tête Draco sentit cette lueur en lui s'échapper de son corps, il sentit que son esprit endolori ne serait plus jamais capable de répondre à quoique ce soit. Il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le cerveau à moitié inerte, Draco se maudit intérieurement, il maudit ce claquement de dents que le froid provoquait car sans ce bruit qui ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il était un esprit faible qui abandonnait la partie sans avoir réussir à s'échapper du cauchemar, sans être parvenu à trouver la sortie du supermarché et à rejoindre sa mère, sans ce bruit, il se serait déjà échapper de ce monde trop compliqué, qui ne vaut pas la peine de s'attarder à trouver sa place à l'intérieur d'un troupeau de moutons trop heureux de se lever le matin pour vouloir parvenir à trouver la clé de son existence, et il aurait rejoint l'inconnu, une terre où l'esprit est libre et où le corps n'est pas maître.

La douleur était trop forte, l'eau atteignait maintenant son bassin, et glaçait son ventre. Ses pensées s'échappaient peu à peu, son incompréhension omniprésente laissait place à la jouissance de l'autodestruction, se prouver qu'on existe, mourir pour mieux renaître. Ses pupilles se dilataient, son cœur s'accélérait puis ralentissait, de plus en plus. Bientôt, son âme se tairait à tout jamais et le besoin d'exister disparaîtrait plus vite qu'il n'était venu. Son cœur hurlait, se déchirait, il perdait tout, il perdait Hermione à jamais. Elle était son démon, elle l'avait rongé jusqu'à la moelle en lui transmettant le besoin de ne plus être une ombre comme il avait toujours été avant de la connaître. Tandis que sa voix prononçait ce qu'elle imaginait être son dernier son, Draco souffla le mot 'Hermione' et sachant que jamais elle ne s'échapperait de lui, il entendit un cri déchirant briser le silence et des pas suivirent, ainsi que le bruit du clapotis de l'eau. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et il distingua parmis les appels de la mort qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille de le rejoindre, la voix d'une jeune fille en pleurs, une voix qui lui aurait demandé de faire brûler et de torturer vivants tous les êtres existants sur cette terre, lui y compris, il l'aurait fait après lui avoir murmurer qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

-Draco, Draco nan !

La jeune fille hurlait, des sanglots déchirant sa voix et Draco sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la taille. Il sentit alors son souffle chaud contre sa peau et sut qu'il aurait pu passer des heures, des jours, des années à rester sans bouger près d'elle, à la regarder, toucher sa peau et sentir son parfum. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, il vit qu'elle claquait elle aussi des dents, que ses lèvres prenaient une étrange couleur violette et que sa peau déjà pâle était aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, autant que l'âme de son père pouvait être noire. Il entendit des bribes de respirations s'échappant des lèvres sur lesquels il voulait tant poser sa bouche. Il la vit se rapprocher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras, qu'il sentit aussi gelé qu'un iceberg. Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il le pouvait et la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux noisette exprimant la douleur qu'elle ressentait mais aussi une lueur qui aurait pu faire renaître Draco. Et là il comprit. Il comprit qu'elle aurait pu mourir pour lui, tout comme lui s'était plongé dans ce lac quelques instant auparavant. Il leva alors lentement son bras engourdi, chaque mouvement lui coûtant un effort inconcevable et caressa sa joue glacée lentement alors qu'elle fermait lentement les yeux et posait doucement sa main sur celle de son prince. Il respira alors une bouffée d'air qu'il ne pensait plus jamais avalé et d'une voix brisée et tremblante, lui murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Il la vit alors éclater en sanglots et perdre ce souffle qu'il la faisait vivre. Elle était en train de mourir, et lui aussi. Deux âmes qui rejoindraient bientôt une terre inconnue dans la souffrance et dans l'amour. Draco regarda les larmes de la jeune fille couler dans l'eau, il n'avais jamais cru à une vie après la mort, et alors qu'elle fermait lentement les yeux, il poussa un cri de rage, rauque, porté par la douleur, la rage et la haine, et la saisit par la taille. Son esprit revenait peu à peu à lui, et il entendit la respiration d'Hermione devenir de moins en moins régulière, il ne sentait plus que les battements de son cœur à lui et pas celle de la jeune fille. Il entama alors les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient de la terre ferme, son ange, son démon, sa vie dans ses bras. Son esprit et ses jambes engourdies le faisaient vaciller mais il serra les dents et alors que l'eau gelée ne recouvrait que leurs pieds, il se laissa tomber par terre, allongeant Hermione sur le sol. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle paraissait étrangement vide mais il pouvait l'entendre respirer encore et la voir trembler. Il posa une main sur son visage livide et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait voulu lui donner sa vie, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui arrache son cœur et son cerveau pour les mettre à l'intérieur de son corps. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais cette passion ne s'exprime ni avec des mots, ni avec des pensées, et même s'il avait voulu que cet amour la sauve, il voyait la poitrine d'Hermione se soulever de moins en moins régulièrement. Il ne cessa alors de lui murmurer 'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione' et serra les poings à nouveau aussi fort qu'il sentit la chair de l'intérieur de ses mains se briser petit à petit, tout comme son cœur. S'il survivait et elle non, il se ferait subir des tortures pour l'éternité jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne réponde plus de rien. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et lui souffla :

-J'aurais voulu vivre cet amour, j'aurais voulu vivre de cet amour, j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer, avoir le droit de t'aimer, j'aurais voulu que cet amour puisse exister.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas t'en sortir, je suis là, murmura-t-il alors qu'il lui serrait la main

Draco laissa alors pour la première fois de sa vie une larme couler sur sa joue et atterrir sur le nez d'Hermione. Il sanglota alors faiblement et laissa alors des pleurs fracassants s'échapper de lui tandis qu'il tremblait près du corps de celle qui lui avait pris corps, âme, esprit et cœur.

-Je t'aime Draco, souffla.

-Non, je t'en prie, sanglota-t-il, ne ferme pas les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Hermione lui caressa alors faiblement mais tendrement la main.

-Je t'en prie, chuchota-t-il, des pleurs couvrant encore sa voix, je veux entendre encore ta voix, me perdre dans ton regard, te prendre dans mes bras et écouter ton cœur battre.

Après un silence, il continua :

-Dis le encore, dis les moi encore, je veux entendre tes poèmes, je veux entendre le son de ta voix me chuchoter ces mots.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sourit faiblement tout en disant ces paroles :

-Entendre sa voix et sentir ses caresses, désirs assouvis par une déesse, envie et pulsion, deux corps dans l'union, accord donné au silence, les deux amants guidés par une deuxième chance.

Draco sourit, serra le corps d'Hermione contre lui, mais lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, elle murmura :

-La mort est un paradis, dévore ta chair et crois à l'infini. Pour toujours l'espoir est rompu, le diable y a cru.

Les paupières d'Hermione s'abaissèrent et Draco sentit le sol trembler, et se dérober, plus vite à chaque seconde. Un cri perçant traversa ses lèvres et il se laissa aller à pleurer le corps d'Hermione, toujours dans ses bras. Elle avait abandonné la partie, elle l'avait laissé les dés en main et les pions à la même place que d'habitude, avançant lentement pendant que celui de la Gryffondor s'effaçait et tandis que celui du Serpentard éclatait en mille morceaux. Draco grelottait encore, mais il aurait voulu donner toute la chaleur de son corps pour la ramener. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui l'avais tué, alors que celui de Draco pour Hermione l'avait ramené à la vie. Ce n'était pas juste, rien n'était juste. La vie n'était que souffrance et la mort valait bien plus le coup. Naître amène toujours à perdre chacun des êtres qu'on aime alors pourquoi ne pas se planter un couteau dans le cœur tout de suite ? Draco avait été lâche, il n'avais pas laissé son esprit s'échapper dans l'eau et avait contraint Hermione à prendre sa place. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, un an dans le passé, pour tout changer, rester loin de celle qui allait devenir son âme, ou plutôt non ne rien changer, la connaître, connaître sa voix, ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa peau, et ne changer l'histoire que quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec un poignard dans le cœur, Draco aurait pu quitter la cruauté de l'enfer du monde plus vite et Hermione ne serait pas morte. Morte. Morte. Morte, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Draco hurla alors de tout son saoul. Il hurla un cri si fort, que ses cordes vocales se déchirèrent presque. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui cria :

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime si fort que je voudrais pouvoir mourir à la tombée des feuilles et renaître quand elles repousseront pour pouvoir t'aimer à nouveau. Je t'aime mais je te haie ! Je te haie car tu as enlevé le morceau de soie qui entourait mon âme et tu l'as laissé m'envahir, tu as laissé l'amour me cracher son venin et me souffler au creux de l'oreille de ne plus vivre que pour toi. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est me détruire pour pouvoir exister et t'aimer, vivre pour t'aimer. Mais sans toi je ne suis rien, je n'existe plus, je n'aurais plus peur, je n'aurais plus peur de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la glace pour laisser l'antidote tuer ce que je ressens pour toi et m'assassiner.

Mais Hermione ne réouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Elle restait inerte allongée sur le sable, tel la déesse des ténèbres qui avait damné Draco pour toujours, elle l'abandonnait. Alors il la fixa, et la pencha vers lui. Il caressa de deux doigts son visage et s'attarda sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement, un baiser pendant lequel il donna tout ce qu'il avait, tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il descendit ses mains et s'attarda sur son dos, ses hanches, il la serra tout contre lui. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas, elle ne bougeait pas. Et le désespoir de Draco face à ça devenait comme un poison, un poison mortel, qui ne se répandait pas seulement dans ses veines, il montait jusqu'au cerveau, dévorant chaque petite partie d'humanité en lui. Elle l'avait transformé, pour la première fois de sa vie, un sentiment était apparu en lui, un sentiment autre que la haine, la rancœur ou la jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir cette partie de lui. Alors il la secoua violemment, hurlant son prénom. Cela ne servait à rien. Mais alors, il aperçut une ombre non loin de la forée, elle bougeait. C'était Hagrid. Draco se leva plus vite que l'éclair et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il courut vers le garde chasse et se posta devant lui.

-Hermione ! Hermione va mal, il faut l'emmener à...

-Oh mon dieu !

Hagrid restait interdit, une expression d'étonnement et de tristesse face au visage pâle de la Gryffondor. Mais il ne bougeait. Ce crétin ne bougeait. Draco comprenait à présent comment tous ces personnages dits « au cœur d'or » et toutes ces conneries ne réussissait jamais à faire ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire. Ils n'agissaient jamais au bon moment. Cet abrutit restait là à l'observer en train de mourir alors qu'elle avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Le Serpentard lui donna alors un coup de pied dans le mollet et hurla :

-Oooooooh ! Faut l'emmener !

Hagrid parut soudain se réveiller ! Draco vit ses grands yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et courait vers le château. Le souffle coupé, le blond resta un moment, les yeux dans le vide, et tomba finalement à genoux. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si stupide et si mal faite ? C'est impossible de ne pas se demander au moins une fois dans sa vie à quoi cela sert d'exister ? Pourquoi est-on né ? Pour continuer à faire marcher cette planète, ce monde qui tourne de plus en plus mal. On ne peut jamais faire exactement ce qu'on a envie de faire, vivre exactement comme on a envie de vivre. Après chaque bonheur, la souffrance. Si Lucius Malfoy n'avais pas été un tel monstre, peut-être Draco aurait-il pu être heureux avec Hermione. Si Draco n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment si fort pour Hermione, aurait-il simplement continuer d'essayer de survivre par peur de la mort, au lieu de tenter de vivre dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et si...avec des si on refait le monde. Mais malheureusement, après ces longs rêves où l'on s'imagine menant la vie qu'on a toujours voulu mener, on ouvre les yeux, et on se retrouve au même point, menant la même existence pourrie, creuse, vide. C'est la dure loi de la jungle, et Draco avait l'impression de l'avoir compris. Mais désormais, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il y a ceux qui se soumettent, et ceux qui ne se soumettent pas. Ils ne vont jamais mieux, ils font semblant, pendant que les autres gardent les yeux fermés et s'imaginent vivre une vie de rêve. Draco avait cru pouvoir survivre jusqu'à sa mort en se soumettant, mais Hermione l'avait transformé, malgré elle, malgré lui, malgré cette existence involontaire, mais irrévocable.

Draco se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au château et monta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et là, il ne vit personne. Il parcourut la pièce et ne vit qu'une jeune fille couchée sur un lit, couverte de boutons. Au loin il aperçu tout de même Madame Pomfresh.

-Vous ! hurla-t-il. Où est Hermione ?

-Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle l'air offusqué.

-Nan le christ, ironisa Draco qui sentait réellement qu'il allait la balancer par la fenêtre si elle ne lui disait pas où était Hermione.

-Eh bien, la jeune fille est à St Mangouste.

Draco sentit alors une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, Hermione avait été transportée, et il savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle était sauvée, il connaissait le mode de fonctionnement des médicomages. Il quitta l'infirmerie et remonta lentement vers son dortoir, celui des Serpentards, comme machinalement. Il passa parmis les couloirs sombres et pénétra dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait auparavant avec quatre abrutis. Il s'allongea sur son lit et d'un coup de baguette alluma sa chaîne. Le son rock qui s'en dégageait se répandit en lui. Ce n'était pas du rock brutal, comme ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter.

---'Nous ne voulons plus de vos solutions,

Il n'y a plus de rêves pour ma génération,

Nous ne voulons plus de vos solutions,

L'union fait la force mais dis, qui fera l'union ?'---

C'était un chanteur, français, un moldu. Draco avait découvert l'album de cet inconnu sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets, c'était probablement à Hermione. Sans réfléchir, il l'avait pris, voulant connaître les goûts musicaux de celle qu'il l'obsédait tant.

---'...Des formules par cœur,

Mais y a rien qui m'explique, la misère et l'horreur...'---

Draco fermait les yeux, en entendant ces paroles qui se répandaient en lui.

---'Et quand comprendras-tu ?

Que nous n'accepterons, jamais, ta soumission !'---

Draco pensa alors que les paroles d'un petit moldu pouvait s'avérer complètement sensées, putain qu'elles étaient sensées.

---'Nous ne voulons plus de vos solutions,

Le système est corrompu, et c'est sa définition.'---

Draco se leva rapidement, éteignit la musique et essuya avec sa manche les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Depuis quelques heures il vivait un enfer. Découvrant sa dépendance pour une fille à qui il n'avait même pas le droit d'accorder un regard et si différente de lui, il avait failli la perdre juste après et par sa faute. Il avait été lâche, avait voulu la laisser affronter ça seule, espérant secrètement qu'elle ferait la même chose. Il se prit violemment la tête, il avait voulu se faire mourir, et qu'elle meurt aussi, parce que cette putain de vie de merde qu'il avait ne lui laissait même pas la moindre chance de vivre comme il aurait voulu le faire. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans sa chaîne pour se calmer, mais alors, une nouvelle chanson se mit en route.

---'Rien ne sert de courir, mon amour tu sais, ils nous rattraperont,

Pas la place pour s'aimer puisqu'elle est condamnée, notre génération'---

Les paroles défilaient, faisant perdre la tête à Draco.

---'Rien ne sert de pleurer tu sais bien mon amour que nos larmes sont vaines,

Et que la seule chose qui fait battre leur cœur, c'est l'argent et la haine.'---

C'en fut trop, Draco laissa échapper un cri de rage et donna de violents coups dans la stéréo. La musique se brouilla, comme un disque rayé, un enregistrement qu'on passe au ralenti, et s'arrêta. Draco s'effondra à nouveau, épuisé et balança des livres qui traînaient sur une table, ainsi qu'une chaise et une table basse. Il renversa également plusieurs lits et partit en courant. Il dévala les escaliers et sortit en trombe du château. Il courait, courait si vite, qu'il ne savait pas où ses pas le porteraient. Il arriva jusqu'au lac mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il courait, courait. Il dépassa les limites de Poudlard et tomba nez à nez avec les calèches. Il suivit le chemin d'une d'entre elle, sans s'arrêter de courir, et fut surpris d'apercevoir Pré-au-Lard. Il avait couru tellement longtemps. En passant devant les vitrines fermées, il apercevait son reflet, son air froid, transformé par l'amour et la haine. Oui il aimait Hermione, il l'aimait à en devenir fou, à vouloir en crever, à en souffrir comme jamais personne n'avait souffert. C'était la seule chose qui comptait dans son existence misérable. Car son existence était la pire chose qui lui était jamais arrivé. Il était né pour rien, pour haïr et pour faire du mal. Il ne servait à rien, il n'avait pas été conçu par amour, et il était incapable de vivre comme il le voulait. Il ne croyait plus en rien, du moins tout ça était enfouit au fond de lui car il savait que tant que le monde ne ferait pas demi-tour pour dégager tout le mal qu'il y avait dedans, des salops continueraient de vivre en écrasant les autres pour le pouvoir et la domination, et le reste du monde resteraient divisé entre la soumission et la rébellion, ceux qui acceptent et ceux qui crèvent. Le monde tourne comme ça.

Mais l'amour n'était pas le seul sentiment qui l'habitait. La haine le hantait, le consumant de l'intérieur et le rongeant jusqu'à la moelle, comme de l'alcool à 90° sur une plaie ouverte, comme un corps nu plongé dans de l'eau glacé, comme Hermione qui lui transperçait le cœur. Il haïssait ce monde de pourritures, ce monde d'ingrats, d'égoïstes, ce monde remplis de ceux qui écrasent les autres pour leur propre gloire et leur propre plaisir. Il haïssait son père, celui qui lui avait appris la servilité, qui lui avait donné goût au mal, qui lui avait fait mal. Il haïssait sa mère, celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Il haïssait celui qui avait mis en place une règle infaillible, celle qui dit que tôt ou tard, vous méprisez votre génitrice, votre géniteur, votre voisin, votre ami, votre vie, et celle des autres. On ne va jamais bien, on fait semblant, on se donne un rôle, celui qui approuve sans se révoltez, mais quand on a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde, ça fait mal, très mal.

Après s'être installé tout près d'un abri-bus, Draco y resta des heures. Il regardait la pluie débuter à nouveau et assombrir le ciel déjà noirci par cette fin d'après-midi et ce temps orageux. Une douce brise lui caressait le visage tandis qu'il décidait de s'exposer au tonnerre et aux larges gouttes d'eau glacé. Il s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir, tremblant de froid et claquant des dents, mais peu importait. Il était désormais trempé, ses cheveux blonds lui cachant le visage. Plusieurs personnes qui passaient par là en courant le regardaient d'un air dégoûté. Alors comme ça, rien que le fait de s'asseoir sous la pluie le faisait passer pour un minable. A ce moment il aurait voulu être tout près d'Hermione, qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras et qu'il lui caresse le visage en regardant la pluie s'abattre contre eux, en écoutant le bruit d'un silence, à peine troublé par cette manifestation de la nature. Mais Draco était seul, et Hermione était à l'hôpital, aux portes de la mort. Il l'avait abandonné, sans vraiment trop savoir si elle allait s'en sortir ou pas, trop lâche pour arriver à la regarder en sachant à quel point elle souffrait.

La nuit tombait sur Pré-au-Lard, le soleil s'était couchait et Draco était plongé dans l'obscurité, dans la solitude. Il regardait quelques voitures passer devant lui, les phares allumés, éclairant son visage pâle. Une vieille dame passa devant lui à plusieurs reprises, le suppliant de s'abriter, « le pauvre chou allait attraper froid ». Elle se résigna à partir puisque Draco ne répondait pas un mot, ne la regardant même pas. Il n'avait ni envie de parler, ni de bouger, ni de dormir, mais restait là à fixer le ciel désormais aussi obscur que son âme. Il laissait peu à peu le souffle de vie en lui s'échapper de son corps. Se sentant pris au piège, il n'avait pas le choix. L'amour ne pouvait le menait qu'à sa perte, ainsi qu'à celle à l'origine de ce sentiment, le reste ne pouvait l'amener qu'au mal, mais après tout, l'existence est une fin en soi. Il l'avait accepter lorsqu'il avait été trop lâche pour fermer les yeux et se laisser noyer dans le lac. Il avait voulu se donner des excuses en se disant qu'Hermione était arriver trop vite, et que quelques minutes encore, et il serait mort. Mais il avait peur de la mort, peur que son cœur s'arrête de battre, peur de la douleur inconnue qu'il allait ressentir, peur de la peur elle-même. Il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait pas continuer d'exister en se rongeant la chair, il devait apprendre en acceptant le fait que ce monde de pourritures l'avait fait perdre ce qu'il avait voulu ressentir, un amour pur et total. Aucune chance ! Un tissu de conneries, un amour pur et total, des mots, des mots bien jolies, mais juste des mots. Pas la place pour s'aimer...pas la place pour ce genre d'amour. Les faibles qui s'imaginent que tout sentiment pur est imaginable ne veulent pas accepter la réalité et ils se la cachent. Vivre ainsi avec un voile devant les yeux, c'est bien, mais tôt ou tard on découvre que les gentils comtes de fées des parents ne riment à rien, et ne servent qu'à endormir la conscience pour mieux enfoncer le couteau de la sujétion, celui des bourreaux, ceux qui dictent ses règles universelles, celles qui disent que notre existence ne vaut pas grand chose.

Hermione était allongée sur un grand lit blanc, couchée sur un oreiller et entortillée dans des couvertures de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient humides et gonflées, ses lèvres avaient tournées au violet, sa peau au blanc blafard et tout son être était glacé, gelé, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait failli mourir de froid, mais parce qu'elle savait désormais que son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer, et qu'elle devait accepter d'éteindre la flamme dans son cœur, dans la partie qui battait pour Draco, celle qui occupait la quasi-totalité de cette organe. Elle avait pleurée, beaucoup, inondant ses draps, s'étouffant sous sa couverture, mais désormais elle fixait le vide, incessamment, sans faire aucun mouvement, depuis des heures. De toute façon elle avait du mal à bouger, son corps était parcouru de crampes, et de frissons. Elle avait essayé de se lever et de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre mais elle n'avais pas pu y rester plus de quelques minutes, ses membres lui faisant horriblement mal.

Elle passait son temps à penser à Draco. Dès qu'elle avait croisé Harry qui lui avait décrit le comportement du blond, elle avait su ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, comme une connexion entre eux, indéfinissable et impalpable. Et quand elle l'avait vu baigné dans l'eau glacé, la mort lui avait apparu dérisoire, peu importe si la vie s'échappait d'elle, si Draco l'accompagnait. Mais si elle devait vivre sans lui, l'enfer se serait présenté à elle et l'aurait gobé, enveloppé, comme un moustique pris dans la toile d'une araignée, comme si elle était enfermée dans une cage et torturée, comme Prométhée, condamnée à souffrir éternellement, se faisant dévorer le foi par un aigle, chaque jour, et chaque nuit, il repousse. L'histoire d'Hermione, condamnée à aimer Draco, mais à souffrir. Le syndrome Roméo et Juliette, l'histoire classique, le mélodrame cliché comme diraient certains. L'amour est censé amené des choses positives, le bonheur, mais la jalousie, la vengeance, l'envie de pouvoir, la haine et la colère sont des sentiments plus puissants, et surtout plus présents. Les hommes influents conduisent à la perte et c'est pour ça que la condamnation amène au mal, à s'y perdre, à ne plus voir que le côté négatif, à voir la vie avec un regard blasé. Le bonheur fade de la naissance est dans tous les esprits, se demander à quoi sert le monde, c'est le quotidien, seulement la routine est plus forte, et on oublie, on oublie que naître c'est passer à côté de ce qu'on aurait pu vivre, pour ne pas avoir à découvrir l'enfer.

Un goût amer remontait à la bouche d'Hermione. Si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que coûtait le prix de la vie, peut-être aurait-elle continuer à demeurer dans l'ignorance. Car c'est cela qu'on apprend aux enfants, l'ignorance. A être sage, et à se taire. Tu vas à l'école comme un gentil petit gamin, tu aimes ta famille quoiqu'il arrive, tu fais de brillantes études et tu ponds une chiée de gosses tout en payant des impôts pour des gens pas nets qui utilisent ça pour des châteaux en Espagne et des bombes termo-nucléaires qui apportent pouvoir et destruction. Une belle vie...mais une inconscience au dessus de tout, alors après coup, on se dit que la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre, car elle est immuable. Après tout Hermione avait mené une existence assez tranquille enfermé dans cette esprit boulot-dodo, sûrement pour s'empêcher d'avoir à découvrir qu'il existe d'autres choses à entrevoir, à vivre, à explorer, et que l'auto-destruction fait partie du quotidien, de ceux qui, comme elle et Draco n'acceptent plus de rester tapis dans l'ombre. Jusqu'à la mort de son père, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'hostilité du monde. Mais même à ce moment là, elle n'avait pas voulu chercher le coupable, celui qui a inventé l'injustice.

Hermione se décida tout de même à se lever, ignorant sa douleur, et enfila par dessus sa chemise blanche d'hôpital une veste noire que lui avait apporté le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que quelques affaires lorsqu'il était venu la voir. Elle ne supportait plus de rester dans cette petite chambre vide et de se lever uniquement pour aller aux toilettes. Elle avait trop de temps pour réfléchir, pour penser à l'avenir, à ce qu'il allait se produire, et surtout à Draco. C'était une véritable torture de penser à lui, à son geste dans le lac, et à la façon dont elle avait failli pour mourir, pour lui. Aujourd'hui elle avait juste envie de se libérer, se changer les idées, et parvenir à trouver la sérénité, une sérénité à laquelle elle ne parvenait plus à accéder depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais, et même si elle ne voulait voir personne, elle se rendait compte que se couper du monde ne l'aiderait pas. Elle ouvrit la petite porte et se retrouva projeté dans un brouhaha insupportable. Des bruits de pas, d'infirmières qui discutaient, qui rigolaient. Elle avança, lentement, les yeux à moitié ouverts et arrivé dans une salle, remplie de monde. Un bourdonnement s'éleva dans sa tête et elle dut se raccrocher à une plante verte pour ne pas tomber. Elle vacilla légèrement, reprit ses esprits et avança parmis les canapés et les tables basses. Elle remarqua alors que chacun s'était arrêté de parler pour la regarder. Elle s'arrêta alors un moment et aperçut son reflet dans une vitrine de médicaments. Elle avait les cheveux en broussaille, les yeux cernés par de grandes marques marrons, elle était aussi blême qu'un cadavre, et avait la chair de poule. Dans cette chemise de nuit blanche elle ressemblait à une de ces jeunes filles aliénées qu'on voit dans les films, s'échappant d'un asile de fous. Elle vacilla légèrement et sortit de la pièce en courant. Mais là, d'autres bruits, qui résonnait comme un écho s'élevèrent et elle voulut rentrer dans sa chambre à tout prix. Elle zigzagua dans les couloirs, sa vue se brouillant, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, et continua de courir, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne à quelqu'un. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de dire pardon et dévala les escaliers, les bras accrochés à la rampe. Quand elle arriva en bas, les larmes aux yeux, elle avança lentement, s'arrêta, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

La passion. Qu'est-ce que la passion ? Par définition c'est un mouvement de l'âme, un amour extrême ou un désir très vif. Mais la passion, c'est tout ça regroupé en même temps. C'est un sentiment qui contrôle tout, qui combat la raison et qui gagne la bataille. C'est une émotion forte et durable, qui passe au dessus de toute forme de logique, de raisonnement, de pensée, qui détruit tout, comme un ouragan. Un jour, elle trouve un hôte, et elle s'y cache, elle attend sagement, et quand on ne s'y attend pas, elle refait surface, et elle dévore chaque partie de notre corps, elle se délecte de nous imposer ses règles, de nous empêcher tout contrôle, de nous manger tout cru, et de nous laisser lui céder, lui obéir, sagement. Plus de raison, plus d'envie, l'assouvissement de cette passion prend le contrôle, et plus rien d'autre ne compte. La passion détruit, la passion domine, assujetti, et tyrannise. Plus fort qu'un dictateur, plus fort que l'esprit, plus fort que tout, la dévastation.

Jusqu'où il avait put se projeté, Draco ne se serait jamais senti devenir le pion. Il se sentait fort, le seul maître, il se gouvernait, et personne ne le dominait. Des rêves endormis, une imagination dissimulé au plus profond de lui-même, il n'était que Draco, soumis à son destin, rien de plus. Mais désormais, quelque chose d'indéfinissable avait pris possession de lui, et l'avait bouffé. Le démon, cette petite voix dans sa tête, sa damnation, la fin, la compréhension et l'incompréhension en même temps, ouvrir les yeux et les refermer pour ne plus voir que cette chose, ce diable, son avenir bafoué par la voix d'un sentiment incontrôlable, la passion. Ces murmures avaient prononcé sa condamnation. Ne plus rien maîtrisé, une peur inimaginable, mais tellement désireuse d'être satisfaite. Faire des choix puis bannir cette phrase de son vocabulaire, parce qu'on est perdu. L'éternité semble si longue, mais si courte, si insuffisante pour éteindre le feu attisé par l'être absolu. Le désir. L'être qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, l'enfer de Draco. Elle s'était réfugiée dans l'ombre, mais désormais, elle était plus présente que jamais, et elle le dévorait lentement, la passion.

Cela en devenait répétitif. L'amour, y croire, la déception, la tristesse, le désespoir, la colère, la haine, en boucle. Un esprit désenchanté, trop tôt, trop vite, désillusions, et cruauté. Vivre une vie parfaite paraît pourtant si simple, mais quand on essaye d'y arriver, un vrai calvaire. Et c'est pour cela que Draco n'avait plus aucun goût à vivre. Il combattait le quotidien tel un fantôme errant. Après être rentré du chemin de Traverse en pleine nuit quatre jours auparavant, personne n'avait osé lui poser la moindre question. Les Serpentards ne s'approchaient désormais plus de lui, et même Crabbe, Goyle, ou Pansy Parkinson ne se risquaient pas à lui adresser la parole. Zabini n'avait rien dit à personne, Draco le savait, mais son hostilité totalement visible décourageait tous ceux qui auraient eu l'idée de le côtoyer. Il continuait à se lever le matin, à s'habiller, partir en cours, faire ses devoirs, manger et dormir. Il tentait vainement de continuer à respirer, mais elle le hantait. Hermione. Il avait besoin de la voir, et vite. Ses notes chutaient, car il ne faisait que penser à elle, il rêvait d'elle, elle hantait ses rêves et même ses cauchemars, omniprésente. Dans ses songes, elle le poussait à faire des choses, des choses cruelles, féroces, impitoyables, elle aimait ça, et il aimait ça. Elle le plongeait dans un bain d'huile et allumait un feu, et il brûlait, il brûlait dans la passion, dans le désir et dans la noirceur, la débauche, que celle de la laisser le dompter et faire de lui un pantin. Il quittait l'hostilité du monde ou l'amour n'existait pas pour se frayer un chemin parmis les maudits et se faire dominer par l'objet de sa perte, l'objet de sa convoitise, l'objet de sa condamnation, celle d'avoir trouver la force d'aimer.

Il attendait de la voir, en même temps anxieux et impatient, comme un gamin attend Noël, mais un gamin ayant fait un tour en enfer, un gamin qui sait que quoiqu'il arrive, les conséquences tomberont, et le poids de la passion sera bientôt trop lourd. Mais pour le moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il avait passé des jours à ruminer, essayer d'endormir ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. La passion l'avait consumé entièrement et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, l'objet de ses désirs. Ce sentiment devenait violence, et l'attaquait comme un acide. Des idées corrompues lui venaient à l'esprit, et lui insufflait ce qui l'animait autrefois, la jouissance du mal. Plus rien n'avait d'importance qu'Hermione et si le prix à payer était l'autodestruction, il y était prêt. La mort l'avait attiré, mais il se sentait obligé de vivre dans le présent, animé par cette lueur malsaine uniquement dompté par les réactions d'Hermione. Parfois il fermait les yeux, et il les imaginait tous deux seuls dans un bain de sang, après avoir combattu l'insubmersible, anéantis, sur le point de mourir. Pourquoi ne peut-on vivre dans le bien ? Pourquoi le mal est omniprésent ? Pourquoi s'autodétruire c'est se prouver qu'on existe ? Pourquoi ne peut-on choisir ? Parce que la douleur est bien plus forte, bien plus durable, immortelle jouissance...

La passion tue, et au moment où on l'accepte, elle se déchaîne, elle grignote, elle hurle de plaisir, elle sent la domination, elle sent qu'on acquiesce, et elle se libère encore et encore. Quelle réaction de la part d'Hermione ? Peu importe...elle admettrait, elle admettrait la vérité. Ils avaient tous les deux plongé dans la noirceur, un vertige, et maintenant ils devaient accepter de vivre. Au lieu d'apercevoir au loin ce qu'on a manqué, il faut le saisir, l'attraper pendant qu'il en est encore temps, et se sentir vivant jusqu'à ce qu'on en crève. La vie est faite ainsi, respirer la noirceur, se baigner dans une mare de sang, mourir pour mieux renaître.

---'Die, die, die my darling

Don't utter a single word

Die, die, die my darling

Just shut your pretty eyes

I'll be seeing you again

I'll be seeing you in Hell'---

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Draco se repassait en boucle la même chanson, comme pour se rappeler à quel point il était un monstre. Il était une bête, un animal car il avait voulu arrêter de survivre et se sentir enfin renaître. Besoin de goûter au châtiment de l'impardonnable amour, celui qui détruit tout autour de vous. Besoin d'aimer et de se sentir aimer. Besoin de ruiner le reste du monde pour exister grâce à cet amour.

---'Yeah, I feel you, feal those things you do'---

Une autre chanson avait commencé. Draco restait toujours allongé. Ce grand lit vide ne lui plaisait plus. Il prit sa chaîne et quitta sa chambre.

---'In your eyes I see a fire that burns to free the you, that's wanting through'---

Il longea la pièce, le regard droit devant lui se cognant à plusieurs fauteuils, il savait où il voulait aller.

---'Deep inside you know, the seeds I plant will grow, one day you will see, and dare come down to me'---

Il arriva devant une grande porte, en bois, et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'admirer.

---'Yeah, come on, come on now, take the chance, that's right, let's dance!'---

Il la poussa finalement, et laissa ces bouffés de chaleur l'envahirent, c'était si bon.

---'Snake, I'm the snake, tempting, that bite you take'---

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était pas entré, tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas respiré l'air qu'elle respirait.

---'Let me make your mind, leave yourself behind, be not afraid'---

Il s'allongea sur son lit et respira l'odeur de ses draps frais, depuis trop longtemps inutilisés. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient tous les deux couchés là, enlacés...

---' I got what you need, hunger I will feed, one day you will see, the dance come down to me'---

Il voulait la sentir tout contre lui, presser sa bouche contre la sienne, la posséder et lui faire du bien tout en lui faisant mal, juste pour lui prouver qu'ils existent.

---'Yeah, come on, come on now take a chance

Haha, come dance

Yeah, come dancing

One day you will see

And dare come down to me

Yeah, come on, come on now take a chance

Yeah, I feel you too

Feel, those things you do

In your eyes I see a fire that burns to free the you

That's wanting through'---

Draco sentait que sa descente aux enfers ne faisait que commencer, qu'il provoquait sa mortification, et n'arrivait plus à contrôler le démon. Il avait envie de chuchoter toutes ces choses à Hermione, de lui dire des mots doux tout en la consumant. Mais si la solution n'est ni la vie ni la mort, autant se perdre dans la monde de l'acceptable souffrance pour respirer. L'incompréhension, la pure incompréhension, on ne veut pas comprendre, ou peut-être ne peut-on pas, on vit dans son quotidien qui nous explique que se lever le matin est une chose formidable alors pourquoi vouloir comprendre ceux qui n'en peuvent plus et qui créent leur souffrance parce que le monde ne tourne plus rond. La passion. Elle prépare ses munitions, seule dans un coin du décor. Et un jour, alors qu'on ne s'y attarde plus, elle se jette sur vous, et elle ne vous lâche plus.

°°°

Fin !

Voilà, finish ! Donnez moi votre avis ! L'histoire avance, comme je dis, ça devrait être un peu moins soft dans le chapitre suivant. Pour la traduction des chansons, pour Saez je crois que c'est pas vraiment utile, héhé ! Pour Metallica, alors la première ça donne : 'Meurs, meurs ma chérie, ne prononce pas un mot, meurs, meurs ma chérie, ferme juste tes jolis yeux, je te verrais encore, je te verrais en Enfer.' Pour la deuxième, c'est assez long, donc si vous voulez la traduction, demandez-moi, toute façon je pense que c'est assez explicite ! Voilà maintenant, pour mes bêtises :

Ah là là, ça m'énerve, j'ai voulu enfin donner un titre à mes chapitres, et je me suis comme d'habitude mélanger les pinceaux, et donc j'ai supprimé un chapitre, celui où Lucius dit à Draco qu'il doit lui amener Hermione. En même temps je paniquais tout à l'heure mais vu que je fais un rappel dans un chapitre c'est pas trop grave, sauf si quelqu'un ne l'as jamais lu et veux absolument savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, il m'écrit et je lui envoie !

Toujours aussi douée, je sais ! Héhé, bon maintenant, c'est à suivre, j'attends vos reviews !


	16. T'aimer comme on aime le soleil

Le pouvoir d'un être  
  
Une Griffondor mélancolique, un Serpentard qui en a assez de suivre les ordres de son père, deux adolescents qui se détestent mais qui vont se rapprocher, pour le meilleur...et pour le pire!  
  
Rating: PG-13 et peut être par la suite R.  
  
Disclaimer:L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est à moi!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Impardonnable ! Je sais, deux mois sans suite...Bon, ça devient récurant et je n'ai toujours pas d'excuse précise. En fait, la reprise des cours, donc le lycée et son lot quotidien de boulot, la fatigue, et puis quelques soucis persos qui encombrent la tête et résultat, manque de motivation. J'avais tout de même commencé une nouvelle fic en septembre, mais elle était bien trop personnelle, encore plus que celle-ci, et peu à peu ça m'a de plus en plus embêté ce « presque racontage de vie ». Enfin voilà...je suis de retour, oyez, oyez, avec le nouveau chapitre ! Il est normalement moins déprimant que le précédent et il y a un peu plus d'action (je dis bien un peu !). Du moins je l'espère pour ceux qui l'attendent. Il est accompagné d'une jolie chanson de Saez (pour changer ) qui s'appelle « J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe », d'ailleurs elle m'a pas mal inspiré pour certains passages, et le nom du chapitre provient des paroles. Ce chapitre d'ailleurs est normalement un peu plus court que les deux précédents, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à privilégier l'action. Lol ! Bon...arrêtons le blabla, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire car j'y ai sacrifié deux jours entiers de mes vacances moi. Mdr ! Je remercie énormément ceux qui m'ont gentiment envoyé une review, ça me fait très plaisir, je vous réponds tout de suite. Oui pour finir, chapitre dédié à ma Blou, ma chiriii, sans qui je ne serais rien (même si notre nuit textos m'a légèrement crevée :p), gros bisous de ton K-rambar. Sans oublier Virginie, car sans son asticotage (tu faiblis dis donc en ce moment ! Lol !) je n'aurais peut-être pas encore commencé à écrire ce chapitre ! Mdr !

Adrianna diaboliqua Rogue : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, même si j'ai mis trois plombes à le recopier sans faire de fautes :p (oui je sais, les copier-coller, ça existe...) En tous cas merci beaucoup ! Merci de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies.

Piper2003 : Wahou ! Ca rafraîchit! Je dois dire, ça me touche énormément. Merciiiii ! Je suis contente (non, extrêmement contente) de ce que tu me dis, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) J'espère vraiment ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre... :$ Et que le chapitre 15 t'a également plu !

Minerve : Lol, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop long quand même. Tes reviews me touchent vraiment beaucoup. J'essaye justement depuis quelques temps de faire passer ce que ressentent les persos, et par extension ce que je ressens, car je pense que ce n'est pas étranger à tout le monde...Quant à ton humeur, j'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant, je connais ça...(réaction post rentrée, revoir tout le monde, journées qui se ressemblent, et soucis persos...qui dure depuis deux mois) En tous cas, mirci beaucoup ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

Les-divans-infernales : Eh bééé...merci, je ne peux dire que merci ! :) J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop démoralisé...Et la voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard...

Lilouthephoenix : Merci beaucoup. Les compliments sur ma façon d'écrire me font toujours sursauter comme une tarée :D Je ne pense pas avoir de talent particulier mais si ça te plait, alors je suis ravie !

Otori Nancy : Je dois dire que ta fic m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis très contente que tu dises que j'ai fait des progrès car quand je vois les premiers chapitres, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me cacher. L'écriture a pris de l'importance tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic, et aujourd'hui c'est quelque chose de réellement très important pour moi, j'y accorde beaucoup plus d'importance, et depuis cet été j'ai décidé d'écrire de façon beaucoup plus personnelle, et apparemment, ça te plait, alors j'en suis réellement ravie. Un énorme merci à toi. Et pardon pour ce retard... :$

Shetane : Déprimer ? J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop car ce n'est pas fini :S Je crois que le fait que j'écrive me déprime et déprime les autres, et pourtant ça m'apaise...bizarre...Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont finir par se retrouver, je n'en dis pas plus ! :)

Elissia : Whouuuuuuuuu, merci ! Ta review fait vraiment parti de celles qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir. Il m'est arrivé de dire à quelqu'un que sa fic faisait parti des meilleures, et là, de le lire, ça fait un choc ! Surtout que je n'ai pas de talent particulier, mais ça me touche réellement, et je suis réellement ravie d'arriver à te toucher toi avec mes écrits ! Et d'ailleurs, j'adore ta bio, elle me correspond pas mal. Enfin si tu t'enlèves quinze centimètres :p On a pas mal de point en commun, surtout en ce qui concerne la musique et les bouquins (vive les persos torturés, mdr !). J'aime beaucoup tes goûts musicaux, surtout que tu nous cites Saez, et que je suis plus qu'atteinte par une passion incommensurable à son sujet...presque pathétique, j'en viens à m'écrire son nom sur moi (et je ne dirai pas où !) Et oui j'écoute pas mal de chansons rock quand j'écris. Enfin, cette fois-ci j'ai écouté pas mal de chansons de la BO des Choristes, qui est un film vraiment excellent, avec une BO magnifique. Mais aussi « J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe » de Saez (obligé !), ainsi que Black Skirt, Jeune et con, Comme une Ombre, et Céleste (et d'autres, notamment issues de Debbie), et également Slipknot et Pleymo (je suis pas extrêmement fan à la base mais j'ai beaucoup aimé leur dernier titre). Je te remercie énormément, en espérant avoir ta review pour ce chapitre :)

Dragonia : Ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire est loin d'être finie, j'ai parfois, depuis deux chapitres, une pulsion en plein milieu qui annoncerait la fin, mais je me résonne, je ne m'en remettrais pas :p Elle fait peur ? Ouch, j'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas trop, car ça continue...On est sadique ou on l'est pas... :p En tous cas, voilà la suite, et pardon pour ce retard.

Virginie1 : Ah, Virginie, Virginie...Mdr, je suis fan de tes reviews ! Je t'assure, je les adore, y a pas plus motivant. Bon tu vas me dire, cette fois-ci ça m'a pas aidé, vu le temps que j'ai mis, mais si si je t'assure ! D'ailleurs il y a plus de dialogues, et sous Word j'ai une page entière où il n'y a aucun long paragraphe. Je fais des progrès non ? Mais non, je ne suis pas philosophe, je réfléchis juste, et...c'est bien triste mais bon, en fait au lieu de commencer à les faire faire une action toutes les deux lignes, bah je décris comment ils pensent. Bon okay, j'avoue, je m'inspire de moi, mais c'est pas pour ça que je raconte exactement mes réflexions (profondes, mdr !) Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, tu vois bien mes premiers chap, c'est la galère totale...Mais vu que tu aimes beaucoup ce style, et bien ça me rassure ! Lol ! Alors, est-ce que je pars en vrille cette fois-ci ? Faudra que tu me dises ça...j'ai essayé de plus adapter aux persos, à Hermione surtout. Bon en même temps quand j'ai mis « J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe », et avec mon coucher de soleil rose comme je te disais tout à l'heure, j'ai peut-être eu tendance à déraper. Mais rien de bien grave j'espère. En ce qui concerne toujours ma façon d'écrire, il est évident que Charisma déteint sur moi, mdr ! Mais par contre, je crois que c'est pas comparable. Elle écrit divinement bien, et moi...bah c'est moi quoi ! La p'tite sadique mais qui a décidé de plus s'impliquer dans les persos depuis qu'elle a lu Juste un souvenir, et ça, je le tiens de Charisma. C'est super touchant ce qu'elle écrit, et magnifique, troublant...Donc bon, après c'est vrai que je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvait mettre de l'émotion sans privilégier l'action, grâce à sa fic, mais j'ai une légère tendance à déraper...Moi qui voulait faire vite, ça fait une plombe que je suis sur les réponses aux reviews, mais je m'étonne plus quand je vois la longueur de ta rep ! Mdr, faut que je me calme ! Pour résumer, miiiiirci, comme je te disais j'adore tes reviews et j'ai hâte de lire celle de ce chapitre que je vais enfin te laisser lire :D D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas reçu de mail de mon author alert alors que ça fait une heure que tu m'as dis que tu venais de poster, donc je vais aller voir ce qui se passe ! Bises !

°°°

Chapitre 16 :

Hermione parcourait depuis quelques minutes un long couloir blanc, vide, troublant. Il semblait infiniment long, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas en sortir. Les murs paraissaient se rétrécir chaque seconde davantage, emprisonnant la jeune fille. Depuis plusieurs jours elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, considérée comme une grande malade. Mais Hermione ne ressentait aucun mal, aucune douleur, malgré son hypothermie passée, sinon celle de se sentir effroyablement vide. Quelques temps auparavant chaque mouvement lui coûtait un effort presque insurmontable, mais désormais ses membres s'activaient seuls, sans que la jeune fille n'ait besoin de faire quoique soit. Elle avait l'impression d'être emprisonnée dans un corps vide, pendant que son esprit menait un combat avec la mort. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, mais son cerveau vivant l'en empêchait, la forçant à se lever le matin. Un livre sans pages, une bougie consumée, un éclat de verre silencieux, Hermione errait sans fin parmi les murs froids de cet hôpital sordide. Parfois elle restait une journée entière dans sa chambre, à contempler le lever du soleil, ses rayons lumineux, puis son coucher, apaisant de sérénité. Plusieurs fois, quelques personnes avaient souhaité lui rendre visite, mais elle ne voulait voir personne, alors elle s'isolait, attendant que la lune se lève et qu'elle puisse laisser couler ses larmes.

Je t'aime. C'était la seule phrase dont elle se rappelait, avant de se retrouver dans cet état léthargique, la seule qui comptait. Parfois, elle se surprenait à caresser son visage, froid et inexpressif, en espérant tellement que ce soit la peau de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Car son esprit ne répondait plus qu'à une chose. Le manque. Le manque de cet être. A chaque seconde elle pensait à lui. Et elle se souvenait. Ces mots doux chuchotés au creux de son oreille, ses doigts fins caressant son visage.

A nouveau un frisson lui glaça le sang. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour se laisser glisser contre l'un des murs. Sans qu'elle ait voulu s'en empêcher des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Des sanglots commençaient à secouer son corps quand elle se prit la tête dans les mains, voulant s'arracher les cheveux. Une petite voix lui trottait dans la tête, lui murmurant le mal absolu. Des pensées noires lui venaient à l'esprit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas. Elle releva la tête, le monde se déformant autour d'elle, les silhouettes lointaines devenant flous, les bruits alentours assourdissant. Elle heurta violemment sa tête contre le mur, et sentit toute cette cacophonie prendre fin. Elle se releva lentement et des larmes silencieuses vinrent mouiller ses joues. Elle le haïssait tellement, voulant le torturer de ses propres mains. Draco lui apparaissait comme un de ces fantômes troublant et si attirant. Il lui attrapait la taille et l'embrassait férocement, la mortifiant, pendant qu'elle lui disait de continuer. Elle arrachait sa peau avec ses ongles et ils jouissaient ensemble de cette douleur pendant qu'elle rouvrait les yeux et que Draco avait disparu.

Elle se demandait si lui aussi avait cherché à la voir, connaissant la réponse. Lui rendre visite à l'hôpital lui apparaissait comme un plaisir si fade, qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Et pendant qu'Harry lui avait envoyé une boîte de chocolat, elle se vomissait à l'idée de penser qu'elle mourrait pour que Draco la torture avec. Aucun résonnement logique, pour la simple et bonne raison que la logique la faisait déglutir. Le concept d'imaginer tous ces gens qui l'enverraient au bûcher rien qu' en entendant des bribes de ces pensées obscures l'amenait à un dégoût profond. Hermione ne voulait pas emprunter le carrosse de Cendrillon pour aller retrouver son prince charmant qui lui offrirait mille et mille diamants. Tous ces Lewis et Clark, aveuglés par la peur de mourir avant d'avoir pu dire oui au prêtre, insufflée par les bourreaux du monde, la répugnaient. Pourquoi devoir porter un joli voile blanc, si c'était pour renier toute parcelle d'un amour non pur, pour l'éthique, oubliant l'origine d'un sentiment prisonnier.

Hermione arriva devant une grande porte jaune. Elle cherchait à tout prix à faire taire sa souffrance et à paraître impassible. Sentir son souffle chaud, contempler son corps, se noyer dans ses yeux gris, ses bras forts lui entourant la taille, puis se perdre dans les flammes de la damnation extrême, pour avoir contourner la loi infaillible qui dicte de ne jamais être heureux autrement que dans le cliché absolu. Elle se sentit alors horriblement coupable d'avoir abandonner les lunettes noires et s'imagina un instant en train de saluer tous ces inconnus, apprivoisés. Elle contourna alors la porte et vint se réfugier au coin d'une fenêtre ouverte. Elle pencha la tête, le vide lui apparaissait si attirant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina se laissant lentement tomber, heurtant l'air dur et pollué, et glissant sur le sol, le corps châtié. Son âme s'élevait alors et elle grimpait parmi les nuages, survolant le paysage amer et courant rejoindre les appartements des préfets de Poudlard. Elle attrapait la main de Draco et ils voleraient jusqu'à l'infini, jusqu'à ce que le diable viennent les rattraper.

--J'aurais aimé t'aimer

Comme on aime le soleil

Te dire que le monde est beau

Que c'est beau d'aimer--

Hermione sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement mais lorsqu'elle respira ce parfum médicamenteux, elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, au regard qui se voulait bienveillant mais qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot aux murmures de la reine des damnées. Hermione dévisagea, d'un air de dégoût, ce médecin qui était chargé de « prendre soin d'elle », avec ces traitements inutiles et son obsession à ce que la jeune fille ne quitte pas sa chambre lugubre.

-Hermione, vous devez y aller. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je reporte la séance, vous savez que cela vous fera du bien.

Hermione sentit sans qu'elle ne put faire quoique ce soit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les paroles du jeune médecin lui résonnaient aux oreilles comme un écho, lui crevant presque les tympans. Elle aurait tant voulut être seule à cet instant, accoudée contre sa fenêtre, le regard pointant vers l'horizon.

-Hermione, allons.

Désormais on l'emmenait de force devant la porte jaune. Elle entendit qu'on lui chuchotait que le mieux était d'y aller seule et elle distingua des pas s'éloigner d'elle. Peu importait le fait qu'on s'imagine qu'elle était folle, elle le demeurait peut-être, mais elle avait l'envie incontrôlable de mettre le feu à cet hôpital et de partir rejoindre son ange, son démon, celui qui l'avait contrainte d'abandonner l'idée d'être heureuse rien qu'en quittant des draps chauds. Cependant, alors qu'elle pensait faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant apercevoir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume noir à moitié caché par une cape de la même couleur. Sans dire un mot, il fit avancer Hermione, tout en lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du bureau trônant au milieu de la pièce, et lui-même s'assit sur un siège juste derrière. Le visage de l'homme demeurait impénétrable, tout en lui laissant penser qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner de petites pilules roses. Il posa ses bras sur le bureau et ouvrit la bouche pour dire un simple mot.

-Alors.

Hermione fronça un instant les sourcils, et dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle. Il n'ajoutait pas mot. La jeune fille fixa alors les murs de la pièce, remplis de tableaux d'un peintre inconnu et la bibliothèque qui surplombait l'un d'eux, remplis de livres sûrement lus uniquement par de jeunes étudiants en médecine, contraints et forcés. Hermione eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur intense en s'imaginant, dévorant un ouvrage parfaitement inutile pour les autres mais passionnant pour elle. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'elle était avant de connaître Draco, de connaître l'injustice du monde, et ce besoin d'autodestruction qui lui dévorait l'esprit et la chair. Sa gorge la piquait affreusement et elle se souvint tout à coup qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un homme chargé d'évaluer son état psychologique. Elle tenta de reprendre son calme et attendit qu'il lui parle à nouveau. Une tâche sur le côté du bureau attira involontairement son attention et Hermione se surprit à fixer le vide, incessamment, oubliant tout autour d'elle.

--J'aurais aimer t'écrire

Le plus beau des poèmesEt construire un empireJuste pour ton sourire--

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder au bord du lac gelé, et courir pour retrouver Draco. Elle sentit à nouveau l'eau glacée lui broyer les entrailles et les lèvres du jeune homme lui brûler l'âme. Rien ne sert de courir. Le véritable amour n'a pas sa place dans un monde où la domination enflamme le cœur de ceux qui le dirigent. L'invention de cette notion du bonheur à couper le souffle lui laissait un goût amer. Se sentir planer, toucher à la déchéance, ce petit goût sucré que possède l'autodestruction, ordonne de se diviser en deux parties inégales. Ceux qui meurent et ceux qui survivent. Car vivre n'existe pas. Se lever le matin n'est pas une preuve de ne pas être un fantôme. Marcher au milieu d'ombres, disparaître lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, rejoindre le troupeau et dire Amen aux responsables de la servitude, une forme de mort, celle qui dérange, mais qui demeure invisible. Collaborer, parmi la destruction, Hermione ne se l'était jamais refuser, car avant d'avoir goûté à la décadence, impalpable subsiste l'asservissement. Tous si incapables de se rendre compte du pouvoir des exécuteurs, celui de se glisser parmi des esprits puérils même à l'âge de la mort dite naturelle, de s'y ancrer tel le virus dans l'ordinateur, et de détruire le principal, silencieusement, la raison, la vraie, pas celle du dictateur, mais celle de la rébellion, pour toujours inassouvie et incitée par l'inclinaison forcée du monde. Repousser la soumission, un pouvoir cachée dans la forteresse du diable, qui condamne pour toujours les esprits conscients. Trouver la force d'aimer, une obsession, un fardeau mais une pulsion narcotique, opposée au mensonge de la romance clichée et plus vulgaire que deux corps s'unissant dans l'éternelle jouissance du châtiment.

--Devenir le soleil

Pour sécher tes sanglotsEt faire battre le cielPour un futur plus beau--

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla et son esprit rejoignit la petite pièce sombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle s'étonnait que l'homme n'ait pas prononcé un mot de plus. Il la fixait toujours, imperturbable.

-Vous n'aller pas...me poser de questions, entama Hermione.

-Non. C'est à vous de me parler, répondit-il calmement.

-Mais...

Hermione comprenait alors qu'il attendait qu'elle se confit. L'idée de lui rire amèrement au nez en lui assignant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui parler d'elle lui traversa l'esprit mais elle préféra se taire. Cet imbécile n'était qu'un de ses incapables pensant résoudre les problèmes du monde avec des solutions miracles. Des solutions anesthésiques pour plier à la volonté absolue de s'abaisser devant le trône du commanditaire des sourires forcés. Peu importait. Elle voulait juste s'apaiser un peu, et retrouver une sérénité perdue. Draco. Draco. Elle ne pouvait plus fixer le vide, ses yeux la brûlaient tant. Il lui manquait cruellement, et le besoin de le sentir contre elle lui lacérait la chair, et à ce moment elle n'avait plus en elle que l'envie d'en finir, de s'enfoncer profondément un couteau dans le cœur, pendant que Draco le tournerait à l'infini dans la plaie, ne pouvant la délivrer de cette passion infinie. Une âme bannie, rendue folle par les blessures ouvertes d'un monde noir peuplé d'êtres faibles, remplis de vide et d'envie de soumission, rien que pour entendre leur cœur battre dans leur corps. Chercher le bonheur, nul intérêt. Hermione sentait l'influence de la haine et du malheur en elle, un pouvoir bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginer, bien plus durable qu'une vague impression de bien-être.

--Mais c'est plus fort que moi

Tu vois je n'y peux rienCe monde n'est pas pour moiCe monde n'est pas le mien--

Fébrilement l'homme attrapa une plume et nota quelques mots à une telle vitesse qu'Hermione réalisa à peine qu'il commençait à lui parler.

-Hermione Granger. Je ne peux pas régler vos problèmes à votre place. Vos murmures dans vos sommeils indiquent aux jeunes femmes qui vous surveillent ce qui ne va pas chez vous, et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous vous faîtes souffrir inutilement. Cessez de vous inventer un monde où règnent chaos et destruction. Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière, personne ne vous retient. Ne vous empêchez pas de vivre votre vie pour des besoins fictifs d'annihilation.

Hermione sentit lentement le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Des bouffés de chaleur et une impression d'étouffement s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle se leva brusquement, renversant presque son siège. Elle laissa librement couler ses larmes, devant cet inconnu. Sa tête lui tourna, ainsi que dansaient les murs autour d'elle. Elle quitta la pièce en courant et s'enfuit jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre et se plonger sur son lit. Elle tremblait, secouée par des sanglots bruyants. Elle donnait des coups dans ses oreillers, ses draps, attrapa sa lampe de chevet et la jeta à travers la pièce pendant que les cris de son âme châtiée résonnaient dans la pièce. Son souffle s'accélérait dangereusement, la privant presque d'oxygène, pendant qu'elle se levait et parcourait les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit cette dernière, et se pencha, jusqu'à apercevoir le sol. Son existence impropre n'avait aucun but réel, son envie ultime résidant dans l'envie de retrouver Draco et de se perdre dans le néant de la passion. Qui lui avait appris à apprécier ce déchet de l'âme ? La reine des damnées, qui l'attirait inéluctablement vers elle et lui chuchotait de se laisser brûler vivante. Elle ne s'inventait pas une vie de chaos, toutes ces paroles n'étaient que mensonge, elle n'avait que besoin du chaos. Besoin de souffrir, pour ressentir bien plus d'émotions, pour se sentir exister. Car rien n'est possible autrement. On ne vit pas. On fait semblant. On se laisse attirer par le doux frou-frou de ce qui brille et on en oublie les cris étouffés de la veuve et de l'orphelin qui crient à l'injustice.

Hermione fixa longtemps le lointain, apaisée par le silence. Un saule-pleureur au loin, un homme avec un bouquet de fleurs, deux petites filles mangeant des chocogrenouilles. Elle grelottait de froid, mais la douleur de son âme était bien plus forte et l'aveuglait entièrement. Le coucher du soleil débutait et elle s'imaginait caressant ses rayons semblant presque éteints. La haine et la colère l'emportait dans un univers éblouissant. Elle vomissait tout ce qui l'entourait, tous ces gens aveugles, ces bourreaux, et Draco. Elle voulait le brûler et le faire renaître pour lui lacérer la chair. Il l'avait tué. La vision de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre la hantait irrémédiablement. Mais peu à peu, un souffle s'éteignait. Elle ne se rappelait plus qui elle était, ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait des ailes et surplombait une belle clairière. Non. Elle se baignait dans une mare de sang. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et ses yeux devenaient brûlants à force d'être souillés par la marque de son chagrin. L'obscurité approchante lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir se perdre dans un infini quelconque, noyant son cœur dans une noirceur absolue, métaphore de celle qui l'avait poussé à préférer les ténèbres à la lumière.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Draco observait depuis quelques minutes l'horizon, pointant, au coin de sa fenêtre. Il voyait la lune, pleine et aussi blanche que sa peau, s'élever dans le ciel et dominer les alentours. Son regard demeurait imperturbable, et il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre son depuis plusieurs jours. Hermione le hantait et il n'avait en lui plus que l'envie de toucher sa peau, de la sentir tout contre lui. Il attendait, n'ayant plus qu'une obsession. Sa vie avait pris fin au moment où il avait accepté de ne pas se noyer dans le lac gelé, et quand il avait murmuré à Hermione combien il l'aimait. La passion l'avait consumé, et les flammes de l'enfer se délectaient de le voir les rejoindre. Il continuait à suivre ses cours, faire quelques devoirs, sans y prêter grande attention. En réalité, il ne prêtait plus attention à grand chose. Sa vie paraissait morose, et terne, mais le simple fait d'attendre un signe, l'impossible, le gardait éveillé presque jour et nuit.

Un bruit de quelqu'un qui cogne à la porte résonna dans la pièce. Draco se retourna brusquement et attendit que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, doucement. Il crut un moment apercevoir sa déesse, une ombre, qui s'effaça bien vite pour laisser entrer Harry Potter, accroissant son énervement déjà présent du fait de la vue du survivant. Draco laissa échapper un rire amer. Le pauvre balafré paraissait contrarié. Le blond ne communiquait avec personne, alors surtout pas avec le célèbre Potter.

-Malfoy, entama ce dernier.

-Potter, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens foutre ici, mais j'en ai rien à cirer, alors fais-moi le plaisir de foutre le camp.

-Fini de jouer les fouines Malfoy ? Tu as abandonné ton cynisme ?

-Potter, bouge, je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à te faire dégager moi-même.

-Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qu'il se passe Malfoy.

-Oh, pitié...

-Non, non ferme-là un peu ! Tu...je.

Hary s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots parmi la fureur qui débutait dans son regard, que Draco perçait sans grand effort.

-Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne suis pas stupide. Toi et Hermione. Tout...Je la connais, et je sais comment tu es...une fouine ! Un rat, je te méprise Malfoy, et d'autant plus que je sais...

Draco laissa alors échapper un rire rauque et bruyant, pendant qu'Harry le fixait d'un air interdit.

-Tu crois vraiment...

-La ferme !

Harry frappa alors violemment Draco. Sa lèvre commença à saigner et il flanqua à son tour un coup à Harry, plus fort, plus puissant, le faisant vaciller et tomber sur le sol de pierre.

-Tu penses pouvoir me frapper Potter. Bon sang, t'en as jamais eu le courage, et maintenant, je m'aperçois que le petit génie soi-disant capable de combattre le grand méchant mage noir, n'en a peut-être pas le pouvoir. Tu es une lavette en fait !

-Petit con !

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit et il se jeta sur Draco qui faiblit sous son poing.

-Une lavette ? Connard !

Harry le frappa à nouveau, pendant que Draco riait à nouveau de cette manière gutturale. Harry déchirait sa cape, le ruait de coups, porté par la colère et la haine d'imaginer un Malfoy avec sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Il ne s'arrêtait plus, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il voulut assommer Draco qui leva la tête avant, projeta Harry contre le sol, l'assomma en cognant sa tête contre une table basse et quitta sa chambre en courant, guidé par sa passion destructrice, une forme de folie, qui avait repris possession de son corps, et l'amena à frapper plusieurs élèves sur son passage et à courir pendant un temps infini jusqu'à arriver devant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Des sanglots étouffés l'empêchaient presque de respirer et il tomba à genoux devant la porte centrale. L'horloge d'un bâtiment alentour indiquait vingt-trois heures trente, Draco comprit donc pourquoi personne ne l'avait vu. De toute évidence il s'en moquait bien. Tout son être tremblait à l'idée de revoir Hermione et des bourdonnements venaient le troubler, lui donnant l'impression qu'une main invisible avait pénétré à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione demeurait accoudée contre sa fenêtre, assise sur une chaise de bois bancale, depuis plusieurs heures. Par ce temps brumeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couleur ses larmes. Sa passion la déchirait, faisant trembler ses pensées, confuses et détachées d'elle. Elle aimait le vent, la pluie, le souffle dans les arbres et les rues dépeuplées. Pourtant ce jour semblait si fade. Obscurité et isolation, extrêmes. Apaisement éphémère et cerveau engourdi. Pas un mot, calme plat. Quelques jours en arrière et un sourire en coin. Retour à la réalité et regard amer. Hermione cherchait un réconfort chimérique, scrutant les environs vides et dévisageant cette lune brillante et insondable. Des mouvements lents, ses membres endoloris. Un éclat de verre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, sans s'en rendre compte, sans qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin. Asphyxie, paralysante, un éventail brisé et un mouchoir froissé. Zigzag de l'esprit, parcours brûlant du cerveau. Encore et toujours à n'y rien comprendre. Se demandant plus tôt ce qui consumerait son si joli sourire, elle riait amèrement aujourd'hui rien qu'à cette pensée. Une ombre. Lointaine et impalpable, une ombre. Tout ayant si peu d'intérêt, le néant, sauf cette petite voix reculée. Mouvement impulsif et le vide ne serait plus qu'un compagnon. La caresse du vent la purifiant quelques instants, apeurant le démon, elle ferma les yeux, se retrouvant dans cette petite chambre, ou plutôt nulle part, cherchant une réponse à ses complaintes métaphoriques, d'un superflu effrayant. La rémission semblait si lointaine désormais. Quelques jeunes erraient encore au bas de sa fenêtre, s'amusant à taguer des murs, ou simplement à crier pour réveiller le voisinage, et ensuite partir en courant. Hermione aurait tant voulu qu'on lui crève les tympans, tout geste lui paraissant creux, sans importance, et incroyablement reculé. Se perdant dans les étoiles brillantes dominant sur le ciel, elle imaginait l'infini et guettait l'absolution. Son âme se levait de l'ombre, chantait les ténèbres, enfermée dans son corps et criant sa blessure. Le sourire invisible d'Hermione à la vue d'une étoile filante ressemblait bien à de l'indifférence. Espoirs perdus, résignation insalubre. Le souvenir de ce coucher de soleil, rose et violet, qu'elle avait si souvent contemplé, sonnait comme l'immortelle délivrance.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Draco s'était finalement assis sur un banc délabré, près du parking de l'hôpital. Ses yeux exorbités trahissaient son hésitation mortifiante, tout comme son impatience condamnable. Il aurait voulu crier au monde entier à quel point il le trouvait corrompu, et combien il aurait voulu lui-même transpercer la chair de ceux qui le gouvernaient, et de l'être répugnant qui avait dicté à tout esprit tapissée dans l'ombre de préférer la douleur au repos infini, simplement parce que le poison de la haine qui se répand dans chaque parcelle du corps est bien plus jubilatoire que celui de l'amour, transformé en cliché infiniment lourd. Hermione lui manquait terriblement, mais tous ces gestes incontrôlés faisaient trembler sa conscience, lui donnant l'ordre d'être effrayé par le monstre qui resurgirait lorsqu'il reverrait son ange déchue, sa vie, cause de sa réanimation brutale. Mais son esprit torturé se souleva, et d'un coup, Draco se rendit compte qu'Hermione et lui n'étaient séparés que de quelques mètres et que ce qu'il avait tant attendu depuis des jours lui tendait les bras, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres, mais lui offrant ce bonheur, phare de sa satisfaction extrême. Il se leva donc précipitamment, courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, cassa une vitre, se glissa à travers une fenêtre, et cavala dans le bâtiment afin de trouver la chambre d'Hermione...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione fixait avec envie le drap blanc qui reposait sur un bureau, soigneusement plié. Un flash obscur la plongeait derrière la fenêtre contre laquelle elle s'appuyait depuis plusieurs heures, et rendait son cou prisonnier du long bout de tissu. Elle ne voyait plus que les flammes et se haïssait, se vomissait pour cela. Quelque chose d'invisible l'avait rendu prisonnière et ses envies lointaines n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendre. Elle aurait voulu se complaire dans une satisfaction banale, mais le rouge de l'enfer semblait si attirant, depuis qu'elle y avait rejoint Draco. Car Draco seul comptait. Elle avait tant voulu se défaire de lui, lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille qu'elle n'était pas prête à donner sa vie pour lui, alors que lui seul avait d'importance, mais elle n'y pensait plus aujourd'hui. Le repos éternel semblait si calme.

Elle se sentait banni avant d'avoir pu goûter à la répression, et rien ne pourrait la délivrer tant qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas la terre où son esprit abandonnerait enfin son corps pour lui offrir le répit immortel. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux grands ouverts, et c'est fébrilement, qu'elle sortit d'un geste une plume, un encrier et un bout de parchemin, d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et le grattement sur le papier coupa le silence infernal qui régnait dans cette minuscule chambre.

i ' Draco,

Aucun son ne pourrait trahir ce que je ressens présentement. Les jours se suivent, s'enchaînant à une vitesse passionnante qui ne dérouterait personne. Je ère maladroitement dans les pièces de cet hôpital où l'on me rend prisonnière, pour cause de pathologie physique ou mentale, je ne sais pas très bien. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, je revois ton visage et dans les tréfonds de mon âme, je me mets à trembler. Tous ces chuchotements, ces secrets infinis, révélateurs d'une prière incommensurable, m'habitent et me hantent, me brisant jusque dans la moelle. J'ai essayé de ne pas te pardonner pour toutes ces blessures fictives, mais peu à peu, je me dis qu'essayer de t'oublier ne sert à rien, que tenter de changer ce bouleversement tout au fond de moi, est inutile. Chaque jour, je croise cette ombre, car je n'arrive plus à sourire. Je me souviens de toutes ces larmes dérisoires, portées par le fruit de quelques douleurs invraisemblablement superflus. Aujourd'hui j'aime le bruit d'une goutte d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol, j'aime ces flammes qui me rendent prisonnières, car alors j'aperçois ta silhouette. Mes insomnies, quelle partie de plaisir...même fermer les yeux m'apparaît comme un fruit défendu. Je devrais pouvoir me résonner Draco, je n'aurais pas imaginer avoir les mêmes pensées pendant ce temps infini. Mais tout ira bien. Tellement contradictoire, car ce voile ne m'intéresse pas, je ne désire pas imaginer cette face heureuse du monde. Pourtant je haie tellement cette phrase clichée, mon amour. Je me haie tellement, mais je nous aime tant. Nous sommes les flammes. Mais elles me brûlent, et plus que tout, elles te brûlent. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je t'aime Draco Malfoy, mais cet amour est destructeur car il rejoint l'obscurité de l'enfer. Quoique je fasse, malgré tous les efforts que j'ai pu tenter de faire, cet enfer subsiste, et il nous empêchera de vivre comme on a voulu le faire. Je ne regrette rien, je sais que tu ne le regretteras jamais, je voudrais n'avoir vécu que ces brefs instants avec toi, qui me semblent infiniment longs, car tu es mon seul sauveur, bourreau, et ma seule bouffée d'oxygène. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre pleinement ma vie, de la croquer à pleines dents, je ressens juste le besoin de me perdre dans tes bras. Je voudrais tant arrêter de penser. Mais ça je ne le pourrais jamais, car tu hantes mon esprit, et je ne peux pas le contrôler. Tous ces désirs aveugles, j'y ai cru, Draco. Mais t'aimer me tue, pour me réanimer ensuite, et je dois arrêter de sourire aux flammes. Je voudrais pouvoir te supplier de vivre, de te lever le matin sans penser à moi, mais une blessure invincible m'en empêche. Les ténèbres nous guettent, et je ne peux plus le supporter. Nous ne sommes ni la vie, ni la mort. Et le reste n'est que néant. De la poussière, immaculée. Il n'y a rien de plus fort que nous, j'aime tant ce nous, mais ils brisent notre lumière, il est si destructeur. Alors je dois le tuer. Je dois nous sauver, tous les deux.' /i 

Lorsqu'Hermione déposa sa plume sur le bois vieilli, une larme vint se déposer sur le papier. Un geste si cliché...Unis dans le désespoir de la mort. Son enfer lui retirait le peu de dignité qui lui restait après avoir avouer sa faute, vouloir aimer par le pêché. Elle avait tant pleurer sur Draco, lorsqu'il s'était plongé dans l'eau glacé, avait tellement voulu lui chuchoter mille fois de ne jamais l'abandonner, mais désormais elle ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter le labyrinthe infini en se résignant à ne jamais trouver la sortie. Apercevoir Draco lui apparaissait dérisoire, éternel poison qui la ferait replonger.

Elle se dirigea vers le deuxième bureau, prête à saisir le doux drap blanc, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Hermione...

Draco se tenait devant la porte, le front perlé de sueur, habillé de l'uniforme de Poudlard, aussi beau que le diable lui-même. Des flammes dansaient dans le bleu acier de ses pupilles et Hermione aperçut un sourire esquissé sur son visage.

-Draco.

La gorge d'Hermione la piquait, la vue de son prince noir la bouleversait, chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Pendant qu'ils se fixaient, immobiles, les larmes coulaient généreusement sur ses joues. Puis elle vu Draco se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle se réfugia avec tant de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tant de passion, que leurs mouvements étaient saccadés, violents. Draco caressa le visage d'Hermione, plongeant son regard acier et brillant par l'émotion, dans celui de celle pour qui il serait mort tant de fois. Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient, fiévreusement, pendant qu'ils s'enlaçaient violemment.

-Draco...Draco.

Hermione pleurait. Elle tremblait tellement que les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Entre deux baisers fébriles, elle chuchota à Draco :

-Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi pour tout. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laisser entendre que je ne t'aimais pas. Tu es ma flamme Draco, et sans toi je n'existe pas.

-Hermione...

Draco caressait maintenant le dos d'Hermione, parsemant son cou de baisers enflammés. Une fièvre passionnelle s'emparait des deux adolescents et Draco souleva Hermione pour l'asseoir sur le bureau, l'embrassant avec encore plus d'ardeur. Dans un geste maladroit, Hermione saisit sa lettre écrite quelques minutes auparavant, la roula en boule et la jeta derrière elle. Draco s'arrêta un instant mais Hermione saisit sa nuque et l'attira à elle. Elle serra ses jambes autour d'elle, et répandit à son tour plusieurs baisers sur son cou, tandis qu'il lui chuchotait :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai pensé jour et nuit à toi. Je ne veux plus me résoudre à cesser de t'aimer. Tu es mon poison, ma drogue, qui se propage en moi aussi vite que le venin du diable. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer. Je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais jamais voulu t'abandonner, mais...

-C'était trop douloureux. Oui...je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

Hermione souleva le pull de Draco et le jeta à terre, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs baisers passionnels, et ne cessaient de se fixer dans les yeux. Draco passa sa main sous la chemise de nuit d'Hermione et caressa chaque parcelle de sa peau.

-Si je n'avais pas croiser Harry, mon dieu...murmura Hermione.

-Potter...

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Elle s'écarta de Draco et le fixa d'un air d'incompréhension.

-Il est venu, dans ma chambre.

La jeune fille attendait la suite.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle fixait maintenant le bleu sur la joue droite du blond.

-Draco ?

-Rien. Il m'a juste cogné.

-Et...tu t'es laissé faire ?

-Non ! Il avait juste besoin d'être saigné...

-Mon dieu !

Draco avait cru un instant à un désir impossible. Il voulait prouver à sa princesse qu'il n'était pas un lâche, rien de plus, oubliant les liens entre Hermione et Harry Potter. La jeune fille fixait maintenant Draco d'un air épouvanté.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste...

Mais Hermione poussa Draco sur le côté et courut vers la porte.

-Hermione, non ! Je n'ai pas voulu, non...je ne voulais pas lui faire mal...il...Hermione...

-Je-te-haie.

Hermione parvint à articuler ces quelques mots alors que des larmes glacées s'emparaient à nouveau d'elle.

-Comment as tu...non, je comprend...je comprend pourquoi ces sombres murmures dans mon sommeil me scandaient de ne plus t'approcher. Car tu n'es pas un homme Draco, tu es une chose. Une chose ignoble, et inhumaine.

Draco se précipita sur Hermione, l'enlaça brutalement, sanglotant de lui pardonner. Mais Hermione le repoussa et le gifla.

-On ne peut plus vivre dans ce plaisir douloureux. Je suis prisonnière de ma passion Draco, et je voudrais en crever. Je me damnerai et la rédemption arrivera, car j'y ai cru, car je rejoindrai les anges. Mais toi...toi tu n'es qu'une chose.

Hermione claque la porte et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, déchirant à jamais le silence par des sanglots bruyants. Elle y avait cru, oui, elle y avait cru. Et cette lettre...qui disparaîtrait à jamais dans le cœur ensanglanté d'Hermione. Elle avait voulu danser avec Draco dans les flambeaux des ténèbres, mais le serpentard avait voulu y emporter le reste du monde. Car sa condamnation ne se limitait pas à un amour absolu, le démon qu'il avait été, torturant son prochain, ressurgissait brutalement. C'était lui qui avait embarqué Hermione sur le navire de la folie, car il aimait le noir de la mort. Ce n'était pas un ange déchu, rien de plus qu'une âme bannie. Il avait fait d'elle son reflet, et elle le haïssait pour ça, tout en l'aimant d'autant plus. Il lui avait montré la noirceur, et désormais elle voulait tant y goûter à nouveau. Sa pénitence. C'était un fantôme errant. Lui. Elle.

'Je suis ton ombre Draco.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

--J'aurais aimé t'aimer, comme on aime le soleil, te dire que le monde est beau, que c'est beau d'aimer...

J'aurais aimer t'écrire, le plus beau des poèmes, et construire un empire, juste pour ton sourire...Devenir le soleil, pour sécher tes sanglots, et faire battre le ciel, pour un futur plus beau...Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois je n'y peux rien, ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien...--

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Il arrive que la douleur soit beaucoup trop forte, telle qu'on ne puisse plus la supporter. Quittant le pays des anges pour rejoindre la reine des damnés, l'amour absolu, guidé par la passion, est semblable au feu brûlant de l'enfer, loin de la pourriture des limbes. Si nous pouvions nous en échapper, dans ce monde parfait nous serions moins tourmentés, torturés. Le calme plat, telle le bruit des vagues de la mer, de la caresse d'une main sur le sable, ou du doux sifflement du vent. Loin de toute flamme, juste quelques éclats de verre. Chaque geste, chaque instant, abandonné par le feu qui ne s'éteint pas, brève action d'une raison immaculée. Rien de plus qu'un espace abandonné, creux, sombre, froid. Nous serions morts, esprits errants. Un monde peuplé de fantômes, d'une inconscience probable. On ne soupçonne jamais assez, le pouvoir d'un être.

°°°

A suivre...

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne passe toujours pas la fic en R, ça viendrait peut-être bientôt...

J'espère aussi que cette fois-ci tout le monde a compris pourquoi j'avais nommé ma fic ainsi, mdr, même si je dois dire qu'au début je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait un tournant comme ça, mais dans le fond ça reste toujours le même...

Reviewer, j'adooore les reviews ...mirci ! Et à la prochaine. Peut-être un peu plus tôt cette fois-ci... ;)


	17. Blanche Neige

Le pouvoir d'un être

J'suis vraiment trop désolée pour le retard de plusieurs mois . mais j'avais pas trop la tête à ça, pis chui une grosse flemmarde :p Bon sinon, j'pense que certains ont lu ma note, mais j'ai pas pu écrire après ça parce que je profitais de ma jeunesse :D Pis j'espère quand même que vous êtes toujours là, car c'est très important pour moi :) D'ailleurs j'étais dans un état pas possible en voyant toutes les reviews que j'ai eu pour le chap précédent (que je trouvais pourtant plutôt mauvais d'ailleurs xx) et j'y réponds plus bas :D Arf sinon pour me faire pardonner, ce chap est tit peu plus long. Mais aussi plus sombre, je passe définitivement au rating R (hum c'est M maintenant c'est ça ?) et je préviens tout de suite qu'il peut y avoir certaines scènes peut-être un peu choquantes, donc warning :D Bon, l'action est, encore, plus vers la fin donc lisez jusqu'au bout :p (et reviewez, ça fait trop plaisiiiiir :D) Pis sinon vous allez peut-être reconnaître certaines chansons de Saez : J'veux du nucléaire et Be my princess, et plus loin de Slipknot : Purity et The blister exists, par contre pas eu le courage de traduire…lol…(flemmarde…)…fin voilà. Et marki marki encore pour toutes vos reviews, maintenant les réponses :)

Ayuluna : maa marki beaucoup pour ce que tu as dit :) Bon pour le plus gai est moins noir, j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue…pis oui j'aime beaucoup la fic de Charisma, et la connaissant personnellement, je pense comprendre pourquoi ça y ressemble.lol. Mais comparons ce qui est comparable :p elle a énormément de talent…je te remercie beaucoup, bisous :)

Teddyjes : Grande sœur ! J'te l'avais dit que je le finirais ce chapitre, quoiqu'il arrive, mais j'ai la pression là -.- j'espère que tu l'aimeras :D marki trop pour ces beaux compliments, que je pense pas mériter…hinhin oui mon sadisme, j'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature :p gros gros kiss grande sœur, jtm trop fort

Shetane : lol…horrible ? oO j'suis si sadique que ça :p j'crois qu'ce sera toujours ainsi, tout sauf un amour fleur bleue où ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (j'plains les pauvres persos de rowling que je torture à ma guise :D hinhin) marki pour ta review :) et j'm'excuse pour le retard :$ bisouuus

Minerve : Et bien…je te dirais, parce que l'amour est noir, tout sauf beau, et qu'ils sont faits pour souffrir…hum, enfin, je leur réserve encore des surprises, mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine…je fais tout pour que ce soit réaliste ;) J'espère que tu vas mieux, et que tu me suis toujours, car j'adore tes reviews, j'adore :) gros gros kiss

Julia : Wahou…Merci…c'est peu mais, je peux dire que ça, tes compliments me touchent vraiment… Je pense que j'essaye d'écrire d'une façon réaliste, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est différente…c'est pas mon truc le tout-beau-tout-rose…lol. Un énorme merci, et gros bisous :)

Tenebra : Une fan de Saez :D hinhin…t'aurais pas été par hasard à son concert à Paris en mars, dans la fosse au milieu, pas trop loin de la scène, à côté d'une petite naine à la voix de crécelle en train de sauter et de crier comme une dégénérée, et à chanter toutes les chansons d'une façon hystérique :D ? Hum…nan ? lol...bon ben on s'est pas vu alors…lol…bref :p j'l'adore comme pas possible, j'trouvais qu'ces chansons collaient bien au contexte, donc voilà :D un énorme marki pour tes compliments, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir, hésites pas à reviewer encore :) gros gros bisous

Virginie1 : Toi ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on parle à nouveau y a quelques temps :) Et j'te l'avais dit, là j'étais partie pour un nouveau chap…c'est chose faite…lol…Je sais pas par où commencer pour te répondre :p Bon, pour le côté série, maa je l'avoue, je me laisse entraîner par ce côté mélo, même moi qui prône la lutte contre les télé-foutaises :p Par contre, ce chap est encore plus sombre à mon avis, donc bon, j'espère que tu vas supporter :D Et, rassures-toi, ça y est on a essayé de m'y traîner de force chez un psy --' j'ai combattu jusqu'au bout, mais j'crois qu'je vais pas y échapper, m'enfin…puisque les gens sont assez cons pour dépenser dans l'inutile -.- bref…je pense pas avoir une vision négative, plutôt réaliste, et je pense que ce sont plutôt les autres qui n'ouvrent pas les yeux, et qui sont peut-être trop égoïstes pour ne voir que leur pseudo-bonheur…m'enfin…plus de dialogues cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu seras contente :p marki énormes pour tes reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir, et j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et à me donner ton avis :) gros gros bisous, et dès que tu te connectes, je viens t'embêter pour savoir ton point de vue sur ce chap :D

Iseth : Sombre…oui sûrement…mais merci pour ce que tu dis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi :) je m'arrêterai pas de si tôt ;) bisouuus

Elissia : merciiiii :) j'espère que tu me lis toujours, sinon beuh, plus de reviews…enfin, merci pour ta review et tes compliments :) pour la fic de charisma, beh ouais, je lis, lol, pis j'vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dis à Ayuluna, c'est d'ailleurs une super amie à moi, et je pense la personne qui me ressemble le plus, ou plutôt à qui je ressemble le plus, car l'es tit peu plus vieille que moi la Charisma :p mais j'espère que ma fic n'est pas trop similaire à la sienne non plus, fin bon, quand j'aurais son talent lol…hum d'ailleurs elle a pas abandonné sa fic, peut-être un jour un chap, fin j'crois…ah bah, si t'es toujours là pour qu'on discutes sur msn, ça me ferait très plaisir, faudrait que tu me donnes ton adresse :) gros bisous miss

Ari : marki pour le compliment :) c'est vrai qu'elle est dure…mais c'est ma véritable nature :p hésites pas à reviewer pour ce chap, bisouuus

Lady22 : loool…mille excuses pour la suite qu'est arrivée avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard :$ me tue pas tout de suite, j'aimerais bien finir c'te tite fic avant :p

Jay : vraiment merci…toujours ce même mot, mais je ne peux dire que ça…ça me touche énormément…plein de kisss, pis j'm'arrête pas, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire endurer aux p'tits persos de Rowling :p

Sarah black : Wahou…tous ces compliments pour moi ? tu sais je les mérite vraiment pas…mais ça me fait tellement plaisir…merciii…gros gros bisous

Re-jay : lol encore toi :p marki…marki d'avoir patienté, et j'espère que t'as attendu jusque là, voilà enfin le chap…j'espère qu'il va te plaire…

Flo90 : Wahou, merci…ça me fait tellement de plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris peut toucher…je m'arrête surtout pas, tu vas voir que Draco et Hermione vont encore avoir tout le temps pour se torturer…lol…merci énorme, et kisss

Titi-anaelle-malfoy : wahou merci…j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop perturbé…j'espère que tu vas mieux, pis si ma fic peut aider, c'est plus que l'émotion peut supporter là…lol…ça me touche vraiment…par contre l'adresse du blog est pas bonne xx donc si tu pouvais me la redonner que je jette un coup d'œil :) marki bicoup et gros bisous

………Chapitre 17………

'Si je crois à la mort, peut-être qu'elle viendra. Si je cesse d'en être effrayée, elle semblera si douce. Une réelle délivrance. Le fruit défendu n'est peut-être pas si mauvais après tout. Nous sommes les ombres, peut-être est-elle la lumière. Je la contemple et elle me glace le sang. Tout comme ce noir et ce rouge. L'enfer et la passion. Mais elle, si tentante qu'elle m'en fait souffrir. J'ai pu être heureuse moi ? J'ai pu sourire ? Pleurer de rire ? Danser de joie ? Me résoudre au plaisir insipide de ma naissance ? Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire que de mourir. Alors c'est cette chose qu'on appelle la vie ? Pleurer ou oublier. Le bonheur existe-t-il ? Pas pour moi. Alors peu importe les autres. Cruels d'égoïsme. Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper d'eux ? Pendant que j'essaye de crier mon malheur, est-ce que seulement un tente d'étouffer avec moi ? La mort est lâche. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. La vie ne l'est-elle donc pas ? Il suffit de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer. Ne pourrions-nous pas tous être heureux ? Un monde, peuplé de gens inconscients, quelques bourreaux éliminés, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…Cela sonne si faux. Mais peu importe. Nous devons juste être heureux de se sentir…comment déjà…oui, vivants. Une lumière aveuglante, oublions qui nous sommes, et tentons l'évasion. C'est si simple. Cette chose qu'on appelle la vie…

Et si je tombe ? Et si je pleure ? Et si le tunnel est interminable ? Et si je vous hais tous au point de me vomir à chaque seconde ? Si je vous observe en hurlant silencieusement…Si j'ère et que l'oubli ne vient pas…Si je le repousse…Si je n'arrive même pas à en crever…Je dois aussi faire semblant. Je devrais être brûlée vive telle Jeanne d'Arc. Je devrais vous lacérer la chair et m'étouffer avec. L'horreur est humaine, le bonheur peut-être aussi, il faudrait que j'y goûte, juste y goûter, peut-être aurais-je enfin la preuve qu'il en vaut la peine. Il n'est peut-être qu'une notion, tout comme le temps. Chacun le sien, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être comme le Père-Noël, une fiction pour endolorir les enfants. Tout le monde doit apprendre un jour. C'est cette chose qu'on appelle la vie ? Le carma n'existe même pas. Les pauvres restent pauvres, et les riches tuent pour être encore plus fortunés. Image clichée d'un monde en décomposition. Le bonheur n'existe pas pour moi. Je donnerai tout pour oublier. Oublier qui je suis, oublier à quel point j'ai mal, repartir de zéro, et pouvoir revenir à ma condamnation en cas de crime. La justice n'existe pas. Son ombre nous mortifie. Elle épargne les coupables et condamnent les innocents. Puisqu'on est que des pions contents d'être à genoux…Sauvez-nous ! Sauvez-nous ! Nous le méritons tellement…Nous le sommes le mal incarnés…Allez donc chercher un fautif, jeter lui vos tomates à la con, jouissez de son châtiment et repartez danser vers les sables mouvants. Unis dans le pêché de laisser crever, de rire parce que les autres pleurent, parce que vous souriez, pauvres pantins désarticulés. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire que mourir.'

Plusieurs heures désormais qu'Hermione était assise en tailleur, dans un coin de sa chambre de préfète, le regard tourné vers sa fenêtre, ruminant les mêmes pensées douloureuses, l'amenant toujours à la même conclusion funeste. Ses yeux restaient humides et rougis par les sanglots, mais elle avait tant pleurer que son corps ne semblait plus contenir de larmes. Elle restait assise, presque inconsciente perdu dans un monde parallèle, immobile, les muscles tendus par une souffrance impalpable. Parfois prise par des crises de sanglots bruyants la faisant trembler et convulser brutalement, parfois enfermée dans une léthargie, reflet d'un combat intérieur. Le soleil se levait doucement, brûlant une obscurité disparue qu'Hermione aimait pourtant tellement. La lumière la gênait à présent, cette lumière pourtant synonyme de bonheur, espoir, éclats, pourtant.

Des larmes s'écoulaient à nouveau sur le visage d'Hermione.

'Pourquoi souriez-vous tous ? Quel est ce bonheur qui vous emplit tous ? L'espoir n'est plus. Je n'ai plus le droit de pleurer…Pourquoi avez-vous le droit de rire ? Vous finirez tous par mourir, une infortune si brutale…Tellement de gens naissent et meurent sans avoir connu un seul instant d'espoir. Votre mort est-elle toujours si condamnable ? On baisera sur votre tombe, le bouquet d'hortensias fanera, tout comme votre âme, et vous ne deviendrez même pas un tas de fumier. Vos enfants brandiront les armes. Pour tant de malheur causé. C'est la vie, non ce n'est pas le paradis. Cette décomposition, vous la sentez tout autour de vous ? Tous les tuer…Ce n'est pas la peur qui me fait taire. Non. C'est juste que…La vie sera bien plus dure que la mort…'

Hermione se leva doucement, contemplant le calme de sa chambre vide. Tout y était si paisible. Comment imaginer que dans cette tranquillité presque inquiétante, une jeune fille ne pouvait même plus pleurer son malheur. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et s'approcha du miroir. Son visage criait silencieusement de souffrance. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux en batailles, ses yeux animés d'une lueur de fatalité, son teint livide. Aussitôt les larmes recommencèrent à couler et Hermione brisa le silence de ses longues plaintes. Elle s'enfouit le visage dans sa main, ne tentant même plus de se calmer, mais de s'éteindre. Oui de disparaître, si vite qu'elle était arrivée. La fin. La fin d'une histoire, la fin d'une vie. Une fin qui terrorise. Plus que la souffrance. L'absence de tout, le néant, c'est lui qui fait peur. Et puis l'espoir est toujours là. Si la boîte de Pandore avait été refermée plus tard, nous pourrions tous mourir, sans cet espoir. Hermione se haïssait à cet idée. Il faut juste partir…Non, sa main tremblait.

Elle regarda hâtivement autour d'elle, n'entendant que le bruit de sa respiration saccadée, brisée par les pleurs. Elle retourna alors dans sa chambre. Aussitôt ses yeux se portèrent vers sa chaîne hi fi, qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner à Poudlard. Elle l'alluma puis entendit les prémices du disque qui était resté dedans.

'Enfant d'une génération ratée

Qu pensait qu'à rêver'

Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir écouté la dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé l'appareil. 'Probablement Draco'. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée, mais retint ses larmes. La chanson défilait, déferlant un son rock et puissant dans la chambre de la préfète.

'Ouvrir les yeux sur l'univers entier

Ouvrir les yeux et les fermer enfin

Ouvrir les yeux et puis quitter ce monde

Pour un meilleur demain'

La chanson abordait ses derniers rythmes. Puis une autre commença. Et encore une autre. Des mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge, des mots qui lui criaient le plus fort possible, qui lui glaçaient les entrailles, une lame tranchante placée sur sa gorge, une ombre pesante, juste à l'entrée de ses tympans, lui chuchotant inexorablement d'attraper un bout de verre et de se laisser vider de son sang. Ce bout de tissu noir, au dessus de son visage…

'Some days you smile, some days you cry, some days are better than others'

Une douce brise effleura le rideau bordeaux et fit sursauter Hermione. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et se pencha à la balustrade. Ses cheveux voletaient à son visage, caressant son visage mouillé par les larmes, tout comme sa robe blanche sans manches se baladait sur son corps. Elle frissonnait, claquait des dents, mais peu importait. Elle se pencha un peu plus, et aperçut le parc de Poudlard, plongé dans un début d'obscurité, précipité par le vent, et la pluie qui débutait. L'eau, coulait, les larmes de Dieu, sur ce monde immortel, banni par les hommes, l'erreur ce cette vie, l'horreur de cette terre. Sang impur, auto-destruction imminente. Sentiments de glaces et de feu pour les borgnes. Terre morte pour les aveugles, les diables, Néron, Satan. 'Cette vie est maudite' Si l'on pouvait mourir, si l'on pouvait comprendre, s'ils pouvaient nous comprendre. Pauvre monde. La fin du monde sonnera, ils auront éteint les étoiles, le soleil explosera au dessus de nos têtes, délivrance d'âmes châtiées qui pleureront leur mort. Mais l'absolution n'est plus qu'inaccessible, car les consciences sont perdues à jamais. Plus que la souffrance, dans ce monde d'ombres.

Les gouttes s'écrasaient de plus en plus vite sur Poudlard. Quelques élèves couraient encore pour se réfugier dans le château, n'ayant pas vu l'averse venir. 'Pauvres innocents, pauvres inconscients' Hermione aurait voulu se tuer, pour renaître sans avoir besoin de se crier que la vie est belle, de se le crier si fort sans qu'elle s'en persuade. 'J'ère à en mourir Draco.' Hermione referma la fenêtre brusquement, calant sa tête contre la vitre. Il y avait un goût tellement amer dans sa bouche. Autour d'elle, les arbres étaient morts, les fleurs fanées, le ciel déchiré, il pleurait. Si seulement elle avait pu s'envoler. Jamais on ne s'envolera. Foutus nuages noirs. L'éclat du soleil n'existe plus, même plus besoin de cacher les cieux.

Où était Draco ? Etait-il retourné à Poudlard ? Avait-il regagné le Malfoy Manor ? Au fond, Hermione ignorait tant de choses sur lui, et pourtant…Elle savait qu'elle l'avait sûrement perdu à jamais. Ses désirs rouge passion, plus important que son âme. 'Reprenez-là, je n'en veux plus. Je veux mourir, je veux crier. Reprenez mon âme, rendez-moi mon démon' Peu importait son souffle noir, cette bête à l'intérieur d'un homme. L'humanité était morte, mais lui ne voulait plus faire semblant de garder ses ailes. Et elle serait morte pour le retrouver. 'Draco, draco…' Elle était peut-être déjà morte. Ce désir bouillonnant de l'avoir contre elle. 'Crevez-tous en enfer. Vous avez mortifié ma vie, brisé ma conscience, tué le monde pour le faire renaître, de la couleur d'un ciel noir d'orage. Je vous hais presque autant que ma propre vie. Malédiction d'une paix factice. Je ne sourirai plus. Je ne suis plus humaine. Ca y est ils m'ont tué. Pour ma chair, pour mon sang, reprenez-les. Emmenez-moi aux ténèbres, je veux juste le retrouver…'

Le plafond était si bas, le sol n'était pas droit, les murs se rapprochaient d'elle, de plus en plus. Hermione tomba sur le plancher, que sa tête heurta. Elle sentit rapidement un goût de sang dans sa bouche. 'C'est ma damnation' Son réflexe fut de recracher le liquide de sa bouche, mais elle s'étouffait. 'Vampire, achèves-moi, tue ma conscience, je ne veux plus le sentir partout dans ma tête. Cesses d'hanter mes rêves, draco, CESSES D'HANTER MES RÊVES !' Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione commençait à hurler, à suffoquer, des sanglots lui brisant la voix. Elle n'arrivait plus à se relever. Une drogue si puissante…Un mal de crâne débutait, tandis qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus fort. Tous ces bruits la foudroyaient. 'Ta vie sera tellement plus laide que ta mort' Tellement prisonnière…Elle était en haut de la tour, elle n'avait plus qu'à sauter. Allongée maintenant sur le sol, Hermione n'avait plus l'impression de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, un voile.

'QU'EST-CE TU M'AS FAIT ? POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS TUE ? JE TE HAIS MAUVAISE ETOILE ! JE TE HAIS ! VOTRE DIEU EST MORT, PENDU, PAR VOS PECHES ! REPRENEZ MA VIE BORDEL, REPRENEZ MA VIE ! RENDEZ LE MOI OU BRULEZ MOI !'

Elle ne sentait plus que la douleur, n'entendait plus que ces gémissements, se tordait sur le sol en hurlant, attrapant sa robe, tentant de la déchirer, plantant ces ongles dans la peau jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.

'DIEU ! DIEU ! TOI ! POURQUOI M'AS TU PRIS MA VIE? POURQUOI LE FEU ET LA MORT M'ENTOURENT ? POURQUOI LES TENEBRES M'ENVELOPPENT ? JE SUIS MORTE ? TUE MOI CROIX DE SATAN !'

Elle n'avait plus de souffle. Elle transpirait et tremblait en même temps. Peu à peu sa respiration était plus courte. Elle s'endormit.

'Mets ta langue où tu sais, non ne t'arrêtes pas

Continues de lécher, que j'aime quand tu fais ça'

Hermione marchait le long d'un couloir de pierre. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni pourquoi elle y était, ni même comment elle s'appelait. Cette horrible goût fade autour d'elle ne la préoccupait plus, elle voulait marcher juste comme ça, jusqu'à l'infini, dans cette grotte sombre, ce sol noir, constellé de tâches de sang. Une ombre lui faisait face, puis un corps, elle. Sa robe longue et rouge, ses cheveux noirs, son teint pâle, des cendres tombaient autour d'elle. Une silhouette se dessina au fond. Elle courut pour s'en approcher. Elle entendit alors un bruit s'élever d'en haut.

'Oh oui oh oui oh oui

Que j'aime quand tu fais ça

En totale soumission

En total don de toi-même'

Un son électro ne la quittait plus. Elle s'arrêta, brusquement, pour se retrouver face à un garçon blond, couché sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, d'un bleu acier qui la tuait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

'Fais monter l'excitation

Pour l'amour et la haine'

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle le vit se relever, et l'attraper par la taille, en la regardant avec ce sourire malsain, mort, glacé. Il la tenait fermement, puis l'embrassa, d'un baiser passionnel, et descendit vers son cou, puis plus bas, et s'éloigna. Il l'attrapa encore et la fit tomber sur le sol, pendant qu'elle laissa échapper un cri. Et toujours ce sourire cruel.

'Ca fait du mal

Ca fait du bien'

Elle le laissa la rejoindre et se coucher sur elle, les jambes, entre ses cuisses. Il remontait ses mains au dessus de sa robe d'une main, et caressait sa joue d'une autre. Puis, il la frappa. Violemment, soudainement, la faisant presque saigner. Elle hurla, ferma les yeux.

'Mets ta langue où tu sais

Que j'aime quand tu fais ça'

Elle pleurait désormais. 'Ca fait du mal, ça fait du bien' Ces yeux cruels, cette lueur. Il la torturait longuement, puis la releva. Elle était assise sur lui, et il la poussa à nouveau, lui éclatant presque la tête contre les dalles dures. Ce goût de sang… Elle l'écarta violemment et courut le plus vite qu'elle put, ses sanglots brisant le silence à jamais. Les basses qui s'élevaient d'en haut, tel les battements de son cœur, lui glaçaient le sang. Elle courait si vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru ainsi, sentant les larmes noires sur son visage, le sang dans sa bouche, les froissements de la robe contre le sol, et Draco qui la suivait, lentement. Elle l'entendit crier 'Hermione', et elle se retourna, pour se retrouver face à son démon, qui lui susurrait :

'Pour l'amour et la haine

Ca fait du mal

Ca fait du bien'

La musique continuait, son cœur était arrêté, elle pleurait. Il lui chuchotait à l'oreille : 'Oui mon amour, ça fait du mal, ça fait du bien' Elle le laissa lui soulever se robe, se coller contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir le désir de Draco contre son bassin. Elle se maudissait tellement. Elle n'était pas vivante. Elle était juste damnée. Presque inconsciente. Aux portes de l'antre d'Hadès. Des cendres brûlants continuaient de lui mortifier la peau, mais elle ne sentait rien. Elle percevait la main de Draco sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il la possédait, entièrement. Elle le haïssait tant. Elle haïssait que le bleu acier de ses yeux se transforment en noir, que cette lueur meurtrière la châtie à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, que son âme soit une tombe. Qu'ils baisent dessus jusqu'à l'infini, jusqu'à la mort des étoiles. La rose rouge sur la pierre tombale était fanée, ils ne restaient que leurs deux corps. A la lumière obscure…

Il la regardait, toujours, puis passa ses mains sur son ventre, y inscrit ses ongles, pourtant court, mais presque tranchant. Elle avait mal, il souriait encore, atrocement. Et ce rouge, sur son abdomen, coulait, coulait encore. Elle ferma les yeux. Son cerveau ne lui dictait plus que pêcher. Même le fond de ses yeux lui renvoyaient ce reflet, presque mirage, cette ombre qu'elle était devenue, ce fantôme. Son secret, sa pénitence, pendant que des gens se levaient et se couchaient autour d'elle, et qu'elle se vomissait pour ce qu'elle était devenue, ou plutôt, pour ce qu'elle était. Les tuer, les tuer tous. Tuer ce monde déjà perdu. Les âmes sont mauvaises. L'horreur, l'autodestruction. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle en finir. 'Tu ne devrais pas vivre'

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu. Le prince charmant n'était pas là non plus. Elle était seule sur le froid glaçant des pierres noires. Les blessures sur son ventre ne lui faisaient même pas mal, mais sa tête était si lourde. Et puis, soudain, elle hurla. Elle hurla si fort, qu'elle sentit sa gorge se briser. Mais cette musique était toujours là. 'Continues de lécher, que j'aime quand tu fais ça' Elle se retrouva en haut d'une tour, en plein milieu d'une gigantesque croix, une croix de Satan, en roche, dur et solide. 'Les ténèbres sont tellement beaux…' Draco continuait de l'appeler, d'en bas. 'Un ange passera peut-être'

'Oh oui oh oui oh oui'

Le cercle tournera encore et toujours, elle en était prisonnière. 'Labyrinthe de cris sourds' Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide…Douce agonie…

'En totale soumission

En total don de toi-même'

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, de la sueur envahissait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, sa respiration était saccadée, cette impression d'être plongée dans la lave d'un volcan…Sa robe était trempée, déchirée à certains endroits. Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal, tout comme son ventre et ses bras. Le maquillage ne tenait plus sous ses larmes, mais elle avait pourtant décidé d'en mettre, et tout avait coulé, lui dessinant de longues marques noires sous les yeux. Elle décida d'ôter sa robe, se releva et laissa tomber le tissu sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Et puis cette musique, toujours. Apparemment le CD tournait en boucle, il abordait la huitième chanson. Hermione avança péniblement vers l'appareil, et l'éteint. Elle en profita également pour allumer la lumière. Elle tressaillait à chaque mouvement, ses membres étaient horriblement douloureux. Ses avant-bras étaient marqués de longues griffures, les marques de ses ongles. Ses jambes et son ventre étaient constellés de bleus, un peu partout. Elle fixa le sol, maculé de tâches de sang coagulé, de traces noires, et grises. Elle aurait voulu s'y coucher encore, et se rendormir, peu importe le glauque de cette pièce, le répugnant de l'endroit, elle voulait juste fermer les yeux, contempler sa propre mortification, lente, au milieu de son sang, au milieu de sa damnation.

Mais elle ne dormait plus, son visage et ses muscles témoignaient de la fatigue accumulée mais le sommeil s'était échappé, et désormais, un goût amer lui remontait dans la gorge. Elle le ravala vite. Elle n'avait presque rien absorbé depuis des jours, plus aucun d'aliment ne semblait passer, plus rien en lui procurait de plaisir, le pain, le riz, tout avait le même goût, ce goût de poussière. Hermione posa une main sur son front brûlant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle posa un pied sur le carrelage froid, et là, aperçut une chemise appartenant à Draco. Elle gisait sur le sol, à côté de la baignoire. Hermione se retenu un moment, mais c'en fut trop, elle se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, brusquement, heurtant ses genoux, sa tête par terre, et de longues plaintes s'échappèrent de sa bouche. 'DRACO ! DRACO' Sa voix déchirait le silence. 'MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT…' Presque instantanément, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle appuya ses ongles contre sa peau, sur ses bras, son ventre, ses hanches. Elle s'arracha presque la peau de l'avant-bras gauche. Et quand elle réalisa, elle gratta plus fort encore. 'DRACO ! DRACO !' Le sang commençait à couler, sa peau se déchirait, et Hermione pleura plus encore, lâchant son bras mais cognant sa tête contre le carrelage dur. Elle cria une nouvelle fois le nom de Draco et son corps s'étala de tout son long. Elle se souvint de cette phrase : 'Ici Dieu le père qui te parle, ou juste un de tes frères, non ce n'est pas un scandale, voici venu la fin des siècles' La fin des siècles…Tellement présente depuis longtemps, pourtant invisible. Le bonheur avait disparu, avec la paix, intérieur et extérieur. Plus que cette passion, consumante. 'Je t'aime tellement Draco'

Hermione se sentait tellement sale, souillée, partout. Son âme morte, son corps aussi. Elle se releva, lentement, en haletant de douleur, et fit face à ses démons, son dégoût, son reflet. 'Dis-toi, qui es-tu toi ?' Elle se répugnait de plus en plus. 'Oui c'est moi, être empoisonné, non, non, j'ai juste perdu mes ailes' Elle entra dans la douche, et laissa s'y échapper de l'eau brûlante, qui lui consumait les entrailles, lui calcinait la peau, ses blessures et ses coups. Son corps criait silencieusement, et elle laissa à nouveau échapper ses larmes. 'Je ne suis plus rien. Une ombre errante. Mauvaise étoile. Mon ange, dis, quand est-ce que tu veilleras sur moi ?'

'Le monde est mort, tellement pourri et corrompu. La vie est injuste dans son principe, elle s'achève si vite, si brusquement, et pourtant…L'humain, cette erreur, le centre de l'univers ? Foutus humanistes. L'humain est tellement pourri. Ces hommes m'ont souillés à jamais. Toi, l'étoile, ils t'ont tué. Toi, foutue boîte de Pandore, ils t'ont absorbé. La fin du monde sonnera, les dieux danseront. Pourquoi le monde devrait-il se faire passer pour blanc. Non la vie n'est même pas grise. Elle est noire aux esprits délivrés, pourtant tellement bannis à jamais. Rien qui m'explique la misère et l'horreur. Les voir mourir, ces corps frêles, innocents, les voir brûlés, les voir s'éteindre par une simple formule, pour ce foutu pouvoir, ou ce foutu plaisir. Trop d'immaculés sacrifiés. Pourquoi avez-vous immolé mon âme, cette chose blanche au fond de mon corps. Je ne vois plus que ces tombeaux, ces roses noires. La lumière m'est interdite. Criez-moi de sourire, crachez sur mes larmes, sur mon visage pâle, sur mon cœur gelé. Vous n'êtes que supercherie, votre sourire et votre bonheur n'est que mensonge, tromperie, illusion, fatalement tuée. Un jour votre vie sera souillée. Un jour votre bougie sera consumée. Trop tôt envoyée dans le caveau des défunts. Plus d'étoiles dans le ciel. Mon ciel est noir, on me crie que la vie est belle. Mais je sens les ténèbres. Je le sens, l'enfer du bûcher. Oui, criez-moi que le soleil est caché derrière les nuages. Mais mon souffle est court. Ces lueurs sont des cendres.'

'Tu es ma lumière Draco'

Hermione sortir de la douche et ne prit pas la peine de s'envelopper dans une serviette. Elle laissa son corps nu, trempé, mouillé le sol. Elle fixa les marques sur ces bras, ces blessures désormais rosées par l'eau mais profondément encrées dans sa peau. Comme soudain hypnotisée, elle se mit à ouvrir tous les tiroirs, les yeux grands ouverts, brillants, la respiration soudain beaucoup plus rapide. Elle renversa tout sur le sol, mais se laissa tomber contre le meuble, pas de lame. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher, elle s'en voulait tellement. 'Tu ne mérites même pas de pouvoir respirer' Elle aperçut alors un objet brillant qui attira son attention. Ravalant un sanglot, elle attrapa la paire de ciseaux et l'observa. Ses mouvements demeuraient tellement lents. Elle ne pleurait plus. Plus aucun son ne s'échappait d'elle, de nulle part. Elle serra l'objet contre elle, ferma les yeux, puis le pressa contre son avant bras, pas directement sur les veines, mais là où le sang jaillirait. Elle appuyait si fort, puis scarifia la peau. Aussitôt elle ressentit une douleur aiguë, un picotement indescriptible. La plaie se remplissait peu à peu de sang, le rouge apparaissait si vite, ce rouge si beau. Il coulait, le long de son bras, pendant qu'Hermione priait pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. 'Coule, mortifies-moi, immacules ma peau, Dieu fermes les yeux encore'

Ce long sentier vers l'enfer. 'L'enfer, c'est les autres'… 'L'enfer brûle'…Innocents propos aveugles d'une frontière épaisse entre les jolies joues roses de Blanche-Neige et la pomme empoisonnée de la sorcière. 'Mon enfer c'est mon châtiment, je n'ai pas le droit de comprendre, d'exister, juste de ramper'

La douleur sembla absorber le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Elle ferma les yeux, le corps meurtri. Elle avait mal, sa peau hurlait, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas. Une seule pensée lui venait en tête…Elle n'était rien. Et toujours cette souffrance… « Un jour on s'est aimés, et ce jour c'est demain… » Les larmes coulaient encore et toujours, et pourtant tellement machinalement. « Le cœur explose, mais le cœur vit tellement » Sa tête lui faisait mal, cette impression de trop réfléchir, et pourtant de n'aboutir à rien… Soudain elle se leva.

Elle enjamba ses vêtements et atteint sa chambre. Elle sortir une longue robe noir de son placard, celle qu'elle réservait à la cérémonie de fin d'année, et l'enfila. Elle déglutit un instant en apercevant son reflet. Ces marques… « On est jeune…mais le sang coule » Elle passa son bras sous l'eau, grimaçant lorsque l'eau atteint les plaies, mais le sang cessa de s'échapper d'elle et les meurtrissures rouges devinrent bientôt plus pâles. Hermione se brossa les cheveux, souligna ses yeux de fins traits noirs, et enfila plusieurs bracelets à son poignet gauche.

« A l'amour à la mort…Je sais marcher. Je respire. Je suis Eve, dans le jardin d'Eden. Je connais cette pomme. Je suis Blanche-Neige. Cette pomme est empoisonnée. Le poison de l'enfer. Adam apprends-moi à marcher. Je suis Pandore. La boîte torturera mon âme. Je suis ma sorcière. Je me torturerai, pour ressentir cette haine de moi-même, ce dégoût et ce rouge sang. Je vibre. Je veux vibrer. Crucifiez-moi près de cette tombe. L'ange noir. Cette chose qui a noirci mon âme…Cette chose qui ne chuchote plus, elle ne me dit plus rien, mais elle m'a insufflé pour toujours, d'hurler pour vivre… »

Hermione tournait en rond depuis près d'une demi-heure dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle était près de la tour des Serpentards mais elle ignorait par où il fallait passé. La grande pendule du château indiquait qu'il était près d'une heure du matin. Pourtant Hermione ne ressentait pas plus de fatigue que celle qui la tuait quotidiennement. D'étranges créatures rodaient en cette nuit de pleine-lune. Toutes ces choses morbides…Elle était un vampire. Cette âme retirée, pour le sang…Immortalité empoisonnée, pour ressentir la nuit, la lune, les morsures, les cercueils et les cadavres…où était sa tombe…

Lorsqu'Hermione aperçut un couloir étroit, sombre, elle ressentit ce frisson le long de sa nuque. Elle le fixa un instant et reprenant sa respiration, elle avança jusqu'à lui. Elle savait qu'au fond, son démon était là. Elle le sentait près d'elle, et lentement, marcha le long du sol de pierre. Cette statue…vert et argent…cette odeur obscure, cette atmosphère de tombeau…un serpent immortalisé la fixait de ses yeux transparents. Elle connaissait le mot de passe. Elle le chuchota, sa respiration saccadée l'empêchant presque de prononcer le moindre son, au tableau accroché sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se retrouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tellement différente de celui des Griffondors, il lui semblait aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait voulu vivre dans cette ambiance feutrée, durant les années précédentes. Elle aurait voulu connaître ce goût amer, plus tôt, savoir aimer dans la souffrance, dans ce noir ambiant. Elle savait pourtant tellement qu'il finirait par la tuer. Mais pourtant elle croyait n'être née que depuis qu'elle connaissait Draco, et cette envie de se damner pour lui…

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Hermione ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas préparée à cette éventualité. Mais que croyait-elle…Son esprit embrumé reconstituait la scène…Draco assis sur un des canapés de cuir, elle juste en face. Aucun mot de prononcé, juste deux corps dans la folie…Des sanglots étouffés, son corps un cimetière, deux êtres quelque part, dans le feu de l'enfer…Mais peu importait cette foutue projection de son désir…Elle le voulait tant. « Planons ensemble on amour »

Du loin de ce qui semblait être le dortoir des filles, elle entendit de la musique. Elle reconnut les basses, et la voix grave d'un chanteur de métal. Mais peu importait tant…Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du dortoir masculin, et s'arrêta devant, le cœur prêt à imploser. Elle savait qu'il était là…Il n'était pas revenu aux appartements des préfets, parce qu'elle croyait vouloir aimer un ange. Elle pensait tant que son âme était trop noire. Oui elle était morte, et elle tuait celle d'Hermione, chaque seconde d'avantage… « Mais la cigarette et déjà allumée, elle se consumera jusqu'à mourir…elle s'éteindra, après que les cendres l'ai emporté dans son enfer… »

Elle poussa la porte, apercevant des lits à baldaquin. Elle ne savait pas lequel appartenait à Draco mais continuait à avancer. Entendant du bruit plus loin, son souffle s'accéléra. Elle s'enfonça les ongles dans la main, et arriva jusqu'au lit du fond. Son corps fut alors comme crucifié. Non elle n'était pas morte, elle le sentait dans ses veines maintenant. Elle sentait le sang couler dans son corps, une veine cogner contre sa tempe, elle sentait le poids de chacun de ses membres, ses paupières recouvrant une partie de ses pupilles, et plus que tout, elle ressentait ce poids contre sa poitrine. Sa tête était gelé, son corps pesait plus lourd que tout être humain, cette douleur…Ses yeux lui mentaient, non…non… « ARRETEZ ! NON JE FERMERAI LES YEUX ET QUAND JE LES REOUVRERAI, LA VUE EN SERA DIFFERENTE ! » Un corps la poussait vers l'avant, pendant qu'elle était encore immobile. Elle ne serait plus jamais capable de produire le moindre son. Son corps se brisait, à jamais. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus rien, oui qu'elle avait vécu, que ce qu'elle croyait être noir était gris, et que désormais, les ténèbres l'entouraient. Et cette douleur. Quelque chose d'énorme, de lourd, de givré, de lent, l'entourait, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa gorge claquait…Elle ne tremblait plus. Elle pleurait.

Ce tombeau, son mausolée. Un lit froid, où les draps et les couvertures s'entortillaient, froissés, tels des anges tombés…Et dessus, quelques mèches blondes enroulées dans d'autres brunes…Draco était à genou sur son lit, le visage inexpressif. Et une fille lui embrassait le cou, nue sur lui.

Hermione ne se retint même pas de tomber sur le sol, elle s'accrocha à la dernière minute, aux barreaux d'un lit, des gémissements s'échappant d'elle : « Non, non, non… » Draco et son amante l'entendirent alors et se tourna vers la jeune fille, accrochée contre le lit, hurlant presque. Des sanglots bruyants, le corps tremblant, le visage remplie de larmes noires, qui lui semblaient tant rouges, des larmes de sang…Le regard de Draco demeurait toujours froid. Il ne bougeait pas. La brune gigotait encore sur lui, et le regardait d'un air interrogatif, mais Hermione savait que tout ce qui comptait c'était le regard qu'elle échangeait avec lui. Ses yeux exprimaient toute sa souffrance, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle avait tant envie de vomir, et lui…ses yeux acier étaient si glacés. Elle était prête à s'écrouler, quand elle entendit ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche de Draco :

- Je suis une chose Hermione.

C'en fut trop, elle tomba sur le sol dans un hurlement étouffé. Hermione se releva vite, et courut jusqu'à la porte, sortit de la pièce le plus vite possible, si vite qu'elle n'aperçut pas Draco attraper la jeune fille brune, la jeter sur le sol, et donner un coup de pied violent dans son lit…

« Non, non… » La vie est un enfer… « UN ENFER DRACO » Son châtiment était arrivé, celui de vivre…L'humain, cette erreur, c'était sa punition… « Adieu ma pureté volée… » Sang, cesse de couler dans mes veines…Pourquoi son cœur continuait-il de battre…Elle était Jesus, crucifié sur sa croix, chaque membre souffrant atrocement, et les ombres alentours riant de ce spectacle…Plus rien n'avait d'importance, l'errance, éternité…Elle avait peut-être froid, chaud, faim, soif, mais cette horrible mal de crâne, ce souffle brûlant dans sa gorge, ses convulsions à l'infini…Elle avait sauté à pied joints dans la flaque…Les gouttelettes éclaboussaient son corps. Poison sans antidote.

Elle courait, encore et toujours, et se cogna à un des canapés de la salle commune. Son esprit était tant embrumé. « Plus rien n'a d'importance » Ses yeux étaient fermés, et lorsqu'elle discerna à nouveau de la musique à sa droite, elle les rouvrit instantanément. « Plus rien n'a d'importance » Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'où provenait le son. Elle pouvait discerner les basses de plus en plus fortes, lui faisant claquer la tête. Mais elle ne ressentait rien… « Je n'ai plus de corps. Je n'ai plus de tête. Je ne suis plus Hermione Granger »

La porte était entre-ouverte. Marchant lentement, elle se rapprochait des corps qu'elle apercevait. Elle poussa la porte, et entra. La plupart des Serpentards de sixième et septième année était là, réuni dans le dortoir des filles, se trémoussant au son métal qui se déferlait dans la pièce. De puissantes lumières aveuglantes l'empêchaient de voir tout ce qui se passait autour, elle n'entendait bientôt plus que la musique.

'I've felt the hate rise up in me...

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...

I wander over where you can't see...

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...'

Elle ferma les yeux…balançant sa tête au rythme de la batterie qui tambourinait dans sa tête…

- Une putain de sang-de-bourbe ici, on attire les salopes, mais aussi les pures décoincées par le prince des reptiles chez les serpentards…

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brusquement. Toutes ces têtes qui la fixaient, de leurs yeux cruelles. Parmis eux, Alex Sherman s'était avancé vers elle et la regardait en souriant d'un air de mépris.

- Tu t'es habillée en pétasse.

Il ricanait.

- Tu comptes encore te faire mettre par un serpent comme la garce que tu es où t'es juste venue mater la débauche des vert et argent ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Hormis ceux qui se bougeaient au son du métal, plusieurs serpentards planaient au fond de la pièce, étendus sur le sol, certains une seringue plantée dans le bras, d'autres faisant apparaître de la poudre, de cette couleur sucrée et attirante, du bout de leur baguette. Des dizaines de bouteilles gisaient autour d'eux, la plupart vides, et plusieurs mégots avaient brûlé le tapis noir. De la fumée ternissait l'air pur et une puissante odeur d'alcool régnait dans la salle. Des corps en suspension…des âmes en paix, juste en train de planer…Lorsque la lumière le lui permettait, Hermione apercevait d'autres serpentards enlacés, presque nus, dans les recoins de la pièce, la plupart l'air complètement souls, étendus sur le sol ou sur les lits défaits.

Ce côté caché des serpentards…Alors ils vibraient, dans leur atrocité, dans leur noir, dans leur haine…la nuit, au moment où les vampires sortent leurs crocs, leurs corps planaient. Evanescence… Innocences salies…Alors ils étaient eux aussi des fantômes…

Puis soudain, le regard d'Hermione se porta à nouveau sur Alex. Ses yeux bruns la fixaient. Ces yeux…désir ? Une nouvelle chanson débutait…

'Maze...psychopathic daze...I create this waste'

- Pétasse, tu réponds?

Non, il était si vide…Ils étaient si vides…Leurs déchéances…Leur immondice…Elle les haïssait tant…La morsure du vampire…Ils l'avaient maudite, tous autant qu'ils étaient, leur âme était froide, leur conscience infectée… « Vous m'avez pourrie, spectres de l'enfer, tout comme vous avez pourri Draco… »

'Back away from tangents, on the verge of drastic'

- Je ne suis pas ici pour être baisée, enfoiré.

« Peu importait tant » Elle le haïssait, elle se haïssait, elle haïssait Draco, elle haïssait le monde entier, cette décomposition immonde, insupportable spectacle…Ces mots n'avaient plus d'intérêt. Plus aucun contrôle…

'Ways... can't escape this place... I deny your face'

- Tu cherches peut-être le prince charmant. Allons Blanche-Neige, les pommes ne sont que noires ici.

« Sale rat…Je suis Tibalte et Roméo, je suis Cassio et Othello…Je suis l'ange et la déesse…Je suis Blanche-Neige et la sorcière… »

'Sweat gets in my eyes, I think I'm slowly dying'

- Je ne cherche pas la pomme verte. Sale connard, tu crois me connaître Sherman…

Il se rapprochait encore d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, l'air qu'elle respirait n'était fait que de cendres et d'alcool.

'Put me in a homemade cellar'

- Alors tu cherches le poison? Salope.

Ses mains caressaient les hanches d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête ne supportait plus le bruit assourdissant des basses, au volume maximum. Pourtant elle aimait ça. Elle voulait tant oublier, s'oublier, à jamais… « Je ne peux pas mourir…l'âme s'échappera du corps…un puissant placebo…»

'Put me in a hole for shelter'

- Tes veines sont chaudes, sang-de-bourbe, je sais qui tu es…Tu es aussi blanche que je suis noire, mais tu es un tombeau, princesse…

« Chuchotes-moi encore, démon… »

'Someone hear me please, all I see is hate'

- Tout ce que tu vois ici c'est la mort, princesse…tu es prête pour la mort, salope ?

« Je te hais tant Satan…l'étoile est défunte…oui tout ce que je touche n'est que haine et crucifixion…passion morbide… »

'I can hardly breathe and I can hardly take it'

Hermione se serrait contre Alex, bougeant tout son corps, le faisant frissonner contre celui du brun. Il l'entraîna vers les tables du fond. Elle pouvait voir les serpentards, se roulant sur le sol, en extase totale.

« Dieu fais-moi posséder l'orgasme de mon corps en apesanteur »

'Hands on my face over bearing I can't get out'

- Regardes toi sale débauchée. Tu es aussi lugubre que nous.

Il lui tendit une bouteille, et elle en avala le contenu, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Il riait de sa voix grave et sordide…Le liquide était si amer, et lui monta à la tête instantanément. Elle se sentit vaciller, mais se retenu de tomber, et ingurgita une autre bouteille. Il riait. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur dans sa tête, le picotement dans sa gorge. Elle montait, tout là-haut, dans les cieux…les nuages sont noirs…Elle ouvrit les yeux, la pénombre de la pièce était si belle…Elle discerna le début d'une nouvelle chanson, mais son esprit n'entendait plus rien. Elle était quelque part, sortie de sa tombe, démon éclair qui ère dans le cimetière…

- L'alcool te fait de l'effet Blanche-Neige. Tu aimes toute cette folie.

« Toute cette folie…L'ombre et la folie…Extase, extase…Folie… »

- Tu voudrais plus…

Ces ricanements…

'Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this…Can you feel this?'

- Tu n'es pas encore ivre…Tu cherches la délivrance Blanche-Neige, car tu es sale…pauvre impure…c'est du grand spectacle sang-de-bourbe, tu ne comprends pas…l'âme de Blanche-Neige est couleur charbon…

- Enfoiré…C'est toi qui ne saisit pas Sherman, l'ébène de Blanche-Neige et de la sorcière sont les mêmes…

« Massacre des innocents…Les sucreries d'Ancel et Gretel sont empoisonnés, derrière la maison en pain d'épice, la déchéance des esprits on ne la voit pas…ta bouche pressée contre la mienne…tes mains entre mes cuisses…tes gestes sur mon corps, tu les brûles…on m'a brûlé un jour…Je suis Jeanne d'Arc…J'entend le son de ta voix, dans ma tête…Tu m'as brûlé un jour… »

'Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this…Can you feel this?'

Alex avait toujours ce sourire cruel aux lèvres, ce sourire de serpentard…tout en lui la dégoûtait…

« Draco tu es mon opium… »

Il la désirait. Ses mains caressaient Hermione, il la pressait contre lui.

« Sale rat… »

Elle se haïssait tant.

'Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this…Can you feel this?'

« Draco… »

Il l'avait poussé jusqu'à un lit. Il était couché sur elle, entre ses jambes. Ses cuisses chaudes…Son désir, là, tout contre Hermione…Il la caressait brutalement, elle vibrait. Elle ne sentait que sa tête qui lui tournait, la pièce tremblait… « Démon mortifié… » Elle apercevait Alex et son regard pervers, répugnant.

- Toi, salope qui ne cherche qu'à se faire baiser par un serpent…

Elle entendait des gémissements, qui paraissaient si lointains. Elle distinguait plusieurs élèves qu'elle avaient croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tous, en train de faire l'amour sur le rythme du métal au son électrifiant. En train de s'unir, non dans l'amour…dans la déchéance…Non, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils crevaient de leur dépravation…

- Vas-y Sang-de-bourbe, tu aimes ça…

Elle le haïssait tant…Monstre… « Tu es la chose… » Il avait retiré sa chemise, son pantalon était déboutonné, et elle sentait qu'elle l'excitait. Elle voulait tant garder ses yeux fermés. Tout tournait tellement…Blanche-Neige…Oui, elle était endormie…En enfer…Etait-elle vraiment aussi lugubre que ces serpents…Il lui suçait le lobe des oreilles…Il avait remonté sa robe…Il passait une main dans sa culotte…Elle se figea…Il embrassait son cou… « Ca fait du mal…mal…ça fait du mal… » Répugnance…

Soudain, Hermione sentit l'alcool lui remonter à la gorge. Elle eut une convulsion, et se pencha sur le côté pour vomir. Tandis qu'elle se relevait, du liquide encore pendu à sa lèvre, sa respiration était si accélérée, elle suffoquait…Elle tentait de respirer, dans des sortes de gémissements étouffés…elle se frotta la bouche avec le dos de ses mains, et sentit les larmes couler à nouveau…elles coulaient tellement…des gouttes d'eau à l'infini…

- Salope…

Elle ressentit alors une douleur atroce dans la colonne vertébrale. Alex l'avait jeté contre le dur bois du lit, d'un violent coup de pied. Sa tête lui tournait, elle sentait presque le sang couler sur son front. Elle aperçut alors Alex se jeter sur elle, et l'attraper par le cou.

- Rien ne m'empêche de te tuer sang-de-bourbe. Tu me salis, impure. Salope, tu me chauffes pour me gerber dessus. C'est moi qui te contrôle, trainée.

Il lui cracha au visage. Elle tourna la tête et porta sa main tremblante sur sa joue, souillée par cet immonde serpent. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, eux qui reflétaient son dégoût, mais la haine dans ses yeux l'effrayaient tant… « Je suis ton pantin, mon corps sont les fils, que tu tiens dans tes mains salies par ton immondice »

- Tu n'es qu'une débauche de sang impure. Une petite fille qui derrière ses couettes attend la mort. Tu attends la mort, n'est-ce pas Blanche-Neige ? Tu n'auras que le pénitencier, le purgatoire.

Et aussitôt il la frappa au visage. Et elle ressentit un objet en argent lui écorcher la joue droite. Une chevalière…Il la saisit à nouveau à la gorge, et approcha son visage tout contre le sien, lui chuchotant de sa voix éraillée :

- Les êtres comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre. Tu n'es rien. Je voudrais te cracher dessus et te faire saigner jusqu'à ce que tu crèves à mes pieds !

Il l'empêchait de respirer. Il la souillait… « Je t'en supplie, laisses-moi dans mon supplice, je te hais tant, cesses de me tuer encore… » Et elle se débattu tant qu'elle put, se secouant dans tous les sens, du peu de forces qui lui restaient. Et il la lâcha tandis qu'une main de la brune lui atteint la figure. Le visage inondé de larmes noires et de sang, elle hurla :

- Tu me hais parce que tu es un monstre. Tu es né pour tuer, et pour bannir. Tu pourri l'âme des innocents et tu n'aimes que ton être sinistre. Tu me vomis parce que je ne suis pas bonne à baiser. Parce que tu dois aller te vider ailleurs, porc, parce que je ne suis pas ta poupée mais que tu veux me posséder. Je te hais, JE TE HAIS !

Et elle recracha du sang sur le sol. Du liquide lui remonta à la gorge mais elle se retint pour ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. Elle ne vit pas la gifle arriver. Elle sentit la deuxième, et la troisième…Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle savait qu'on l'avait entendu, que les serpentards les avaient vus, et elle savait qu'Alex avait compris sa douleur. Et qu'il en jouissait. Que sa haine lui faisait atteindre l'orgasme et qu'il aimait ça. Elle cessa tout mouvement et laissa son corps crier en silence. Elle sentait tous les coups contre sa peau, elle s'entendait hurler, mais percevait un vide incommensurable en elle, son être fermait les yeux et attendait la délivrance, faiblement, et, les membres meurtris, elle sentit une dernière fois le poing d'Alex contre elle, la tête lui tourna, elle vacilla, et s'évanoui.

'Blood on the paper and skin on my teeth

Trying to commit to what's beneath

To find the time is to lose the momentum

You learn the lessons and immediately forget them

Automatic and out of my reach

Consult all the waste to find the key

Minimal life and the polysyllabic

I'm just another blank page - push the button, pull the rage

Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this…Can you feel this?'

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était étendue sur le sol, quelque part dans un coin à côté d'un lit. Elle sentait une atroce souffrance à la tête, et lorsqu'elle leva une main pour atteindre son visage, elle remarqua que ses membres étaient douloureux. Elle sentait le sang coagulé sur sa figure, chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle touchait lui retirait une grimace. Sa vue était brouillée mais elle apercevait toujours ces serpents, devant elle, se trémoussant. Elle sentait qu'elle allait déglutir à nouveau. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie. Elle tenta de se relever mais retomba sur le sol. Son abdomen était douloureux et elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Dans un effort démesuré, elle souleva son corps à l'aide ses mains, et rampa jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la porte. Elle entendait ces ricanements autour d'elle, ces voix grisonnantes qui allaient hanter son esprit et accentuaient son mal de crâne. Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir, et priait pour qu'Alex soit loin d'elle et ne la voie pas. Elle était toujours couchée sur le sol, à s'irriter la peau en tentant d'avancer. Tout n'était plus que douleur.

Elle atteint enfin le couloir menant à la salle commune, et lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à celle-ci, elle retomba violemment sur le sol, dans une longue plainte. Elle était secouée de convulsions, les larmes de sang coulaient à l'infini, elle se sentait si sale…Elle voulait tant quitter cet endroit. « Plus rien ne me ramènera à la vie désormais » Elle trouva la force nécessaire et souleva à nouveau son corps de la paume de ses mains. La douleur revint plus forte encore. Dans des sanglots étouffés, elle rampa jusqu'aux appartements des préfets. Elle ne savait plus rien. Depuis combien de temps elle avait quitté sa chambre…Combien de coups elle avait reçu…combien de bouteilles elle avait avalé…

Elle ne pouvait plus traîner son corps ainsi, et elle se souleva jusqu'à être debout, dans un gémissement. Elle ne marchait pas droit, elle était courbée, mais avança jusqu'à la douche. Sans se déshabiller, elle s'écroula dedans, soulevant un bras plus lourd que tout son corps, pour enclencher l'eau. Sa peau était brûlante, écorchée à vif. Elle hurla quand l'eau atteint son corps. Son être n'était plus qu'un cimetière où les morts combattaient pour revenir à la vie, puis s'éteignaient lentement. Elle était effondrée dans la douche, un ange tombée. Son corps meurtri, elle voulait tant vomir son être. La tête tournait, tournait…quand elle entendit des pas, qui résonnaient, cette spirale…Ils se rapprochaient. Et elle avait si mal…Le bruit s'arrêta. « Satan brûles-moi maintenant » Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et l'aperçut, parmis le tourbillon de la pièce. Elle sentait sa respiration accélérée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était face à elle, devant la douche, ses yeux acier ancrés dans son regard brun. Elle ne pouvait pas se relever, ni même ramper jusqu'à lui. « Draco… »

-Tu as poussé la porte de l'Hadès amour…

…Je suis Blanche Neige…la pomme est noire…je suis endormie…sommeil de poussières…

'Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this…Can you feel this?'

………A suivre………

Bon, et bien voila, fin du chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, oubliez pas les reviews :D Peut-être un chap avant la fin de l'été si j'suis bien motivée mais j'préfère pas trop m'avancer…lol…


	18. NOTE

Voilà, encore une petite note au lieu d'un chapitre mais je dois bien tenir au courant un peu…

Premièrement, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai accumulé depuis les deux derniers chapitres. En fait, c'est plutôt simple, je trouve pas le temps ni l'énergie ! En 2004 je suis entrée au lycée, ce qui fait que je suis désormais en 1ere L, et c'est bien galère ! Il y a le taf et surtout le reste. Bon, après, je ne travaille vraiment pas tant que ça, donc c'est surtout la motivation qui me manque, c'est sur…Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce que j'écris n'a ni queue ni tête ! Je me débrouille pas trop mal dans ma section mais je n'arrive pas à remettre mes idées en ordre ! Donc c'est compliqué de se poser et de continuer cette petite fic. Surtout que j'y tiens beaucoup et que j'ai pas du tout envie de bâcler !

Honnêtement je suis aussi une énorme flemmarde, et je ne prend plus le temps d'écrire vraiment quelque chose qui a du sens, ni même de lire beaucoup sur FF. Et puis, je suis en général n'importe où sauf chez moi, donc ça facilite pas spécialement les choses. Je griffonne un peu partout, un peu tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, mais pour cette fic, même si j'ai la suite en tête, je n'ai esquivé que le début du chapitre 18.

Mais, comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, je ne laisse absolument pas tomber. Honnêtement je ne sais comment elle finira, ni même quel tournant elle prendra exactement, mais j'ai pas mal d'idées que j'ai envie d'exploiter…Je m'étais dit que pendant les vacances je pourrais continuer, mais en tant que petite banlieusarde parisienne, elles se terminent demain pour moi, et je n'ai que très peu avancer. Manque de temps surtout…

Enfin je ne sais pas encore quand le chapitre 18 sera terminé et publié, surtout que j'arrive dans une période délicate puisque j'ai mon TPE à boucler, mon prochain bac blanc dans peu de temps, de plus en plus de boulot. Et j'essaye aussi de profiter au maximum de ma jeunesse quand même D J'avoue également que le peu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ne m'a pas spécialement encouragé, mais après tellement de temps, je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi.

Enfin, je suis toujours de la partie ! Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu au cours de ces deux ans, ça m'a énormément aidé, j'espère qu'il reste quelques lecteurs pour partager avec moi mes histoires de sadiqueD

A bientôt j'espère, bonnes vacances aux chanceux qui en profitent encore, et un énorme merde à tous les lycéens ou étudiants qui triment pour leurs examens, si je ne repasse pas sur FF d'ici là ..

Caro


End file.
